Harry Potter y la Palma de Godric
by aego
Summary: Harry ha tomado una decisión: No volver a Hogwarts. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y cuando uno quiere estar solo, es cuando más acompañado se está. Y es en esta atmósfera de tristeza y desconsuelo, que un nuevo personaje aparecerá, dando esperanza a los
1. La mujer de negro

Hola!

Antes de que comiencen a leer mi historia, debo decirles que si aún no han leído el libro seis de Harry Potter, entonces no lean mi fan fic, porque los hechos que aquí relataré son mi continuación al libro seis. Si no han leído el libro seis y leen mi fan fic, es bajo SU responsabilidad.

Otra cosita: debido a que el libro seis sólo está en inglés, yo no sé qué traducción se le vaya a dar a ciertas palabras que en él se emplean, y para no complicarme la vida, decidí escribir la palabra tal cual se usa en inglés. Estas palabras las escribiré entre comillas (""), para fácil ubicación. También les aviso que hay palabras de las que sí puedo deducir su traducción, y es por esto que iré poniendo notas cada vez que utilice una de esas palabras, en donde escribiré la palabra en inglés y la traducción que yo le doy al español. En este capítulo no hay palabras de esas, sólo hay palabras de las que desconozco su traducción. arrocillo.

**Resumen: Harry ha tomado una decisión: No volver a Hogwarts. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y cuando uno quiere estar solo, es cuando más acompañado se está. Y es en esta atmósfera de tristeza y desconsuelo, que un nuevo personaje aparecerá, dando esperanza a los que la han perdido, y reforzando la confianza en los que aún la tienen. Harry tiene que aprender todo lo que pueda de este personaje, pues sus enseñanzas son vitales para ayudarlo a triunfar en su misión. La pregunta es¿Harry estará listo para cuando llegue el final?**

Escrito por aego.

**Capítulo 1.**

**La mujer de negro**

Era una noche calmada la que se había apoderado del número 4 de Privet Drive. El sol se había puesto sobre el horizonte lentamente, y no fue sino hasta cuando sus rayos mortecinos encendieron el cielo, que Harry Potter terminó de empacar lo que le pertenecía, y se había sentado a esperar la hora acordada.

Aquel 30 de julio había sido muy largo, y Harry sabía perfectamente que eso se debía a que solamente se encontraba a unas pocas horas de alcanzar la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, y que como adulto, no tendría que continuar su vida con los Dursley. Aunque a decir verdad, aquel verano no había sido tan malo. Es cierto que la relación con su única familia no había mejorado, pero Harry sabía que Dumbledore quería que regresara con los Dursley, al menos hasta su cumpleaños, y él no tenía la menor intención de desobedecerlo; no después de su muerte.

Sin duda alguna, ese hecho había cambiado la forma en que Harry veía las cosas. De alguna manera, él sentía muy en su interior, que la muerte del director de la escuela más importante del mundo, lo había marcado de una forma muy singular. Era como si su vida entera se hubiera dividido por ese hecho en un antes y un después. Antes, él había sido un niño y un adolescente curioso, que gustaba de entrometerse en asuntos que no le correspondían; ahora, sin embargo, se había transformado en un mago con más madurez, a punto de convertirse en adulto, consciente de las consecuencias que cualquiera de sus actos podría conllevar; y no sólo estaba consciente, sino que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que se le presentara.

Se incorporó lentamente y avanzó hacia la ventana de su habitación, sujetando firmemente con su mano el "_Horcrux_" falso. Las primeras estrellas del firmamento brillaban con obstinado fulgor, iluminando una ciudad sumida en penumbras. Eran tiempos difíciles. Por lo menos tres veces por semana, Harry se había encontrado con noticias sobre ataques de mortífagos en el diario _El Profeta_, y esa era una situación que lo perturbaba. Pero a pesar de los malos tiempos, cada día Harry tenía un poco de luz en su vida, pues cada día, desde que habían dejado Hogwarts, recibía cartas de sus amigos sin falta, y de vez en cuando, los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix se tomaban el tiempo de redactarle unas cuantas líneas.

Precisamente aquel día le habían mandado una carta avisándole que cuando la noche cayera, irían a Privet Drive para escoltarlo a la Madriguera. Por esa razón había preparado su equipaje para abandonar esa casa por fin y de una vez por todas. Aunque Harry no consideraba como tiempo perdido el último mes que había estado con los Dursley, pues le había servido para pensar en su siguiente paso a dar. Esa noche lo llevarían a la Madriguera, pero no era su plan quedarse ahí. Tal y como se lo había dicho a Ron y Hermione hacía sólo un mes, él quería regresar al lugar en donde todo había comenzado para él, quería volver al Valle de Godric y visitar la tumba de sus padres, y después…, después buscaría los "_Horcruxes_" restantes. Finalmente Harry había comprendido la razón por la que Dumbledore había juzgado necesario darle toda la información que poseía sobre Lord Voldemort; todo iba encausado a un solo fin: hacerle saber los lugares en los que posiblemente se encontraban los objetos que resguardaban las partes del alma de Voldemort, los objetos que lo convertían en lo más cercano a la inmortalidad; y él, Harry, era quien tenía que encontrarlos.

Pero no estaría solo, sus amigos estarían con él. Al pensar en ellos, el rostro ensombrecido de Harry se iluminó por un breve instante. Aún recordaba cuando Ron le había dicho que él y Hermione lo acompañarían con los Dursley, y que después lo acompañarían a donde fuera que él deseara ir. Obviamente la idea le había parecido muy reconfortante, pero se vio obligado a convencerlos de que no podrían estar con él en Privet Drive, pues sus tíos no estarían nada complacidos alojando a dos magos mayores de edad en su propia casa. Después de aceptar a regañadientes esta explicación, habían prometido escribirle todos los días, y lo habían cumplido.

Harry sonrió al pensar en la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujaría en el rostro de sus amigos cuando vieran lo mucho que había cambiado. Aunque más que nada, el cambio había sido interno, no externo, pues físicamente no existía una gran diferencia, salvo por sus ojos, que ahora eran completamente diferentes. Por supuesto, seguían siendo del mismo verde intenso que eran, pero ya no existía ese brillo de curiosidad en ellos. Ahora, era como si estuvieran cubiertos por un delgado velo de tristeza. Toda la responsabilidad que estaba depositada sobre sus hombros, la carga emocional con la que vivía día con día; todo eso se veía a través de sus ojos, y eso era algo que no podía evitar. En ese momento dio gracias de que Ginny no estuviera con él, pues no quería que lo viera así: triste y preocupado. No. Prefería que ella conservara en la memoria la imagen de un Harry decidido y valeroso, pues ese podría ser el último recuerdo que tuviera de él.

De pronto recordó que esa misma noche se iría a la Madriguera, y eso tenía sus pros y sus contras. Dentro de los pros, se encontraban el hecho de que vería nuevamente a sus amigos, y que podría convivir por última vez con la única familia que había conocido y la única que lo quería como a un miembro más. En los contras, estaba la cuestión de decir adiós a la única familia que había conocido y la única que lo había querido como a un miembro más; y sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que vería a Ginny otra vez, y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa, pues él ya había tomado una decisión, y sus convicciones estaban firmes, pero sabía perfectamente que si volvía a convivir con Ginny todos los días, no sería capaz de cumplir con lo que se había propuesto.

Estaba sumido en este dilema emocional, cuando de pronto, un grito proveniente de la planta baja lo sobresaltó, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente sacó la varita y salió corriendo de la habitación, hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su meta, vio cómo una mujer, que le era totalmente desconocida, levantaba una varita y gritaba "_Petrificus totalus"_, apuntando al tío Vernon, el cual se puso rígido y se desplomó en el suelo con la gracia de una tabla. Tía Petunia chilló horrorizada y Dudley salió corriendo del vestíbulo lo más rápido que pudo. Harry aprovechó ese momento para actuar.

–_¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó apuntando a la bruja, quien se veía bastante sorprendida.

Tal vez ella había pensado que Harry no haría nada por temor a que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts, pero ese era un asunto que a él le tenía sin cuidado. Atrapó ágilmente la varita de la bruja, que había salido volando por el hechizo.

La mujer lo observó incrédula y Harry le sostuvo la mirada. Tenía unos intensos ojos negros. Harry no recordaba haber visto ojos tan negros en toda su vida. Se acercó un poco a ella, escudriñándola. No era más alta que él. En realidad, viéndola de cerca, Harry se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una joven no mayor que él, tal vez de unos diecinueve o veinte años. Estaba envuelta en una capa de viaje de color negro. Llevaba suelto el cabello (que le llegaba hasta media espalda), era ondulado y tan negro como sus ojos. Y sobre la cabeza sostenía un sombrero puntiagudo que hacía juego con la capa de viaje, y el cual llevaba elegantemente ladeado hacia la derecha. Después de unos instantes de silencio, la joven habló:

–Harry Potter, no sabes cuántas ganas tenía de conocerte. –Su voz era animada, pero perturbante.

–Puedo imaginarlo –respondió Harry fríamente, sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita.

–No te preocupes –dijo ella observándolo detenidamente–, no vengo a hacerte nada, yo estoy de tu lado.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Harry agresivamente, ignorando el comentario de la bruja.

–¡Ah! Tienes razón –dijo ella por toda respuesta–, no me he presentado. Soy Liza, vengo para llevarte a la Madriguera.

–¿A sí? –cuestionó Harry incrédulo.

–Sí –contestó Liza–. Toma, esto es para ti.

La joven le entregó un trozo de pergamino en el cual se leía:

_Harry:_

_No te preocupes, Liza es de confianza, te traerá sano y salvo a la Madriguera, donde podrás estar el tiempo que desees, ya sabes que eres bienvenido._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry dobló el trozo de pergamino y miró a Liza.

–Perdona mi hostilidad –se disculpó mientras le devolvía su varita a la joven.

–No te preocupes. Y espero que tú perdones lo que le hice a tu tío, estaba comenzando a ponerse muy agresivo.

Harry le sonrió en señal de que no tenía por qué disculparse por darle un buen escarmiento a Vernon Dursley, se lo tenía más que merecido.

–Bueno –dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio–¿nos vamos?

–Aún no, primero debo tener unas cuantas palabras con tus tíos.

–Unas palabras –repitió Harry despacio–¿por qué?

–Esas fueron las órdenes que recibí directamente de Albus Dumbledore –contestó sencillamente–, creo que fueron de las últimas órdenes que dio.

Aquel comentario heló a Harry. Él sabía que Dumbledore era un hombre de principios firmes, pero no dejó de asombrarle el hecho de que en todo el tiempo en que estuvo debilitándose poco a poco, no dejó de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Sin lugar a dudas, Dumbledore no sólo había sido un gran mago, sino un gran hombre.

–¿Por qué no vuelves a tu alcoba y te ocupas de los detalles finales, Harry? –sugirió Liza sutilmente–, no vaya a ser que olvides algo aquí.

Harry asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando estuvo dentro de su habitación se dio cuenta de que no había ningún detalle final por arreglar. Todo estaba listo: su baúl estaba en el suelo, lleno por todo lo que le pertenecía, y la jaula vacía de _Hedwig_ estaba justo al lado (hacía dos días que su mascota había salido a cazar ratones, y Harry estaba seguro que para ese entonces la lechuza ya estaría a salvo en la Madriguera). Pensando que sería muy rudo de su parte que regresara tan pronto al vestíbulo, se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a esperar.

Su cama. La verdad era que, salvo por el baúl y la jaula, nada de lo que estaba en aquella habitación le pertenecía. Nada, ni siquiera las sábanas que lo habían arropado por tantos años. En realidad, él siempre había sido un extraño en esa casa, como una sombra que carecía de cuerpo, o un intruso que no tenía derecho de estar ahí. Sonrió amargamente, mientras sus tristes ojos verdes recorrían toda la habitación. Pero finalmente se iría, se iría para no volver jamás.

Dejó que pasaran cinco minutos más y después, creyendo que ya era oportuno bajar, tomó su baúl y la jaula, y abandonó la habitación con paso decidido. Conforme se acercaba a las escaleras fue haciéndose más audible una conversación, sostenida entre la visitante y una atemorizada tía Petunia. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el vestíbulo, sino en la sala de estar, y también se percató que desde su posición podía escuchar claramente lo que la voz de Liza decía:

–Es por su propia seguridad, pero sólo es provisional, así que esperamos que sepan aprovechar la ayuda que les estamos ofreciendo.

–¿La protección durará hasta que el plazo de tiempo se termine? –preguntó tía Petunia temerosa.

–Sí –respondió la joven cortésmente–, para ese entonces, ustedes ya deberán estar lejos de aquí, por lo tanto, estarán fuera de peligro, y ya no será necesario el hechizo.

Harry bajó las escaleras cautelosamente, y de la misma forma se acercó a la sala de estar. Ahí vio a Liza y a la tía Petunia, sentadas una frente a la otra en sofás opuestos; y al tío Vernon, que ya no estaba petrificado, sino de pie en medio de la habitación (Dudley seguramente estaba escondido en su alcoba).

Le sorprendió mucho descubrir que sus tíos podían mantener una conversación de adultos con una bruja. Pero entonces, el encanto sobre el ambiente se vio roto por un comentario del tío Vernon:

–Según lo que dijiste, el muchacho es muy importante para los m… –La palabra quedó atorada en su porcina garganta–, para los ma…, para los de tu clase.

La joven lo miró atónita y después dijo:

–No sólo es importante, es vital para nosotros.

–¿Y cuánto crees que los de tu clase estarían dispuestos a pagar por él?

Harry sintió la ira correr por sus venas, pero ésta fue sustituida rápidamente por asombro, al ver la reacción de Liza. La joven se había incorporado violentamente y se había abalanzado sobre el tío Vernon, tomándolo del cuello de las ropas e impactándolo contra la pared, aprisionándolo.

–¡Escúcheme, Vernon Dursley, y escúcheme bien! Sé que usted no siente ningún tipo de aprecio por Harry, pero será mejor que evite expresarse de esa manera sobre él en mi presencia. No voy a permitir que hable del muchacho como si fuera un objeto con el que usted puede mercar. Tenga cuidado y no me haga perder la paciencia, Dursley, no le gustaría saber de lo que soy capaz cuando me hacen enfadar.

El tío Vernon se puso completamente pálido ante tal amenaza. Harry disfrutaba aquello, pero le pareció que ya era hora de irse, así que se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para anunciar su presencia. Inmediatamente Liza soltó al tío Vernon, (quien estaba ligeramente morado), y se volteó para ver a Harry.

–¿Listo? –preguntó tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Sí –contestó Harry.

–Bien. –La joven miró a la tía Petunia y dijo–: La oferta está hecha y el hechizo está puesto, pero recuerde que tiene un límite; si el plazo de tiempo que les mencione se termina, y ustedes no se han ido, el hechizo desaparecerá, y ustedes ya no serán nuestra responsabilidad. Están advertidos.

Dicho esto último se encaminó hacia Harry. Con un movimiento de varita desapareció el baúl y la jaula, y se dirigió a la puerta, que se abrió sola de inmediato.

–¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó a Harry, haciéndose a un lado.

–Sí –contestó él sin titubear, cruzando el umbral de la puerta con paso firme, y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


	2. En la alcoba de un bebé

**Capítulo 2.**

**En la alcoba de un bebé**

Caminaron en silencio hasta la esquina de la calle, en donde Liza se detuvo. Harry hizo lo mismo, esperando alguna indicación.

–Bien Harry –comenzó a hablar pausadamente–, según sé, ya sabes cómo aparecerte¿cierto?

Harry asintió con prontitud.

–Entonces solamente debes tomar mi brazo para que yo te guíe al lugar a donde vamos.

–Creo que yo solo puedo lograr aparecerme en la Madriguera –argumentó Harry al instante, creyendo que Liza lo estaba tomando por un inexperto.

–No tengo la menor duda sobre eso Harry –dijo ella con calma–, pero no es a la Madriguera a donde vamos.

–Pero pensé que tú habías dicho…

–Y tienes toda la razón Harry; yo dije que te llevaría a la Madriguera, y lo haré, pero antes tengo órdenes explícitas de llevarte a otro lugar.

–¿Adónde?

–No puedo decírtelo, no todavía.

Harry guardó silencio ante aquella respuesta, después preguntó:

–¿Esa también fue una orden directa de Dumbledore?

–Sip –contestó la joven despistadamente mientras veía a los alrededores–, esa también fue una orden directa de Dumbledore, y ya es hora de que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde. Toma mi brazo por favor.

Harry asintió y apretó ligeramente el brazo de la bruja. Al instante, la típica y desagradable sensación de la desaparición se apoderó de él. Una vez más sintió como si estuviera dividido en pequeñas partículas que viajaban a toda velocidad, y la necesidad de respirar iba aumentando en su interior; y de pronto, tan súbitamente como había comenzado, se encontró de pie junto a Liza, respirando nuevamente. Lentamente soltó el brazo de la joven y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban dentro de una especie de parque, con muchos árboles, columpios y resbaladillas.

–¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó rápidamente, pues no identificaba con exactitud en qué parque se encontraban.

–Ya lo verás –respondió Liza comenzando a caminar–. Vamos, tenemos que esperar a que nos den alcance.

–¿A que nos den alcance? –repitió Harry caminando a su lado–¿quién más va a venir?

–Tus amigos: Ron y Hermione. Cuando supieron que haríamos una pequeña escala antes de llegar a la Madriguera, de inmediato quisieron ser parte de la excursión. Dijeron que tenían que estar contigo en esta noche en especial.

Harry no dijo nada. Un reconfortante alivio lo embargaba. Sus amigos estaban dispuestos a acompañarle a donde fuera, y él se los agradecía con todo el corazón.

–Aquí Harry –indicó Liza ocultándose entre unos árboles–, es mejor que esperemos aquí.

Harry la siguió en silencio.

–¿Por qué nos escondemos? –preguntó después de un rato–. No hay nadie afuera que nos pueda ver.

–Precisamente por eso –respondió la joven–, a esta hora de la noche ya no hay gente en las calles, nos veríamos muy sospechosos merodeando por ahí¿no te parece?

Harry analizó la cuestión y asintió no muy convencido.

–¿Cómo sabrán dónde encontrarnos? –inquirió Harry súbitamente–, Ron y Hermione.

–Arthur Weasley me dijo que una auror llamada Tonks se había ofrecido a traerlos aquí –contestó ella con la mirada fija en la lejanía–. Ella sabe dónde encontrarnos.

El silencio cayó una vez más sobre los dos. A decir verdad, era bastante incómodo. Harry no sabía de qué podía hablar con una perfecta desconocida, así que simplemente dejó que el silencio continuara. Después de unos minutos, se le ocurrió algo que decir:

–¿Eres miembro de la Orden del Fénix? No creo haberte visto antes.

–Sí soy miembro, pero nadie de la Orden me conoce, excepto los Weasley, con los que me presenté ayer.

–¿Pero entonces cómo es que perteneces a la Orden?

–Fui reclutada personalmente por Albus Dumbledore y siempre recibí órdenes directas de él. En aquel entonces no era tiempo de que me conocieran, pero ahora es diferente, con tantas muertes y desastres. Él juzgó oportuno que yo me presentará ante la Orden, pero no lo había hecho porque hace poco tiempo que murió mi padre.

–Lo siento –dijo Harry de inmediato, sintiéndose como un inconsciente al haber hecho que aquella joven recordara algo tan doloroso.

–Lo sé. Gracias.

Harry trató de reprimir esa pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero finalmente dejó de luchar y preguntó:

–¿Y tu madre¿Dónde está?

–Está muerta, murió el día en que nací.

Aquello hizo que Harry se sintiera todavía peor. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que sus amigos llegaran pronto y lo sacaran de esa situación tan incómoda.

Y entonces, tres personas se materializaron en medio de la oscuridad, como si hubieran sabido que ese era el momento indicado para aparecer y romper la tensión del ambiente.

Harry salió del escondite, seguido velozmente por Liza, reuniéndose finalmente en un grupo de cinco personas.

–¡Harry! –chilló Hermione cuando lo vio, al mismo tiempo que corría para darle un abrazo de bienvenida. Ron iba detrás de ella.

–¡Hola amigo! –saludó el pelirrojo–. ¿Todo bien?

Harry respondió de forma afirmativa, pues en ese momento, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, finalmente sintió que todo estaba bien.

–Hola Harry –saludó una muchacha de ojos oscuros y cabello largo, de color rosa chicle.

–Hola Tonks –respondió Harry animado.

Tonks miró alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en Liza.

–Tú debes ser la persona que fue por Harry a la casa de los muggles –dijo al instante.

–Así es –confirmó la joven–, soy Liza, y ustedes deben ser Tonks, Ron y Hermione –dijo, señalando a cada uno conforme iba diciendo sus nombres–¿estoy en lo cierto?

–Sí –contestó Tonks alegremente–, es un placer.

–El placer es mío –dijo Liza con una sonrisa, después agregó–: es mejor que nos vayamos ya, no debemos perder tiempo.

Todos la siguieron, caminando ágilmente hacia la salida del parque, y después continuaron a lo largo de una calle completamente vacía.

–¿Y cómo estuvo tu verano Harry? –preguntó Tonks tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

–Calmado –respondió sin darle mucha importancia–, muy calmado. A decir verdad, no sucedió nada extraño en todo el mes, excepto por esta noche, cuando Liza llegó por mí.

–¿Se pusieron muy pesados los muggles? –inquirió Ron con desagrado.

–Sí –contestó Harry–, ellos nunca cambiarán. Cuando bajé al vestíbulo, tía Petunia estaba gritando como una histérica, y sin razón aparente.

–En realidad Harry, sí había una razón –aclaró Liza con una leve sonrisa de vergüenza–; verás, tus tíos estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos, cuando de repente aparecí yo en medio del vestíbulo. El susto de tu tía fue tal, que no pudo contener un grito de terror. Tu tío intentó agredirme, y en ese preciso momento llegaste tú justo para ver cómo lo paralizaba; aunque no lo culpo por reaccionar de esa manera. La cortesía nos dicta que siempre debemos dar la oportunidad de negársenos la entrada, pero yo simplemente ignoré esa regla y me materialicé dentro de la casa sin el consentimiento de nadie. Yo ocasioné ese grito y esa actitud.

Harry guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, mientras la regla sobre la cortesía daba vueltas en su cabeza. Esa misma regla se la había mencionado Albus Dumbledore hacía poco más de un año, cuando habían ido a persuadir a Horace Slughorn de que regresara a Hogwarts a enseñar su antigua asignatura. Levantó la vista. Liza y Tonks estaban conversando animadamente, mientras que Ron y Hermione iban junto a él, sumidos es un silencio sepulcral. Probablemente intuían que Harry quería pensar, y no querían molestarlo. Pero después de un rato de caminar en silencio, Hermione preguntó:

–¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

–Sí –respondió de inmediato, esforzándose porque su voz sonara despreocupada –, estoy bien.

–Aquí es –anunció Liza en voz alta, para que los tres amigos la escucharan.

El grupo se había detenido frente a una pintoresca casa de dos pisos, con un amplio jardín y una pequeña cerca de madera. Liza abrió la puerta de la cerca, y avanzó con paso decidido por un sendero de ladrillos, el cual la llevó hasta la entrada de la casa. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, mirando a Harry fijamente.

–Tú debes entrar primero, Harry –indicó la joven–, a ti te corresponde hacerlo.

Harry la miró por unos instantes y después asintió. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y cruzó la puerta.

La casa estaba sumida en penumbras, y a pesar de que se encontraban en pleno mes de julio, estaba sumamente fría. Todos se amontonaron en el vestíbulo, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba completamente amueblada, pero debido al polvo que había, era obvio que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada, tal vez años. Harry avanzó lentamente a la sala de estar, contemplando cada recoveco de la vivienda. Había algo en esa casa que lo perturbaba; no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero al estar de pie en medio de esa sala, justo frente a la chimenea, Harry sentía que una enorme tristeza inundaba su pecho y no sabía a qué se debía ese sentimiento.

Y de pronto lo supo: él ya había estado en esa casa, hacía mucho tiempo.

–Es la casa de mis padres –dijo repentinamente en voz alta. No era una pregunta, era una sentencia.

–Así es –confirmó Liza–. No creí que la recordaras –agregó con cierto asombro.

–Siempre pensé que esta casa había sido destruida cuando Voldemort había intentado matarme –comentó Harry reflexivo, mirando a Liza.

–Y así fue –informó Liza–, pero Albus Dumbledore la reconstruyó para ti. Todo está exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de que tú y tus padres fueran atacados.

Harry volvió la vista a los muebles de la sala. Así que todo estaba en el mismo lugar. Pensó que seguramente en esa habitación había vivido buenos momentos con sus padres, y se reprochó duramente por no ser capaz de recordarlo.

–¿Dónde está mi habitación? –inquirió de pronto, girándose hacia Liza.

–Síganme –indicó la joven, y salió de la sala.

Los llevó hasta las escaleras, y una vez en la planta alta, los guió a la segunda habitación del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado. Harry entró. Era la alcoba de un bebé. Había un juguetero casi vacío recargado contra la pared, y la mayor parte de los juguetes que ahí se guardaban estaban desperdigados por todo el piso. Una cuna estaba justo al lado del juguetero, cerca de la ventana. Harry se acercó lentamente a la cuna. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, como si acabaran de levantar al bebé que yacía en ellas. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y los ojos le escocían.

–Si necesitas algo Harry, estaré en la sala –avisó Liza en un susurro.

–Voy contigo –dijo Tonks rápidamente.

Las dos muchachas abandonaron la habitación, rumbo a la planta baja. Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, y después Hermione habló:

–Creo que nosotros también deberíamos dejarte solo. Seguramente quieres pensar y…

–No –interrumpió Harry–, no se vayan. No quiero estar yo solo en esta habitación.

–De acuerdo –dijo Ron al instante–, no te preocupes.

Se sumieron en un profundo e incómodo silencio, hasta que Harry se volvió a mirarlos y habló con voz ronca:

–¿Sabían que mi madre murió en esta habitación?

Sus dos amigos respondieron con un gesto negativo, y los ojos muy abiertos.

–Sí –continuó–. Tuvo que haber sido justo en este lugar –dijo, parándose a la mitad de la habitación–. Voldemort estaba debajo del marco de la puerta, y seguramente mi mamá estaba parada aquí, entre él y yo. Ella no tenía que morir, él me quería a mí, pero mi madre se rehusó a moverse y entonces…

–Harry, no te tortures más –lo cortó Hermione de tajo–. No ganas nada reviviendo esas escenas.

–Te equivocas –replicó Harry–, es precisamente el revivir esas escenas lo que me da fuerzas para cumplir con lo que tengo que hacer. Voldemort tiene que pagar.

Ni Hermione ni Ron lo contradijeron, y Harry sabía que ellos pensaban lo mismo que él. Voldemort tenía que pagar, y Harry era el señalado para esa misión, el mismo Voldemort lo había escogido aquella noche del 31 de octubre, cuando había matado a sus padres y había intentado asesinarlo a él.

Y fue en ese momento, a tan solo media hora de cumplir sus 17 años, que Harry se sintió más fuerte y valiente. Él era quien se encargaría de hacer justicia en nombre de todos los magos y brujas que habían muerto en manos de Voldemort; y fue entonces cuando supo que estaba listo para la batalla final, la batalla en que se enfrentaría cara a cara con Voldemort, la batalla que decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico; y también supo que si fuera necesario, daría su propia vida para terminar con la de Voldemort, pues tal y como Dumbledore se lo había dicho muchas veces, él (Harry) poseía algo que lo diferenciaba de Voldemort, y no sólo lo hacía diferente, sino más poderoso: él podía amar, y eso era algo que Voldemort nunca llegaría a comprender, nunca.


	3. En los brazos de un ángel

**Capítulo 3.**

**En los brazos de un ángel**

Los tres amigos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se encaminaron a la sala. Tonks y Liza estaban sentadas junto a la chimenea, en donde repiqueteaba un alegre fuego.

–¿Ya terminaste, Harry? –preguntó Liza con calma.

–Sí –contestó él, tratando de no sonar tan triste como realmente se sentía.

–Bien –repuso Liza al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento–, porque aún queda un lugar más al que debo llevarte.

Harry asintió con la vista clavada en el piso.

–¿Estás bien, Harry? –inquirió Tonks preocupada.

–Sí –mintió–, sí estoy bien.

–Escucha Harry, no es necesario que continuemos –aclaró Liza, viéndolo fijamente–, si tú quieres, en este momento podemos irnos a la Madriguera.

–Pero dijiste que aún hay un lugar más al que debes llevarme –refutó Harry, mirándola.

–Es verdad, pero eso se puede dejar para después. Creo que por hoy ya viste suficiente.

Harry analizó la cuestión por un momento y después dijo:

–No, quiero continuar.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí –afirmó con voz firme.

–De acuerdo, vamos.

Las cinco personas salieron de la casa, y emprendieron el camino rumbo al centro del valle. Harry avanzaba en silencio, asimilando todo lo que acababa de ver. Acababa de estar dentro de la que alguna vez había sido su casa. Había estado de pie justo en el mismo lugar en que había muerto su madre, el mismo lugar en donde ella había dado su vida por él. Nada en el mundo lo había preparado para eso. Era algo que no se esperaba. Es cierto que él tenía planeado volver al Valle de Godric, pero nunca pensó que en lugar de ruinas, encontraría una pintoresca casa, cubierta de polvo, pero en pie, a pesar de los años.

Al estar dentro de la casa, había sentido una opresión terrible en el pecho, que no le permitía respirar con normalidad; pero ahora, estando lejos de ese lugar, se dio cuenta de que no había sabido aprovechar su oportunidad. Debía de haber prestado más atención a cada detalle dentro y fuera de la casa, debía haber estado más alerta; pero en lugar de eso, se había dejado impresionar por la simple presencia de aquel lugar. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, y se odiaba por eso.

–Llegamos –anunció Liza, deteniéndose frente a una reja que estaba cerrada con un candado. La joven sostuvo el candado por un momento, comprobando si en verdad estaba cerrado. Cuando lo hubo confirmado, un tenue resplandor azul iluminó el candado, y un segundo después, éste ya no cerraba la reja, sino que yacía en la mano abierta de Liza.

Harry notó que el candado aún estaba cerrado, y se preguntó cómo había hecho la joven para zafarlo de su lugar sin usar su varita, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque inmediatamente, la reja se abrió de par en par, cediéndoles el paso a un basto campo verde, salpicado de ángeles y cruces de piedra. Era un cementerio. En el instante en que Harry se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraban, también supo por qué estaban ahí. Liza lo iba a llevar a la tumba de sus padres.

–No sé si debamos entrar –dijo Hermione en un leve susurro–, la puerta estaba cerrada, y eso era porque ya es muy tarde.

–Lo sé, Hermione –replicó Liza mientras otro ligero resplandor azul iluminaba el candado, el cual una vez más estaba cerrando la reja (lo cual fue muy misterioso)–, sé que ya no es hora de que estemos merodeando, y mucho menos en este lugar, pero es necesario que Harry vea lo que tengo que mostrarle, antes de que alcance la mayoría de edad. Albus Dumbledore creía que así era como las cosas debían pasar.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir en silencio.

–Bueno –habló Harry con voz calmada–¿hacia dónde vamos?

–Hacia acá –contestó la joven, dirigiéndose a un angosto sendero que bordeaba las lápidas. Los demás la siguieron de prisa.

Harry se preguntaba cómo sería la tumba de sus padres. Probablemente estaría muy descuidada. No dudaba que en un principio, todos los magos y brujas que habían conocido a sus padres, habrían ido a visitar aquel cementerio sólo para llevar flores a la tumba de Lily y James Potter, pero seguramente después de un tiempo, los recuerdos debieron de haber caído en el olvido, al igual que el lugar que resguardaba las cenizas de sus padres.

Caminaron en silencio, bordeando lápidas y pasando por entre ángeles de mármol y magníficas cruces de piedra. Justo en ese instante, Harry recordó que alguna vez había escuchado a Dumbledore decir que hay cosas peores que la muerte; pero en ese preciso momento y en ese preciso lugar, no se le ocurrió qué podía ser peor que la muerte. Qué podía ser peor que el hecho de saber que nunca más se volvería a ver a esa persona; nunca más se volvería a hablar con esa persona, nunca más se volvería a recibir ni una sola carta de esa persona. Qué podía ser peor que el hecho de saber que existían muchas cosas que se debieron de haber dicho y que no se dijeron, y que ya nunca se dirían. No. Dumbledore tenía que estar equivocado. No existía nada peor que la muerte, pues nada era tan certero ni tan determinante como la muerte; nada era tan súbito y tan eterno como la muerte. Nada era tan doloroso como la muerte. Nada.

–¿Cómo sabes en dónde está lo que buscamos? –le preguntó Tonks a Liza tan de repente, que los tres amigos dieron un salto involuntario de sorpresa. Al parecer, todos habían estado tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, que aquella pregunta los había tomado desprevenidos.

–Es fácil –respondió Liza–, la tumba que buscamos es la única que está cubierta de flores.

–¿En serio? –cuestionó Harry con prontitud–¿está cubierta de flores¿Quién las trae?

–Nadie las trae –aclaró la joven–, es un hechizo. Cuando tus padres murieron, Albus Dumbledore encantó la tumba para que siempre hubiera flores, sin importar que fuera primavera o invierno.

–_Perpetuos Flora_ –murmuró Hermione despacio.

–Así es –confirmó Liza–. _Perpetuos Flora_. Pero contrario a lo que significa el nombre del hechizo, las flores no son perpetuas. Si la persona que conjuró el hechizo muere, entonces (lógicamente) el hechizo cesa.

–¿Y entonces por qué buscamos una tumba cubierta de flores? –inquirió Ron–. Dumbledore está muerto, y por tanto, el hechizo ya no funciona.

–Tienes razón –concordó Liza–, pero resulta que antes de morir, él me encomendó la misión de lanzar el hechizo nuevamente, si es que algo llegaba a sucederle. Y así lo hice.

Harry guardó silencio, sintiendo un infinito agradecimiento hacia Dumbledore; pues aún después de la muerte, él había encontrado la forma de continuar rindiendo tributo a Lily y James Potter.

–Llegamos –avisó Liza, saliendo del sendero–, ahí está –agregó, mientras señalaba a su costado derecho.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Harry se precipitó hacia el lugar indicado, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Y finalmente llegó. Un hermoso ángel de mármol se erigía frente a él. Estaba salpicado por exuberantes flores aquí y allá; sus alas estaban completamente cubiertas por rosas blancas; en sus brazos extendidos protectoramente, se podían ver los tiernos capullos que comenzaban a florecer; y en las manos abiertas reposaban dos bellas orquídeas blancas. Bajó la vista hacia la lápida, que también estaba cubierta de flores. Se arrodilló frente a ella, y con sumo cuidado, apartó las rosas para poder leer el epitafio. Éste decía: Brujos extraordinarios, amigos leales, padres amorosos. _Porque la muerte no es el final de la vida, es sólo el comienzo de algo más perfecto>>_. Harry leyó el epitafio una y otra vez. _El comienzo de algo más perfecto>>_. Seguramente aquella frase había sido escrita en la lápida por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Sí. Esas eran el tipo de cosas que solía decir.

Se sentó en la hierba húmeda, contemplando la lápida en silencio, pensando en sus papás y en lo injustas que habían sido sus muertes; pero sobre todo, pensaba en que él personalmente haría pagar a Voldemort por todas las muertes injustas que se habían cometido en su nombre. Él se encargaría de vencer a Voldemort y le haría justicia a todas esas muertes, y nada ni nadie le impediría alcanzar su objetivo.

Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado, no lo supo. Solamente supo que de pronto se sintió solo, y cuando miró a su alrededor, se percató de que efectivamente estaba solo. A lo lejos, en el sendero, Tonks, Liza, Ron y Hermione se encontraban conversando. En ese momento, Harry comprendió que cuando había corrido hacia la tumba de sus padres, nadie lo había seguido. Lo habían dejado solo. Habían dejado que aquel momento fuera únicamente suyo, y Harry se los agradeció infinitamente. Pero ya había terminado, así que se incorporó y se encaminó hacia el sendero, a reunirse con sus amigos.

–Bien Harry –dijo Liza en cuanto él se les unió–, es hora de irnos.

–Sí –corroboró Tonks–, Molly debe estar muy preocupada por nuestra tardanza.

Harry asintió con prontitud, y a la señal, los cinco desaparecieron con un estallido, y en menos de un segundo se materializaron en el jardín delantero de la Madriguera. Aún había luz dentro de la casa. Obviamente los estaban esperando.

–Vamos –ordenó Liza–, no hagamos esperar más a tu madre –añadió, mirando divertida a Ron.

Los cinco avanzaron hacia la casa. Tonks golpeó enérgicamente la puerta y esperó por alguna respuesta.

–¿Quién es? –La voz de la señora Weasley se oía preocupada.

–Somos nosotros –anunció Tonks con tono alegre–: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Liza y Tonks.

La puerta se abrió al instante, dejando ver a la señora Weasley.

–Al fin –dijo con un suspiro, apartándose para que pudieran entrar–. Ya me tenían muy preocupada.

Y sin previo aviso, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry.

–¿Cómo estás cariño? –le preguntó con dulzura.

–Bien –respondió, tratando de sonar alegre–¿dónde están los demás?

–Bueno, Arthur no ha llegado –contestó la señora Weasley mientras los guiaba hacia la cocina–, y los demás se fueron a dormir hace horas. Querían estar aquí cuando tú llegaras, pero se tardaron tanto en llegar, que decidieron irse a descansar.

–Espero que disculpes nuestra tardanza –dijo Liza rápidamente–, pero era necesario…

–No te preocupes, querida –interrumpió la señora Weasley–, sólo me alegro de que ya estén aquí. Siéntense, deben tener hambre. ¿Quieren que les prepare algo?

–¡Sí! –contestó Ron mientras se sentaba–, me muero de hambre.

–Sería grandioso –admitió Harry con agradecimiento.

–¿Quiere que le ayude en algo? –preguntó Hermione servicial.

–No te molestes linda, siéntate, estará listo en unos minutos. Pondré la mesa para cinco.

–No es necesario Molly –dijo Liza–, no sé si Tonks quiera quedarse, pero yo tengo que irme ya.

–Pero querida, ya es muy tarde –argumentó la señora Weasley–, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí a pasar la noche.

–Muchas gracias Molly, pero en serio tengo que marcharme.

–Bueno, si ya lo decidiste, te acompaño a la puerta.

–Gracias, pero antes de irme, quiero hablar un momento con Harry.

Harry se sorprendió mucho, pero al instante dijo:

–Entonces yo te acompaño.

Ambos salieron de la cocina y se encaminaron a la puerta. Caminaron un poco por el jardín, lo suficiente para que nadie oyera su conversación.

–Escucha Harry –comenzó Liza, viéndolo fijamente–, sé que lo que te voy a decir te sonará muy extraño, sobre todo porque nos acabamos de conocer; pero quiero decirte que si alguna vez tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, y quieres hablar con alguien que te entienda, no dudes en hablar conmigo. Yo también perdí a mis padres, y puedo entender tu dolor.

Después de decir esto, le dedicó una gran sonrisa que Harry no respondió, pero que agradeció. Debido al gesto de la muchacha, Harry se dio cuenta de que era bastante bonita, y se sorprendió por no haberlo notado antes. Aunque a decir verdad, él no prestaba mucha atención a eso, pues sólo tenía ojos para Ginny.

–Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya. Adiós Harry, fue un gran placer conocerte.

–Adiós Liza –se despidió por inercia.

La joven dio la vuelta y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero de pronto Harry la llamó:

–¡Liza!

La muchacha se detuvo y giró para verlo.

–¿Sí?

–¿Crees que tal vez… que tal vez sería posible que pudiera volver a visitar la casa de mis padres?

La joven lo miró sorprendida y se acercó a él.

–Esa casa es tuya Harry –le dijo con calma–, ha sido tuya desde hace 16 años. Puedes volver cuando quieras, las veces que quieras.

Harry asintió en silencio.

–Adiós Harry. –Y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció con un sonoro estallido.

Harry volvió despacio sobre sus pasos, hasta que finalmente estuvo de regreso en la cocina. La cena ya estaba servida, lo cual fue un gran alivio, pues no quería que nadie le preguntara sobre lo que había hablado con Liza, y nadie lo hizo. Cinco minutos después de que se hubieron sentado a cenar, el señor Weasley llegó. Se veía muy cansado, pero le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida a Harry. Cenaron tranquilos, escuchando cómo había estado el día del patriarca de la familia Weasley, y cuando terminaron, se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir un poco, pues la señora Weasley les había dicho que tenían que estar listos para salir a primera hora de la mañana, y debían estar descansados. No les dijo adónde iban, pero había dado a entender que era muy importante.

–¿Adónde crees que nos llevarán, Harry? –preguntó Ron, una vez que ambos estuvieron en sus camas.

–No sé –contestó Harry–, pero en la mañana lo averiguaremos.

–Supongo –dijo Ron con resignación–. Sí, tienes razón. En la mañana lo averiguaremos.

Y entonces, ambos muchachos fueron vencidos por un sueño muy profundo, resultado del cansancio y de todas las sorpresas recibidas en ese día.


	4. La presentación

**Capítulo 4.**

**La presentación**

–¡Apresúrense¡No quiero que nadie se quede atrás!

El señor Weasley los estaba instando a que mantuvieran un paso constante. Toda la familia Weasley (o al menos la parte que estaba en la Madriguera) se había levantado muy temprano para salir a la hora indicada, y lo mismo habían hecho Harry y Hermione. En esos momentos se dirigían al bosque cercano, en donde Harry suponía que se desaparecerían, o que tomarían un traslador para llegar al lugar al que tenían que llegar.

La señora Weasley caminaba velozmente junto a su esposo, y Ginny estaba a su lado. Fred y George marchaban detrás, y un poco más atrás, Bill Weasley caminaba junto a Fleur Delacour, su prometida. Ella se veía igual de bella que de costumbre, y Harry pudo notar que tomaba con firmeza la mano de Bill, y que de cuando en cuando dirigía la mirada al que sería su futuro esposo, llena de orgullo. Realmente lo amaba. Harry miró absorto a Ginny. Él hubiera dado su vida entera por poder estar con ella, pero debía mantenerse alejado, pues no quería que su voluntad se viera quebrantada por un posible acercamiento. No podía darse el lujo de flaquear en esos momentos.

–Los esperaba –dijo un hombre que estaba de pie entre los árboles. Era un hombre canoso, que llevaba una túnica muy remendada. Era Remus Lupin–. Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya. Yo los guiaré.

Harry supo al instante que iban a desaparecerse, y se preparó para la desagradable sensación. Unos a otros se tomaron por el brazo derecho, formando una cadena humana, y entonces, desaparecieron. Después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad sin respirar, se materializaron dentro de un oscuro vestíbulo, que le pareció muy familiar.

–Al fin –dijo una bruja de cabello rosa y gran sonrisa. Era Tonks–. Justo hace un momento quité el hechizo anti-aparición. Bueno, vamos, los demás ya están aquí.

Los guió por el oscuro vestíbulo hasta una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Lupin se quedó atrás para volver a conjurar el hechizo anti-aparición y después los siguió. Para ese momento, Harry ya había reconocido el lugar: estaban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Cruzaron el umbral y bajaron a la cocina, en donde Harry sabía que se llevaban a cabo las reuniones de la Orden.

–¡Finalmente! –exclamó Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody cuando todos entraron a la cocina, mientras su ojo mágico giraba frenéticamente a todos lados.

La cocina estaba atiborrada de magos y brujas, y entre ellos había rostros conocidos como el de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, la señora Pomfrey (enfermera de Hogwarts) y, para desagrado de Harry, Mundungus Fletcher. Además, todo el profesorado del colegio se encontraba allí, incluyendo a Hagrid, quien les guiñó el ojo en forma de saludo. Incluso Horace Slughorn, quien le había dicho a Dumbledore que por ningún motivo quería pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix, estaba ahí. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa de madera, con la profesora McGonagall en la cabecera.

–Ya podemos empezar –indicó _Ojoloco_.

–Aún no –contradijo Tonks mientras se sentaba–, todavía no ha llegado Liza.

–Siéntense por favor –dijo Remus, indicándoles unos asientos desocupados de la mesa, que seguramente estaban reservados para ellos. Se sentaron al instante, y lo mismo hizo Lupin, pero no junto a ellos, sino al lado de Tonks.

–¿Estás segura que dijo que vendría? –inquirió la profesora McGonagall, dirigiéndose a Tonks.

–Muy segura –respondió de inmediato–, dijo que no se perdería esta reunión por nada del mundo.

–Pues me temo que si no se apresura, se la perderá de todos modos –dijo McGonagall–, no debemos perder tiempo.

Harry miró a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba que los otros magos conversaban entre sí. Odiaba esa casa. Si de él hubiese dependido, nunca en su vida hubiera vuelto a pisar ese lugar. Pero la cuestión era que Grimmauld Place seguía siendo el cuartel de la Orden, y dado que tanto él, como Ron y Hermione, eran mayores de edad, ya no se les impediría estar presentes en las reuniones. Esa debía ser la razón por la que los habían llevado ahí. En cuanto a Ginny, tal vez el señor Weasley había pensado que ya no tenía ningún caso ocultarle nada. De cualquier forma, ella se enteraría por medio de Ron, o de los gemelos, o de Hermione, o del mismo Harry. Ya no tenía ningún sentido tratar de ocultarle la información.

–No podemos esperar más –dijo exasperada la profesora McGonagall–. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. Empezaremos sin ella. Remus¿serías tan amable de impasibilizar la puerta, por favor?

–Por supuesto –contestó el mago mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Pero justo en el exacto momento en que Lupin sacó su varita, el timbre de la casa resonó prolongadamente. Al instante, los ensordecedores gritos del retrato de la señora Black se dejaron oír por toda la casa.

Remus abandonó rápidamente la cocina. Unos cuantos minutos después, los gritos cesaron y el silencio envolvió a la casa nuevamente. Nadie habló, simplemente esperaron en silencio a que Remus volviera junto con la persona que había tocado el timbre, que probablemente sería Liza. Segundos después, el sonido de dos pares de pasos se hizo audible, hasta que finalmente, Remus cruzó la puerta y se hizo a un lado, para que alguien más pasara. En su rostro había una expresión de asombro e incredulidad.

Una bruja joven y muy bonita, de cabello negro, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y los analizó a todos con sus intensos ojos negros. Era Liza. Aún llevaba su capa de viaje negra y su sombrero inclinado.

Sin embargo, nadie se fijó en su vestimenta. Todos estaban mirando el hombro derecho de la joven; algunos incluso tenían la boca abierta. Sobre su hombro derecho se encontraba posado un majestuoso pájaro carmesí, que tenía la cola dorada, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas. Era un fénix.

–_Fawkes_ –murmuró Harry inconscientemente, aunque no estaba seguro de que se tratara del mismo fénix. No podía ser.

–Buenos días –saludó Liza con una amable sonrisa–, espero que disculpen mi tardanza.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna, todos estaban muy ocupados contemplando al fénix. De pronto la profesora McGonagall recordó que tenían una reunión por comenzar, así que dijo:

–Bueno, tú debes ser Liza, siéntate por favor. Estábamos a punto de empezar.

Liza asintió y se sentó al final de la mesa, junto a los Weasley. El fénix voló de su hombro y se posó en el viejo aparador en donde se guardaban los platos. Remus impasibilizó la puerta y volvió a su lugar, junto a Tonks.

–Muy bien –comenzó la profesora McGonagall con su tono de sermón–, ya que estamos todos, empezaré esta reunión con un aviso: Después de pensar mucho sobre el asunto, los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y yo, hemos decidido que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, y Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, pueden pertenecer a la Orden. Si así lo desean, claro está.

Los nombrados no dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron entre sí.

–Nos dimos cuenta de que ya no tenía ningún caso tratar de mantenerlos fuera de esto –dijo Lupin con calma.

–Y preferimos que trabajen con nosotros, a que trabajen por su cuenta –terció el señor Weasley.

Los aludidos permanecieron en silencio, pero esta vez mirando a todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas que allí estaban.

–¿Y bien? –urgió la profesora McGonagall–¿aceptan o no?

–Sí –contestaron Harry y Ginny sin titubear.

–Por supuesto –respondieron Ron y Hermione a coro.

Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la profesora McGonagall, pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión severa para continuar hablando:

–Deben saber que al aceptar ser parte de la Orden, están obligados a aportar toda la información que crean de utilidad.

Harry ya sabía a qué punto quería llegar la profesora con aquella advertencia. Quería que él dijera todo lo que había estado haciendo con Dumbledore en el año anterior, y más aún, quería que dijera adónde había acompañado al director, la noche en que éste había muerto. Pero él no diría nada, Dumbledore le había ordenado que no hablara sobre eso con nadie (excepto con Ron y Hermione), y no hablaría.

–Harry¿entiendes esto? –le preguntó la profesora McGonagall sin rodeos.

–Sí –respondió en seguida.

–Entonces¿nos dirás lo que tú y el profesor Dumbledore fueron a hacer, la noche en que él murió?

–No.

Un murmullo general recorrió toda la mesa. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Harry.

–Pensé que habías entendido, Potter –replicó fríamente la profesora McGonagall.

–Y lo hice profesora –se defendió–, pero ya se lo había dicho una vez, y si es necesario, se lo diré una vez más: el profesor Dumbledore no quería que yo le diera esa información a nadie.

–Harry, Dumbledore lleva muerto más de un mes –intervino Lupin–¿no crees que ya es conveniente…

–… que ignore sus órdenes? –lo interrumpió con brusquedad–. No, no creo que ya sea conveniente.

Y dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su silla, determinado a no decir nada. Algunos de los ahí presentes lo veían con rabia, otros con asombro, y otros más con decepción. Sin embargo, Liza le estaba sonriendo, como si estuviera… ¿orgullosa de él? Él se estaba negando a hablar¿y ella se sentía orgullosa por eso? No, no podía ser. ¿O sí?

–Muy bien –murmuró resignada la profesora McGonagall–, de acuerdo. No digas nada. ¿Alguien a conseguido pistas sobre cuál va a ser el próximo blanco de los mortífagos? –continuó, como si nunca le hubiera preguntado nada a Harry.

Nadie habló.

–Nada –dijo la profesora terriblemente decepcionada.

–Bueno, era de esperarse –replicó _Ojoloco_–, ya no tenemos a ningún espía infiltrado que nos pase la información.

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.

–Pero al menos debemos tener una estrategia –farfulló Horace Slughorn.

–¿Y cómo sugieres que la hagamos? –inquirió _Ojoloco_ de mala gana.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, mientras una gran tensión caía sobre la cocina.

–Podríamos cuidar puntos estratégicos –aconsejó Liza, quien hasta ese momento, sólo había estado escuchando.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall al otro extremo de la mesa.

Todos los pares de ojos se fijaron en la joven.

–Podríamos cuidar puntos estratégicos –repitió con calma–. No sabemos con certeza cuáles son los lugares que podrían ser atacados, pero somos suficientes como para cuidar todos esos lugares; así que podríamos dividirnos y vigilar.

–¿Y si los mortífagos aparecieran? –preguntó Lupin.

–Podríamos pedir refuerzos entre nosotros mismos y enfrentarlos.

–No sabes lo que dices, niña –espetó _Ojoloco_–. Tú no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en la Orden, nunca has participado.

–Sé que durante mucho tiempo, la Orden del Fénix se ha encargado de defender –dijo la joven sin inmutarse por el comentario del mago–. Ya es hora de que seamos nosotros los que ataquemos.

–¿Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES TÚ PARA HACER ESE TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS? –estalló furioso, levantándose de su asiento–. ¡NI SIQUIERA TE CONOCEMOS¿CÓMO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN TU JUICIO?

–¡Alastor, por favor! –exclamó la profesora Mcgonagall también poniéndose en pie.

–No profesora –dijo Liza apaciguadora–. Él tiene razón, no puedo esperar que confíen en mí, si ni siquiera saben quién soy.

Harry la miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquila después de todo lo que _Ojoloco_ le había gritado¿Cómo podía conservar la calma?

–Si me lo permite profesora, quisiera presentarme formalmente ante todos, tal vez así puedan comenzar a confiar en mí.

La profesora McGonagall la miró azorada, pero luego dijo:

–Por supuesto Liza. Claro.

Lentamente, la bruja volvió a sentarse, y lo mismo hizo _Ojoloco_. Liza simplemente se levantó de su asiento. No fue necesario que se moviera de lugar, pues desde donde estaba, todos podían verla sin dificultad alguna.

En cuanto la joven se levantó, el fénix voló del viejo aparador y se posó suavemente en su hombro derecho, con cierto signo protector y aprobatorio, y entonces comenzó a emitir una lenta melodía que provocó un profundo escalofrío en todos los ahí presentes. La muchacha los miró sin decir nada. En sus ojos negros se veían una calma y una paz inexplicables. No estaba alterada en lo absoluto.

Colocó sus manos sobre el respaldo de su silla, y algo reluciente en su mano llamó la atención de Harry. En su dedo corazón llevaba puesto un largo anillo de oro, ornamentado con una pesada piedra negra que estaba resquebrajada exactamente por la mitad. Harry miró el anillo boquiabierto. Ese era… ese era el anillo de Voldemort. El mismo anillo por el que Dumbledore casi había perdido su mano derecha, el mismo que antes había sido un "_Horcrux_", y que ahora no era más que una joya.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Liza comenzó a hablar:

–Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios–. Lo primero que debí haber hecho en cuanto entré era presentarme. Disculpen mi falta de modales.

Guardó un instante de silencio, contemplando los rostros que la veían expectantes. El fénix continuaba con su enigmático canto.

–Mi nombre es Elizabeth –continuó, con la sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro–. Elizabeth Dumbledore.


	5. Hija ilegítima

**Capítulo 5.**

**Hija ilegítima**

Ningún mago o bruja dijo palabra alguna. Todos estaban anonadados por lo que acababan de oír.

–Pero pueden llamarme Liza –prosiguió la joven, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir era algo totalmente inesperado–. Así me llamaba mi padre.

–¿Tu padre? –repitieron algunos, pero no dijeron nada más.

Después de unos segundos de estar sumidos en esa incertidumbre, Liza continuó, sonriente:

–Por lo que veo, al presentarme respondí una pregunta, pero en su lugar se crearon muchas otras. Creo que lo conveniente es que todo aquel que tenga alguna pregunta, la externe, y yo la responderé con todo gusto.

Nadie preguntó nada. Eran tantas las cosas que querían preguntar, que no sabían por dónde comenzar. Finalmente, Harry fue el que preguntó lo que todos querían saber:

–¿Qué relación había entre tú y Albus Dumbledore?

Los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix dirigieron sus miradas expectantes hacia la joven, conteniendo el aliento.

–Albus Dumbledore era mi padre.

–Eso no puede ser –negó la profesora McGonagall al instante.

–¿Por qué no profesora? –preguntó Liza amablemente, sin borrar su sonrisa.

–Porque él no pudo haber tenido una hija de tu edad –le respondió de inmediato–. Eres demasiado joven.

Liza miró en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, pero no se veía molesta. Por el contrario, su sonrisa se ensanchó más con el comentario de la bruja.

–Usted, mi querida profesora, es justo como mi padre la describió: inteligente y observadora. No se le escapa nada.

Un ligero rubor enmarcó las mejillas de la profesora McGonagall.

–Tiene toda la razón, Minerva McGonagall, toda la razón. Albus Dumbledore no era…¿cómo decirlo?…, no era…, mi padre biológico. Él me adoptó el mismo día en que nací. Pero a pesar de ser mi padre adoptivo, siempre me trató como si él mismo me hubiera engendrado. No me menospreció por el hecho de no llevar su sangre, ni mucho menos, por llevar la sangre que llevo en las venas. Yo fui su hija, y él mi padre, y no hay nada más que decir sobre eso.

Nadie la contradijo. En realidad, permanecieron sumidos en el silencio, digiriendo lo que acababan de saber. En aquel momento, sólo el canto de _Fawkes_ era todo lo que se podía oír.

–Creo que eso también responde a la pregunta del por qué _Fawkes_ está sobre mi hombro derecho –agregó con naturalidad.

–Pero¿cómo fue que Dumbledore terminó haciéndose cargo de ti? –preguntó Horace Slughorn de repente–. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

–Mi madre murió después de darme a luz –explicó con cordialidad–. Pero usted la conoció muy bien, Horace Slughorn. Usted fue su maestro de pociones.

–¿Quién era tu madre? –inquirió el mago.

–Rina Blair –contestó, y varios miembros de la Orden comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

Harry no entendía por qué murmuraban, y mucho menos entendía por qué lo observaban a él.

–Rina Blair –repitió Lupin, azorado–. ¿La misma Rina Blair que era…

–… prima de James Potter? –Liza terminó la pregunta por él–. Sí, esa misma.

–¿Prima de…, de mi papá? –repitió Harry incrédulo–¿mi papá tenía una prima? –preguntó con reproche.

–Todos tenemos primos Harry –dijo Liza–, el único detalle aquí, es que tú no sabías sobre mi madre.

–Pero…, pero dijiste que ella se apellidaba Blair¿cómo…

–Tu abuelo era hermano de mi abuela –lo interrumpió, contestando a su pregunta antes de que la formulara–. Cuando tus abuelos se casaron, el apellido Potter continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a ti; mientras que mi abuela perdió su apellido para adoptar el de mi abuelo: Blair.

Harry estaba anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca nadie hubiera hecho ni la más mínima mención sobre esta misteriosa prima de James Potter, si era obvio que la habían conocido?

–¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? –inquirió fríamente–¿por qué nunca me hablaron de ella?

–Harry, es una situación un tanto complicada –respondió Lupin, evadiendo la mirada del muchacho.

–¿Complicada? –repitió Harry iracundo–¿por qué?

–Yo te diré por qué –dijo Liza con calma–. Porque resulta que mi madre se convirtió en mortífaga.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, Harry. Mi madre era seguidora de lord Voldemort, y no sólo eso, sino que ella era una de sus más cercanos servidores.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en la mesa y se aferró al borde de la misma, como si estuviera mareado. Estaba completamente pálido por la impresión.

–Además –continuó Liza pausadamente–, también está el hecho de que solamente Albus Dumbledore sabía de mi existencia. Supongo que nadie vio sentido alguno en decirte que el único pariente por parte de tu padre, que posiblemente estaba con vida, le había vuelto la espalda a su familia y a sus amigos, para unirse al enemigo. No es una noticia grata de oír.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba asqueado. Todo aquello era demasiado. Además, la melodía de _Fawkes_ comenzaba a irritarlo.

–Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta –replicó Slughorn repentinamente–. ¿Cómo fue que Dumbledore terminó haciéndose cargo de ti? Lo último que se supo de tu madre, fue que se había aliado con Quien-tú-sabes.

–Así es. Y fue en ese tiempo, cuando ella era mortífaga, que quedó embarazada de mí. Al enterarse de esto, se dio cuenta de que había errado su camino, y quiso reparar su error.

–Abandonó su modo de vida, desertó de los mortífagos, y fue a buscar a la única persona que, ella sabía, era capaz de esconderla de tal forma, que pareciera que la mismísima tierra se hubiera abierto y se la hubiera tragado viva. Fue a buscar a Albus Dumbledore. Él la recibió, la escuchó y la ayudó. La escondió de todos. Y después de nueve meses nací yo. Y fue en ese momento, justo antes de morir, que mi madre le hizo jurar a Albus Dumbledore que por ningún motivo me fuera a abandonar. Le hizo jurar que me cuidaría como si yo fuera su propia hija; pero sobre todo, le hizo jurar que me protegería de él, de mi padre biológico. Y Albus Dumbledore lo juró y lo cumplió.

Guardó silencio, mirándolos a todos. La sonrisa en sus labios se había borrado en el instante en que había comenzado a hablar de su madre.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –inquirió de pronto la profesora McGonagall.

–20 años, profesora.

–¿Y dónde has estado todos estos 20 años? –cuestionó incrédula.

–Estuve con mi padre en Hogwarts, hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad, hace tres años.

–¿Estuviste en Hogwarts? –repitió al instante la profesora Sprout.

–Así es, Pomona Sprout. Durante 17 años viví en el despacho de mi padre, en donde él mismo fue mi maestro. Me enseñó todo lo que sabía, (y debo decir que era bastante), y para antes de cumplir 17 años, él ya me había enseñado todo lo que se necesita para ser un auror altamente cualificado. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, ingresé a la Orden del Fénix, y siempre recibí órdenes directas de mi papá.

Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro, pausa que el profesor Flitwick aprovechó para hablar:

–Hay algo que no me ha quedado claro, jovencita¿por qué Dumbledore te ocultó de nosotros? Nosotros también te hubiéramos protegido.

–Antes que nada, Filius Flitwick, deben saber que mi padre los quiso mucho. Constantemente me decía que toda una vida no bastaba para convivir con tan extraordinarios brujos y admirables personas. Él creyó que los pondría en un grave peligro si se llegaban a enterar de mi existencia, y lo que menos quería era causarles algún tipo de daño. Quería protegerlos a ustedes también.

–¿Protegernos? –repitió la profesora McGonagall–¿de qué?

–De mi padre biológico. Recuerden que hace un momento les dije que mi madre hizo que Albus Dumbledore le jurara en el lecho de su muerte, que me protegería de mi padre biológico. También de él es de quien quiso protegerlos a ustedes.

–¿Y tú sabes quién fue él? –preguntó Tonks ansiosa–¿tú sabes quién fue tu verdadero padre?

–Por favor, Tonks. Mi verdadero padre fue, es, y siempre será Albus Dumbledore, no importa que no hayan existido lazos consanguíneos entre nosotros. Si al hombre al que te refieres, es al que me engendró y ni siquiera lo supo, entonces sí, sí sé quién fue.

–¿Y? –urgió Slughorn–. ¿Quién fue?

–¿Reconoce esto? –le preguntó la muchacha, al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha, mostrando el anillo que llevaba puesto–. Esto perteneció a mi padre. Mi padre biológico, claro.

–No puede ser –murmuró Slughorn, totalmente aterrorizado.

–No solamente puede ser, sino que es –dijo Liza, volviendo a apoyar su mano en el respaldo de la silla–. El hombre que me engendró fue nada más y nada menos que Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Aquello sí que fue impactante. Por unos instantes, las mentes de todos los ahí presentes se quedaron totalmente en blanco, hasta que Harry comenzó a balbucear torpemente:

–T-tú…, tú…, e-eres…, hija de…

–… lord Voldemort –completó Liza como si eso fuera de lo más normal–. Sí. Su hija ilegítima.

–No. No –negó Harry incrédulo–. Eso no puede ser.

–¿Por qué te es tan difícil de creer, Harry? –le preguntó Liza, paciente–. Creo que todos sabemos que la característica principal de Voldemort no es el ser muy moral que digamos.

–¡Pero no es posible! –refutó el muchacho al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía a caminar de un lado a otro–. El mismo Dumbledore me dijo que Voldemort nunca había sentido ningún tipo de aprecio por nadie. Mucho menos había amado a alguien en toda su vida.

–Y yo no digo que él llegase a amar a mi madre alguna vez. Ella fue como…, como una cosa de su propiedad, un objeto que poseyó. Ella fue un trofeo y nada más.

–No –replicó Harry con terquedad–. No. ¡No puede ser¡No puedo aceptar que el único pariente vivo que me queda por parte de mi padre, desciende directamente de Voldemort! No puedo aceptarlo. No voy a aceptarlo.

–No tienes opción –le dijo Liza mientras se le acercaba lentamente–. No puedes cambiar lo que es, Harry.

Mientras hablaba, la joven extendió su mano (la mano en donde llevaba el anillo de Voldemort) para posarla sobre el hombro de Harry, en signo de apoyo, pero Harry la apartó de un golpe, haciendo que _Fawkes_ detuviera bruscamente su canto y volara de vuelta al viejo aparador, guardando silencio. El sopor en el que todos habían estado sumidos se evaporó al instante.

–¡NO ME TOQUES! –gritó completamente fuera de sí–. ¡No quiero que me toques ni que te me acerques!

–¡Harry, tranquilízate! –exclamó Lupin, levantándose al instante, y caminando hacia el muchacho.

–¿Que me tranquilice¡No pueden pedir que me tranquilice¡No después de lo que acabo de oír!

Liza lo observaba completamente calmada. No parecía que le afectara en lo más mínimo el rechazo de su primo.

–De acuerdo Harry –dijo al fin, alejándose–, si no quieres que me acerque, no lo haré. Y si no quieres aceptarme como tu prima, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero el hecho de que no lo aceptes, no cambiará lo que es.

Harry no le respondió, ni siquiera la miró; y Remus aprovechó ese momento para arrastrar al chico de vuelta a su silla. Harry no opuso resistencia.

–De cualquier modo –continuó la joven al tiempo que se sentaba, pero esta vez no sólo dirigiéndose a Harry, sino también a la Orden–, tenemos cosas más importantes qué discutir. Como lo que encontraron mi padre y tú en aquella cueva.

Esta vez, el muchacho no pudo ignorar el comentario. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y avanzó deprisa hacia la joven. La tomó con fuerza por la muñeca derecha, obligándola a levantarse.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó apremiante, apretando más la muñeca de ella–. ¡CÓMO?

–Mi papá me lo dijo –contestó sencillamente, sin quejarse siquiera por el dolor que Harry le provocaba.

–¡QUÉ?

–Lo que oíste. Pero creo que es importante que sepas que no me lo dijo, sino hasta el último momento. Él no traicionó tu confianza.

Harry la miraba, incrédulo.

–¿Sabes dónde estuvo mi padre la noche anterior a que partiera contigo a esa cueva? –Harry negó en silencio–. Bueno, pues estuvo conmigo. Supongo que de algún modo él sabía que su final se aproximaba, y quiso pasar esos momentos conmigo. Además, me dejó varios de sus recuerdos, con la instrucción de no verlos, a menos que le pasara algo a él, y entre esos recuerdos estaban todas las clases particulares que te dio durante tu sexto año.

–En cuanto a lo del asunto de la cueva, eso sí me lo dijo. Él quería que yo supiera adónde y con quién pretendía salir la noche siguiente, sólo en caso de que ya no nos volviéramos a ver. Es por eso que lo sé, lo sé todo.

Harry la miró en silencio. Entonces, no solamente Ron y Hermione sabían, había una persona más que lo sabía todo.

–¿Puedes soltarme, Harry? Me lastimas.

El muchacho la soltó al instante, aún con esa expresión de completo desconcierto en el rostro. La joven frotó su muñeca magullada, y abrió y cerró los dedos una y otra vez, de tal forma que la sangre volviera a irrigarlos.

–Escúchame Harry. Hoy demostraste una gran lealtad hacia mi padre al no querer revelar lo que él te pidió que no revelaras, estoy segura de que él estaría muy conmovido. Pero ya es tiempo de que los demás sepan. Eso es lo que mi papá quería: que la Orden del Fénix tuviera conocimiento de todo, para que así, pudieran ayudarte en lo que fuera necesario.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó, agresivo–. ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que él quería¿Él te lo dijo?

–No –respondió Liza–, pero en uno de sus recuerdos, él me dio la orden de quitarte la carga tan pesada que llevas sobre tus hombros al guardar tal secreto. Él quería que le dieras esa información a cualquiera que te pudiera ayudar, porque solamente así, con la ayuda de otros, serías capaz de enfrentar tu destino, y salir victorioso. Eso era lo que mi papá creía, y yo también lo creo. Ya es tiempo de que realmente nos unifiquemos para alcanzar una meta en común.

Harry la miró fijamente. A pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía para con Liza, no pudo evitar el estar de acuerdo con ella. Esa era la única forma de alcanzar la victoria.

–De acuerdo –dijo al fin, ya más calmado–. Les diré todo.


	6. La marcha nupcial

**Capítulo 6.**

**La marcha nupcial**

–¡APRESÚRENSE NIÑAS¡EL TIEMPO SE NOS VIENE ENCIMA! Harry, cariño, no te pongas en medio del camino por favor, que ya es tarde.

La señora Weasley no paraba de caminar de aquí para allá. Ese era el día en que su hijo mayor contraería nupcias con la mujer que no lo había rechazado por lucir como lucía, sino que por el contrario, había dicho sentirse orgullosa de él.

–¡Ron¡RON! –La señora Weasley estaba un poco histérica–. Ve a ver a tu hermano y dile que tu padre ya lo está esperando.

Ron obedeció sin rechistar. En realidad, todo aquel alboroto era totalmente innecesario, pues desde hacía mucho que ya se había arreglado todo lo esencial para aquel día tan especial, y a decir verdad, no estaban atrasados con las actividades que habían marcado para ese día. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan que tenían trazado. Pero como es costumbre, una madre siempre se altera en ese tipo de situaciones.

Harry salió de la cocina, caminando por el amplio jardín, y cuidándose de no manchar su túnica de gala, especial para la ocasión. Sabía que ayudaría más, no estorbando. Cuando el alboroto de la Madriguera se oía lejano, se detuvo y contempló el horizonte. Pensaba.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas de aquella fatídica reunión, en la que finalmente Harry había accedido a hablar con la Orden sobre lo sucedido el día en que Dumbledore había fallecido; sobre lo sucedido en la cueva, y sobre los "_Horcruxes_" y el pasado de Voldemort. Pero esa no había sido su única reunión; después de aquel día, habían ido a Grimmauld Place por lo menos tres veces por semana. Fue en una de esas reuniones, que el personal docente de Hogwarts había decidido que si un solo alumno deseaba volver al colegio, éste permanecería abierto para él. Hasta ese momento todavía continuaban leyendo las respuestas de las familias de todo el alumnado, a pesar de que se encontraban a una semana del uno de septiembre. Hasta donde Harry sabía, todas las respuestas habían sido negativas. Nadie quería volver, y no pudo culparlos, dado que ni él mismo tenía contemplado regresar. Él tenía que continuar con su misión.

Suspiró hondamente y pensó en la Orden del Fénix, y en lo mucho que intentaban ayudarle, pero contrario a lo que Dumbledore había creído que sucedería, la verdad era que el que los integrantes de la Orden supieran todo lo que Harry sabía, no les estaba sirviendo de mucho. Durante esas tres semanas, habían tratado de investigar más sobre los "_Horcruxes_" y sobre el pasado de Voldemort, pero no habían encontrado nada relevante. Estaban estancados, y finalmente, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de encontrar los "_Horcruxes_" restantes, era buscando en los lugares que Dumbledore ya le había mostrado. Los lugares que fueron significativos para Voldemort.

En la última reunión en Grimmauld Place, se había encargado de dar a conocer a todos la conclusión a la que había llegado, pero casi todos los miembros de la Orden habían estado en desacuerdo, pues creían que buscar los "_Horcruxes_" guiándose por la poca información que poseían era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que sus posibilidades de encontrar los objetos guardianes del alma de Voldemort eran casi nulas. Los únicos que habían apoyado su idea habían sido sus amigos y, para disgusto de Harry, también Liza.

Su prima había estado presente en todas las reuniones, pero no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra el uno con el otro. No habían tenido tiempo para hablar; además, Harry hacía todo lo posible por evitar un acercamiento con Liza. Aún estaba un poco confuso con respecto a ella.

Pero estaba seguro de que aquel día no tendría tan buena suerte. Toda la Orden del Fénix había sido invitada a la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero como no podían darse el lujo de abandonar sus puestos de vigilancia, sólo unos pocos asistirían al gran evento, (los más cercanos a la familia), y entre ellos figuraba el nombre de Liza. Harry sabía perfectamente que tendría que enfrentarla, no podía continuar evitándola por el resto de su vida.

–¡Harry¡HARRY! –La voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que su amigo se precipitaba hacia él. También llevaba puesta una túnica de gala (la misma que Fred y George le habían regalado porque Harry así se los había pedido, sólo la habían modificado un poco para adecuarla a la estatura del pelirrojo)–. Harry…, espera…, un segundo –balbuceó mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas, e inhalaba profundas bocanadas de aire–. Ya está –anunció al tiempo que se enderezaba–. Es hora de irnos, nosotros nos adelantaremos junto con Bill, y después nos darán alcance las mujeres junto con Fleur.

–Bien.

Ambos amigos caminaron a lo largo del jardín, hasta que se reunieron con los hombres de la familia Weasley. El señor Weasley, que llevaba una túnica de gala azul rey, se veía nervioso, pero sin duda estaba más calmado que su esposa. Charlie Weasley, el segundo hermano mayor de la familia, había viajado desde Rumania, sólo para asistir a la boda de su hermano mayor. Estaba envuelto en una túnica de color azul marino.

Los gemelos Fred y George no estaban ahí. Su madre les había pedido de favor que ayudaran a acomodar a los invitados en sus lugares correspondientes, y dado que la señora Weasley podía ser muy peligrosa en un estado de nervios como en el que se encontraba, decidieron que lo mejor era no negarse. Harry los había visto marcharse una hora antes, cuanto la tarde apenas comenzaba, y no habían regresado. En cuanto a Percy, la señora Weasley le había mandado una invitación (pese a que Bill no quería ni siquiera verle la cara a su hermano), pero nunca recibieron la confirmación o negación de su asistencia a la boda, y a decir verdad, nadie esperaba que se presentara.

Conforme la fecha se acercaba, Harry había visto que todos a su alrededor comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, todos excepto Bill Weasley. Harry lo había notado tranquilo, incluso relajado; y eso era bastante sorprendente, considerando que uno no se casa todos los días. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento, antes de partir al lugar en donde se efectuaría la boda, Harry supo que si cabía la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera más nervioso que la señora Weasley, ese sin duda era Bill. Contrario a los días anteriores al suceso, el muchacho se veía ligeramente verde, y parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Su túnica de gala negra sólo lo hacía lucir más pálido.

–Bueno –dijo el señor Weasley–, vámonos.

El pequeño grupo emprendió la marcha con paso enérgico. La boda se efectuaría al aire libre, en un claro del bosque cercano. Bill y Fleur lo habían decidido así. Después de unos minutos de caminata, llegaron. Todo estaba listo: las flores, el altar, los invitados… Todo era como tenía que ser. Bill avanzó con paso decidido hacia el altar, en donde se dispuso a esperar.

Harry miró a su alrededor. En un lado del altar se encontraban rostros conocidos, como el de Hagrid, Tonks y Lupin (los cuales iban vestidos especialmente para la ocasión, incluso Tonks había cambiado el color de su cabello: en lugar del rosa chicle que tanto le gustaba, había optado por un tono castaño claro, que la hacía lucir demasiado normal, o al menos, eso fue lo que Harry pensó), además de otros integrantes de la Orden del Fénix; y en el otro, estaban sentados magos y brujas que Harry no había visto jamás. Debían ser los invitados de Fleur. A la única persona que reconoció de aquel lado del altar fue a Madame Maxime, que destacaba por sobre la multitud.

Harry se sentó junto con Ron en el lugar que le indicaron los gemelos (quienes llevaban unas llamativas túnicas anaranjadas): en las filas delanteras, las filas para la familia más cercana.

Una vez sentados, lo único que les quedaba era esperar. Se podían escuchar murmullos de conversaciones apagadas. Bill trataba de relajarse hablando con su padrino de bodas (un antiguo amigo de la escuela, según sabía Harry), pero no parecía conseguirlo. Y Harry entendía perfectamente por qué no lo lograba, pues todo aquel barullo era como para volver loco al mago más cuerdo.

–¿Dónde están? –preguntó Ron a su lado, totalmente impaciente y mirando hacia atrás.

Harry también dirigió su vista hacia atrás, sólo para contemplar el justo momento en que Liza llegaba al lugar. Llevaba una elegante túnica escarlata, que resaltaba aún más la delicadeza de sus facciones. No llevaba su usual sombrero puntiagudo; en su lugar, se había recogido su ondulado cabello negro en un elegante moño, dejando caer unos caireles sobre su rostro. Harry pensó que se veía radiante, y después sintió náuseas, pues él sabía perfectamente que esa belleza y ese porte, los había heredado de Voldemort. Siendo un hombre tan guapo como el que alguna vez había sido, era obvio que su hija tenía que ser muy bonita.

La joven saludó sonriente a los gemelos, y después, fue escoltada por Fred hasta el asiento que le correspondía, al lado de Hagrid, Lupin y Tonks, quienes la recibieron con un caluroso saludo y una gran sonrisa. Hagrid incluso la abrazó efusivamente, como si se tratase de alguien que él quisiera mucho. Harry sintió que una terrible decepción lo invadía. ¿Cómo era posible que trataran así a la hija de Voldemort¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta de que no se podía confiar en ella?

–Creo que es una buena persona –murmuró Ron, también observando a Liza.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry incrédulo y mirando a su amigo fijamente.

–Que creo que es una buena persona –repitió Ron despacio–. Es cierto que está ese asunto de que es hija de Voldemort y todo eso, pero no fue educada por él, sino por Dumbledore, y ella misma dijo que consideraba a Dumbledore como su verdadero padre. Además, creo que si Dumbledore la crió, no puede ser mala.

Harry dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia Liza, cavilando. Ron tenía razón; Liza había sido educada como la hija de Albus Dumbledore, y así era como se comportaba. Pero a pesar de que Harry entendía perfectamente eso, no le resultaba fácil olvidar quién había engendrado a su prima. ¿Cómo sería capaz de ignorar el hecho de que ella descendía directamente de lord Voldemort? No se creía capaz de ignorar ese "minúsculo" detalle.

Y justo en ese momento, mientras Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Liza dirigió su mirada al frente, hacia el altar, y por una mínima fracción de segundo, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Harry, pero al instante, el muchacho volvió el rostro hacia el frente, evadiendo el contacto visual con su prima.

Sin embargo, algo extraño había sucedido. Harry no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero en el preciso momento en que sus ojos y los de Liza se conectaron, él vio cosas. Durante la fracción de segundo en que ambos se habían mirado fijamente, Harry vio imágenes de Dumbledore y de una Liza más joven. Por lo que pudo ver, estaban estudiando en el despacho del director. Fue precisamente por eso que Harry había roto el contacto visual, pues pensó que si él de alguna forma podía ver recuerdos de su prima, entonces lo más lógico era que Liza pudiera ver los recuerdos de él. La pregunta era, qué había visto ella.

Pero a pesar de que a Harry le hubiera encantado continuar con sus suposiciones con respecto a los recuerdos que inconscientemente podía haberle mostrado a su prima, sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos, pues justo en aquel momento, Hermione llegó y se sentó junto a ellos. Llevaba una fina túnica de color lila, y se había recogido el cabello en una elegante coleta.

–¡Al fin! –exclamó Ron con un suspiro–. Se estaban tardando mucho y…

–Ya terminaron de leer las cartas –lo interrumpió con voz temblorosa.

–¿Qué cartas? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Las cartas de las familias del alumnado de Hogwarts –contestó impaciente–. Acaban de leer la última carta.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Ron.

–Porque antes de que saliéramos de tu casa, _Ojoloco_ se comunicó con tu madre por la chimenea.

–¿Y? –urgió Harry–. ¿Qué pasará con Hogwarts?

–No abrirá –dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz–. Todas las respuestas fueron negativas. No hubo ni siquiera una sola carta en la que dijeran que deseaban regresar al colegio. Ni una sola.

Aquella noticia no sorprendió a Harry. Era algo que ya esperaba, pero aún así sintió que una oleada de tristeza inundaba su pecho. Sin duda, aquello no era lo que Dumbledore hubiera deseado para su escuela. Pero tampoco podían obligar a los padres a que permitieran regresar a sus hijos. Era un asunto que estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos.

–Vaya –dijo Ron, y fue todo lo que pudo decir después de escuchar tan triste noticia, pues no pudieron continuar hablando sobre eso, ya que en aquel preciso momento, una melodía comenzó a sonar y las damas de la novia desfilaron hacia el altar.

Primero pasó una linda niña de cabello rubio platinado, de no más de once años. Se trataba de Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur. Llevaba un vestido de un pálido dorado muy delicado, que realzaba la belleza innata que poseía. La misma belleza que poseía su hermana. Después, pasó Ginny. Harry supo en el instante mismo en que la vio caminar hacia el altar, que nunca sería capaz de recordar cómo era el vestido que Ginny estaba usando, o el peinado que llevaba; sólo supo que siempre recordaría que aquel día, Ginny se veía hermosa.

–Harry, levántate –le susurró Hermione mientras tiraba de la manga de su amigo.

Se puso en pie al instante, un poco desconcertado. Miró a su alrededor. Todos se habían levantado justo en el mismo momento en que Fleur hacía su majestuosa entrada, y comenzaba a caminar hacia el altar. Avanzó con paso lento, hasta que finalmente llegó al lado de Bill, y juntos se pararon frente al altar. En ese momento, todos se sentaron.


	7. Haciendo las paces

Hola. Soy aego, autora de esta historia que me hacen favor de leer. Antes que otra cosa, quiero ofrecerles la más grande de las disculpas, porque desde el capítulo uno, no les había escrito ni un solo comentario, o un agradecimiento, así que espero que me disculpen. Bueno, voy a aprovechar este momento para agradecer a rochy true, a Wilhelmina Gaunty a MaClau-Hurv's, por ser las únicas tres personas que me han escrito. De veras, sólo porque ustedes me escriben, yo continúo poniendo mi fan fic en esta página.

Y bueno, antes de poner el capítulo, estoy obligada a hacerles una pequeña aclaración: Todos aquellos que esperaban leer en este capítulo algo sobre la ceremonia religiosa, me temo que se llevarán una tremenda decepción, porque decidí no mencionar nada al respecto. Pero antes de que la furia los invada, voy a explicarles mis razones para omitir semejante evento.

Pues la verdad, es muy simple: Como muchos seguramente deben saber, en Inglaterra, las religiones quetienen mayor augeson la Católica yla Anglicana. Pues bien, yo soy católica, y como tal, he asistido a bodas católicas, pero el problema radica en que yo no sé de qué religión es Jo Rowling, o qué religión profesan sus personajes; sin olvidar el detalle de que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo es una boda anglicana (sé que no es muy diferente a una católica, pues la religión Anglicana es la que más se asemeja a la Católica). Es por eso que mejor decidí no meterme en líos de credo, y no mencionar nada con respecto a la boda.Espero que no les moleste queme haya tomado esas libertades.

Aclarado este punto, ya no los aburro más. Aquí está el capitulo, y espero sus comentarioscon ansia. arrocillo!

Escrito por aego, con la colaboración especial de leyno

**Capítulo 7.**

**Haciendo las paces**

–¡Salud! –gritó la pequeña multitud a coro.

Era el tercer brindis que hacían. Después de la ceremonia, habían regresado al jardín de los Weasley, para saborear el banquete de la boda. Una alegría desbordante embriagaba el ambiente. En aquel momento, varias parejas estaban bailando en la pista de baile que el señor Weasley había improvisado, mientras que los demás estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa de madera, comiendo y charlando. Harry estaba sentado completamente solo, pues Ron y Hermione estaban bailando (para asombro de Harry y de Hermione, Ron se había armado de valor, y la había invitado a bailar), y él (Harry) no se atrevía a acercarse a Ginny para invitarla. La ocasión era perfecta, pero no quería perder determinación.

–¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí solo? –Hagrid se le acercó sonriente–. ¿Por qué no estás bailando?

–No tengo con quien –respondió lacónicamente.

–¿Y qué hay de Ginny? –le preguntó mientras lo observaba atentamente–. He notado que estás muy distante con ella.

–Es por la seguridad de ella –dijo al instante–. No quiero que le pase nada.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Harry pensó que probablemente escucharía una reprimenda por parte de Hagrid, una vez que éste se hubiese enterado de la decisión que había tomado con respecto a Ginny, pero no le dijo nada. A decir verdad, un incómodo silencio los envolvió, un silencio poco común entre ellos.

–Bueno Harry –dijo Hagrid repentinamente–. Me tengo que ir. Le dije a Olympe que iría por bebidas, debe de estar esperándome.

–Claro –repuso el muchacho, tratando de sonar comprensivo–. Nos vemos.

Y con una última mirada analítica, Hagrid se fue, dejándolo nuevamente solo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Inconscientemente dirigió la vista hacia la pista de baile. Además de Bill y Fleur, había otra pareja que estaba muy cariñosa. Se trataba de Tonks y Remus Lupin. Al parecer, finalmente el mago se había dado cuenta de que no podía permitirse el dejar escapar la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que su antiguo profesor se merecía esa oportunidad. Bailaban con mucha soltura, lo que sorprendió a Harry, pues él sabía de sobra que Tonks era un poco torpe. Tal vez había ensayado para poder hacerlo bien.

En el otro extremo de la pista, Ron y Hermione bailaban como en un sueño. Harry se sintió contento por sus amigos, pues él bien sabía que ambos se gustaban desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y ya era hora de que admitieran sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, en una pequeña parte de su ser, una profunda tristeza se hizo presente. Él nunca podría estar con Ginny. Nunca.

Se levantó de su asiento, y sin que nadie lo viera, se alejó un poco de la fiesta. No quería que su repentina depresión les arruinara la celebración a los recién casados. Caminó con paso lento por el amplio jardín, y cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la celebración, se sentó a contemplar el atardecer. La hierba estaba húmeda, y un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pero una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a la humedad, el escalofrío cesó.

–Hola Harry.

Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que diera un salto involuntario de sorpresa. Se giró para ver quién lo había saludado, y se encontró de frente con quien menos quería hablar. Era Liza. Se miraron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Tal vez Liza estaba esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Harry, pero él no le devolvió el saludo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno, así que la joven continuó hablando:

–Te vi aquí solo y pensé que tal vez querrías un poco de compañía. –Harry no contestó–. No tenemos que hablar si no quieres, podemos sólo sentarnos uno al lado del otro y…

Guardó silencio, y esta vez Harry estaba seguro de que Liza esperaba una respuesta, pero él no dijo nada.

–De acuerdo –dijo ella repentinamente–. Ya me voy. Perdona si te molesté.

Y dicho esto, giró sobre sus pies y emprendió la marcha de regreso a la fiesta.

–Espera –dijo Harry, sin siquiera saber por qué había dicho eso.

Liza se volvió hacia él y lo observó fijamente. En ese momento Harry entendió por qué la había llamado. Finalmente había comprendido que no podía culpar a Liza por descender de quien descendía. Además, ambos eran familia, y en esos momentos, una familia era lo que más necesitaban.

–Creo que me vendría bien un poco de compañía –dijo finalmente.

Liza le sonrió, y con la gracia de una niña pequeña, se sentó a su lado, sin importarle que su elegante túnica se manchara por la humedad.

–Fue una gran boda¿no te parece? –preguntó Liza, sonando muy contenta.

–Eso creo –contestó Harry, no muy seguro de que su respuesta fuera válida, pues él no tenía otra "gran boda" con la qué comparar la que acababa de presenciar.

–Van a ser muy felices –sentenció la muchacha.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Harry al instante.

–Ellos decidieron unir sus vidas a pesar de los malos tiempos. Van a encontrar fortaleza y seguridad en su unión, y eso los hará felices. Se volverán indispensables el uno para el otro.

–Pero¿eso no los hará vulnerables?

–Por supuesto, pero también los hará invencibles.

Harry guardó silencio. Sin duda, hablar con Liza era como hablar con Dumbledore, puesto que no entendió del todo lo que la chica le acababa de decir. ¿Cómo podían ser vulnerables e invencibles a la vez? El sol se ponía lentamente en el lejano horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de rojo intenso, y Harry pensó que era un color muy similar al del cabello de Ginny. Tal vez algún día, ellos también podrían ser felices, justo como Bill y Fleur.

–Oí que Hogwarts no abrirá este año –dijo Harry después de un prolongado silencio.

–Así es –confirmó Liza, sin siquiera preguntar cómo se había enterado–. Era inevitable. Las familias prefieren mantenerse unidas, es lógico.

–Tu padre no hubiera querido que el colegio cerrara. Él quería mucho a Hogwarts.

–Eso es cierto, pero estoy segura de que sabes que para él siempre estuvo primero la seguridad de sus alumnos. Puedo asegurarte que si mi papá hubiera sabido que sus estudiantes peligraban, hubiera cerrado el colegio sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y Harry no pudo negar aquello, pues exactamente la misma noche en que Dumbledore había muerto, había demostrado lo preocupado que estaba por la seguridad de sus alumnos. Eso lo había conducido a la muerte.

–¿Cómo fue? –preguntó Harry luego de un rato.

–¿Qué?

–Tener a Albus Dumbledore como padre¿cómo fue?

Liza meditó por unos instantes, y después dijo:

–Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Él era…, extraordinario. Siempre me sentí muy afortunada por ser su hija.

–¿Y nunca sospechaste…, nunca sospechaste que él no era tu padre biológico?

Una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su prima.

–Siempre supe que él no me había engendrado; como la profesora McGonagall dijo, yo era demasiado joven como para ser su hija, pero la verdad es que nunca tuve el valor para preguntárselo. Creo que no quería escucharlo decir que efectivamente no había un lazo consanguíneo que nos uniera. Su amor era lo único real que poseía, y no quería mancharlo con desconfianzas. Además, también sabía que cuando él considerara que ya estaba lista para escuchar la verdad, me la diría sin excusa.

–¿Y cuándo fue eso?

–Hace tres años. Tenía tu edad en ese entonces, y tú tenías 14 años. Estoy segura de que recuerdas qué pasó cuando ibas en cuarto año.

–Fue el Torneo de los tres magos –respondió al instante–, y también fue el tiempo en que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo y sus poderes.

–Precisamente. Mi padre me dijo la verdad la misma noche en que tú regresaste de ese cementerio. Y si he de ser totalmente sincera contigo Harry, a pesar de que yo ya sabía que Albus Dumbledore no era mi padre, sí me dolió el confirmar mis sospechas.

La joven guardó silencio, contemplando el horizonte. Harry no quería hacer que su prima recordara cosas tristes, pero si iba a confiar en ella, entonces tenía que saberlo todo. Sólo de esa forma llegaría a confiar plenamente en Liza. Fue por eso que preguntó:

–¿Y fue en esa misma noche que tu padre te habló sobre el lazo que te une a Voldemort?

–Sí. Y a decir verdad, cuando me lo dijo yo no lo creí. Pero luego comprendí que mi papá no tenía razón para inventar semejante cosa, pues él me quería como a una hija; jamás me hubiera lastimado diciéndome una mentira de esas proporciones. Es sólo que yo no estaba preparada para escuchar eso. Cuando me lo dijo realmente me horroricé.

–Pero no es tu culpa –dijo Harry al instante–. No es tu culpa descender de quien desciendes.

Liza lo miró fijamente, como si tratara de encontrar una nota de falsedad en lo que su primo acababa de decir, pero después volvió la vista al horizonte, sonriendo. El sol se había puesto hacía ya varios minutos, y las primeras estrellas brillaban en el firmamento.

–Creo que lo que más me aterrorizó del enterarme de que era hija de Voldemort, fue el hecho de darme cuenta de que hay una parte de mí que no conozco, y que espero nunca llegar a conocer.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues que hay maldad en mí. Es algo con lo que nací, y es algo que no se me puede extirpar.

–Pero tú fuiste educada por Dumbledore, no puede existir en ti esa maldad de la que hablas.

–El hecho de que aún no se haya manifestado, no significa que no esté ahí.

Harry guardó silencio tratando de pensar en algún argumento para debatir lo que Liza acababa de decir, pero entonces, ella dijo algo que lo desconcertó:

–Gracias, Harry.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Por todo lo que me has dicho; porque quieres que me sienta mejor…, y porque me estás dando la oportunidad de acercarme a ti.

–Yo soy el que debería pedirte esa oportunidad –debatió con un profundo tono de culpabilidad–. Yo fui el que te trató muy mal y…

–No te preocupes por eso. Yo te entiendo. Y para serte franca, no esperaba un alegre recibimiento por tu parte. Sabía que necesitarías tiempo para pensar.

Harry dejó escapar una risa suspicaz.

–¿Y eso lo sabías porque tu padre te lo dijo? –inquirió astutamente.

–No –respondió Liza con una sonrisa–. Eso lo sabía porque…, bueno…, en realidad no sé por qué lo sabía. Supongo que porque somos primos, y existe una conexión especial entre nosotros. La misma conexión que me permite mostrarte recuerdos de mi vida.

Aquello hizo que Harry recordara la imagen que había visto, en donde Dumbledore y Liza estaban estudiando. Y también recordó la duda que lo había estado consumiendo durante toda la ceremonia nupcial.

–¿Puedo…, puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó no muy convencido.

–Creo que ya lo hiciste –dijo Liza, mirando al cielo salpicado de estrellas. Oscuros nubarrones luchaban por opacar el fulgor de los astros, y amenazaban con desatar su furia–. Pero puedes hacerme otra pregunta –agregó con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué viste? –preguntó con prontitud–. ¿Qué viste cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron?

–Nada –respondió sencillamente.

–¿Nada? –repitió Harry impaciente–. ¿Nada? Pero yo vi…

–Tú viste lo que yo quería que vieras.

Harry la miró sin comprender, así que Liza comenzó a explicarle:

–Verás Harry, yo tengo una especie de…, don; una…, "habilidad"; y gracias a esta habilidad puedo hacer que tú veas recuerdos de mi vida.

–¿Puedes hacer eso con cualquiera? –inquirió curioso.

–No. Sólo contigo. Y eso se debe a la poderosa conexión que hay entre nosotros. Si tú y yo no fuéramos primos, entonces no te podría mostrar parte de mi vida, como te la mostré hace unas horas.

Harry calló, digiriendo todo lo que Liza le acababa de decir. Y luego preguntó:

–¿Y tú puedes ver recuerdos míos?

–No. Mi habilidad sólo funciona cuando yo quiero que tú veas algo, pero yo no puedo hurgar en tu mente. Se necesitaría que tú también poseyeras la habilidad con la que yo nací; o que yo hiciera uso de la Legeremancia. Sólo así podría ver dentro de tu mente.

Harry guardó silencio, asimilando aquella explicación.

–Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte –dijo Liza de pronto–. No voy a usar la Legeremancia. No quiero ver cosas que tú no quieres que vea; prefiero que hablemos y…

–¿Por qué me mostraste ese recuerdo tuyo? –la interrumpió de golpe–. ¿Por qué precisamente esa imagen?

Liza lo miró fijamente, y después respondió con calma:

–Porque eras tú el que necesitaba alguna prueba para confiar en mí.

Harry no contradijo aquella respuesta, pues ella tenía razón. Unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer desde lo alto, preludio del intenso diluvio que se avecinaba. Si no se iban de ahí, se empaparían hasta la médula.

Harry se levantó al instante, y se desprendió de su túnica de gala, quedándose sólo con su pantalón y su camisa.

–Vamos Liza –dijo, mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Liza lo miró por un breve instante, y después volvió el rostro hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos.

–Un poco de lluvia no nos hará daño –dijo sonriente al tiempo que abría los brazos, de tal forma que la lluvia la mojara completamente.

–Pero si nos resfriamos, no podremos servir a la Orden –argumentó Harry razonablemente, sin apartar la mano que había extendido.

La joven lo miró analíticamente.

–Tienes razón –dijo después de unos segundos, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su primo para incorporarse.

Harry extendió la túnica por sobre las cabezas de ambos, de tal forma que los cubriera de la lluvia que comenzaba a azotar con mayor fuerza; y juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la Madriguera, sintiendo que un fuerte lazo de confianza se había creado entre ellos. Sintiendo que finalmente ya eran una familia.


	8. Una prueba de confianza

Bueno, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Esta vez sólo voy a agradecer a MaClau-Hurv's, por haber sido la única persona que me escribió un comentario. GRACIAS!

Otra cosita. Este fan fic lo escribo enteramente yo, pero siempre cuento con la colaboración especial de leyno; pero en el capítulo pasado (cap.7 "Haciendo las paces") una persona más me ayudó, y yo me olvidé de darle las gracias, así que aprovecho este espacio para agradecer la colaboración especial de aolelc. Sin ella, el capítulo no se hubiera podido poner el sábado pasado, y probablemente ustedes hubieran tenido que esperar más tiempo para leer el capítulo 7. GRACIAS! Y como ya no tengo nada más que decir, me despido. arrocillo!

Escrito por aego, con la colaboración especial de leyno

**Capítulo 8.**

**Una prueba de confianza**

–Pero profesora, no podemos continuas perdiendo el tiempo –dijo Harry irritado.

–Ya te lo dije Potter –respondió la profesora McGonagall, perdiendo la paciencia–. No buscaremos los "_Horcruxes_" guiándonos por la poca información que tienes. Y esa es mi última palabra.

Y dicho eso, la reunión de la Orden del Fénix se dio por concluida. Poco a poco, los magos y brujas que habían acudido aquella noche a Grimmauld Place, comenzaron a marcharse, vaciando lentamente el cuartel general.

–¡No puedo creer que aún sigan pensando eso! –exclamó Harry frustrado–. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso? Hace casi tres meses que le di a la Orden toda la información que tenía.

–Tranquilízate Harry, tarde o temprano tendrán que ceder –dijo Hermione al instante.

–Pero mientras eso sucede, nuestras oportunidades de vencer a Voldemort desminuyen –refutó Harry ofuscado–. Para estos momentos tal vez Voldemort ya sabe que nosotros sabemos sobre los "_Horcruxes_". Puede que incluso haya recuperado sus "_Horcruxes_" y los haya puesto bajo mayor seguridad.

Ni Ron ni Hermione refutaron eso. Ellos también habían considerado esa posibilidad.

–¿Y si hablas con Liza? –sugirió Hermione en un leve susurro–. Ya sabes que ella tiene una especie de puesto especial dentro de la Orden.

–Eso es verdad –concordó Ron–. McGonagall no hace nada sin primero consultar a Liza.

–Ya había pensado en eso –confesó Harry–, pero creí que yo mismo podía hacer cambian de parecer a McGonagall, y obviamente me equivoqué.

Guardó un instante de silencio, considerando la única alternativa viable que tenía.

–Lo haré –dijo después de unos segundos–. Hablaré con Liza.

Y dicho eso se levantó de su silla, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su prima. Pero ella no estaba ahí.

–¿Dónde está Liza? –preguntó mirando a sus amigos–. ¿La vieron salir?

Ron y Hermione negaron en silencio.

–Tal vez Fred sabe dónde está –dijo Ron de pronto.

–¿Fred? –repitió Harry sin comprender–. ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo Fred?

–Porque Fred y Liza han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos –contestó el pelirrojo, poniéndose colorado–. Pensé que lo sabías.

–No –respondió Harry–, no lo sabía.

Aquel comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa. Después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, su relación con Liza había cambiado completamente, se habían vuelto muy unidos, y el enterarse de que su prima le ocultaba que pasaba mucho de su tiempo con Fred Weasley le provocó un poco de resentimiento. Después de todo, él le había contado toda su vida, le había abierto su corazón completamente, y no le pareció justo que ella nunca mencionara nada sobre Fred, sobre todo porque no era nada malo. Escudriño toda la cocina en busca de Fred, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

–Pues Fred tampoco está –informó en voz alta.

–¿Fred? –repitió uno voz a sus espaldas. Los tres amigos se giraron y se encontraron de frente con George–. Fred está en el desván, con Liza. Están hablando de no sé qué.

Harry salió al instante de la cocina, dirigiéndose al desván. Ron y Hermione no l o siguieron. Seguramente habían pensado que querría hablar a solas con su prima, y no se habían equivocado. Avanzó con paso veloz por el oscuro vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras, y comenzó a subir rápidamente. Mientras trotaba por los escalones, pensaba. ¿Por qué Liza no le había contado nada sobre su relación con Fred¿Qué acaso no le tenía la suficiente confianza?

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta del desván, y pese a que su instinto le ordenó que irrumpiera en la habitación, sus modales le dictaron que tocara a la puerta, cosa que hizo con un poco de recelo.

–Adelante. –La voz de Liza fue la que respondió.

Abrió la puerta al instante. Justo como había dicho George, Fred también estaba ahí. De acuerdo a la posición en que Fred y Liza se encontraban, Harry dedujo que antes de llegar a interrumpir, ellos habían estado viendo a través de la única ventana de la habitación. Los dos jóvenes lo miraban fijamente, esperando que dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, Liza tuvo que preguntar:

–¿Qué sucede Harry?

En ese momento Harry recordó la razón por la que había ido al desván, así que al instante contestó:

–Quiero hablar contigo. Es muy importante.

–Claro Harry –contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

–Los dejo solos –dijo Fred rápidamente–. Tengo que hablar con George sobre los nuevos Sortilegios.

Y entonces avanzó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia Liza y le dijo:

–Piénsalo¿de acuerdo?

–Lo haré –respondió la joven sonriéndole.

Fred continuó avanzando, y en cuanto salió de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí, para darles mayor privacidad. Liza miró de nuevo a través de la ventana, y Harry se acercó a ella e hizo lo mismo. Después de casi tres meses de convivir a diario, Harry había descubierto que mirar las estrellas era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de su prima. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que Harry preguntó:

–¿Me vas a decir o no?

–¿Qué?

–Pues qué hacían tú y Fred Weasley en esta habitación, completamente solos.

–Claro. Estábamos hablando –respondió de manera sencilla.

–¿Hablando? –repitió incrédulo.

–Sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo?

Harry sintió que sus orejas se calentaron, y estuvo totalmente seguro de que se había puesto rojo. ¿Cómo era posible que Liza le preguntara eso? Pero después de pensarlo bien, Harry se dio cuenta de que era natural que su prima no le entendiera. Ella había sido educada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, y seguramente su educación había sido completamente enfocada a la magia.

–Olvídalo –dijo Harry después de unos segundos, cuando sintió que la temperatura de sus orejas regresaba a la normalidad–. No sabes de qué estoy hablando.

–Sé perfectamente de lo que estás hablando, Harry Potter –contestó Liza calmada, pero mirándolo intensamente–. ¿Acaso crees que vivía en una cueva? Si te hice esa pregunta fue para ver si eras capaz de decirme de frente lo que pasaba por tu mente.

–Habías dicho que no usarías la Legeremancia –reprochó el muchacho.

–Y no la usé –se defendió la joven–. Bastaba con ver la expresión de tu rostro para comprender qué pensabas que había sucedido entre Fred y yo.

Harry clavó su mirada en el piso. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo y de lo que había imaginado. Pero entonces recordó que Liza no le había contado nada con respecto a Fred, y un renovado resentimiento se hizo presente.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –le reclamó, levantando la mirada y viéndola fijamente–. ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?

–¿Cuenta de qué? –Una ligera sonrisa de desconcierto se dibujó en los labios de la joven, lo que irritó aún más a Harry.

–¡De la relación que hay entre tú y Fred! –farfulló exaltado.

–Harry, entre Fred y yo sólo hay una relación de amistad y…

–Pues según sé, has pasado mucho tiempo con él.

–Tú también pasas mucho tiempo con Ron y Hermione.

–Eso es completamente diferente –argumentó en defensa propia–, ellos son mis amigos.

–Y Fred es mi amigo también.

–¡Pero él no te ve como amiga! –le espetó, elevando la voz–. ¡Él te ve como…, como…, otra cosa!

–¿Como qué, Harry? Según tú¿como qué me ve Fred Weasley?

–¡Él te ve como mujer!

Y dicho eso le dio la espalda a su prima. No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de haberle gritado eso.

–Escucha Harry –dijo Liza después de un rato en silencio–, no sé por qué reaccionas de esta manera. Si yo no te dije nada, fue porque mi relación con Fred no pasó, ni ha pasado, de una relación de amistad…

–Es porque no quiero que te lastimen¿de acuerdo? –la interrumpió bruscamente, girándose hacia ella–. Entiéndeme, eres la única familia que tengo. Y no, los Dursley no cuentan –aclaró al ver que su prima había hecho un ademán de hablar–. Ellos nunca fueron una familia para mí, y tú sí. Es por eso que no quiero que sufras.

Liza lo observó en silencio. Probablemente estaba asimilando todo lo que Harry acababa de decir. Él evitaba verla de frente.

–Mírame Harry –indicó la joven después de unos segundos. El muchacho la miró a los ojos. Liza tomó el rostro de su primo entre sus manos, y le dijo sonriente–: Lo que acabas de decirme realmente me reconforta, porque me doy cuenta de que en verdad nos hemos transformado en una familia. –Hizo una pausa para medir el impacto de sus palabras, y luego continuó–: Pero los Weasley son también una especie de familia para ti. Los conoces desde hace muchos años. Tú dime¿crees que Fred Weasley sería capaz de lastimarme?

Harry no necesitó meditar aquello. La respuesta era obvia, y se sintió tremendamente culpable y avergonzado por haber pensado otra cosa.

–No. Ni en un millón de años se atrevería a lastimarte. Perdóname.

Liza le sonrió ampliamente y lo besó en la frente.

–No te preocupes.

Y dicho eso, lo soltó y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana, contemplando la negra noche que se cernía en el exterior. Era una noche sin luna, lo que hacía que las estrellas refulgieran aún más.

–A pesar de que hemos tenido una charla muy interesante –dijo Liza sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana–, estoy segura de que eso no era sobre lo que querías hablar.

–No, no era sobre eso –corroboró Harry–. En realidad, quería que habláramos sobre Voldemort y…

–… sobre que no has podido hacer que Minerva cambie de parecer –completó Liza con una sonrisa–. Lo sé. Yo también he pensado mucho en eso. Y me temo que tendremos que hacer caso omiso de las órdenes de Minerva.

Harry la miró atónito.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Completamente. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo. Además, mi papá te proporcionó toda la información que creyó que te sería de utilidad; y yo confío en su criterio, y en el tuyo también. Estoy dispuesta a acompañarte a los lugares en donde tú supones que están los "_Horcruxes_". Si es necesario, en este preciso momento iremos. Prefiero eso a continuar esperando aquí, consumiéndome por la incertidumbre.

–Entonces¿iremos a buscar los "_Horcruxes_" ahora? –cuestionó Harry entusiasmado.

–Sí. Yo me encargaré de informar a Minerva. Mientras tanto, reúne un grupo que nos acompañe. Necesitaremos de todos los voluntarios posibles.

Harry asintió y salió al instante de la habitación. Tenía que reunir a Ron, a Hermione, a Ginny, a Tonks, a… Súbitamente se detuvo a la mitad de la larga escalera. No. A Ginny no debía decirle nada. Ella no debía ir. Continuó descendiendo con paso veloz, hasta que finalmente estuvo en la cocina.

–¿Y? –Ron y Hermione salieron a su encuentro totalmente impacientes.

–¿Qué te dijo? –inquirió Ron.

–Que salimos en este mismo momento.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Después de un rato, Ron balbuceó:

–Sa-salimos…, e-esta…

–… esta misma noche –completó Harry impaciente–. Sí. Escuchen, tenemos que reunir voluntarios que nos acompañen.

Sus dos amigos no dijeron nada, sólo lo miraron completamente atónitos.

–¡Vamos! –urgió Harry–. ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Y dicho esto, los tres se separaron y comenzaron a reunir voluntarios, lo cual fue una tarea sencilla, pues sólo tenían que avisar a todos aquellos que creían que Harry tenía razón, y eran realmente pocos los que pensaban eso.

Para cuando Liza entró en la cocina, el pequeño grupo ya estaba listo. Estaba conformado por Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Ginny, y obviamente, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Debido al entusiasmo que había invadido a Harry, se había olvidado de pedir a sus amigos que no le dijeran nada a Ginny. Fue por eso que Hermione no vio inconveniente alguno en invitarla. Los señores Weasley también estaban ahí, pero no iban a acompañarlos. Ellos ya tenían asignadas sus misiones para aquella noche (el señor Weasley debía vigilar cierto lugar, junto con otros integrantes de la Orden; mientras que la señora Weasley debía quedarse en el cuartel a hacer guardia, en caso de que se necesitase ayuda adicional), y no podían cambiarlas.

–¿Ya hablaste con Minerva? –preguntó Lupin en cuanto Liza se les unió.

–Sí.

–¿Y? –inquirió Tonks ansiosa.

–Ella no está de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer –respondió muy seria–. Pero dijo que no va a evitar que vayamos.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en los rostros de los integrantes del pequeño grupo.

–Bueno Harry –dijo Liza, también sonriendo–. ¿Adónde vamos primero?

Harry meditó unos instantes. La verdad era que no había pensado a qué lugar debían ir primero. Entonces se le ocurrió que lo más recomendable era que comenzaran por el principio, y la historia de Voldemort había empezado en los alrededores de Little Hangleton, en la casa de Marvolo Gaunt. Pero Dumbledore ya había estado ahí, y había recuperado el anillo que Liza estaba usando en ese preciso momento, así que, cronológicamente, el orfanato era el siguiente lugar que había marcado la vida de Voldemort. Ahí era a donde debían ir.

–Al orfanato –dijo después de un corto silencio–. Vamos al orfanato en donde Voldemort vivió los primeros once años de su vida.

–De acuerdo –concordó Liza–. Si son tan amables de formar una cadena, por favor. Yo los guiaré.

El grupo obedeció al instante, y la cadena humana se formó.

–¿Sabes en dónde está? –le preguntó Harry a su prima, mientras la tomaba por el brazo derecho.

–Sí –respondió la joven–. Mi padre me lo mostró hace mucho tiempo, pero puedo llegar allá sin ningún problema.

–No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea –opinó la señora Weasley, angustiada.

–No te preocupes Molly –le dijo Liza con tono tranquilizador–. Si se llega a presentar algún percance, llamaré a _Fawkes_, y él puede traernos de regreso en menos de dos segundos.

–Liza¿crees que esté bien que dependas tanto de un fénix? –inquirió la señora Weasley, mirándola.

–Los fénix son criaturas extraordinarias y muy fieles. No importa en dónde me encuentre, _Fawkes_ siempre acudirá a mí cuando lo necesite.

La señora Weasley no refutó aquello, y el señor Weasley aprovechó ese momento de silencio para decir:

–Buena suerte. A todos.

El pequeño grupo agradeció a coro, y después de un último vistazo a la cocina, Liza dijo:

–Vamos.

Y a esa indicación, desaparecieron, yendo finalmente en busca de los "_Horcruxes_".

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** El libro "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego", es el primero en presentar el nombre del pueblito en donde vivía el padre de Voldemort (Tom Riddle), y lo traducen como Pequeño Hangleton>>, pero ese término no me gusta, por eso usé la versión en inglés, espero que no les moleste.


	9. Un sacrificio de valor

Hola! Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que me siento muy feliz porque es la primera vez que en esta página recibo tres opiniones para un solo capítulo. Gracias a MaClau-Hurv's, a Anthony Golds(por cierto, gracias por el dato de los rw, yo no tenía idea de eso, pero ya lo cambié para que no den tantas vueltas. Ah! Y en cuanto a las batallas, ya las tengo contempladas, sólo no desesperes), y a Guarumopor sus valiosísimos comentarios. Espero que en este capítulo también me escriban. GRACIAS! arrocillo.

Escrito por aego, con la colaboración especial de leyno y aolelc

**Capítulo 9.**

**Un sacrificio de valor**

Inmediatamente después, el pequeño grupo se materializó en medio de un oscuro callejón.

–¿Están todos bien? –inquirió la voz de Liza después de un rato de silencio.

–Sí –respondió Harry mirando hacia atrás–. Al menos, todos están completos.

–Muy bien –dijo Liza–. Vamos.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida más cercana del callejón, y en unos segundos, se encontraron en medio de una calle muy vieja y desolada. Harry reconoció de inmediato aquella calle, era la misma por la que había caminado junto con Dumbledore, cuando ambos habían entrado al pensadero. Y ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, un edificio sombrío y descuidado se erigía. Era el orfanato.

Caminaron por el sendero, hasta la puerta delantera del edificio. A juzgar por las apariencias, ese lugar había estado abandonado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, contemplando la decaída construcción. Liza estiró su mano derecha para abrir la puerta.

–Espera. –Harry aferró el brazo de su prima para que no pudiera abrir–. Yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero ir adelante.

La joven lo miró fijamente, y después de un par de segundos se quitó del camino, cediéndole el paso. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de que no podía luchar contra la determinación de su primo.

Harry abrió la puerta muy decidido. Un fuerte olor a polvo y a humedad impregnó el aire en el instante mismo en que la puerta estuvo abierta. Entraron cautelosamente. Todo el lugar estaba sumido en la más densa de las penumbras. Sin necesidad de decir el hechizo en voz alta, las varitas del pequeño grupo se encendieron casi al mismo tiempo, inundando de luz el vestíbulo.

–Bueno Harry –habló Liza con voz calmada–. Tú eres quien conoce el camino. Te seguimos.

Harry asintió lentamente, y se colocó delante del grupo. Caminó hacia las escaleras, con los demás siguiéndolo de cerca. Subieron con prontitud, y en poco tiempo, llegaron a la segunda planta de la construcción. Harry se detuvo ahí y comenzó a avanzar hacia la primera puerta del largo corredor. Esa era. Justo en aquella habitación, lord Voldemort había vivido once años de su vida. Sin rodeos ni preámbulos estiró su mano, listo para cualquier cosa. Los demás estaban detrás de él, formando un corro.

Abrió la puerta sin problema alguno, pero en el preciso instante en que puso un pie dentro de aquella habitación, una intensa luz blanca iluminó el lugar, y obligó a todos a que cerraran los ojos. Un minuto después, cuando hubieron recuperado la vista, el panorama que tenían frente a ellos los desconcertó. Estaban de pie justo frente al mismo edificio al que hacía sólo unos minutos habían entrado.

Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué habían vuelto al lugar en donde habían comenzado? Completamente anonadado, se giró hacia su prima y le preguntó en un leve susurro:

–¿Qué pasó?

Liza no le respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en el viejo edificio, y tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

–Vamos –dijo la muchacha después de un rato de meditación.

Y sin mirar a los demás, sin siquiera contestar a la pregunta que su primo le había hecho, la joven se internó de nueva cuenta en la sombría construcción. Los demás compartieron una mirada interrogante, pero la siguieron al instante. Recorrieron exactamente el mismo camino por el que Harry los había guiado, pero esta vez, fue Liza quien abrió la puerta de la habitación a la que pretendían entrar.

Harry pensó que tal vez su prima ya había descubierto a qué se debía la intensa y repentina luz blanca, y también pensó que seguramente ya había descubierto qué se debía hacer para evitarla. Fue por eso que se llevó una tremenda decepción cuando aquella luz lo volvió a cegar, y una vez más, todos se encontraron fuera del edificio.

–Muy bien –murmuró Liza.

–¿Muy bien? –repitió Harry despacio–. ¿Cómo puedes decir "muy bien" si ni siquiera sabemos qué está pasando?

–_Eternus Laberintian_ –dijo Liza por toda respuesta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, antes de que Lupin exclamara:

–¡Claro! _Eternus Laberintian_.

Aquellas dos palabras le resultaban tremendamente familiares a Harry. Recordaba vagamente que el profesor Flitwick había hablado sobre ellas en alguna de las últimas clases que les había impartido; antes de que Hogwarts fuera atacado. Pero la verdad era que en esos días, Harry no había prestado mucha atención a las clases, pues una mitad de su cerebro pensaba sin descanso en qué debía hacer para entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres y descubrir qué había estado haciendo Malfoy ahí dentro; mientras que la otra mitad se la pasaba preguntándose cuándo lo llamaría Dumbledore para ir a buscar algún "_Horcrux_".

En ese momento, de pie frente al orfanato, se sintió muy estúpido por haber descuidado tanto sus clases. Era evidente que todos (a excepción de Ron, quien tenía una expresión de incertidumbre muy similar a la de Harry) sabían perfectamente de qué se estaba hablando. Incluso Ginny parecía entender, lo cual era bastante extraño, dado que ella sólo había llegado hasta el quinto año de su educación mágica. Debió ser bastante obvio que ninguno de los dos entendía con exactitud qué era _Eternus Laberintian_, porque Hermione comenzó a explicar:

–También se conoce como el encantamiento de _Regreso al principio_. Es un hechizo muy poderoso y no todos los magos lo pueden llevar a cabo.

–¡Dínoslo a nosotros! –exclamó Fred con un silbido.

–Quisimos aplicar ese hechizo para uno de nuestros productos –dijo George–. El problema era que nunca se podía llegar a la meta. Se convertía en un círculo vicioso.

–Así que decidimos desechar la idea –complementó Fred–. Un laberinto sin salida no es algo que deje muchas ganancias.

–¿Entonces es por eso que no podemos entrar a la habitación? –inquirió Harry.

–Así es –confirmó Liza.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Ginny.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando en alguna posible solución.

–Podríamos intentar aparecernos –sugirió Tonks.

Los demás la observaron callados.

–Vale la pena intentarlo –dijo Liza después de un rato.

–¿Pero y si el edificio está hechizado para que no se pueda aparecer dentro? –cuestionó Hermione un poco asustada.

–No te preocupes –la calmó Liza–, si ese es el caso, entonces simplemente no podremos aparecernos dentro, por más que lo intentemos.

Hermione pareció satisfecha con aquella explicación.

–Yo lo haré –dijo Lupin–. Yo me apareceré dentro del edificio.

–Voy contigo –dijo Tonks al instante.

–No tiene caso que todos intentemos aparecernos –razonó el mago–. Voy solo.

–Pero…

–Remus tiene razón, Tonks –terció Liza.

–¿Pero y si dentro del edificio hay más que el hechizo de _Eternus Laberintian_? –refutó la muchacha.

–No te preocupes –dijo Lupin con una sonrisa–. Sé cuidarme solo.

Harry sabía que no tenía caso discutir, y al parecer, Tonks también se había dado cuenta de ello, pues dejó de oponerse. Al instante, Remus Lupin desapareció con un sonoro estallido. En un principio, todo parecía normal, el hombre había desaparecido sin mayor problema. Pero entonces, ante las miradas atónitas del pequeño grupo, el mago reapareció frente a sus ojos. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos.

–¿Y? –urgió Harry.

–Es imposible –contestó Lupin–. Intenté buscar un lugar dentro del edificio en el que pudiera aparecerme, pero todo fue en vano. Por eso tuve que regresar.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse desesperado. Era evidente que un "_Horcrux_" estaba oculto en el orfanato, y le frustraba sobremanera no poder llegar hasta él.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Liza? –cuestionó Tonks.

Liza la miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Y entonces, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

–¡Lo tengo! –exclamó alegremente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry ansioso.

Pero Liza no les explicó qué era lo que tenía. En su lugar, emitió un prolongado pero leve silbido, y después guardó silencio. Harry no entendía por qué su prima había hecho eso, y estaba a punto de preguntarle si se había vuelto loca, cuando todas sus dudas quedaron esclarecidas. De la nada, una intensa llamarada flameó frente a sus ojos. Y entonces, tan súbitamente como había comenzado, el fuego cesó, y un majestuoso pájaro voló hasta posarse en el brazo extendido de Liza.

–¿En qué nos va a ayudar _Fawkes_? –preguntó Fred.

–Los fénix son criaturas muy poderosas –explicó Liza acariciando con el dedo índice el pecho del ave–. Y además, son poseedores de una rara habilidad que nadie conoce: pueden hacer que una o varias personas desaparezcan y aparezcan junto con ellos, todo en una fugaz llamarada. Esa es una cualidad que descubrió mi padre. Y también descubrió que la desaparición de un fénix es diferente a la que hacemos nosotros. La de un fénix es más… mágica; no se sujeta a las leyes de nuestro mundo, y por tanto, no hay hechizo alguno que pueda ser un obstáculo.

En ese momento, Harry recordó que ya una vez había visto cómo su director desaparecía junto con _Fawkes_. Había sido en su quinto año, el día en que la Brigada Inquisitorial había descubierto el lugar en donde se reunía el ED. En su absurda obstinación, Dolores Umbridge y Cornelius Fudge habían creído que ellos, junto a un auror llamado Dawlish y a Kingsley Shacklebolt (quien solamente les seguía el juego), eran capaces de derrotar a Dumbledore. Ese error lo habían pagado muy caro, pues aquél día fueron maldecidos por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, quien después de darle a Harry unas últimas recomendaciones, desapareció en medio de un fogonazo, junto a su fiel fénix. Los hechizos anti-aparición de Hogwarts no habían sido obstáculo alguno para el ave y su amo.

–Por eso le dijiste a mamá que _Fawkes_ podía transportarnos al cuartel en menos de dos segundos¿verdad? –concluyó Ginny.

–Así es –confirmó Liza.

–Entonces vamos a aparecernos con la ayuda de _Fawkes_ –dedujo Harry pensativo.

–Exacto.

–¿Y qué estamos esperando? –dijo Tonks con apremio.

Al instante, todos formaron de nueva cuenta la cadena humana. El fénix voló del brazo de Liza, y comenzó a describir círculos sobre ellos, al tiempo que emitía un débil canto. Después de varias vueltas, _Fawkes_ descendió sobre Liza, quien estiró su brazo y asió la larga cola del pájaro. Todo fue muy rápido. En un segundo, Harry sintió que unas lenguas de fuego lo envolvían, mas no le quemaban (pensó que era muy similar al fuego que aparecía en las chimeneas cuando se usaban los polvos flu, sólo que no era verde esmeralda, sino rojo vivo); y al segundo siguiente, las flamas desaparecieron, dejándolos en medio de una habitación sumida en penumbras.

Lentamente miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad hubiera sido absoluta, de no ser porque justo en el medio de la alcoba, una especie de campana refulgente brillaba sin cesar. No era algo sólido, era como una especie de cascada de luz que estaba protegiendo algo, una barrera. Harry forzó su vista para poder distinguir con claridad qué era lo que la campana de luz resguardaba. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios. Dentro de la campana, había un pedestal, y arriba de éste, yacía una pequeña copa con dos asas, toda forjada a mano y completamente hecha de oro. Era la copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff, la misma que Voldemort había hurtado de la casa de Hepzibah Smith, después de haberla asesinado. Harry entornó aún más los ojos, para ver mejor la copa. Tenía que comprobar que esa era en realidad la que buscaban. Y entonces lo encontró: el grabado de la marca de Hufflepuff. El mismo que había visto en el pensadero. No cabía duda, era auténtica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzó hacia la copa, pero para su sorpresa, no la alcanzó. Volvió a intentarlo, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados. Era como si la campana de luz se alejara la misma distancia que Harry caminaba para alcanzarla. Debía ser otro obstáculo. Automáticamente buscó los ojos de su prima. Liza le devolvió una mirada analítica. Los demás parecían no comprender por qué Harry no podía asir la copa.

–Coloquémonos en círculo –indicó Liza–. Alguno tiene que alcanzarla.

Obedecieron de inmediato, y a una señal de Liza, todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la copa. Era inútil. Por más que Harry avanzaba, la copa se alejaba más y más, y estaba completamente seguro de que a los otros les sucedía lo mismo. Se detuvieron y contemplaron la copa.

–Tengo una idea –anunció Liza después de unos instantes de silencio–. Voy a hacer que _Fawkes_ me aparezca justo frente a la fuente de luz, e intentaré tomar la copa.

–¿Pero cómo traspasarás la barrera? –preguntó Harry al instante.

–No te preocupes por eso –le respondió su prima–. Ya pensé en un método para evadirla.

Y dicho esto, _Fawkes_ (que había estado posado sobre el hombro derecho de Liza) nuevamente comenzó a describir círculos en el aire. Finalmente descendió sobre su dueña, y en un flamazo, ambos desaparecieron, sólo para reaparecer justo frente a la campana.

–Escuchen –dijo Liza desde el lugar en donde se encontraba–. Lo más probable es que se produzca un intenso resplandor en el instante mismo en que cruce esta barrera, así que mantengan sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

Todos obedecieron. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la habitación, un silencio tan intenso que Harry sentía que le oprimía los tímpanos. Entonces, un sonido similar al de una explosión y al de un cristal rompiéndose se escuchó en toda la alcoba, y después, todo volvió a ser silencio.

–Ya está –murmuró Liza luego de unos instantes.

Abrieron los ojos. La campana de luz que había estado protegiendo al pedestal y a la copa, ya no estaba. Harry buscó con prontitud la figura de su prima. La joven yacía sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el pedestal. Entre sus dos manos sujetaba con firmeza la copa de oro. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el suelo y los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con lentitud. _Fawkes_ estaba a su lado, en completo silencio.

–¡La conseguiste! –exclamó Harry con alegría, mientras los demás emitían todo tipo de expresiones de júbilo.

Liza sonrió tímidamente.

–Me encantaría poder verlos festejar –dijo con calma.

Aquel comentario hizo que todas las celebraciones se detuvieran. Harry se arrodilló frente a Liza, con un mal presentimiento clavado en el pecho.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Liza? –preguntó despacio, tomándola de los hombros–. ¿Qué quieres decir con que te encantaría poder vernos festejar?

La sonrisa de Liza se ensanchó más.

–Pues eso –respondió sencillamente–. Quiero decir que me encantaría poder ver cómo celebran nuestra victoria.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces? –inquirió Tonks–. ¿Por qué no abres los ojos y nos ves?

–Porque tal y como mi padre tuvo que dar en tributo su brazo derecho para poder obtener el anillo que porto en mi mano, yo tuve que dar algo a cambio de esta copa.

Harry sintió que la angustia crecía en su pecho.

–No puede ser –negó obstinado–. No es posible. Abre los ojos y mírame, Liza –le dijo, tomando el rostro de su prima con ambas manos y levantándolo a la altura del suyo–. Por favor, abre los ojos y mírame.

–Me temo que no puedo cumplir con lo que me pides, Harry –se excusó la muchacha, al tiempo que su sonrisa de alegría se transmutaba en una sonrisa de tristeza–. Al menos, no con todo lo que me pides.

Y dicho esto, la joven abrió los ojos. Un denso humo blanco brotó de ellos, como si se estuvieran evaporando. Harry vio con horror que los ojos de su prima habían cambiado. Los ojos de Liza, antes negros como la noche, ahora estaban completamente blancos.

–Como estoy segura de que ya habrás visto, Harry –susurró Liza, aún con esa triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios–, puedo abrir los ojos, pero no te puedo ver.


	10. La captura

Hola! Pues después de eónes, aquí está el capítulo 10. Quiero agradecer a rochy true, a mary (ya te agregé a mi msn), a Mariale-I-Am, a RoLiTa, a MaClau-Hurv's, a Ange y a TachiFk. GRACIAS!Y aquí tienen el 10.

Escrito por aego, con la colaboración especial de leyno y aolelc

**Capítulo 10.**

**La captura**

Harry se había quedado sin habla y con la mente totalmente en blanco.

–No Liza –balbuceó torpemente–. ¿Por qué…

–Era necesario –lo interrumpió la joven–. Yo debía conservar mis ojos abiertos para poder extraer el pedazo de alma que residía en el "_Horcrux_". Ahora, este objeto no es más que una simple copa.

–Pero ahora estás…

–… ciega –complementó Liza–. Sí.

Un silencio mortecino cayó sobre la habitación. Estaban más que anonadados por lo que había sucedido.

–Volvamos al cuartel –indicó Lupin–. Tal vez aún se pueda hacer algo por tus ojos.

–De acuerdo –cedió la muchacha.

_Fawkes_ emprendió de nueva cuenta el vuelo, formando círculos y cantando. Cuando hubo finalizado, descendió lentamente. Lupin fue quien asió la cola del ave. Los demás ya habían formado una cadena. Al instante desaparecieron, y lo siguiente que Harry vio fue la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Una preocupada señora Weasley estaba sentada a la mesa, completamente sola.

–¡Al fin! –exclamó, al punto del llanto–. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que _Fawkes_ se prendió fuego. Estaba muy preocupada y…¿qué pasó? –La señora Weasley acababa de percatarse de que Harry y Ron sostenían a Liza por ambos brazos.

Fred acercó una silla para que Liza se sentara.

–¿Qué pasó? –repitió la señora Weasley impaciente.

–Destruimos el "_Horcrux_" –contestó Liza ya sentada–. Ginny tiene el objeto.

Ginny le mostró la copa de oro a su madre.

–¿Pero qué pasó con tus…

–Era un requisito –explicó la joven al instante, sin siquiera permitir que la señora Weasley terminara la pregunta–. Sólo teniendo los ojos abiertos podía ser capaz de extirpar el trozo de alma que había en la copa.

–Pero tú habías dicho que habías pensado en un modo de evadir aquella barrera –refutó Harry, viéndola fijamente–. Tú dijiste…

–Y era verdad Harry –dijo su prima con calma–. Sí había pensado en una manera de cruzar la barrera, y la traspasé sin problemas. O al menos, mi mano la traspasó sin problemas. Y tal como les había dicho, la luz blanca se hizo presente, pero cerré mis ojos justo a tiempo.

–Entonces¿por qué…

–A eso voy Harry. Verán, estaba de pie frente a la copa, con mi mano dentro de la fuente de luz, cuando me di cuenta de que para poder extraer el pedazo de alma que había dentro, tenía que mantener mis ojos abiertos. El único detalle con el que yo no contaba, era con que la barrera se rompería en el instante mismo en que yo tocara la copa, haciendo que la luz explotara directamente frente a mis ojos. Ese impacto no lo pude evitar, y es por eso que ahora estoy ciega.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna. Estaban demasiado impresionados como para decir algo. _Fawkes_ se había posado sobre el hombro derecho de Liza, y había comenzado a llorar.

–No debiste de haberlo hecho –reprochó Harry después de un rato–. No debiste destruir el "_Horcrux_" tú sola.

–Pero lo hice Harry, y no me arrepiento. Por el contrario, me alegro de haber sido yo y no uno de ustedes.

–No todo puede estar perdido –argumentó la señora Weasley, mientras evaluaba el daño en los ojos de Liza–. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

La joven les sonrió con gratitud y después dijo:

–Realmente aprecio lo que intentan hacer, pero estoy segura de que no hay nada…

–¡El fénix! –exclamó Harry de golpe, interrumpiendo a su prima.

–¿_Fawkes_? –inquirió Ron–. ¿Cómo nos puede ayudar _Fawkes_?

–¡Las lágrimas de los fénix tienen poderes curativos! –dijo con júbilo–. ¡Él puede curar tus ojos Liza! –agregó, al tiempo que aferraba fuertemente las manos de la muchacha.

–Harry, no va a…

–Tenemos que intentarlo –pidió el muchacho con obstinación–. Por favor, Liza.

Liza pareció meditar la cuestión por unos segundos y después, no muy entusiasmada, dijo:

–De acuerdo Harry. Si eso hará que te sientas mejor, adelante.

Al instante, y como si hubiera entendido toda la conversación, _Fawkes_ voló del hombro de su dueña, y se posó en el brazo que Harry había extendido. Con sumo cuidado, Harry acercó su antebrazo al rostro de Liza, de tal forma que _Fawkes_ estuviera un poco arriba de los ojos de la joven.

Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, bañando los lastimados ojos de la muchacha. Cuando el fénix hubo terminado de llorar, todos los demás miraron a Liza, esperando que algo extraordinario sucediera. Harry se mantuvo frente a su prima, completamente en silencio. La joven parpadeó unas cuantas veces; después cerró los ojos, y con tres dedos de cada mano, presionó sus párpados. Volvió a abrir los ojos y parpadeó nuevamente. Sus ojos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

–¿Y? –preguntó Harry impaciente–. ¿Puedes ver?

Liza guardó silencio, como si estuviera asimilando la pregunta que su primo le acababa de hacer. Al no obtener respuesta, Harry insistió:

–¿Liza¿Puedes v…

–No –lo interrumpió la joven–. No puedo Harry. Lo siento.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó Harry frustrado–. ¡Las lágrimas de los fénix tienen…

–Es verdad, Harry –corroboró la muchacha–, tienes razón. Pero hay heridas que son hechas con magia tan poderosa y tan oscura, que ni siquiera las lágrimas de los fénix pueden curar.

–¡No¡Las lágrimas tienen que funcionar!

–¿Qué no te das cuenta Harry? –inquirió Liza elevando la voz (algo que era inusual en ella)–. Si las lágrimas de los fénix pudieran curar heridas como ésta, entonces mi papá podría haber curado su brazo en cuestión de segundos, pero es imposible. ¡Y fue por eso que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a ese maldito desgraciado!

Liza se calló al instante. Esa era la primera vez que Harry oía a su prima hablar de aquella manera, y también era la primera vez que la oía mencionar a Snape. El muchacho miró a su alrededor. Los demás se veían tan sorprendidos como él.

–Discúlpenme –pidió Liza después de un rato–. Ustedes no tenían por qué escuchar eso.

–No tienes por qué disculparte –dijo Lupin al instante–. Todos sentimos lo mismo hacia él.

Liza asintió lentamente, y el ambiente comenzó a relajarse.

–Les prepararé algo de cenar –anunció la señora Weasley, tratando de sonar lo más animada posible–. Y no quiero excusas, ninguno de ustedes ha probado bocado alguno desde la comida, y ya es casi media noche.

Sabiendo que no tenían opción, se dispusieron a sentarse frente a la mesa, con aire de resignación.

–Vamos Liza –dijo Harry al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su prima–, te llevo hasta la mesa.

La joven se dejó guiar por su primo, y se sentó sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Harry se sentía terriblemente mal. Estaba seguro de que ya nada volvería a ser como había sido durante los últimos tres meses, pues Liza nunca volvería a ser como solía ser. No volvería a ser "normal".

–Creo que esto hará las cosas más difíciles –comentó Tonks–, ahora que ya no puedes ver.

Liza sonrió y dijo:

–Tienes razón Tonks, ahora las cosas serán más difíciles, pero no imposibles. Tal vez yo ya no sea capaz de ver, pero mi mente está intacta. Es sólo cuestión de que me acostumbre, y entonces, tal vez las cosas se nos simplifiquen.

Era increíble. A pesar de su nueva situación, Liza seguía conservando su positivismo, continuaba creyendo que nada era imposible. Aún poseía esa sabiduría que la caracterizaba, la misma que había caracterizado a Albus Dumbledore. Harry miró a su prima fijamente, sintiendo que un profundo sentimiento inundaba su pecho. Estaba orgulloso de Liza, y se sentía tremendamente honrado de ser su primo, de ser su única familia.

–Te ayudaremos Liza –dijo Harry con firmeza–. Todos nosotros, te ayudaremos a superar esto.

Los demás secundaron lo que Harry acababa de decir con expresiones tales como "claro" y "no te preocupes Liza".

–Gracias –dijo la muchacha con sinceridad.

Mientras hablaban, la señora Weasley se había apresurado todo lo que podía para preparar una pequeña cena, pero en el momento justo en que estaba sirviendo los platos, un tremendo estruendo se dejó escuchar en el vestíbulo. Los estridentes gritos del retrato de la señora Black no se hicieron esperar, y en menos de un segundo, todo el silencio que había reinado sobre Grimmauld Place se vio perdido.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione alarmada.

–Vamos a averiguarlo –dijo Lupin por toda respuesta.

Él y Tonks salieron de la cocina dirigiéndose rápidamente al vestíbulo.

–Será mejor que ustedes se queden aquí, con Liza –indicó la señora Weasley.

Harry quería saber qué estaba pasando, pero no quería dejar a su prima sola, así que no objetó lo que la señora Weasley había dicho. Al instante, la mujer salió tras Lupin y Tonks, dejando la cocina en completo silencio. Todos contenían la respiración, esperando a que cualquier cosa sucediera. Después de unos cuantos segundos, los gritos del retrato dejaron de oírse y el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente.

–¿Qué estará sucediendo arriba? –cuestionó Ginny en un leve susurro.

–Voy a ver –dijo Fred.

–Sí, vamos –apoyó George.

Los gemelos estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta, cuando el sonido de pasos aproximándose hizo que se detuvieran. Instintivamente todos se prepararon para atacar. Harry se colocó frente a Liza (quien permanecía sentada, con sus ojos sin vida clavados en algún punto de la mesa), dispuesto a defenderla si era necesario. Pero no lo fue, pues los magos y brujas que irrumpieron en la cocina eran integrantes de la Orden del Fénix.

–¡Tenemos a un rehén! –informó el señor Weasley, quien había entrado junto con el numeroso grupo–. ¡Capturamos a uno de ellos!

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry desconcertado–. ¿A quién?

–Bellatrix Lestrange –respondió Kingsley Shacklebolt de manera triunfal.

Harry tardó unos segundos en asimilar esa información. La cocina continuó llenándose de gente, hasta que finalmente un cuerpo inerte envuelto en una túnica negra levitó dentro de la cocina. La profesora McGonagall cerró la marcha con su varita en alto, dirigiendo el rumbo del bulto flotante.

–Pero¿cómo? –preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

–Fue una gran pelea –aseguró _Ojoloco_–. Pero el factor sorpresa estaba de nuestro lado.

–Estábamos vigilando las calles cercanas al orfanato sobre el que nos hablaste Harry –comenzó a explicar el señor Weasley–. Hemos estado vigilando ese lugar desde hace mucho, y nunca había pasado nada extraño.

–Pero hoy fue diferente –dijo Bill Weasley, que estaba de pie al lado de su esposa–. Un grupo de mortífagos apareció unas calles antes del orfanato. Creemos que Quien-tú-sabes los mandó para recuperar un "_Horcrux_".

–Ellos no sabían que estábamos allí –comentó Shacklebolt–. Ni por un segundo les pasó por la cabeza que nosotros sabíamos.

–Así que atacamos –concretó _Ojoloco_–. Nosotros los superábamos en número, y como era de esperarse, ellos terminaron huyendo, pero logramos aturdir a la mortífaga.

–Esperen un momento –pidió Harry al instante–. ¿Están diciendo que sostuvieron una batalla cerca del orfanato?

–A una calle antes de llegar al orfanato, para ser precisos –corrigió el señor Weasley–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque también nosotros estábamos ahí –respondió Lupin.

–¿Ustedes? –repitió _Ojoloco_–. ¿Por qué fu…

–Fuimos por el "_Horcrux_" que estaba dentro del orfanato –explicó Tonks antes de que _Ojoloco_ pudiera formular su pregunta.

El grupo de magos y brujas que había entrado a la cocina los observó atentamente.

–¿Y? –urgió la profesora McGonagall, aún con la varita en alto–. ¿Lo tienen?

–Sí –contestó Liza desde su lugar en la mesa.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia Liza. Al parecer, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

–Sí lo tenemos –informó–. Pero no fue fácil. Tuvimos que sacrificar algo para conseguirlo.

–¡Liza! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall–. ¿Qué…

–Es una historia larga –la interrumpió la joven–, y este no es el momento para relatarla. Lo importante ahora, es toda la información que posamos sacarle a Bellatrix Lestrange.

–Si es que podemos sacarle algo –apuntó Tonks.

–Tenemos que intentarlo –dijo Lupin.

Harry se percató de que la profesora McGonagall sí quería continuar hablando sobre la odisea por la que habían tenido que pasar para recuperar el "_Horcrux_", pero al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que Liza tenía razón, en esos momentos era más importante la información que esa mortífaga pudiera darles.

Sin perder tiempo, el profesor Flitwick hizo que la larga mesa de madera desapareciera, mientras que el profesor Slughorn se encargaba de ordenar sillas en un gran círculo. Eran suficientes sillas para todos los presentes. Un solo asiento se colocó justo en el centro de la circunferencia, y sobre ella depositaron el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. La profesora McGonagall conjuró unas cuerdas con las que amarró a la mortífaga a su silla, de tal forma que le fuera imposible escapar.

Los demás tomaron sus asientos en el gran círculo. Harry guió a Liza hasta una silla justo frente a Bellatrix Lestrange. El muchacho se sentó al lado derecho de su prima, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron al lado izquierdo. Sabían que obtener cualquier tipo de información por parte de la mortífaga no sería una tarea sencilla, pero también sabían que no podían rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo.


	11. La Palma de Godric

Hola! Bueno, bueno. Esta semana no recibí un solo comentario y llegué a la conclusión de que eso se debe a que en mi historia continuaron siendo 10 capítulos, y supongo que ustedes creyeron que yo no había puesto nada. La cosa es que edité el aviso que di en lo que vendría siendo el capítulo 10 y sobre eso puse el capítulo correspondiente, por eso el número de capítulos no incrementó. Como sea, espero que lean el cap. 10 y el 11, y espero sus comentarios.

Escrito por aego, con la colaboración especial de leyno

**Capítulo 11.**

**La Palma de Godric**

–¡NO LES DIRÉ NADA! –gritó Bellatrix Lestrange por enésima vez–. ¡NADA! –La mujer emitió una fría carcajada.

Llevaban prácticamente toda la noche intentando sacar cualquier tipo de información de la mortífaga, pero no habían conseguido ni una palabra, pese a que ya le habían administrado mucho Veritaserum. Había sido interrogada por varios de los ahí presentes, pero sin importar quién se parase frente a ella, la mujer simplemente continuaba diciendo que no revelaría nada. En esos momentos, _Ojoloco_ hacía su segundo intento:

–Será mejor que hables niña, porque si no…

–¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO, VIEJO!

–Esto no va a ninguna parte –susurró Harry en el oído de su prima.

–Lo sé –dijo Liza con un leve asentimiento.

–Deberíamos intentar otra cosa –opinó Hermione–. Algo diferente.

–Tienes razón –concordó Liza, y al instante se puso en pie.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry, tomándola del antebrazo.

–Algo diferente –murmuró la muchacha con una leve sonrisa, y después se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

Las miradas se posaron sobre Liza.

–Si no les importa, quisiera ser yo quien interrogue a esta mujer –dijo sin rodeos.

Aquello no sólo tomó por sorpresa a Harry, sino que también sorprendió a todos los que estaban sentados en el gran círculo, y Harry no pudo culparlos. Después de todo¿qué podía hacer Liza, dada su situación?

–Liza –comenzó a hablar la profesora McGonagall–, no creo que sea conveniente que tú hagas el interrogatorio en las condiciones en las que te encuentras.

–Mi querida Minerva, mis condiciones no afectan en nada a mi capacidad para persuadir –replicó la muchacha–. ¿O no me crees capaz de sostener un interrogatorio?

–No Liza, no es eso –contestó McGonagall–. Es que… –Dejó la frase suspendida, como pensando en algún argumento que pudiera defender su punto de vista.

Harry observó a su profesora atentamente. Parecía estarse debatiendo entre ceder ante las razones de Liza, o negarle rotundamente su petición.

–De acuerdo –accedió después de unos segundos.

–¿De acuerdo? –repitió _Ojoloco_ incrédulo–. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer tú Liza?

–Confíen en mí –pidió la muchacha.

Todos los pares de ojos estaban puestos en la joven. Harry no entendía por qué su prima quería hacer el interrogatorio, pero confiaba plenamente en ella, así que se levantó al instante y dijo:

–Vamos Liza.

Harry la ayudó a llegar hasta donde estaba la mortífaga. Comprendiendo que Liza hablaba en serio, _Ojoloco_ se apartó del camino y regresó a su lugar.

–Yo me puedo encargar desde aquí Harry –indicó Liza–. Gracias.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de que dejar sola a su prima fuera lo más conveniente, pero de cualquier modo, regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó, listo para ver qué era lo que Liza había planeado. La joven extendió su mano izquierda y comenzó a delinear con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro demacrado de la bruja.

–¿Esto es todo lo que tienen? –preguntó la mujer con insolencia–. ¿Ella es su última esperanza¿Una ciega?

Y después de decir eso, trató de morder la mano de Liza, pero la joven fue más rápida y apartó su mano.

–Bellatrix Lestrange –Liza comenzó a hablar con voz firme–. Has ingerido ya cuatro dosis de Veritaserum, y sin embargo no nos has dicho nada sobre los planes de tu amo. Debo decir que tienes una voluntad en extremo fuerte. Pero todos se quiebran, y ese es mi trabajo ahora, quebrar tu fuerza de voluntad.

–¡Y tú crees que te tengo miedo? –espetó la mortífaga de golpe.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió Liza sin inmutarse en lo absoluto–. Y eso es porque aún no me conoces. Pero te garantizo que lo tendrás.

Bellatrix dejó escapar una carcajada estridente.

–Pobre ciega ingenua. ¡Creer que yo podría temerte a ti¡Yo, que he estado más cerca del Señor Tenebroso que nadie que jamás haya vivido¡Yo, que le soy fiel hasta el final¡Yo, que soy su vasalla más apreciada y valiosa!

–¿En serio? –inquirió Liza incrédula–. Entonces dime Bella¿por qué estás aquí?

–¿Qué?

–Si en realidad eres tan…, "valiosa" como dices ser¿por qué nadie te defendió para que no te atraparan? Y más importante aún¿por qué todavía sigues aquí¿Por qué nadie te ha rescatado?

–¿Te atreves a cuestionar los designios del mago más poderoso del mundo?

–Voldemort no es, y nunca ha sido, el mago más poderoso del mundo. Ese título le corresponde a Albus Dumbledore.

–¿Dumbledore? –repitió la mortífaga con tono de burla–. ¿Dumbledore¡Dumbledore está muerto¡Fue traicionado y asesinado por la persona en quien más confiaba!

Harry sintió la sangre hervir. Estaba a punto de levantarse invadido por la furia, cuando Liza soltó una glacial carcajada. Harry no sabía que Liza fuera capaz de emitir una risa tan fría, tan despectiva. Y la joven no sólo fue capaz de eso, sino que también fue capaz de continuar hablando en el tono más frío que el muchacho hubiera escuchado:

–Eres realmente leal a tu amo, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Pero la ingenua eres tú, al creer que eres importante para él.

En toda su vida, Harry había escuchado solamente a una persona hablar con semejante frialdad, y esa persona era Voldemort.

–No voy a escucharte –replicó la mortífaga rotundamente–. Yo sé que soy importante para él. ¡Él mismo me lo ha dicho!

–Entonces dime Bella¿qué se siente vivir en el país de los sueños?

–¡Maldita! –gritó Bellatrix con odio–. ¡Mil veces maldita¿Cómo osas cuestionar las razones del Señor Tenebroso?

–Las cuestiono porque tengo derecho –respondió Liza sin titubear–. Las cuestiono porque soy yo quien más cosas tiene que reclamarle a él.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó la mortífaga viéndola fijamente–. ¿Quién eres?

–Ya te lo dije –contestó Liza con una sonrisa–: soy quien va a quebrar tu voluntad.

Harry pensó que su prima se manejaba con bastante soltura, pese a su situación. Tal vez las lágrimas de _Fawkes_ habían sido más útiles de lo que Liza había dicho. Sin embargo, seguía creyendo que el interrogatorio no estaba yendo a ninguna parte. ¿Qué era lo que Liza pretendía con esas insinuaciones?

–No lo lograrás –sentenció Bellatrix–. A mí no me vas a quebrar.

–He quebrado la voluntad de magos mucho más poderosos que tú. Créeme, no serás la excepción. Además, ni tú misma estás tan segura de lo que dices. Has comenzado a titubear.

–¡Nunca!

–Dime Bella¿realmente crees que Voldemort está preocupado por ti¿Realmente crees que en estos momentos él esté fraguando un plan para rescatarte?

La mortífaga no dijo nada.

–¡Despierta! –exclamó Liza elevando la voz y apoyando ambas manos en los brazos de la silla, acercando su rostro al de la demacrada mujer–. ¡A él no le importan nada ni nadie¡Ustedes no son más que basura¡Tú te pudrirás estando aquí y tu querido "Señor Tenebroso" no moverá un solo dedo para evitarlo!

–¡Mentira¡Eso es mentira!

–¿Eso crees¿Pues sabes qué creo yo? Yo creo que para Voldemort, tú y todos tus compañeros mortífagos no son más que títeres. Como esos con los que los niños muggles solían jugar hace años. Ustedes son títeres y Voldemort es el titiritero. Él mueve los hilos de sus miserables vidas, y cuando se percata de que ya no le sirven más, entonces corta los hilos y los desecha. Sí. Eso es lo que son para él.

–¡No¡No es cierto!

–¿Qué te pasa Bella¿Por qué te alteras¿No te gusta oír la verdad¡Ustedes no son más que objetos desechables para Voldemort!

–¡NO!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Harry había visto claramente cómo Bellatrix se echaba hacia delante, con la obvia intención de dañar a Liza (lo cual era absurdo, dado que estaba muy bien amarrada a la silla), y después, se había detenido abruptamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos fijos en los de su interrogadora. Liza en cambio, se echó para atrás en el instante mismo en que Bellatrix se le abalanzaba, y con un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda, había golpeado a la mujer en la cabeza. O al menos, eso era lo que Harry había visto.

Ninguna de las dos brujas se movió ni un milímetro. Estaban completamente estáticas, una frente a la otra. Incluso parecía que no respiraban. Como no ocurría nada, _Ojoloco_ se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a las dos mujeres para ver qué era lo que las mantenía inmóviles.

–¡Pero qué demonios? –exclamó cuando estuvo cerca de Liza y Bellatrix.

Harry abandonó su asiento al instante y se encaminó hacia su prima, preocupado. Otros miembros de la Orden también se levantaron y se acercaron a las dos brujas, emitiendo expresiones similares a la de _Ojoloco_ una vez que llegaban hasta ellas. Cuando Harry estuvo cerca, contempló la escena más extraña que jamás hubiera visto en su vida: Bellatrix yacía completamente rígida en su silla, mientras que Liza se mantenía firmemente en pie frente a ella, con toda su mano izquierda dentro de la cabeza de la mortífaga. De los ojos de la muchacha brotaba un denso humo blanco, exactamente igual al que se había presentado cuando había abierto sus ojos unas horas antes. ¿Qué tipo de magia había empleado Liza para poder hacer aquello¿Cómo había introducido su mano entera en la cabeza de esa mujer? Harry se sentía aterrado por esa visión.

Y de pronto, y justo tan rápido como había comenzado, Liza sacó su mano del cráneo de Bellatrix, y ambas inhalaron una profunda bocanada de aire, como si realmente hubieran estado conteniendo el aliento. Liza se tambaleó y Harry se apresuró a sostenerla, y fue entonces cuando la vio: Toda la mano izquierda de su prima estaba envuelta en llamas de un color azul intenso (el más intenso que Harry jamás hubiera visto); y dentro de su palma, la joven sujetaba una pequeña esfera refulgente.

–Te dije que todos se quiebran –dijo Liza entrecortadamente, pero con un tono triunfal inconfundible.

–¿Qué me hiciste? –preguntó Bellatrix con dificultad.

–Asalté tu mente –respondió Liza recuperando su equilibrio–. Observa.

Y entonces, y con un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda, Liza arrojó la pequeña esfera contra el piso. La esfera se impactó contra el suelo y se incrustó en él, y emitió un prolongado fulgor. Harry miró a su alrededor: todo había comenzado a dar vueltas, y de pronto, la cocina se desvaneció por completo y en su lugar se erigieron los muros de piedra de un enorme salón. Estaban completamente sumidos en penumbras, pero pese a la oscuridad, Harry pudo distinguir que estaban rodeados de, por lo menos, una centena de encapuchados, los cuales yacían arrodillados y con los rostros cubiertos por máscaras vueltos al frente. Aparentemente estaban esperando algo, o a alguien.

Harry no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, y a juzgar por las expresiones de incertidumbre que predominaban, estaba seguro de que los demás tampoco entendían qué estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su prima qué era lo que sucedía, pero en ese preciso momento, un hombre alto y delgado se perfiló de entre las sombras, frente a los encapuchados. Tenía la tez muy blanca y los ojos rojos, y en el lugar en donde debería estar su nariz, tenía dos rendijas similares a las que tienen las serpientes. Era Voldemort.

Al instante, Harry sacó su varita, dispuesto a atacar, pero Liza lo detuvo y dijo:

–No. Ellos no nos ven.

El muchacho la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no le contestó. Voldemort, por su parte, había avanzado unos cuantos pasos y se había sentado frente a sus mortífagos en algo que parecía ser una especie de trono. Observó detenidamente a todos y cada uno de sus seguidores y después de un rato dijo:

–Mis leales vasallos, Albus Dumbledore ha caído.

Miles de expresiones de júbilo se dejaron oír. Voldemort permitió que sus mortífagos festejaran un rato, y después levantó una de sus esqueléticas manos para indicar silencio, y todos los presentes se callaron al instante.

–Albus Dumbledore ha caído, y con él, ha caído la última esperanza del mundo mágico. Ya hemos ganado la guerra, pues ya no existe rival alguno que me pueda desafiar.

–Es natural mi señor –repuso una voz femenina de entre los encapuchados que yacían arrodillados–. Usted es y siempre ha sido el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

–Tienes razón Bella –concedió Voldemort con un inconfundible aire de superioridad–. Y ya es tiempo de que todo el mundo me reconozca como tal.

Harry comenzaba a comprender. Lo que todos presenciaban era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de Bellatrix. Lo que no se explicaba era cómo habían conseguido ver todo aquello sin un pensadero, aunque estaba seguro de que la esfera refulgente que Liza había obtenido era la clave de todo.

–¿Qué quiere que hagamos, señor? –inquirió otra voz proveniente de los mortífagos, pero esta vez había sido una voz masculina.

Era un voz fría que Harry reconoció al instante, pues en los seis años que había asistido a Hogwarts, eran contados los días en que no había escuchado aquella voz. Se trataba de Snape.

Voldemort sonrió maquiavélicamente antes de responder:

–La escuela de magia más prestigiosa del mundo ya no existe, ahora tenemos que destruir el centro de salud más importante del mundo mágico.

Hubo un ligero murmullo por entre los mortífagos, pero cesó en el mismo instante en que Voldemort se puso en pie.

–Sí, mis amigos –dijo, elevando su voz–. Atacaremos San Mungo. Y cuando ese…, "sanatorio" esté destruido, entonces todos aquellos que han osado oponerse a mí, caerán.

Los encapuchados vitorearon lo que su amo acababa de decir.

–¿Cuándo atacaremos, mi señor? –preguntó la Bellatrix que estaba entre los mortífagos, totalmente extasiada.

–No debemos atacar ahora –respondió Voldemort–. No ahora que el mundo mágico acaba de perder a su defensor. No. Esperaremos a que esto pase, y cuando ellos crean que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, entonces destruiremos su "precioso" hospital.

–¿Pero por qué esperar, mi señor? –inquirió Bellatrix–. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

–Porque quiero que sufran Bella. Quiero que desesperen, quiero que se vuelvan locos por la incertidumbre.

–Tiene usted razón –concedió la mortífaga en una febril exclamación–. Eso es lo que se merecen.

Después de ese comentario hubo un breve instante de silencio, luego del cual, Voldemort dijo:

–Atacaremos el 31 de octubre. Es suficiente tiempo de espera. Además, fue en un 31 de octubre de hace casi 16 años cuando el mundo mágico pensó que yo estaba terminado. Deben tragarse sus palabras.

Las capuchas de los presentes se inclinaron. Todos habían asentido al unísono, aceptando la decisión de su señor.

–Y ahora, amigos míos, es tiempo de disolver nuestra reunión –indicó Voldemort con cierto aire casual–. Hay un funeral al que debo asistir.

Y entonces, el mago avanzó hacia las sombras y se desvaneció.

–Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos –informó Liza, sobresaltando a todos.

A continuación, la muchacha se arrodilló y extendió su mano izquierda, que aún estaba envuelta en llamas azules. La pequeña esfera refulgente tembló, y todo a su alrededor tembló junto con ella, hasta que finalmente los muros de piedra fueron absorbidos por la esfera, al tiempo que ésta se desincrustaba del suelo e iba a parar nuevamente a la palma de la joven. Habían vuelto a la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Harry observó atentamente a su prima mientras se incorporaba, y todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo. Incluso Bellatrix la miró atónita. Con un elegante movimiento de varita, Liza hizo aparecer una pequeña botella de cristal, en la cual guardó la esfera refulgente. Después guardó la botella entre sus ropas. Nadie dijo nada, y Harry pensó que eso se debía a que estaban demasiado impresionados por lo que había sucedido. Y entonces, la profesora McGonagall habló, un poco consternada:

–Liza¿ésa era…, ésa es…, la Palma de Godric?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Cuando yo imaginé este capítulo hace ya muchos meses, yo manejé el concepto de que la poción de la verdad o Veritaserum no es absoluta, se puede evadir, pero debo de confesar que no estaba muy convencida. Y después, hace como un mes, entré a la página de y entré al apartado de "Preguntas Frecuentes", luego a "Preguntas sobre los libros", y realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando leí que una de las preguntas de ese apartado era nada más y nada menos que: "Veritaserum juega un importante papel para sacar la verdad a Ojoloco Moody en el libro cuatro. ¿Por qué no se utiliza, por ejemplo, en los juicios mencionados en el mismo libro¿No sería mucho más sencillo utilizarlo para resolver cuestiones como por ejemplo, la culpabilidad o inocencia de Sirius Black?" Esa respuesta de Jo Rowling me convenció de lo que pretendía hacer. Les recomiendo que lean esa respuesta, realmente es muy buena.


	12. De vuelta a casa

Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 12. Ojalá les guste. Gracias a TachiFky a Shaman por haberse tomado el tiempo de redactarme unas cuantas líneas. No saben cuán importantes son sus comentarios para mí. GRACIAS! arrocillo

Escrito por aego, con la colaboración especial de leyno

**Capítulo 12.**

**De vuelta a casa**

Harry no sabía de qué estaba hablando la profesora McGonagall, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Liza contestó:

–Sí Minerva. Ésta –dijo la joven, levantando su mano envuelta en llamas– es la Palma de Godric.

McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta, y de igual forma se quedaron muchos de los ahí presentes.

–Había leído sobre la Palma de Godric –musitó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos–, pero no sabía que ustedes dos eran…

No completó la frase. Harry supo al instante que cuando Hermione había dicho "ustedes dos", se había referido a Liza y a él mismo; lo que no sabía era a qué se referían cuando hablaban de la "Palma de Godric".

–Ya sé quién eres –dijo Bellatrix repentinamente, con su voz impregnada de desprecio y odio–. Tú eres hija de Rina Blair. Esa traidora también podía hacer eso con su mano.

–Se nota que apreciabas a mi madre –repuso Liza con una sonrisa sarcástica–. Esta mujer ya no nos sirve –informó la muchacha con tono indiferente–. Al menos, no por ahora. Lo mejor será que descanse en alguna habitación. Cuando se reponga, podré obtener más datos importantes.

Todos escucharon lo que Liza había dicho, pero nadie se movió.

–¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Liza ante tal silencio.

–Nada –respondió _Ojoloco_ al instante–. Yo me encargaré de llevar a la mortífaga a alguna habitación.

–Gracias –dijo Liza con una inclinación de cabeza.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Bellatrix al ver que _Ojoloco_ la apuntaba con su varita–. Debo saber quién eres, necesito saber tu nombre bruja.

–¿Para qué Bella? –preguntó Liza con insolencia–. ¿Necesitas saber mi nombre para poder dormir tranquila?

–No. Necesito saber tu nombre para poder decírselo a mi señor, una vez que él me haya salvado.

Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Esa mujer estaba realmente enferma.

–¡Ya basta! –rugió _Ojoloco_ preparándose para aturdir a Bellatrix–. Se acabaron las preguntas.

–Espera –pidió Liza con una señal de su mano, y después dirigió sus ojos enteramente blancos hacia la mujer. Aquel acto le confirmó a Harry que su prima no estaba tan ciega como decía estar–. Liza Dumbledore. Ese es mi nombre.

–¿Dumbledore? –repitió la mortífaga pasmada.

–Sí –confirmó la muchacha–. Dumbledore.

Bellatrix abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Liza había levantado su varita y la apuntaba fijamente.

–Dulces sueños –le dijo la muchacha, y después utilizó el encantamiento aturdidor.

La mortífaga cayó inconsciente al instante. _Ojoloco_ hizo desaparecer las cuerdas que mantenían sujeta a Bellatrix, y después guió su cuerpo inerte fuera de la cocina. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Harry aún se preguntaba qué era la dichosa "Palma de Godric", así que se dispuso a preguntar:

–Liza¿qué…

–Aún no, Harry –lo interrumpió la joven–. Esperemos a que Alastor regrese.

Harry no se atrevió a objetar lo que su prima había dicho, así que simplemente esperaron a que _Ojoloco_ regresara. Cuando el mago entró una vez más a la cocina, Liza comenzó a hablar:

–Bueno. Ya tenemos el lugar y la fecha. La pregunta es¿qué vamos a hacer?

–Espera –dijo Harry desconcertado–. Pensé que ibas a hablar sobre la Palma de Godric.

Los demás emitieron expresiones de concordancia con Harry. Al parecer, todos querían hablar sobre eso.

–Eso no es importante en estos momentos –repuso Liza con un movimiento de la mano–. Lo que nos debe preocupar es el asunto de San Mungo.

–Pero Liza…

–Todos queremos saber Liza –repuso la profesora McGonagall muy seria.

La muchacha se quedó callada unos instantes, como meditando sobre lo que tenía que hacer, y entonces dijo:

–Escuchen, les propongo esto: yo les digo todo lo que quieren saber sobre la Palma de Godric, una vez que hayamos solucionado lo de San Mungo. Cuando estén a salvo cada mago y bruja que se encuentra en el hospital, les prometo que hablaremos sobre eso.

Los demás guardaron silencio, probablemente cavilando sobre la propuesta de la joven.

–Bueno, entonces¿qué esperamos? –dijo enérgica la profesora McGonagall–. Si contamos este día que acaba de comenzar, faltan sólo tres días para el 31 de octubre.

–Tenemos que evacuar San Mungo –repuso el profesor Slughorn mientras se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente–. ¿Pero dónde vamos a meter a todos esos enfermos?

–Necesitamos un lugar que sea grande –comentó el señor Weasley–. Lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a toda esa gente, y además tener espacio para recibir más.

–¿Alguna sugerencia? –cuestionó McGonagall.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando. Harry se concentró en buscar la solución. No podían llevar a todos esos enfermos a Grimmauld Place, de eso estaba seguro; pues aunque hechizaran la casa para hacerla más grande, no estarían a salvo; además, no tenían las suficientes condiciones salubres para albergar a cientos de enfermos. Una casa normal tampoco era la solución, pues tendrían que acondicionarla para los enfermos, y tendrían que protegerla con todos los hechizos posibles; y ambas cosas llevaban demasiado tiempo. No debía olvidar que sólo tenían tres días. Harry frunció el entrecejo, concentrándose aún más. Lo que necesitaban era un lugar grande (enorme de ser posible), que ya contara con toda la protección suficiente. Un lugar lejos de los ojos muggles, y suficientemente comunicado con el mundo mágico. Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió:

–Hogwarts –dijo conteniendo la emoción del descubrimiento–. Podemos llevarlos a Hogwarts. Es grande, y tiene toda esa protección.

Los demás meditaron la cuestión por unos segundos.

–Sí –dijo Liza pensativa–. Sí. Ésa es la solución. Además, Voldemort nunca pensaría que nosotros fuéramos capaces de regresar al castillo después del asesinato de mi padre. Es perfecto.

–Yo no creo que sea muy buena idea –opinó Lupin–. Nadie quiere poner un pie en Hogwarts. Creo que eso quedó bastante claro en las respuestas de las familias del alumnado. Todos consideran que después de lo de tu padre, Hogwarts es el lugar más peligroso del mundo. Los magos y brujas que trabajan en San Mungo jamás accederán.

–No vamos a pedirles permiso –informó Liza con calma–. Si se quedan en San Mungo, no hay duda de que morirán, y eso no lo podemos permitir. Los llevaremos a Hogwarts a la fuerza si es necesario.

–¿Qué opina usted profesora? –preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a McGonagall.

La bruja guardó silencio por unos instantes, y luego respondió:

–Me parece una buena idea, pero tenemos que apresurarnos. Liza, tú y un grupo de voluntarios irán hasta San Mungo con la ayuda de _Fawkes_, y pondrán sobre aviso a los sanadores. Después nos enviarás de vuelta a _Fawkes_ y todos nos transportaremos al hospital.

–De acuerdo –contestó la muchacha con prontitud, y en menos de un minuto, el grupo de voluntarios se formó y juntos desaparecieron en una llamarada de fuego. Liza, _Ojoloco_, Flitwick, Slughorn, Bill y el señor Weasley se habían ido al hospital.

Después de que el pequeño grupo desapareciera, la profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry:

–Escucha Potter. Tú tienes una tarea especial. Tienes que aparecerte en Hogwarts y…

–Pero profesora –la interrumpió sin poderse contener–, no se puede aparecer en Hogwarts, recuerde que está protegido por el hechizo anti…

–Ya lo sé Potter –informó la mujer bruscamente–, y el hechizo sobre Hogwarts es permanente; pero como directora del colegio, tengo la libertad de retirar temporalmente el conjuro, por lo menos de una parte del castillo. Te aparecerás en el Gran Comedor y luego irás a buscar a Hagrid, a la profesora Grubbly-Plank y a la profesora Sprout, y les contarás todo. Deben estar listos para recibirnos. Remus y Nymphadora te acompañarán. Tus amigos también pueden ir si así lo desean.

–Está bien profesora.

Y sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin y Tonks desaparecieron con un sonoro estallido, y reaparecieron frente a cuatro largas mesas de madera. Harry miró a su alrededor. Hacía tan solo unos cuantos meses que no había visto aquel salón, y sin embargo, un gozo repentino inundó su pecho, como si en lugar de meses, hubieran sido años de no estar en ese lugar. A pesar de que el castillo había estado deshabitado por un considerable espacio de tiempo, todo estaba muy ordenado y muy limpio. Sin duda, los elfos domésticos habían continuado con su incansable tarea de mantener en óptimas condiciones el colegio.

Harry se preguntó si esa responsabilidad se había delegado en los elfos con la consigna de ser cumplida aun en la ausencia permanente del director; o era una responsabilidad que se habían tomado la libertad de auto asignarse. Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, Harry no pudo continuar indagando sobre el tema, pues la voz de Lupin lo trajo de vuelta al mundo:

–No hay tiempo que perder –urgió, comenzando a caminar hacia las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor–. Vamos.

Los demás lo siguieron prontamente. Avanzaban en silencio, concentrándose enteramente en apresurarse, hasta que la voz de Ron puso fin al silencio:

–Bueno, ya dinos –le dijo a Hermione.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ésta desconcertada.

–Qué es lo que sabes de la dichosa "Palma de Godric" –aclaró, enfatizando especial acentuación en las últimas tres palabras.

–Sí –apoyó Harry–. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

–No es gran cosa en realidad –contestó Hermione–. No es algo que se encuentre en muchos libros. De hecho, en los libros escolares jamás se menciona, pero siempre me ha gustado tener más fuentes de información y…

–Sí, sí, sí –cortó Ron tajante–. Ya sabemos que te encanta tragar libros. Sólo dinos qué es y ya.

Hermione lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego dijo:

–Es una especie de don. Una rara habilidad que le permite a quien la posea el poder entrar en la mente de otros, incluso por la fuerza. Además, es ciento por ciento fiable.

Hermione guardó silencio después de terminar esa frase, y no habló durante unos cuantos segundos. Aparentemente, ya había terminado.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó Harry.

–¿Por qué qué? –contestó Hermione.

–¿Por qué la Palma de Godric es ciento por ciento fiable?

–Pues no lo sé. En el libro que leí no se especificaba la razón de su fiabilidad. Sólo decía que aquella aseveración había sido pronunciada por la primera persona que había poseído ese don.

–¿Y quién era esa persona? –preguntó Ron curioso.

–Godric Gryffindor. –Esta vez había sido Lupin quien había dado la respuesta–. Godric Gryffindor es el primer mago poseedor de la Palma que se conoce en toda la historia de nuestro mundo. No se sabe cómo la obtuvo, o si nació con ella. Lo único que se sabe es que él fue el primero en tenerla. Es por eso que se llama la "Palma de Godric".

–¿Y entonces cómo la obtuvo Liza? –inquirió Ron pensativo.

–¿No te das cuenta? –dijo Hermione un poco exasperada–. Ese tipo de habilidades tienden a descender de generación en generación.

–¿Estás diciendo que Liza es descendiente de Godric Gryffindor? –preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No existe otra forma de que Liza haya obtenido la Palma de Godric –repuso Tonks–. Eso no es algo como mi habilidad de metamorfomaga. La Palma de Godric se hereda, así fue como Gryffindor lo dispuso; y eso no se puede cambiar.

–Y por tanto, si Liza es descendiente de Gryffindor, también lo eres tú, Harry –concluyó Hermione.

Harry sintió que su corazón dejaba de palpitar por unos cuantos segundos, debido a la sorpresa.

–Bueno, no necesariamente –refutó el muchacho después de unos segundos.

–¿Qué?

–Que no necesariamente es verdad que yo también descienda de Gryffindor. Liza pudo haber sacado ese parentesco por parte de su abuelo, y si es así, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

–Es cierto Harry –concordó Lupin–. Pero la posibilidad existe –agregó con una sonrisa–. En fin, la única que te puede aclarar eso es Liza.

–Sí –dijo Harry pensativo–. Sólo Liza.

Emitió un ligero suspiro, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Ya una vez, cuando tenía 12 años, había creído que era descendiente de uno de los fundadores del colegio, pero había resultado ser una teoría falsa. En aquella ocasión, se había sentido aterrado al pensar que Salazar Slytherin podía ser su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo. Pero Godric Gryffindor… Eso era algo completamente diferente.

–Descendiente de Gryffindor –dijo en voz baja, saboreando la idea.

–Ya no pienses tanto en eso amigo –le dijo Ron con una ligera carcajada y dándole una palmada en la espalda–. Ahí está Hagrid.

Un hombre de proporciones enormes corría hacia ellos, con los brazos extendidos.

–¡Pero qué sorpresa! –exclamó cuando les hubo dado alcance–. ¡Qué alegría! –dijo, al tiempo que estrujaba efusivamente a todos–. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

–Aún no podemos explicártelo Hagrid –respondió Hermione–. Necesitamos que las profesoras Grubbly-Plank y Sprout también estén presentes.

–Entonces vamos a buscarlas –repuso Hagrid–. Ambas están en los invernaderos.

Sin tiempo que perder, el pequeño grupo se encaminó a los invernaderos.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo Hagrid? –cuestionó Hermione, después de haber avanzado unos cuantos metros.

–Claro.

–Después de lo que pasó en el castillo, sabía que tú te quedarías aquí¿pero por qué las profesoras Sprout y Grubbly-Plank también están en Hogwarts?

–La profesora Sprout dijo que se quedaba porque quería cuidar de los invernaderos. Dijo que eso es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido, y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo. En cuanto a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, ella se quedó para ayudarme con algunas criaturas del bosque; y debo decir que es de gran ayuda, sobre todo porque yo ya no puedo entrar tan seguido al bosque. No después de lo de Aragog.

Su voz se apagó al instante. Era obvio que aún sentía mucho la muerte de su araña gigante. Continuaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron a los invernaderos, y se encontraron con las dos profesoras.

–¿Pero qué… –Había comenzado a decir la profesora Sprout, pero fue interrumpida casi al instante por Lupin.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo de prisa–. Debemos ser breves.

Ambas mujeres los miraron con curiosidad.

–Entonces comiencen a hablar –ordenó la profesora Grubbly-Plank, al tiempo que aparecía un grupo de sillas.

Se sentaron de inmediato, y comenzaron a relatar todo lo que habían visto en el recuerdo de Bellatrix, cumpliendo por fin con la misión que se les había encomendado.


	13. La historia de la flama

Hola! Pues a pesar de que he intentado como no tienen idea cambiar el día en que pongo capítulo (de sábado a viernes), esto es lo más cerca del viernes que he podido lograr: de acuerdo a mi reloj son las 12:13 de la madrugada del sábado; espero que el próximo viernes no me tenga que desvelar. En fin, quiero darle las gracias a TachiFk, a catu..xDD o cata.., a evepink, a Hamathos y a mazinho por todos sus comentarios, realmente me anima el hecho de saber que les está gustando mi historia. GRACIAS! arrocillo

Escrito por aego, con la colaboración especial de leyno

**Capítulo 13.**

**La historia de la flama**

–¡Tardan demasiado! –exclamó Harry frustrado, caminando de un extremo del Gran Comedor al otro.

–Harry tranquilízate –dijo Hermione muy nerviosa–, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento nos enviarán a _Fawkes_.

Después de haber terminado de relatar todo lo referente al recuerdo de Bellatrix, Lupin se había comunicado con McGonagall para avisarle que ya habían cumplido con su misión, y que Hagrid y las profesoras Sprout y Grubbly-Plank se harían cargo de que Hogwarts estuviera listo para recibir a los invitados. McGonagall les había ordenado que regresaran al Gran Comedor, y que esperaran a que Liza les enviara a _Fawkes_ para que pudieran aparecerse en San Mungo y ayudar con la evacuación. Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos de que todos recibieran esa orden, pero para Harry, esos cinco minutos le habían parecido una eternidad. ¿Por qué Liza tardaba tanto si sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo?

De pronto, una fugaz llamarada brotó de la nada, y _Fawkes_ apareció, extendiendo sus magníficas alas.

–¡Vamos! –exclamó Lupin.

Y sin decir más, el pequeño grupo formó una cadena y desapareció junto con _Fawkes_, reapareciendo en medio de una abarrotada sala.

–¡Rápido¡Debemos darnos prisa! –indicó la voz de Liza por sobre el barullo de la habitación–. Qué bueno que llegan –dijo, volviéndose hacia ellos, al tiempo que _Fawkes_ se posaba en su hombro–. Mientras seamos más los que ayudemos a evacuar, mejor.

Harry miró a su alrededor. No le costó ningún trabajo reconocer la sala de recepción de San Mungo. Estaba igual que la última vez que había estado ahí, hacía casi ya dos años, cuando el señor Weasley había estado internado. La única diferencia era que todos los magos y brujas que en esos momentos estaban en la sala de recepción, no estaban esperando por ser atendidos, sino que se mantenían en silencio, observando a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix que se movían de un lado a otro, aguardando por alguna indicación.

Harry observó cómo su prima avanzaba lentamente hacia el mostrador donde se exhibía el letrero de "Información" (el cual estaba vacío), y apoyaba ambas manos sobre el mismo, probablemente esperando a que alguien la atendiera. Su mano izquierda continuaba envuelta en llamas.

–Está vacío, Liza –le informó en un susurro.

–Lo sé –repuso la joven con una sonrisa. Sus ojos muertos estaban clavados en el frente, en donde el retrato vacío de Dilys Derwent estaba colgado. Después de un rato de silencio, la muchacha agregó–: Creo que te dará gusto saber que tu idea funcionó después de todo.

–¿Mi idea?

–Sip. Ya no estoy tan ciega.

Harry la observó atentamente y Liza enfocó sus ojos blancos en los ojos verdes de él.

–¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó, no pudiendo contener una nota de alegría–. ¿Ya no estás ciega?

–Bueno, sí y no.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que ya no estoy sumida en total penumbra, pero no logro distinguir nada con claridad. Todo lo que existe: personas, objetos, animales…, no son más que siluetas en mi valle de sombras.

Harry no dijo nada, y su rostro se ensombreció.

–¿Qué sucede Harry? –preguntó Liza ante tal silencio–. Deberías estar contento sabiendo que gracias a ti tu prima no quedó ciega.

–Si tú lo dices.

Liza posó su mano derecha sobre la mano de Harry y le dijo:

–Yo sí estoy contenta¿sabes? Debo confesarte que todo el asunto de no ver nada me tenía un poco preocupada; sobre todo, porque no sabía cómo me las arreglaría para poder luchar contra los enemigos; y entonces, mientras estaba de pie frente a Bellatrix Lestrange haciéndole el interrogatorio, todo a mi alrededor se volvió más claro. De pronto, pude ver la figura de Bella sentada frente a mí. Eso facilitó mi maniobra de interrogación, como te habrás dado cuenta.

Una ligera oleada de alivio inundó el pecho de Harry. Estaba a punto de hacérselo saber a su prima, cuando repentinamente, una anciana bruja con largos tirabuzones plateados salió de uno de los lados del retrato que estaba frente a ellos.

–Todo está listo Liza –informó Dilys Derwent con prontitud.

–Gracias Dilys –contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa–. Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo.

Y dicho eso, _Fawkes_ emprendió el vuelo por sobre los que estaban en la sala de recepción y comenzó a emitir una hipnotizante melodía que hizo que todos se volvieran a mirar a Liza, quien se había subido al mostrador con bastante agilidad.

–Acabamos de recibir luz verde de Hogwarts –dijo con voz potente–. Nos están esperando. Esto es lo que haremos: todos los pacientes y sanadores se dividirán en pequeños grupos, y cada grupo estará al cargo de un integrante de la Orden del Fénix. El hechizo anti-aparición que yace sobre el Gran Comedor ha sido temporalmente deshabilitado. Es ahí a donde debemos ir. ¿Alguna duda?

–Sí –respondió _Ojoloco_–. ¿Qué hacemos con el mirón?

Harry se giró hacia Liza, sorprendido. Ella no había mencionado nada sobre un "mirón".

–Él queda a tu cargo Alastor –contestó la muchacha después de unos segundos de meditación–. Que salga hacia Hogwarts junto con el primer grupo.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Hay más preguntas? –inquirió, y luego guardó silencio, esperando por si alguno de los ahí presentes tenía algo más que decir, pero nadie lo hizo–. Bien. Entonces, manos a la obra.

Todos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, reuniendo los grupos para partir. Harry le tendió su mano a Liza para ayudarla a bajar del mostrador.

–No dijiste que había un "mirón" –le reprochó en un susurro.

–Alastor lo encontró –explicó con simplicidad–. Estaba deambulando en la quinta planta. Lo amenazamos para que hablara y en menos de cinco segundos nos explicó que el mismo Voldemort le había encomendado la misión de merodear por todo el hospital y reportarle cualquier anomalía.

Harry digirió rápidamente todo aquello, y luego dijo:

–Es curioso que utilizaras esa palabra.

–¿Cuál?

–"Merodear". ¿Sabías que mi padre y sus amigos se hacían llamar "Los Merodeadores"?

–Sí lo sabía Harry. Y es por eso que no hay nada de curioso en que yo usara precisamente esa palabra. La utilicé con toda la intención.

Harry la miró inquisidoramente.

–¿Quieres decir que…

–Sí Harry. El mirón era nada más y nada menos que Peter Pettigrew.

–¿Peter Pettigrew? –repitió sintiendo que la ira lo invadía–. ¿Ese cobarde está aquí?

Liza miró a su alrededor y luego dijo:

–Alastor ya no está. Seguramente ya salió para Hogwarts, y si es así, entonces Peter también debe estar allá.

–Debieron matarlo –sentenció Harry con amargura.

–Todo a su tiempo Harry. Peter puede llegar a ser de mucha ayuda, más incluso que Bellatrix.

Harry guardó silencio. Si de él hubiese dependido, Colagusano estaría muerto en ese preciso momento. Pero Liza tenía razón: Pettigrew les daría cualquier información que le pidieran porque era un cobarde, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su pellejo.

–Harry, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados –indicó Liza ante la indisposición de su primo de moverse–. Debemos unirnos a la evacuación o no terminaremos hoy.

El muchacho la miró desconcertado.

–Sí –contestó vagamente–. Sí, claro.

Y después de esas últimas dos palabras, ambos se perdieron entre la multitud de gente, apresurándose a ayudar.

–Bueno –comenzó Liza, que estaba sentada en la silla alta correspondiente al director, frente al círculo de sillas que se había colocado en el Gran Comedor (las cinco mesas no resultaban funcionales)–. ¿Por dónde quieren que comience?

Durante unos instantes, el silencio fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar. Tal vez estaban pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta, o tal vez pensaban en los cuestionamientos que formularían; pero la verdad, Harry creía que a esas alturas de la noche, después de un día tan exhaustivo, y después de no haber dormido durante 42 horas (por lo menos), nadie tenía la energía suficiente como para pensar en nada. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por exprimirse el cerebro, y entonces, una chispa de curiosidad se encendió dentro de él.

–¿De parte de quién heredaste la Palma de Godric? –preguntó al fin.

–De parte de mi abuela, Harry. Tú y yo somos los últimos descendientes de Godric Gryffindor.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Harry saliera de su sopor al instante, sintiéndose más animado. Entonces sí era descendiente de Gryffindor.

–¿Cómo funciona exactamente la Palma, Liza? –inquirió la profesora McGonagall.

–Es bastante simple en teoría. En la práctica, es un poco más complicado, todo depende de la fuerza mental de la persona. Lo que tengo qué hacer es romper las barreras naturales que la mente posee, o las que se le imponen. Para la Palma, ambos tipos son iguales.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "romper las barreras"?

–Tengo que desquiciar a la persona en cuestión. Tengo que empujarla a los límites de la cordura, a tal grado que la desesperación y la ira se apoderen de ella. Es en ese momento cuando sus barreras se debilitan inconscientemente, y es cuando debo usar la Palma para resquebrajar sus protecciones mentales. Una vez dentro, puedo buscar con toda tranquilidad en su mente, hasta encontrar el pensamiento que quiero. En ese punto, tengo dos opciones: sacar el recuerdo de la mente de la persona; o hacer una réplica exacta que yo pueda conservar, ya sea en mi mente, en una botella o en un pensadero. Incluso en un sombrero.

–¡El Sombrero Seleccionador! –exclamó Harry.

–Así es. Y si mal no recuerdo, fue el mismo Sombrero Seleccionador quien habló sobre esto en su ya acostumbrada canción, hace tres años. ¿Qué era lo que decía?... ¡Ah sí: "_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo: me levantó de su cabeza, y los cuatro en mí metieron, algo de su sesera para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primera…"_; o algo así.

–¡Claro! Es así como el sombrero cumple con su misión –dedujo Hermione–. Literalmente tiene un poco de las mentes de los fundadores.

–Pero Liza, dijiste que para utilizar la Palma tienes que destruir las barreras mentales –replicó Ron–. ¿Gryffindor hizo eso?

–Bueno, lo que les dije es lo que debe hacerse cuando la persona en cuestión no quiere cooperar; pero si por el contrario, su colaboración es voluntaria, entonces no es necesaria la hostilidad. Simplemente se introduce la Palma en la mente del otro, y se busca el recuerdo. Pero debo decirles que en mis 20 años de vida, sólo ha existido una persona que me ha dado acceso voluntario a sus pensamientos, y esa persona era mi padre. Creo que los demás tienden a elegir el camino difícil porque creen absurdamente que pueden evadir la Palma de Godric, pero eso nunca ha pasado y nunca pasará. Siempre he obtenido lo que necesito de las mentes enemigas.

–¿Pero cómo sabes que lo que obtienes es verdadero? –cuestionó Tonks–. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no está alterado?

–Esa es otra de las facultades de la Palma de Godric. Puedo ver cuando un recuerdo está alterado, y entonces puedo forzar a la mente de la persona para que me dé el recuerdo real, sin trucos o alteraciones. Es por eso que Gryffindor dijo que la Palma era ciento por ciento fiable. Y contrario a otros métodos, la Palma de Godric es infalible. No hay manera alguna de contrarrestarla o evadirla.

Hubo un poco de silencio después de esa respuesta.

–Liza¿por qué casi no hay información sobre la Palma de Godric? –preguntó Hermione, poniendo fin al silencio.

–Eso es porque son pocos los magos que la han poseído, y sólo Godric Gryffindor dio testimonio de ello.

–¿Y por qué la han poseído pocos? –inquirió Ron curioso–. ¿Por qué no todos los descendientes han nacido con ella?

–Mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo dispuso que solamente uno de sus descendientes sería el portador de la Palma, y cuando éste falleciera, la Palma pasaría a ser de aquel que lo siguiera en edad. Mi abuela la tuvo, y cuando murió, debía de haber pertenecido al abuelo de Harry, pero él también estaba muerto, así que pasó a ser parte de mi madre, que era unos meses mayor que James Potter. Al morir ella, la Palma fue de mi tío James, y cuando él murió, y dado que ninguno de los dos tenía hermanos, la Palma pasó a mi mano. Yo tenía unos cuatro años.

–¿Y cómo aprendiste a usarla? –cuestionó Harry.

–Ese conocimiento se transfiere de portador a portador, pero en mi caso, mi mamá le contó todo a mi papá, y él fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre la Palma: su historia, su manejo…, todo; y así como mi padre hizo conmigo, yo debo transmitirte toda esa información a ti Harry, para que el día en que yo muera, tú puedas hacer uso de la Palma de Godric.

Harry sintió que con aquel comentario un repentino escalofrío recorría su espalda. Por supuesto que sería realmente interesante poseer un don tan extraordinario e inusual, pero si para poseerlo su prima tenía que morir, entonces prefería nunca ser su portador.

–Me parece que ya les dije todo lo que sabía –dijo Liza pensativa–. Sí. Creo que ya no hay nada más.

–Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar –indicó la profesora McGonagall–. Mañana también será un día difícil.

Y de esa manera, la pequeña reunión de la Orden se disolvió, y todos comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor.

–¿Y en dónde vamos a dormir? –inquirió Ron en un susurro.

–Antes de comenzar la reunión le hice esa pregunta a la profesora McGonagall –contestó Hermione prontamente–. Me dijo que si queríamos, podíamos ocupar la torre de Gryffindor.

–Bueno, entonces vamos –dijo Ron tratando de sonar espabilado, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Harry se rezagaron un poco, esperando a que los demás salieran del salón, para después encaminarse a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar. Harry miró a su alrededor con melancolía, recordando los buenos tiempos, y entonces se percató de que no eran los únicos en el Gran Comedor. Liza permanecía sentada en la silla de su padre, con ambas manos (la izquierda aún en llamas) apoyadas en los brazos de la misma. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia arriba, en donde en lugar del techo, se veía el oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas.

–¿Liza? –Harry se había acercado sigilosamente a su prima.

–Dime.

–¿Por qué no vienes a la torre de Gryffindor junto con nosotros?

–Bueno Harry, de hecho, yo tengo mi propia habitación dentro del que era el despacho de mi padre, y Minerva me dijo que puedo disponer de todo el despacho como si fuera mío. –Se calló unos segundos y luego agregó–: Aunque me gustaría un poco de compañía.

–¿Eso es un sí?

–Claro.

Y de esa forma, Liza se unió a la caravana que avanzaba silenciosa y con paso cansino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

–¡Hola! –saludó alegremente la Señora Gorda dentro de su retrato–. ¡No saben cómo me alegra el volver a verlos!

–Gracias –contestó Hermione educadamente, mientras que los otros sólo se limitaron a sonreír–. Escuche, no tenemos contraseña pero…

–No se preocupen –repuso la bruja rechoncha–, ya me dieron instrucciones para este caso. Pueden pasar.

Automáticamente el retrato se abrió, cediéndoles el paso a la sala común de la casa Gryffindor.

–Jamás pensé que volvería a entrar aquí –comentó George con nostalgia–. ¿Recuerdas todas las bromas que hicimos aquí Fred?

–Cómo olvidarlas –contestó su gemelo–. Esos eran los buenos tiempos.

–Es mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cama –indicó Hermione.

–¡Sí jefa! –respondieron los gemelos al unísono y subieron al instante a los dormitorios.

–Hasta dentro de un rato –dijo Ron vagamente mientras llegaba a las escaleras y subía pesadamente los escalones.

Harry se dispuso a ir tras de él, pero entonces, un impulso repentino lo obligó a decir algo que luchaba por contener:

–Ginny¿puedo hablar contigo?

Las tres muchachas habían comenzado a avanzar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, y las tres se detuvieron ante la solicitud de Harry.

–Claro –contestó Ginny.

–Vamos Liza –repuso Hermione–, nosotras dormimos en las habitaciones que están por acá.

–De acuerdo. Que descansen.

Y ambas jóvenes se marcharon, dejando a Harry y Ginny completamente solos. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

–¿Qué pasa Harry? –preguntó Ginny tratando de sonar despreocupada.

–Ginny, yo… –balbuceó torpemente. Eran tantas las cosas que quería decirle, que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Quería decirle que cada segundo que habían estado separados había sido una tortura; quería decirle que la amaba y que la necesitaba; y quería decirle que no podía ni quería continuar sin ella. ¿Pero cómo le decía todo eso sin que las palabras se atropellaran en su boca?

–¿Sí?

–Yo…, yo… –Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía ni debía decirle ni una sola palabra. No debía exponerla sólo porque la necesitaba. No podía permitirse ese lujo.

Harry dejó de balbucear y se limitó a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

–No es nada –le dijo finalmente–. Que descanses. –La besó delicadamente en la mejilla y se fue hacia los dormitorios.

Alcanzó a escuchar un débil "hasta mañana" antes de subir los escalones, sintiéndose completamente descorazonado.


	14. La Alianza

Hola! Pues bueno, antes que nada debo decirles que no había podido poner capítulo porque un condenado letrero me salía y me decía que había ocurrido un error bla, bla; pero en fin, aquí está finalmente el catorce. Gracias a TachiFk, a Hamathos, a Mazinho (creeme que los capítulos sí se han ido alargando, antes escribía un promedio de ocho hojas, y ahora escribo entre 12 o 13; a lo mejor no es mucho, pero para mí es un gran paso, significa que ya estoy aprendiendo a parlotear más), a Sara Morgan Black(por cierto, gracias por recomendar mi ff), a lolo, a Andromeda, a Wilhelmina Gaunty a trini - la - blake. Ahora fueron muchas personas, GRACIAS!

Y ya no los entretengo más. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Escrito por aego y por leyno. Con la colaboración especial de aolelc.

**Capítulo 14.**

**La Alianza**

Harry miraba absorto los enormes jardines de su tan amado colegio. Una calma y una paz inusitadas reinaban sobre ellos, haciendo que el muchacho añorara lo que había sido y pensara en lo que había podido ser. Casi inconscientemente se sentó en el alféizar del enorme ventanal de la lechucería. Se había despertado poco antes de que el sol saliera, y después de permanecer unos minutos tendido en la cama, había decidido levantarse e ir a ver a _Hedwig_. Durante su estancia en la Madriguera, las lechuzas de la familia habían tenido completa libertad de entrar y salir de la casa, lo cual había significado un gran alivio, pues nadie tenía que preocuparse por alimentarlas; y tampoco tenían que preocuparse por estar lejos de la Madriguera, pues bien sabían que las lechuzas los encontrarían.

Fue por eso que Harry no se sorprendió cuando una lechuza blanca voló hacia él en el mismo instante en que cruzó la puerta. Después de acariciarla le dio unos cuantos frutos secos, y lo mismo hizo con _Pigwidgeon_, que no paraba de dar vueltas eufóricas alrededor de su cabeza. Desde entonces, Harry se había dedicado a mirar a través de la ventana. No observaba, solamente veía. Parecía mentira que alguna vez hubieran atacado el colegio, y la muerte de Dumbledore parecía una mera ilusión.

Recorrió con la vista las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, y luego sus ojos divisaron la superficie cristalina del lago. Desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente el sepulcro blanco que resguardaba el cuerpo del mago más extraordinario que él jamás hubiera conocido. Algo en ese preciso punto llamó su atención: una persona estaba de pie frente al sepulcro. No alcanzaba a distinguir quién era, pero no hacía falta; estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de Liza. En su interior, una voz le dijo que debía ir con ella a brindarle apoyo moral, así que abandonó con paso decidido la lechucería, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo principal.

A pesar de que era muy temprano, un ligero barullo ya se dejaba escuchar en todos los pasillos por los que Harry avanzaba. Sin duda, el trabajo de los sanadores era muy duro, pues siempre tenían que estar al pendiente de sus pacientes. Con este pensamiento en mente, Harry llegó a la puerta del colegio, y estaba a punto de cruzarla, cuando una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas:

–¡Harry!

El muchacho se giró para buscar al dueño de esa voz, y vio con alegría que Neville Longbottom iba a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Neville¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Vengo de visita –respondió, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente–. Vengo a ver a mis padres.

–¿Pero cómo supiste que están aquí?

–Mi abuela y yo fuimos como siempre a San Mungo, y ahí nos encontramos con _Ojoloco_ Moody; y después de que él comprobó que nosotros éramos nosotros, nos envió aquí.

–Ya veo –dijo Harry despacio–. ¿Y _Ojoloco_ les dijo por qué… por qué evacuamos San Mungo?

–No, sólo dijo que aquí nos informarían –respondió con simplicidad–. Y en cuanto llegamos, una muchacha muy agradable nos puso al tanto de todo. Liza, creo que ese es su nombre. Después de eso nos llevaron con mis padres.

Ambos muchachos guardaron unos segundos de silencio. Harry estaba a punto de decirle a Neville que tenía que irse, pero Neville habló antes de que Harry lo hiciera:

–Es bueno estar de regreso. Siempre me gustó estar en Hogwarts; es por eso que mi abuela y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

–¿Se quedarán? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

–Sí. En estos momentos mi abuela se está poniendo de acuerdo con McGonagall sobre nuestra estadía aquí. Queremos ayudar en lo que se necesite. Además, así puedo ver a mis papás más seguido.

–Me alegro por ti –dijo Harry poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo–, y su ayuda nos será muy útil.

Una vez más un poco de silencio cayó sobre ellos, pero esta vez Harry sabía que si quería hablar con Liza, entonces era necesario que terminara con aquella conversación, así que dijo:

–Bueno Neville, de verdad me dio mucho gusto verte, pero me tengo que ir; estaba en la mitad de algo cuando me llamaste y…

–¡No te preocupes Harry! Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo voy a estar aquí.

–Claro. Entonces nos vemos luego.

Y sin esperar más, cruzó las puertas del colegio y avanzó por los amplios jardines, dirigiéndose al lago. Caminaba a paso ligero, cavilando sobre la pequeña batalla que habían librado en ese mismo castillo, y recordando que solamente Neville y Luna habían atendido al llamado de Hermione en aquella noche fatal. Pero ahora era diferente, eso no les volvería a suceder. Si los mortífagos llegaban a atacar Hogwarts de nuevo (lo cual era improbable, dado que nadie en el mundo mágico sabía que el colegio estaba siendo ocupado nuevamente, excepto los que en esos momentos estaban en el castillo), toda la Orden del Fénix estaría ahí para enfrentarlos. No permitirían otro ataque de ninguna manera.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar en donde reposaba el cuerpo de Dumbledore, y vio con alivio que Liza seguía ahí. Aceleró el paso, y entonces una enérgica melodía llegó hasta sus oídos. Era una melodía producida por un violín y, sin lugar a dudas, por una virtuosa violinista. Harry no tenía idea de que Liza tocaba el violín. De hecho, no tenía idea de que su prima tocaba algún instrumento musical. Tratando de no hacer ruido, se detuvo un par de metros detrás de su prima, y se dedicó a disfrutar del improvisado concierto. Ya conocía la melodía, la había escuchado en un juego de video que tenía Dudley (uno en donde se tenían que apilar unas piezas para hacer puntaje); pero era totalmente distinto escuchar la versión original de la melodía. Liza tenía mucho talento, o al menos así le pareció a Harry; y esa fue la razón por la que aplaudió cuando su prima terminó de tocar.

–¡Bravo! –exclamó con entusiasmo.

Liza se giró un poco sobresaltada, pero luego le dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud.

–No sabía que tenía más público –dijo, permitiéndose un leve tono de timidez en la voz.

–¿Más público? –repitió Harry sin comprender.

–Sí. Mi papá era mi público –aclaró, volviéndose a mirar el sepulcro que tenía a sus espaldas–. Siempre lo fue –agregó con nostalgia.

Harry la observó sin saber qué decir, pero como no quería que su prima se sintiera triste, externó lo primero que le vino a la mente:

–Esa melodía ya la había escuchado antes, en un juego muggle. Aunque no recuerdo el nombre.

–¿Del juego o de la melodía?

–De la melodía.

–Es la Danza Húngara No. 5, de Johannes Brahms. Era una de las piezas predilectas de mi padre. De hecho, esa es la razón por la que aprendí a tocar el violín, para poder interpretársela cuando él quisiera.

–¿Sabes tocar algún otro instrumento?

–Varios. Pero el que más me gusta es el piano, y creo que es el que toco mejor.

–Tal vez después me puedas tocar alguna melodía en piano.

–Claro, sería un placer –contestó Liza sonriéndole, pero detrás de esa sonrisa se veía una inconfundible sombra de tristeza.

Guardaron un poco de silencio, mientras un febril viento matutinal mecía todo a su alrededor y provocaba la ilusión de que los árboles cercanos lloraban. La muchacha se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, y fue entonces cuando Harry notó algo diferente en la mano izquierda de su prima: un fino guante negro la cubría, sin dejar ver ni un milímetro de piel de su mano.

–¿Por qué usas un guante? –preguntó, aún contemplando la mano cubierta–. ¿Te lastimaste?

–No. Verás, ayer después de que interrogué a Bellatrix, me di cuenta de que si mi palma está llameante, puedo ver el fulgor mental de los demás, y eso ilumina un poco mi mundo borroso; así que la mantengo siempre llameante, y la cubro para no meterme en asuntos que no me atañen.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "fulgor mental"?

–Fulgor mental es el resplandor que rodea a los pensamientos –explicó la muchacha al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar con dirección al castillo. Harry se colocó a su lado–. No son los pensamientos en sí, es más como un… envoltorio. Una protección de los pensamientos.

–Ya veo –dijo Harry, aún tratando de digerir lo que su prima le acababa de explicar.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio, hasta que Liza dijo:

–Tuve el grato placer de conocer a tu amigo Neville y a su abuela Augusta Longbottom. Están aquí, en Hogwarts.

–Lo sé, ya vi a Neville. Me dijo que pensaban quedarse en el colegio.

–¿En serio¡Qué extraordinario!

–Vinieron a visitar a los padres de Neville –le informó el muchacho con serenidad.

–Sí, lo sé. He estado pensando mucho en Frank y Alice Longbottom desde que los vi ayer en San Mungo, y he decidido tomar medidas drásticas. Claro que aún tengo que hablarlo con su familia.

Harry la observó sin comprender, pero Liza no le aclaró nada. De hecho, la muchacha se había detenido abruptamente, con sus ojos blancos perdidos en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido.

–Voy a entrar Harry –dijo Liza con mucha seguridad.

–¿Qué?

–Voy a entrar al Bosque Prohibido en busca de apoyo. Sé que no podré vivir tranquila hasta no ver que todas las criaturas del bosque forman una alianza con nosotros. Es de vital importancia que así sea.

–¿Acaso estás loca?

Liza sonrió ante el comentario angustiado de su primo, y le respondió con toda calma:

–Ya sabía que dirías eso, pero entro de todos modos.

–Entonces voy contigo; sólo voy a avisar a mis amigos y regreso.

Liza pareció meditar aquello, y luego contestó:

–Está bien.

Harry echó a correr hacia el castillo, y una vez adentro, se precipitó escaleras arriba, hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero no fue necesario que recorriera todo el camino, pues en el tercer piso se encontró de frente con sus amigos.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione–. Precisamente estábamos buscándote.

–McGonagall quiere que ayudemos con los enfermos crónicos –explicó Ron.

–No puedo –replicó Harry al instante.

–¿Cómo que no puedes? –reclamó Hermione exaltada–. Harry, tenemos que ayudar en todo lo que sea posible.

Harry la miró exasperado. Eso ya lo sabía, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Liza se adentrara en el bosque completamente sola.

–Algo pasó ¿verdad? –inquirió Ginny, observando con detenimiento el rostro de Harry–. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

El muchacho bajó la mirada al instante, pero asintió lentamente.

–Liza va a entrar al Bosque Prohibido –les explicó con prontitud–, y yo voy con ella.

–¿Al Bosque Prohibido? –repitieron al unísono.

–Yo voy –dijo Ron tajantemente.

–Y yo –agregó Ginny.

–¿Y qué pasó con lo que McGonagall les pidió? –inquirió Harry.

–Ella entenderá, estoy segura –repuso Hermione–. Además, Liza puede hablar con ella una vez que hayamos regresado. Vamos.

Harry miró a sus amigos. Estaban decididos a acompañarlo y sabía perfectamente que no podía persuadirlos para que hicieran lo contrario. Sin decir más, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a prisa hacia los jardines del colegio. No se toparon con nadie en todo el camino, lo cual significó un gran alivio para todos, dado que así no tenían que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Liza estaba parada frente a los árboles que estaban al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos enfocados en los huecos que se formaban entre los árboles. La enorme figura de Hagrid estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniendo firmemente una ballesta.

–Ya estamos listos Liza –informó Harry cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de ellos.

–Bien.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea que ellos vengan, Liza? –preguntó Hagrid nervioso.

–Sí, Hagrid, sí lo creo. Estamos contigo, nada malo nos puede suceder.

Esta respuesta pareció convencer a Hagrid, dado que no la refutó. Rápidamente el pequeño grupo se adentró en la espesura del bosque, en completo silencio. Harry no pudo evitar que un repentino escalofrío recorriera su espalda. La mayoría de las veces que había entrado al Bosque Prohibido, cosas escalofriantes habían sucedido, y no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, ahora que las criaturas del bosque se habían vuelto tan hurañas. Además, le preocupaba la posible reacción que tendrían los centauros cuando se dieran cuenta de que unos "intrusos" osaban poner un pie dentro de "su bosque". Harry pensó que el plan de Liza debía de ser muy ingenioso, de lo contrario, la muchacha no hubiera tomado la decisión de entrar ahí. Aunque pensándolo bien, Liza jamás le dijo que tenía un plan.

Sin embargo, Harry no pudo continuar preocupándose por lo que podría pasar, porque en ese preciso instante, el ruido de cascos de caballo se hizo más que audible. Los estaban rodeando. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny empuñaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a atacar, pero antes de que lanzaran algún hechizo, Liza les ordenó:

–Guarden las varitas. Venimos a hablar sobre la paz, no a incitar la guerra.

Obedecieron al instante (Hagrid ocultó la ballesta detrás de su espalda, procurando que no fuera visible). Sus corazones latían a mil por hora dentro de sus pechos. ¿De verdad Liza sabía lo que hacía?

–¿Qué quieren? –inquirió una profunda voz masculina, proveniente de los árboles que estaban justo al frente de ellos–. ¿Por qué se han atrevido a entrar a nuestro bosque?

–Hemos entrado porque queremos hacer una proposición a los centauros –respondió Liza con calma–, pero para exponer la propuesta, necesito ver a mi interlocutor.

La voz profunda emitió una gutural carcajada, y a su alrededor se escucharon murmullos impetuosos.

–¿Y si me niego? –preguntó con insolencia. Las voces a su alrededor lo vitorearon.

–No veo razón alguna para tal negativa –repuso la muchacha pacientemente–; como verás, no estamos armados.

–Tienen sus armas guardadas –replicó la voz.

–¡Es verdad! –exclamó otra voz oculta por los árboles.

–No pensamos usarlas –aclaró Liza.

Después de decir eso, la muchacha sacó su varita y se agachó para colocarla en el suelo.

–¿Qué haces? –murmuró Hagrid alarmado.

–Hagan lo mismo –indicó la joven al tiempo que se erguía nuevamente.

Los demás se dirigieron fugaces miradas dubitativas, pero después hicieron lo mismo que Liza. Hubo un momento de murmullos distantes que finalmente se apagaron cuando la voz del centauro que estaba oculto frente a ellos resonó:

–¿Quién eres y qué es lo que realmente quieres?

–Soy Liza Dumbledore, y lo único que quiero es proponer un trato.

–¿Dumbledore? –repitió incrédulo. Las voces a su alrededor se habían quedado mudas.

Después de unos segundos, el centauro oculto frente a ellos salió de entre los árboles. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, y pelaje marrón. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato: era Magorian.

–Muy bien Liza Dumbledore, te escucho.

–Hace meses que Hogwarts cerró sus puertas, y eso se debió a que ningún alumno quiso regresar después de lo que sucedió en el castillo; después del asesinato de mi padre. Sin embargo, nosotros no podemos elegir las circunstancias bajo las que se desarrollan los eventos, y lo único que podemos hacer es adaptarnos. Es por eso que el castillo de Hogwarts ha vuelto a ocuparse, no como escuela, sino como hospital temporal.

–La razón por la que te estoy diciendo todo esto, es para avisarte a ti y a todos los tuyos que, aunque improbable, Hogwarts podría ser atacado nuevamente. De momento los mortífagos no saben que estamos aquí, pero tarde o temprano se enterarán, y es ahí cuando entra en juego mi propuesta.

–Explícate.

–Una alianza. Una alianza entre ustedes y nosotros.

Magorian la miró fijamente, en silencio. Harry pensó que probablemente estaba meditando la propuesta.

–No –respondió al fin.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Liza sin alterarse.

–Nosotros no servimos a los humanos. Somos independientes y autosuficientes.

–Lo sé. Y también sé que son sabios, y es a esa sabiduría a la que yo apelo hoy. Por favor, piensen sabiamente su respuesta.

–No hay nada que pensar, la respuesta ya está dada.

Y sin decir más, Magorian se volvió y comenzó a avanzar hacia los árboles.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Liza al tiempo que corría para ponerse frente a él–. Esta alianza es lo que hubiera querido mi padre.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que eso cambiará mi respuesta?

–Que no fue sino hasta que escuchaste mi nombre que accediste a hablar de frente conmigo. Tú respetabas a mi padre. Todos los centauros lo hacían, porque él fue el mago más extraordinario que jamás hayan conocido. De no haber sido así, no hubieran rendido el tributo que le rindieron el día de su funeral. Esta alianza lo hubiera hecho muy feliz.

–No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Esta guerra es de los magos y los magos deben enfrentarla.

–Es verdad, la guerra era originalmente de los magos, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser así. Los gigantes, los dementores, los hombres lobo; todos se han unido a Voldemort. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ustedes sobrevivirán a la guerra?

–¡Nosotros sabemos defendernos!

–Sus defensas no serán suficientes. La magia puede llegar a ser muy poderosa, y por tanto, muy peligrosa.

–¡Eso era lo único que faltaba! –gritó Magorian furioso, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Liza, quien no retrocedió ni un milímetro–. ¡Una muchachita con aires de superioridad!

–Nosotros no somos superiores a ustedes –repuso Liza mirándolo fijamente–. Pero tampoco somos inferiores. Sólo somos diferentes. ¿Qué no lo ves? Todos vivimos en el mismo mundo, y ya va siendo hora de que nos aceptemos los unos a los otros. ¿O acaso eres tan obstinado como para no darte cuenta de que tu raza morirá si carece de apoyo?

Harry contenía el aliento, esperando que en cualquier momento una manada de centauros furiosos saltara sobre ellos y los desollara vivos. Liza había llegado demasiado lejos. Pero entonces, lo inimaginable sucedió: Magorian habló con calma y serenidad. Harry podría haber jurado que el centauro incluso había sonreído.

–Eres una soñadora –le dijo.

La joven le sonrió. Magorian se giró hacia el pequeño grupo que Liza había dejado atrás, e hizo una seña a los árboles. Al instante, todos los centauros que habían estado escondidos salieron de entre los árboles, y a un tiempo, todos depositaron sus arcos y sus flechas en el suelo. Después de eso, Magorian se volvió hacia Liza una vez más.

–Liza Dumbledore –le dijo solemnemente–, acabas de ganar nuevos aliados.

El centauro hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Liza, quien le agradeció en voz baja. Harry no podía creerlo. ¡Liza lo había conseguido!


	15. Un inesperado reencuentro

Hola! Bueno, espero que no se hayan desesperado mucho, aquí está el 15. Ahora sólo voy a agradecer a Andromeda, a Sara Morgan Blacky a Celestanapor sus comentarios. GRACIAS! arrocillo!

Escrito por aego y por leyno, con la colaboración especial de aolelc

**Capítulo 15.**

**Un inesperado reencuentro**

–¡Me muero de hambre! –exclamó Ron, sentándose en una de las pequeñas mesas redondas que se habían colocado en el Gran Comedor.

Las cuatro mesas habían dejado de ser necesarias, pues no tenía ningún caso conservarlas si no había alumnos que las ocuparan, así que en su lugar, el Gran Comedor se había llenado con mesas redondas para doce personas, de manera que se pudieran sentar en donde quisieran. Ante el desagrado de Hermione, los horarios de las comidas se habían conservado igual, lo que quería decir que los elfos domésticos continuaban con sus deberes.

–¡Tú siempre te estás muriendo de hambre! –espetó Ginny con una carcajada.

Pero a decir verdad, todos estaban hambrientos, pues sin lugar a dudas, aquella mañana había sido extenuante. Después de haber regresado del Bosque Prohibido, todos habían vuelto al castillo, y los cuatro amigos se habían dedicado a ayudar a los sanadores en todo lo que podían (Liza se había ido con McGonagall). Aunque no era muy difícil lo que tenían que hacer, debían ser constantes (además, debían cuidarse de Peeves, el _poltergeist_); y fue por eso que no pudieron detenerse para tomar un desayuno rápido, y se habían visto obligados a esperar hasta la hora de la comida. Bajo esas circunstancias, era comprensible que Ron se muriera de hambre.

Colmaron sus platos de comida, y apenas habían comido dos bocados cuando Hermione dijo:

–Estoy pensando muy seriamente en ir a hablar con los elfos domésticos. No tienen razón alguna para continuar con sus deberes.

–Ni se te ocurra Hermione –le advirtió Ron con la boca llena–, déjalos vivir tranquilos.

–Además, ahora más que nunca necesitamos que los elfos continúen con sus deberes –razonó Ginny.

–Ya lo sé –repuso Hermione–. Pero por lo menos deben recibir un sueldo por ello. La profesora McGonagall tendría que pagarles.

–¿Por qué ella? –preguntó Ron dejando su tenedor con comida a medio camino.

–Bueno, técnicamente ella es la directora de Hogwarts –respondió Hermione–. Aunque no sé si su cargo sea válido dado que el colegio ya no funciona como tal.

–Tal vez los elfos ahora le pertenecen a Liza –dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

–No creo –negó Hermione–. Los elfos no eran de Dumbledore, sino de Hogwarts. Ellos están dedicados a cumplir los mandatos del director en turno.

–Disculpen. –La voz de Liza se escuchó desde las puertas del Gran Comedor, poniendo fin al tema de los elfos domésticos–. ¿De casualidad no habrán visto a Neville por ahí?

–No –respondió Harry al tiempo que los otros negaban con la cabeza–. ¿Lo necesitas para algo en especial?

–Tengo que hablar con él sobre sus padres.

–¿Les pasó algo? –preguntó Hermione alarmada.

–No, ellos están bien –la tranquilizó de inmediato–. Pero lo que tengo que decirle a Neville podría hacer que ellos estuvieran mejor.

Nadie entendió muy bien lo que Liza había querido decir con ese comentario, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle a qué se refería, la muchacha les dijo:

–Bueno, si llegan a ver a Neville por ahí¿pueden decirle que lo estamos esperando en el aula donde se encuentran sus padres?

–¿Qué te parece si mejor te ayudamos a buscarlo? –ofreció Hermione.

Harry y Ginny apoyaron la propuesta de Hermione, pero Ron emitió un leve gruñido de descontento. Si Liza aceptaba, tendrían que interrumpir la comida para buscar a Neville.

–No quisiera que dejaran a medias su comida –repuso Liza con una sonrisa.

–Eso no es problema –dijo Hermione, fulminando a Ron con una fugaz mirada asesina.

–De acuerdo –accedió Liza al fin.

Los cuatro amigos se levantaron de sus lugares y abandonaron el Gran Comedor junto con Liza. Para cubrir más espacio, cada uno tomó un camino por separado; el primero que encontrara a Neville, lo llevaría con sus padres.

Harry deambulaba por los pasillos, cavilando. Antes de internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, Liza había mencionado algo sobre tomar "medidas drásticas" con respecto a los padres de Neville, pero Harry aún no terminaba de comprender qué era lo que su prima pretendía. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aquella búsqueda podía ser muy sencilla; lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a la torre de Gryffindor y buscar a Neville en el mapa del merodeador. Rápidamente se encaminó a la torre, preguntándose por qué no había pensado antes en el mapa. Sacó desordenadamente sus cosas del baúl, hasta que finalmente tuvo el viejo pergamino en sus manos.

–"¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!" –murmuró, dándole unos golpecitos con su varita.

Finas líneas se dibujaron en todo el pergamino, dando forma al castillo y sus pasadizos; y cientos de pequeñas motitas de tinta aparecieron aquí y allá, todas con un rótulo a un lado, en donde se leían los nombres de los que en esos momentos se encontraban en Hogwarts. Y ahí, parada en el séptimo piso, la motita de "Neville Longbottom" estaba dibujada.

Dobló el pergamino, lo guardó en sus ropas y se apresuró al séptimo piso. Tal y como había visto en el mapa, Neville estaba ahí, de pie frente a un tramo de pared, dándole la espalda al tapiz de Barrabás _el chiflado_, que le enseñaba ballet a unos trols. Ahí era donde aparecía la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

–¿Neville? –lo llamó con cautela.

–Hola Harry –lo saludó sonriente.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Solamente recordaba.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Harry sabía muy bien qué era lo que Neville recordaba: las reuniones del ED.

–Neville, Liza te está buscando –le dijo Harry sin rodeos.

–¿A mí?

–Sí. Dijo que fueras al aula donde están tus padres.

–¿Mis papás? –repitió asustado–. ¿Les pasó algo?

–No. Ella sólo quiere hablar contigo.

Neville lo miró con una profunda angustia, y al instante se encaminó al aula en donde los enfermos que padecían daños provocados por hechizos estaban instalados. Harry caminaba a su lado, sin hablar. Sacó el mapa del merodeador de entre sus ropas, y vio que la motita con el rótulo "Elizabeth Dumbledore" estaba de pie junto a "Augusta Longbottom", "Frank Longbottom" y "Alice Longbottom". El único que faltaba era Neville.

–Qué bueno que llegas Neville –dijo Liza cuando ambos muchachos irrumpieron en el aula–. Te esperábamos.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Neville ansioso.

–Nada malo, no te preocupes. Lo único que quería era hablar contigo y tu abuela sobre tus padres aquí presentes. Yo puedo volverlos a la normalidad.

Aquellas palabras dejaron anonadados a Neville y a su abuela; incluso el mismo Harry se había quedado mudo, pues de sobra sabía que los señores Longbottom no tenían cura.

–¿Co-cómo que volverlos a la normalidad? –inquirió Neville atónito.

–Estoy segura que una familia como la de ustedes habrá escuchado alguna vez algo sobre la Palma de Godric¿estoy en lo cierto?

–Sí –confirmó la abuela de Neville–. Sí, claro. Todos en el mundo mágico han oído cosas sobre la Palma de Godric; pero no es más que un mito, una leyenda.

–No, mi querida señora, la Palma de Godric realmente existe. –Liza se descubrió su mano izquierda y la levantó para que pudieran verla. Las llamas azules envolvían su palma–. Y yo soy su portadora. Con la Palma de Godric podría entrar en las mentes de Frank y Alice y arreglarlo todo. Podría poner en orden sus recuerdos e incluso podría poner recuerdos de ustedes en las mentes de ellos para que estén enterados de lo que sucedió mientras estaban convalecientes. Claro que todo esto lo haré si ustedes así lo quieren, si no quieren no pienso obligarlos a…

–¿Estás bromeando? –la interrumpió Neville no pudiendo evitar que su voz temblara de emoción–. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

–Ahora mismo si así lo quieres –le respondió Liza con una sonrisa–, pero será un proceso largo.

–No importa –repuso la señora Longbottom–. ¿Necesitas algo?

–Sí. Necesito que usted se quede aquí para poder hacer una copia de algunos de sus recuerdos, e introducirlos en la mente de Frank y Alice.

–Claro –accedió la señora Longbottom–. Lo que sea para que estén bien.

–Una última cosa. Harry ¿podrías decirles a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que ya no es necesario que sigan buscando?

–Por supuesto, Liza. Lo haré en seguida.

Harry se giró y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

–¡Y dales las gracias de mi parte! –exclamó Liza cuando su primo ya estaba en el pasillo.

–¡Lo haré! –le contestó Harry.

Caminó a lo largo del corredor con paso decidido, pero antes de que alcanzara las escaleras, la voz de Neville lo llamó:

–¡Espera Harry, voy contigo!

Harry se detuvo y se volvió hacia su amigo.

–Pensé que te quedarías con tus papás.

–Liza cree que es mejor que esté con ustedes, y me dijo que me avisará en cuanto termine.

–Ya veo. Bueno, entonces vamos a buscar a los otros.

Y juntos continuaron hacia las escaleras.

–Cálmate Neville, Liza sabe lo que hace –dijo Hermione por enésima vez–. Todo va a salir bien.

–Lo sé –contestó Neville, estrujándose las manos y caminando de un lado a otro–, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Después de que los cinco amigos se habían reunido, habían decidido esperar por el aviso de Liza en la comodidad de la sala común. Los sanadores finalmente se habían organizado, y ya no eran necesarios tantos voluntarios.

–Creo que debería ir a ver –repuso Neville deteniéndose frente a sus amigos–. Ya es de noche y Liza no me ha llamado.

–Si te vas solamente interferirás con el trabajo de Liza –razonó Ginny.

–¡Ya lo sé! Es sólo que… –Y sin completar la frase, Neville se dejó caer en una de las sillas, con la cabeza entre las manos–. Ellos no me conocen. Tengo 17 años y ellos no saben nada de mí, y temo que cuando lo sepan no…

Se calló al instante. Los demás se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose muy incómodos.

–Eso no pasará Neville –le aseguró Harry–. Son tus padres.

Pero esas palabras no lograron que Neville cambiara su expresión de desconsuelo. Afortunadamente, ocurrió algo que distrajo a todos: Nick Casi Decapitado emergió del piso y los miró con una sonrisa.

–Me da mucho gusto verlos –dijo con cierta ternura–, pero me temo que no podemos hablar en estos momentos, justo ahora tengo una misión especial –agregó dándose importancia–. Liza me ha enviado, dice que Neville tiene que ir a la Sala de los Menesteres de inmediato.

Y Neville no esperó más instrucciones. Rápidamente abandonó la sala común.

–Gracias Sir Nicholas –dijo Hermione mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny salían tras Neville.

Prácticamente tuvieron que correr para alcanzar al muchacho, quien acortó la distancia que lo separaba del séptimo piso como si de una ráfaga se tratase. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, vieron que Liza aguardaba por ellos afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres.

–Muy bien Neville –dijo Liza cuando lo vio–, sí que fuiste rápido.

Y sin decir más, Liza entró a la habitación, con Neville detrás de ella. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, decidieron sin palabras que era mejor quedarse donde estaban (en el marco de la puerta). Los señores Longbottom estaban sentados de espaldas a la puerta, y la abuela de Neville estaba frente a ellos.

–Frank, Alice –los llamó Liza–. Aquí está.

Los señores Longbottom se voltearon hacia ella. Harry notó aliviado que sus rostros demacrados habían recuperado vida, como si hubieran rejuvenecido. Se veían tan cuerdos como cualquier persona.

–¿Neville? –dijo la señora Longbottom al borde del llanto.

No fue necesario que el muchacho respondiera. Madre e hijo se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Era una escena bastante emotiva. Liza avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

–Dejémoslos solos por un rato –dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

–¿Están bien? –preguntó Ginny curiosa.

–Completamente. Fue un trabajo duro, pero logré reconstruir sus vidas con éxito. Ahora si me disculpan, bajaré a las cocinas a comer un poco.

–Podemos acompañarte si quieres –sugirió Harry prontamente.

Los demás apoyaron la sugerencia.

–Claro –contestó Liza con una sonrisa–. Me gusta comer acompañada.

Y sin decir más, el pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia las cocinas del colegio. Después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera del retrato del frutero gigante, entraron a la enorme aula. Estaba muy similar a como Harry la recordaba, la única diferencia era que, al igual que en el Gran Comedor, las cuatro largas mesas habían sido sustituidas por un centenar de mesas pequeñas, acordes a las que se encontraban arriba.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la cocina, se vieron rodeados por los pequeños elfos domésticos, que les ofrecían comida, gustosos.

–¡Harry Potter! –Un elfo que usaba un suéter y muchos gorros tejidos se abrió paso por entre sus dadivosos compañeros–. ¡Harry Potter ha venido a visitar a Dobby!

–En realidad Dobby, nosotros venimos a… –Harry iba a aclararle la verdadera razón de su visita, pero Liza habló antes de que él terminara.

–Sí Dobby, Harry vino a visitarte y a comer un poco.

Al instante, los elfos colmaron de comida cinco platos y los colocaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta, pero justo cuando todos estaban a punto de sentarse, Fred y George irrumpieron en la cocina.

–Te dije que estarían aquí –le dijo Fred a su gemelo.

–Hermione, arriba hay alguien que quiere verte –informó George.

–¿A mí¿Quién?

–Tus papás –aclaró Fred.

–¿Qué? –Y sin decir más, Hermione abandonó la cocina corriendo.

–Por cierto, mamá quiere hablar con ustedes dos –agregó George dirigiéndose a Ron y Ginny.

–¿Ahora? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Ahora –respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

Con gran pesadez, Ron y Ginny salieron de la cocina, con los gemelos detrás de ellos, pero antes de que Fred se fuera, Harry vio claramente como el muchacho había posado sus ojos en Liza con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Ambos primos quedaron solos, cenando en silencio, mientras los elfos los llenaban de atenciones.

–La amas mucho¿verdad? –inquirió Liza después de un rato.

–Sí. –Harry contestó sin reflexionar, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y corrigió–¿A quién?

–No es necesario que finjas conmigo Harry –dijo Liza sonriendo.

Harry suspiró y luego le preguntó:

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Harry, tal vez estoy casi ciega, pero no soy estúpida. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin Ginny.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente. Él había supuesto que estaba manejando la situación muy bien.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo más pretendes continuar así Harry?

–¿Así cómo?

–Lejos de Ginny¿por qué lo haces?

Harry conocía muy bien la respuesta, pues internamente se la había repetido una y otra vez, pero en aquel momento, siendo su prima quien se lo preguntaba, su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco. Pero entonces lo recordó:

–Es por el bien de Ginny.

–Pues yo creo que ella se encuentra bien –repuso Liza.

–No se trata de eso –refutó Harry–. No quiero que Voldemort se entere de lo que siento por Ginny, porque entonces ella sería su siguiente víctima.

Liza dejó de comer y lo miró fijamente.

–Harry ¿de verdad piensas que para estos momentos, él no lo sabe ya? –le preguntó con paciencia–. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de que antes de ser mortífago, Draco Malfoy fue tu compañero en el colegio? Existen muchas probabilidades de que él se enterara de tus sentimientos por Ginny. Además, no debes olvidar que también está Snape –agregó con desprecio–. Él es extremadamente bueno en Oclumancia, y por consiguiente, también lo es en Legeremancia. Fácilmente pudo haber visto dentro de tu mente en alguno de los castigos que cumpliste con él.

Harry escuchó todo aquello en silencio, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Liza tenía razón. Sin importar cuánto tiempo se había mantenido distante con Ginny, y cuánto tiempo pretendía continuar así, todo había sido y sería en vano. Voldemort ya sabía, no le cabía la menor duda; y si aún no había hecho nada, era porque la Orden había mejorado sus medidas de seguridad. O tal vez no había hecho nada porque no le había resultado conveniente. No aún.

–¿Qué crees que debería hacer? –le preguntó en un murmullo.

–Creo que deberías dejar de tener miedo a amar. Tus papás no tuvieron miedo, y fueron felices. Tú debes de ser feliz con Ginny todo el tiempo que puedas, de lo contrario, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

–No es tan simple –refutó Harry.

–¡Claro que lo es! Tú la amas, ella te ama; ¿sabes cuán difícil es que eso pase? Hay quienes nunca llegan a experimentar eso. Veme a mí, por ejemplo. Cuando Fred y yo estábamos en el desván del cuartel de la Orden, y tú llegaste a hablar conmigo, Fred me acababa de confesar ciertos sentimientos hacia mí. Me dijo que sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra si yo le decía que sí, que aceptaba intentar mantener una relación con él.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Como estoy segura de que recuerdas Harry, nos interrumpiste. No le pude decir ni sí ni no, y desde entonces lo estoy pensando. Pero mi caso es diferente al tuyo, yo siento cariño por Fred, pero no lo amo; y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, no sería justo después de que él se sinceró conmigo. Aunque creo que no debería dar un veredicto tan prematuro; después de todo, durante 17 años yo no tuve contacto con nadie más que mi padre.

Harry la miró sin saber qué decirle. Él era el menos indicado para darle un consejo de ese tipo (la experta era Hermione), sobre todo, considerando que acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un gran error con Ginny. Aún en silencio, volvió la vista a su plato y continuó cenando.

–Harry¿puedo preguntarte algo? Es sobre un tema completamente diferente.

–Claro.

–¿Qué encontraron mi padre y tú en esa cueva?

Harry había temido esa conversación desde que Liza y él se habían vuelto tan unidos.

–Encontramos un "_Horcrux_" falso. El guardapelo de Voldemort. Por supuesto, nosotros no sabíamos que era falso, así que tu papá hizo lo que sabía que se tenía que hacer, y poco a poco se fue debilitando frente a mis ojos. Por eso no pudo defenderse de…

No dijo más. Todo aquello aún resultaba abrumador.

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que el "_Horcrux_" era falso? –preguntó Liza fijando sus ojos vacíos en Harry.

–Bueno, viéndolo de cerca, el guardapelo era considerablemente más pequeño, y no tenía la marca de Slytherin. Además, en su interior había una nota que confirmaba que era falso.

–¿Una nota¿Y qué decía?

Harry buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el "_Horcrux_" falso; lo abrió y desdobló el trozo de pergamino que estaba en su interior. A continuación, leyó en voz alta:

–"_Para el Señor Tenebroso. Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el _"Horcrux"_ auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal. R.A.B."_.

En cuanto terminó de leer posó sus ojos en Liza, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el frente, y movía los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Harry notó que su prima estaba repitiendo las iniciales "R.A.B.". Entonces, y sin previo aviso, Liza se puso en pie intempestivamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry alarmado.

–Tenemos que ir a esa cueva Harry. Ahora mismo.


	16. RAB

Hola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, lista para entregarles mi capítulo. Quiero darle las gracias a jim, a Hamathos, a Celestana, a trini - la - blake y a --Andromeda--. Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Por cierto, Celestana ¿podrías darme el nombre de tu tía? Creo que ella también se merece que le agradezca en este espacio. Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, arrocillo!

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

**Capítulo 16.**

**R.A.B.**

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry desconcertado–. ¿Por qué?

–Harry, tú puedes llevarme a esa cueva ¿verdad? –le cuestionó, fijando sus ojos blancos en los verdes de él.

–Sí, pero…

–Perfecto, salimos enseguida. Ve por lo que sea que necesites, yo iré a hablar con Minerva. Nos vemos en la entrada principal en cinco minutos.

Y sin decir más, Liza abandonó la cocina como un bólido, dejando a Harry totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué Liza había reaccionado de aquella manera, y por qué quería ir a la cueva¿Qué era lo que pretendía encontrar ahí?

Sintiéndose todavía confundido, se levantó de su asiento, le dio las gracias a Dobby y a los demás elfos, y salió de la cocina, caminando a paso veloz. No necesitaba ir por nada, su varita y su capa invisible siempre estaban con él. Sin embargo, sí quería avisarle a sus amigos adónde iba con Liza. Sacó el mapa del merodeador y los buscó apremiante. Hermione estaba en una de las aulas del tercer piso, junto con sus padres; y Ron y Ginny estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, pues era lo que le quedaba más cerca. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar las puertas de la inmensa aula, Ron y Ginny salieron al vestíbulo, topándose de frente con él.

–¡Harry¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron al verlo tan agitado.

–No puedo explicarles ahora –le respondió sin aliento–. Sólo puedo decirles que me voy con Liza a la cueva.

–¿La cueva? –repitió Ginny–. ¿Te refieres a la cueva en donde…

–Esa misma –la interrumpió, mientras volvía a extender el mapa del merodeador frente a sus ojos. Liza ya lo estaba esperando–. Me tengo que ir.

Y sin decir más, les entregó el mapa y marchó a su encuentro con Liza.

–¡Cuídate! –gritó Ginny súbitamente.

–¡Lo haré! –le respondió Harry irreflexivamente.

Corrió sin tregua hasta que derrapó frente a las puertas de roble de la entrada, donde Liza lo esperaba.

–Vámonos –ordenó Liza, y fue todo lo que dijo mientras avanzaban por los amplios jardines del colegio, dirigiéndose hacia las verjas que estaban al final del camino; las verjas que señalaban el límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts y el comienzo del camino hacia Hogsmeade.

–¿Vamos a aparecernos? –preguntó Harry un poco dudoso.

–Sí.

–¿Y por qué no nos aparecemos con ayuda de _Fawkes_? Así podríamos aparecernos directamente en la cueva.

–Sin duda eso sería lo más sencillo –dijo Liza con calma–, pero tengo una corazonada Harry, y para saber si estoy en lo cierto, tenemos que llegar a la cueva usando la aparición normal y recorriendo exactamente el mismo camino que recorriste con mi padre.

Harry no dijo nada. Si Liza quería llegar a la cueva de aquella manera, él no tenía razón alguna para negarse. En completo silencio cruzaron las verjas del colegio. Ya estaba, a partir de ahí podían desaparecerse cuando quisieran.

–Bien Harry –dijo Liza mientras lo tomaba del brazo–, tú me guías.

Harry asintió lentamente, y sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos desaparecieron al unísono. Después de meses de utilizar la aparición como el medio usual de transporte, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a la particular sensación de opresión; y fue por eso que no fue necesario que tomara profundas bocanadas de aire cuando llegaron a su destino, como solía hacer antes.

–Bueno, aquí estamos –dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.

Estaban de pie sobre la misma roca negra en la que hacía tan sólo unos cuantos meses Dumbledore y Harry se habían parado. El mar se agitaba furiosamente a sus pies, advirtiéndoles que no eran bienvenidos en ese lugar.

–Supongo que desde este punto descendieron hasta poder sumergirse en el agua y nadar hasta la cueva¿cierto? –dedujo Liza mientras sus ojos blancos escudriñaban todo el derredor.

–Sí.

–Entonces vamos.

Ambos primos comenzaron el peligroso descenso hasta que llegaron a una roca lisa que estaba próxima a la pared del acantilado y entonces los dos se zambulleron en las heladas aguas, nadando hacia una fisura en el acantilado. Harry recordaba perfectamente todo aquello: después de la fisura seguía un túnel oscuro, luego una curva hacia la izquierda y finalmente, unos escalones que conducían a la gran cueva.

Harry y Liza miraron a su alrededor al tiempo que encendían sus varitas.

–La magia comienza desde este punto –murmuró Liza vagamente.

–Tu papá dijo que esto sólo era la antecámara –informó Harry al instante–. Después pasó su mano por toda la pared, murmurando algo en una lengua extraña. –Observó con detenimiento el perímetro de la cueva y posó su mano derecha en la áspera roca, recordando cómo Dumbledore había descubierto la manera de traspasar aquel muro y acceder a la cámara donde estaba el inmenso lago negro–. Para que pudiéramos llegar al interior tu papá tuvo que ofrecer sangre.

Liza se giró hacia él bruscamente, sobresaltándolo un poco.

–¿Sangre? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Eso es lo que se tiene que dar: sangre?

Harry asintió despacio, y entonces Liza se echó a reír con ganas. El muchacho no entendía qué era lo que le causaba tanta hilaridad a su prima, así que le preguntó:

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Oh nada, es sólo que… pensé que Voldemort tendría más ingenio, pero… ¿sangre? Eso es algo tan común, tan… burdo.

Harry vio absorto a Liza. Eso era exactamente lo que Dumbledore había pensado cuando había descubierto que era sangre lo que debía ofrecer a cambio de poder pasar. Aún sonriendo, la joven se acercó a la pared y la palpó con su mano derecha. En ese instante, su semblante sonriente cambió a uno de absoluta concentración, y comenzó a murmurar cosas en una lengua desconocida. Era como ver nuevamente a Dumbledore trabajando en esa cueva.

–Es aquí Harry –dijo después de unos minutos. Sacó una fina navaja de entre sus ropas y se hizo un profundo corte en su antebrazo izquierdo. La sangre brotó al instante, salpicando la pared.

Mientras Liza se curaba, un refulgente arco apareció frente a ellos. Del otro lado no había nada más que oscuridad.

–Vamos –indicó Liza avanzando antes que su primo, quien la siguió al instante.

Casi todo el panorama estaba justo como Harry lo recordaba: la cristalina superficie del lago negro estaba en absoluta calma (señal inconfundible de que los inferi estaban tranquilos pero esperando el momento para atacar), y la inusual oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos. Lo único que resultaba diferente, era que a lo lejos ya no brillaba aquel fulgor verdoso. De no haber sido por las luces que emitían las dos varitas, la penumbra hubiera sido absoluta.

En silencio, Liza comenzó a avanzar por la orilla del lago, con Harry pisándole los talones. El muchacho sabía muy bien cuál era el siguiente paso: encontrar la cadena camuflada que les permitiría sacar la barca de las profundidades del agua. Dado que parecía que Liza sabía muy bien lo que hacía, Harry decidió ocupar ese tiempo de silencio para pensar.

Evidentemente, las iniciales R.A.B. le resultaban familiares a su prima, de lo contrario, no habría reaccionado de la forma en que lo había hecho, y no le hubiera pedido que la llevara a la cueva. Pero ¿qué era lo que pretendía encontrar ahí¿Por qué creía que había algo ahí que pudiera serles de utilidad?

–Ya la encontré Harry –anunció Liza tendiendo una mano en el aire y asiendo firmemente algo invisible.

Con un toque de su varita, la cadena verde metálico apareció, y con un segundo toque, la cadena resbaló por su mano y comenzó a enrollarse en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos, la barca golpeó suavemente la orilla del lago, lista para que subieran a ella.

–Después de ti –dijo Liza haciéndose a un lado.

Harry subió con cuidado a la barca, y después ayudó a su prima a que hiciera lo mismo. Lentamente, la barca avanzó hacia la pequeña isla de roca lisa que estaba en el centro del vasto lago.

–¿Me vas a decir o no? –preguntó Harry no pudiendo contenerse más.

–No –respondió Liza escuetamente–. Al menos, no aún. Primero quiero confirmar mis sospechas.

Harry abrió la boca para reclamar la falta de confianza de su prima, pero sabía que no tenía ningún caso discutir con ella, así que mejor continuó en silencio. Después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, la barca se detuvo. Ambos bajaron hacia la pequeña isla. El pedestal y la vasija de piedra aún estaban ahí, pero el fulgor verdoso ya no los iluminaba más. Liza se acercó con cautela a la vasija.

–¿Era aquí? –preguntó, examinando la vasija–. ¿Aquí estaba el "_Horcrux_"?

–Sí. Adentro. Había una poción verdosa que servía como barrera. La única forma de tomar el "_Horcrux_" era bebiéndose el extraño brebaje. Eso fue lo que debilitó a tu padre.

Liza fijó sus ojos vacíos en Harry, y después los volvió a la vasija.

–No, Harry –negó Liza rotundamente.

–¿No qué? –inquirió Harry completamente desconcertado.

–Beber aquella poción no era la única forma de obtener el "_Horcrux_". Hay otra manera.

Harry la miró atónito. No era posible que hubiera otra manera de hacerse con el "_Horcrux_"; de haberla habido, Dumbledore lo hubiera sabido.

–No Liza, eso no puede ser; tu papá dijo que no había otra forma de…

–Sí, tienes razón, permíteme corregir mi error: Hay otra manera de obtener el "_Horcrux_", pero solamente yo puedo hacer uso de ella.

Harry comenzó a comprender qué era lo que su prima quería decir.

–¿La Palma de Godric? –cuestionó casi seguro de la respuesta.

–La Palma de Godric –confirmó Liza con un asentimiento–. Así es.

La joven se quitó su guante y lo guardó entre sus ropas. El fulgor de su palma hizo que hubiera un poco más de luz en aquel lugar. Con un movimiento rápido, Liza atravesó la vasija con su mano izquierda. Estuvo unos segundos así, contemplando el recipiente vacío; cuando de pronto, sacó su mano con violencia y se agachó con brusquedad, examinando el pedestal sobre el que estaba la vasija. Harry se agachó junto a ella y le preguntó en un murmullo:

–¿Qué pasa?

–Estaba aquí –respondió Liza tocando una parte específica de aquel pedestal–, pero se cayó –continuó, esta vez poniéndose a gatas y examinando el suelo–. Sí, se cayó y… y rodó, rodó por aquí.

Mientras hablaba, comenzó a avanzar a gatas hacia la orilla del lago, en donde se detuvo y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Harry no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando su prima, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, la muchacha empezó a explicarle:

–La persona que robó el guardapelo de Voldemort, el verdadero guardapelo; dejó un recuerdo suyo, testimoniando quién era y cómo había obtenido el "_Horcrux_".

–¿Un recuerdo? –repitió Harry–. ¿Pero cómo pudo haber dejado un recuerdo aquí?

–¿No lo imaginas? –inquirió Liza apoyando su sien en su mano izquierda.

–¡La Palma de Godric! –exclamó Harry observando fijamente a su prima, quien le asintió en silencio–. Pero… pero entonces R.A.B. también tenía la Palma de Godric¿verdad¿Cómo es eso posible?

–Rina Ártemis Blair es el nombre completo de mi madre. Ella fue quien robó el "_Horcrux_" verdadero, dejando en su lugar uno falso y una nota a Voldemort. Nota que firmó como R.A.B.

–Claro –dijo Harry sacando rápidas conclusiones–. Ella no tuvo que beber la poción, simplemente hizo uso de la Palma y… y… ¿lo sabías?

–De haberlo sabido se los habría dicho hace meses Harry –contestó la muchacha con calma–. En cuanto tú leíste las iniciales R.A.B. supe que eran las iniciales de mi madre, pero tenía que estar segura. Por eso te pedí que me trajeras aquí.

–¿Pero por qué tu mamá dejaría un recuerdo suyo dando testimonio de que ella había estado en este lugar?

–Supongo que mi madre quería que Voldemort viera cómo le había robado su "_Horcrux_", así que le dejó el recuerdo del momento exacto en que se llevaba el guardapelo.

–¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que tu mamá dejó en ese recuerdo? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–Porque eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho –respondió Liza con simplicidad–. Según puedo ver, incrustó el recuerdo en el pedestal; pero al parecer, cuando tú y mi papá vinieron, hicieron que cayera de su lugar, rodara hasta la orilla y se perdiera en las profundidades de este lago.

–Liza, no había nada ahí, te lo puedo asegurar –replicó Harry de inmediato.

–Sí que lo había Harry; seguramente el fulgor verde opacó el azul del recuerdo, pero puedo garantizarte que aquí estaba. Hay huellas en este lugar que sólo yo puedo ver; huellas de un pensamiento que se dejó atrás y se perdió.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

–Tú te quedarás esperándome aquí –indicó Liza mientras se ponía en pie–. Yo iré a buscar el recuerdo.

–¿Te vas a sumergir en el lago?

–Sí.

–¿No puedes atraer el recuerdo desde aquí? –preguntó Harry nervioso.

Liza estiró su mano izquierda por sobre el lago y se mantuvo en esa posición por unos segundos, pero nada pasó.

–Aparentemente no Harry, tengo que sumergirme.

–Entonces yo voy contigo –sentenció el muchacho rotundamente–. Podría serte de ayuda –se apresuró a agregar.

Liza fijó sus ojos en Harry, como si estuviera considerando la idea de que él podría serle de ayuda en las profundidades de aquel inmenso lago negro.

–De acuerdo –dijo al fin.

A continuación, ambos hicieron el encantamiento casco-burbuja (Harry había aprendido aquel encantamiento poco antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando había decidido que debía aprender todo lo que pudiera para estar preparado lo mejor posible) y saltaron al lago, sumergiéndose con rapidez. Sin embargo, en el instante mismo en que ambos rompieron la cristalina superficie del lago, quedó por sentado que encontrar aquel recuerdo no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Cuando los inferi notaron que dos seres ajenos estaban nadando en sus calmadas aguas, comenzaron a moverse furiosamente en torno a ellos, intentando agarrarlos por cualquier medio.

Harry y Liza les lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, y pese a que lo único que salía eran potentes chorros de agua hirviendo, los inferi retrocedían ante ellos, permitiendo de esta manera que ambos primos pudieran nadar a mayor velocidad, aunque aquello sólo era momentáneo. En dos ocasiones, los inferi habían logrado acercarse lo suficiente como para tomar la pierna de Harry o el brazo de Liza, pero en las dos ocasiones, los dos muchachos habían logrado escabullirse de las garras de los cadáveres.

Finalmente, después de haber ahuyentado a muchos inferi, y después de haber nadado por lo menos doscientos metros de profundidad, Harry y Liza se pusieron en pie en el fondo del lago. En ese punto, todo era completa oscuridad, y dado que estaban debajo del agua, no podían encender sus varitas. Harry se preguntaba cómo haría Liza para encontrar el recuerdo en aquella penumbra total, pero su respuesta quedó respondida al instante: la Palma de Godric se había mantenido encendida, sin importar la profundidad, el agua, o el hecho de que estaba compuesta por fuego azul.

Sin tiempo que perder, la joven comenzó a buscar por todos los alrededores, mientras Harry mantenía a los inferi alejados. Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron veinte minutos, Liza se giró hacia él y le mostró su palma izquierda. En ella sostenía firmemente una pequeña esfera azul. Ese era el recuerdo. Al instante, ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la superficie.

Nadar hacia arriba fue exactamente igual que nadar hacia abajo: tenían que lanzar hechizos una y otra vez, protegiéndose de no ser arrastrados por los cadáveres. Resultaba un poco difícil el tratar de adivinar cuánto habían avanzado, pues no había ningún rastro de luz que les indicara que faltaba poco para llegar a la superficie. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, ambos primos se golpearon con algo muy duro que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

Harry palpó a ciegas lo que tenía arriba de su cabeza, y descubrió que se trataba de una gruesa capa de hielo. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Eso no estaba ahí antes, tanto cuando Liza y él habían llegado a la isla, como cuando Dumbledore y él habían hecho lo mismo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Y entonces lo dedujo: aquél debía ser otro de los obstáculos dispuestos por Voldemort. Si algún intruso llegaba a ser atrapado por los inferi, y era arrastrado al fondo del lago, la superficie del mismo se transformaría en hielo, de tal forma que el intruso no pudiera salir y se ahogara, convirtiéndose de esta manera en otro cadáver guardián.

Harry estaba absorto pensando en todo esto, cuando notó que su prima le hacía señas con las manos. El muchacho la miró, tratando de descifrar lo que Liza quería decirle, pero la pantomima era clara: la joven quería que Harry la mirara directamente a los ojos. Eso hizo, y al instante, Harry vio a Liza dentro de su mente, justo como había sucedido en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Era un recuerdo, un pensamiento que no era suyo.

–Tienes que usar el conjuro que corta –indicó la Liza que estaba en su mente–. El conjuro que aprendiste de ese libro.

Harry negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que el conjuro al que Liza se refería era el _Sectumsempra_, y el libro era aquél que había pertenecido a Snape; pero no usaría ese conjuro. De ninguna manera utilizaría los hechizos que habían sido creados por él.

–Tienes que hacerlo Harry –insistió Liza en su mente–. Yo no sé qué hechizo es, sólo sé que es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa como si de una afilada espada se tratase. Si no lo utilizas no podremos salir.

Harry la miró desesperado, pero comprendiendo que no tenía opción, empuñó su varita y en su mente pensó "_¡Sectumsempra!_", agitando la varita con destreza. Una fina grieta se formó en el oscuro hielo, provocando que se resquebrajara en grandes fragmentos, y permitiéndoles por fin salir del agua. Agotados, los dos subieron a la isla y pusieron fin a los encantamientos de casco-burbuja. Sin embargo, aquello no terminó ahí: sin la gruesa capa de hielo que se había formado, los inferi también pudieron salir del agua y comenzaron a subir a la pequeña isla, dirigiéndose amenazadoramente a Harry y Liza. Pero fuera del agua fue más fácil mantener alejados a los cadáveres, lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue sacar fuego de sus varitas.

Lanzando fuego aquí y allá, ambos regresaron a la barca y subieron a ella. La barca empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el extremo del lago por el que la habían abordado. Continuaron lanzando fuego todo el camino en la barca, manteniendo a los inferi a raya, hasta que finalmente la barca golpeó en la orilla del lago. Bajaron las varitas y descendieron de su transporte, que comenzó a hundirse frente a ellos.

Harry miró a Liza, esperando que le dijera algo, pero la muchacha no dijo palabra alguna. Se veía un poco cansada y respiraba por la boca con cierta dificultad.

–Vámonos de aquí –dijo Harry después de unos segundos.

La muchacha asintió y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso al arco resplandeciente, que seguramente ya se había cerrado. Cuando llegaron al lugar correcto, Liza volvió a sacar su navaja, se hizo otro profundo corte y dejó que la sangre cayera sobre la roca. El arco refulgió frente a ellos, dejándoles pasar a la antecámara de aquél tétrico lugar. Una vez en la cueva, ambos se sumergieron en las aguas de mar y comenzaron a nadar de regreso a la roca lisa que estaba próxima al acantilado.

Harry ya estaba calado hasta los huesos, y sentía sus dedos entumidos debido a la baja temperatura del agua, pero mientras nadaba, pensó que prefería mil veces sumergirse en esas aguas que en las del lago negro. Éstas, aunque heladas, eran normales (y sin cadáveres). Finalmente, Harry y Liza se dejaron caer en la superficie de la roca lisa. Estaban completamente agotados por todo el ejercicio y la tensión a la que habían estado sometidos.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry después de un rato–. ¿Vamos a ver el recuerdo?

–Aún no –respondió Liza, incorporándose–. Este es un asunto que le concierne a toda la Orden del Fénix. Debemos regresar a Hogwarts para que todos puedan ver lo que hay en este recuerdo.

Como Harry no tenía ánimos de discutir, se limitó a incorporarse y a asentir. Una vez más, sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos primos desaparecieron con un sonoro estallido.


	17. Reconciliación y disputa

Hola! Finalmente, aquí está el 17, espero que les guste. Quiero darle las gracias a rochy true, a Sara Morgan Black, a jim, a Celestana (las respuestas a tus preguntas te las voy a mandar en forma de reply, así que checa tu correo) y a Evepink (claro que te conozco, me mandaste comentario para el primer capítulo), a --Andromeda--, a trini - la - blake y a Nymphadorita Tonks por todos sus comentarios alentadores. GRACIAS! Y ya no los aburro más. arrocillo!

Escrito por aego y por leyno, con la colaboración especial de aolelc.

**Capítulo 17.**

**Reconciliación y disputa**

La bella mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos azules se acercó a la vasija de piedra y observó en su interior. A continuación, introdujo su mano izquierda (la cual estaba envuelta por llamas azules) en el interior del recipiente. Extrajo un elaborado guardapelo de oro y lo guardó en sus ropas; después sacó una réplica más pequeña de la joya y la metió a la vasija. Acto seguido, introdujo su propia palma dentro de su cabeza.

–Eso es todo –dijo Liza dirigiéndose a los espectadores que estaban a su alrededor.

La muchacha se agachó y estiró su brazo izquierdo, con su mano abierta. La pequeña esfera tembló y después de unos segundos fue a parar a la palma de la joven, regresándolos a todos al Gran Comedor.

–Entonces sí fue Rina quien se llevó el "_Horcrux_" –dijo la profesora McGonagall asombrada–. Liza¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar ese guardapelo?

–Ni la más remota, Minerva –respondió Liza mientras guardaba el recuerdo en una pequeña botella.

–Pero sí es seguro que haya logrado destruir el fragmento de alma de Voldemort¿verdad? –preguntó Harry ansioso.

–No lo sé, Harry –contestó la joven negando con la cabeza–, aunque supongo que sí lo logró, puesto que tuvo nueve meses para intentarlo.

–¿Nueve meses? –cuestionó Ron.

–Sí –confirmó Liza–. En este recuerdo no se nota que mi madre estuviera embarazada, así que podemos asumir que ella apenas acababa de enterarse de que yo venía en camino; apenas acababa de desertar de los mortífagos.

–Eso tiene lógica –concordó Moody (quien había sido sustituido en San Mungo por Horace Slughorn)–, pero aún así, no es garantía suficiente. No podemos estar completamente seguros de que Rina haya logrado destruir el "_Horcrux_".

Toda la Orden guardó silencio. Moody tenía razón: no podían estar seguros sobre la suerte del guardapelo, lo único que podían hacer era tener la esperanza de que Rina hubiera cumplido con lo que decía en su nota a Voldemort.

–No tiene caso que nos desvelemos más –dijo de pronto la profesora McGonagall–. Pasado mañana es el día, y debemos reponer energías para estar listos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y poco a poco, el Gran Comedor se fue vaciando. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Liza se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor; los gemelos Weasley se habían visto obligados a dejar Hogwarts aquella noche (asuntos de negocios). Avanzaban lentamente y en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos.

Después de haberse aparecido en las afueras del colegio, Liza se había apresurado a convocar a una junta, mientras que Harry había ido a buscar a sus amigos y los había puesto al tanto sobre lo que había acontecido en la cueva. Ahora, después de haber visto el recuerdo, Harry no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado o preocupado. Parecía que Liza no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre la vida de su madre, y por lo tanto no podía asegurar o negar nada con respecto a Rina.

Cada uno continuó sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que de pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Después de saludarla, todos entraron a la confortable sala común. Se desearon mutuamente las buenas noches y se dispusieron a subir a sus respectivos dormitorios, cuando una repentina preocupación saltó a la mente de Harry.

–Liza¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –inquirió de pronto.

–Claro Harry –contestó la joven, mientras los demás seguían con su camino.

Harry esperó a que estuvieran completamente solos, y entonces preguntó:

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien¿y tú?

–No me refiero a eso –aclaró Harry–, quiero decir¿cómo te sientes¿Ya… ya recobraste fuerzas?

Liza fijó sus ojos blancos en Harry, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–No te entiendo Harry¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

–Bueno, cuando descendimos de la barca después de haber recuperado el recuerdo, te noté muy cansada… débil; y, pues… estoy preocupado por ti.

–Ah, así que es eso –dijo Liza con una sonrisa–. No tienes por qué preocuparte Harry, ya estoy mejor. Lo que me pasó es normal después de lo que hice con los padres de Neville. Reconstruir una mente es cansado, reconstruir dos es agotador; pero no hay razón alguna para que te preocupes. Sobreviviré –añadió, ampliando más su sonrisa.

Harry asintió lentamente, sintiéndose aliviado.

–Algo más te preocupa¿verdad? –inquirió Liza luego de unos segundos de silencio.

–Es todo este asunto de los "_Horcruxes_" –respondió Harry–. Aún nos faltan dos por destruir, eso sin contar a Voldemort y al guardapelo del que no sabemos su suerte. Y también está la batalla de San Mungo.

Liza le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva, y luego le dijo:

–Sí, tienes razón. Todo eso es abrumador. Pero… hay algo más. Lo sé. Puedo sentir que hay otra cosa que te preocupa.

–No hay nada más –dijo Harry tratando de sonar sincero.

–Claro, no hay nada más –repitió Liza–. Bueno, entonces, si no hay nada más, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

–Sí –concordó el muchacho vagamente–. Sí. Que descanses.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar en direcciones opuestas, hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, cuando de pronto y sin pensarlo siquiera, Harry externó la otra cosa que le preocupaba:

–Es Ginny –dijo, girándose hacia su prima.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Liza volviéndose de frente a Harry.

–Es Ginny –repitió el muchacho mientras se sentaba frente a la chimenea encendida–. He pensado en lo que me dijiste.

–¿Y ya tomaste una decisión? –le cuestionó la joven, sentándose junto a él.

–Sí. Tú tienes razón, debo ser feliz junto a Ginny todo el tiempo que pueda o me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

–Me alegra que pienses así –dijo Liza poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry–. ¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo a Ginny?

–Tan pronto como sea posible. Se lo diría ahora mismo, pero supongo que ya estará dormida.

–Bueno, si quieres puedo ir a ver –propuso la muchacha, poniéndose en pie.

Harry la miró dubitativo y nervioso. La verdad era que aún no estaba listo para hablar con Ginny. Aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor que hablara con ella en ese momento, justo cuando acababa de decidir que no quería pasar un minuto más sin ella. Si esperaba hasta el día siguiente, probablemente cambiaría de parecer.

–De acuerdo –accedió al fin, disipando sus dudas.

–No digas más –dijo Liza mientras avanzaba deprisa hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas, y desaparecía en ellas.

Harry se puso cómodo en su asiento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer sentado estando sometido a tanta presión, así que se incorporó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–¿Harry?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del muchacho. Era la voz de Ginny la que lo llamaba. Al instante, se giró hacia la escalinata de las chicas, en donde Ginny se encontraba de pie.

–Harry ¿qué sucede? Liza me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Mientras hablaba, la pelirroja se había acercado a Harry, permitiéndole ver que en la escalinata había alguien más: Liza le sonrió ampliamente, le guiñó un ojo en signo de complicidad y después se perdió de vista en lo alto de las escaleras. Ginny y Harry se habían quedado solos.

–¿Harry? –insistió Ginny al no obtener respuesta.

–Sí –respondió disperso, pero luego se concentró en la conversación–. Sí Ginny, quería… quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

–Te escucho.

Harry guardó un poco de silencio, pensando en qué le diría a Ginny. Eran tantas cosas, que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

–Te amo –le dijo, perdiéndose en los ojos de ella–. Te amo y no puedo continuar sin ti. Sé que hace meses te dije muchas cosas, pero ya no puedo más. Liza tiene razón: debo de dejar de tener miedo a amar, a amarte. Así que si tú me aceptas, quisiera estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días.

Ginny no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

–¿Ginny¿Qué dices?

Pero no fue necesario que la muchacha respondiera, al menos no verbalmente. Se aferró con fuerza a Harry y lo besó con desesperación y añoranza, como si hubiera estado deseando hacer aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. El muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos y respondió el beso de igual manera, sintiendo que una felicidad instantánea inundaba su pecho. Cuando aquello cesó, ambos se miraron, y Harry pudo ver en los ojos de Ginny todo el amor que ella sentía por él, y él estuvo completamente seguro de que Ginny podía ver en sus ojos todo el amor que él sentía por ella.

–Supongo que eso fue un sí –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Supones bien –contestó Ginny también con una sonrisa.

Harry acarició con ternura el rostro de la joven que tenía entre sus brazos, la misma que había visto crecer como a una hermana, la que después lo había cautivado como mujer; la que estaba en sus pensamientos durante el día, y con la que soñaba por las noches. Finalmente estaban juntos, y esta vez no se separarían

–Ya no quiero pensar en nada más Ginny –dijo Harry después de un rato de contemplación mutua–. Por lo menos por una noche no quiero pensar en nada más. Esta noche sólo quiero estar contigo.

Ambos volvieron a besarse sin tregua, y en ese momento, las palabras estuvieron de sobra. La noche aún era joven al igual que ellos; después se preocuparían por el amanecer. En ese instante y en ese lugar, sólo importaban ellos y todo el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro. Lo demás, salía sobrando.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto, sólo sabía que ya había descansado lo suficiente y que se había despertado cuando aún era de noche porque había tenido la necesidad de abrir los ojos. Ginny yacía entre sus brazos, plácidamente dormida. Respiraba con lentitud sobre el pecho desnudo del muchacho, provocándole ligeros escalofríos.

Todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en penumbras y las siluetas le resultaban confusas, pero después de unos minutos sus ojos verdes se adaptaron a la oscuridad y las cosas se vieron con mayor nitidez. En ese momento recordó que estaban en medio de la sala común, al pie de la chimenea en donde el fuego ya no repiqueteaba más. Habían pasado toda la noche ahí. Ya sin dificultad Harry contempló el rostro apacible de Ginny. Aún en medio de esa oscuridad él pensó que ella se veía hermosa. No quería que ese momento terminara, quería quedarse así por el resto de su vida. La amaba tanto.

Pero todo tiene su lugar y su tiempo; cada cosa tiene su plazo y cada plazo tiene su fin, y ese instante en la sala común, ese momento entre Harry y Ginny, estaba a punto de terminar, pues en el lejano horizonte comenzaban a brillar los primeros rayos de ese inoportuno amanecer. La luz comenzó a filtrarse por los ventanales de la confortable sala, y en cuestión de minutos, ambos cuerpos desnudos parcialmente cubiertos por la capa invisible se vieron bañados por el sol.

Harry sabía que no podían ni debían quedarse ahí por más tiempo, pues en cualquier momento Ron, Hermione y Liza bajarían de sus dormitorios; así que muy a su pesar, comenzó a llamar a Ginny:

–Ginny… Ginny… ya amaneció.

Pero la muchacha no respondió. Harry la contempló un instante y luego acercó su rostro al de ella para después besarla dulcemente. Ginny abrió perezosamente los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó aún dormida–. ¿Ya amaneció?

–Eso me temo –le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se frotó un poco los ojos y después miró fijamente a Harry.

–¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto? –le preguntó en un susurro.

–Hace un rato –respondió con ternura.

–¿Y qué estabas haciendo?

–Te observaba.

–Debió de haber sido muy aburrido verme dormir.

–Para nada. Mientras te observaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que soy.

Se sonrieron y volvieron a unir sus labios, pero justo en ese instante un ruido de pasos hizo que ambos se separaran alarmados. Alguien bajaba a la sala común. Sin tiempo que perder, comenzaron a vestirse apresuradamente, mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más. El sonido provenía de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos. Era Ron el que descendía a paso lento. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Harry empuñó su varita, pensó con apremio "_¡Fermaportus!"_ y apuntó a la puerta que conducía a la escalinata de los chicos. La puerta se selló al instante, dándoles más tiempo para salir de ahí.

–Pero qué… –Escucharon claramente cómo Ron forcejeaba con la puerta y maldecía un poco, pero antes de que lograra abrirla, Harry y Ginny ya habían abandonado la sala común.

Bajaron a toda prisa unos cuantos pisos, sin estar muy seguros de adónde querían llegar, lo único que querían era alejarse de la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando estuvieron en el Gran Comedor se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy hambrientos, así que se sentaron a desayunar. Poco a poco comenzaron a relajarse, y entonces, ambos prorrumpieron en unas estruendosas carcajadas, encontrando muy cómico lo que les acababa de suceder en la sala común.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Ron entrando en el Gran Comedor.

–Nada –respondieron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

–Sólo recordábamos algo divertido –aclaró Harry al ver la mirada taciturna de su amigo.

–Ah, vaya –dijo Ron molesto–. ¿Qué no traían esa misma ropa ayer?

–Ron, aún debes estar dormido, esta ropa es completamente diferente –aseguró Ginny sonando increíblemente convincente.

Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comenzó a comer. Harry y Ginny se dirigieron miradas de secreta complicidad y continuaron desayunando en silencio.

Unos minutos después Hermione entró al Gran Comedor, pero no iba sola. Una muchacha rubia de ojos saltones iba con ella.

–¡Luna! –exclamó Ginny con alegría–. ¡Qué sorpresa!

–Hola –saludó con aire ensoñador–. Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos.

–Pero ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió la pelirroja mientras Luna y Hermione se sentaban.

–Mi padre y yo hemos venido a ayudar –respondió Luna–. Fuimos a San Mungo para investigar más sobre los stroxes pustulosos cuando nos topamos con Alastor Moody, y él nos mandó para acá.

–Yo ya me encargué de explicarles por qué estamos aquí –informó Hermione dándose importancia–, y ellos dijeron que estarían encantados de ayudar.

–Mi papá está hablando justo ahora con la profesora McGonagall –agregó Luna visiblemente emocionada.

–¡Vaya¡Qué bien! –exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry no dijo nada, pero sí se alegró al enterarse de todo eso. Él sabía que sin importar lo excéntrica que Luna podía llegar a ser, su deseo de ayudar era sincero. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando unos gritos provenientes del vestíbulo se dejaron escuchar. Era la profesora McGonagall que, a juzgar por el volumen de su voz, discutía acaloradamente con alguien.

Se levantaron de sus asientos al instante y salieron del Gran Comedor hacia el vestíbulo, en donde se dieron cuenta de quién era el que provocaba semejante ira en la profesora McGonagall: Rufus Scrimgeour, ministro de Magia, estaba de pie frente a ella, con Percy Weasley a un lado (y su acostumbrado aire de superioridad en el rostro), y Cornelius Fudge y muchos hombres del Ministerio al otro.

–¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí! –gritó la mujer, colérica–. ¡Lárguese¡Lárguese ahora mismo!

–Me permito recordarle que soy el ministro de Magia –dijo Scrimgeour fríamente–. Puedo estar aquí el tiempo que quiera.

–¡No, no puede! –gritó la profesora McGonagall–. ¡No se lo permito!

–Hay que traer a Liza –sugirió Ginny en un susurro.

–Yo voy por ella –avisó Harry antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, en donde habían dejado el mapa del merodeador.

Tomó varios atajos que lo condujeron más rápido a su meta, pero antes de llegar a la torre, escuchó pasos al final del pasillo en donde se encontraba. Se giró al instante y vio que Liza comenzaba a descender hacia el piso inferior. A toda velocidad se dirigió a su prima, y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, escuchó claramente que la muchacha estaba cantando una canción conocida:

–"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor. Aunque seamos viejos y calvos…_".

La joven continuó con su canto sin saber que tenía público. Por una fracción de segundo Harry disminuyó la velocidad al oír aquella canción. Esa era la canción del colegio, la misma que habían cantado cuando él apenas había ingresado a primer año. No la había escuchado en siglos. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse sólo porque inesperadamente había escuchado a Liza cantando esa canción; debía avisarle a su prima que Scrimgeour estaba ahí.

–¡Liza! –la llamó con urgencia–. ¡Liza!

La muchacha, que había estado caminando a paso lento y con los brazos sujetos detrás de su espalda, se giró hacia él al instante.

–Hola Harry, qué bueno que te veo. Olvidaste esto en la sala común.

La joven le tendió la capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Harry la tomó sin saber qué decir y sintiendo que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. Estuvo un rato en silencio, con la mente totalmente en blanco, hasta que Liza le dijo:

–A juzgar por cómo me llamabas, creo que tenías algo importante que decirme¿qué pasa Harry?

En ese momento el muchacho recordó la razón por la que había estado buscando a su prima, y se la dijo sin rodeos:

–Rufus Scrimgeour está aquí.

–¿Rufus Scrimgeour? –repitió Liza sorprendida–. ¿El ministro de Magia?

Harry asintió prontamente.

–Vaya, vaya. Qué interesante. ¿Y qué estamos esperando Harry?

Y sin decir más, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente al vestíbulo, en donde la escena había cambiado sólo un poco: la profesora McGonagall ya no estaba sola; Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Lupin y Tonks estaban junto a ella, apoyándola.

–¿No entiende? –preguntó Tonks con indignación–. ¡Usted no es bienvenido aquí!

Liza y Harry se acercaron en silencio y de igual forma escucharon lo que Scrimgeour les contestaba:

–Los que no son bienvenidos en este castillo son ustedes. Hogwarts es un colegio, no un hospicio; y a menos que me digan por qué están aquí y no en San Mungo, no tengo más remedio que echarlos.

–Me gustaría verlo intentándolo –dijo Liza con insolencia.

Scrimgeour la miró despectivamente, la observó de arriba abajo, y luego volvió la vista a la profesora McGonagall, ignorando a Liza.

–¿Y bien? –insistió el mago con impaciencia–. ¿Por qué están aquí?

–Si el Ministerio trabajara como es debido, hace eones que usted se habría enterado de esa respuesta –repuso Liza con el mismo tono de insolencia que había usado antes.

Esta vez, Scrimgeour no pudo ignorar el comentario de la muchacha, así que se giró hacia ella y la encaró con rudeza:

–¿Y quién demonios te crees tú para hacer ese tipo de aseveraciones?

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín, tiene usted razón¡Aún no me he presentado! Pero qué modales los míos. Elizabeth Dumbledore –se presentó, alargando su mano derecha para que el ministro se la estrechara, pero él no hizo tal cosa.

Scrimgeour se había puesto pálido, al igual que Percy; y Fudge, quien había estado girando entre sus manos su bombín verde lima, se quedó paralizado. Un tenso silencio cayó sobre los hombres del Ministerio.

–¿Du-Dumbledore? –balbuceó Scrimgeour anonadado.

–Sí, Dumbledore –confirmó Liza mientras retiraba su mano derecha como si nada–. Soy hija de Albus Dumbledore.

–Pe-pero eso no puede ser posible –replicó Fudge haciendo girar nuevamente su bombín–. Tú no puedes ser hija de… él era demasiado viejo como para…

–No voy a discutir mis orígenes con gente como ustedes –repuso Liza con desprecio–. Si lo que quieren saber es la razón por la que estamos ocupando el colegio como hospital temporal, yo puedo decírsela: Mañana, el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas será atacado por mortífagos que buscan acabar con nuestro sanatorio más importante. No sabemos cuántos mortífagos serán ni a qué hora atacarán, lo único que sabemos es que será mañana.

Scrimgeour observó a Liza como si fuera un bicho raro, pero después, recuperando su aplomo, dijo:

–Entonces todo el Cuartel General de Aurores que aún le son fieles al Ministerio estará mañana en San Mungo. No hay razón alguna para que su autodenominada "Orden del Fénix" se presente.

–Oh, sí que la hay –dijo Liza con una sonrisa.

–Ustedes solamente serían un estorbo para el Ministerio –declaró Scrimgeour con frialdad.

–Yo sinceramente lo dudo –contradijo Liza sin borrar su sonrisa.

–¡Era de esperarse! –exclamó Scrimgeour exasperado–. ¡Eres igual de terca que tu padre, e igual de estúpida!

Harry sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Con un movimiento rápido, empuñó su varita y la apuntó al pecho del ministro, ante las miradas atónitas de los demás. La única persona que había reaccionado tan rápido como él había sido Liza, quien también había sacado su varita.

–¡Cuidado! –advirtió Harry con firmeza.

–Sí –apoyó Liza con tono intimidante, mientras los hombres del Ministerio los apuntaban con sus varitas, y las varitas de los pocos integrantes de la Orden que ahí estaban los apuntaban a ellos–. Tenga cuidado señor ministro. En muchos aspectos me parezco a mi padre, pero yo no soy tan paciente como él lo era. Si usted vuelve a insultarlo, le juro que se arrepentirá.

–¿Es eso una amenaza? –preguntó Scrimgeour mirándola con odio.

–Sí –afirmó Liza sin dudar–. Sí lo es. Tenga cuidado.

Después de decir eso, la muchacha bajó su varita, y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

–Su ayuda en la batalla de mañana no sólo será bienvenida –informó Liza con tono educado–, sino que será aceptada. Ahora, usted y su gente ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Váyanse, ya conocen la salida.

No fue necesario que la joven lo dijera dos veces. Sin perder tiempo pero sí con una última mirada de odio, Rufus Scrimgeour y su escolta abandonaron el castillo, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


	18. Un abandono no sabido

Hola!

Bueno, bueno. Sé que les dije que sólo me iba a tardar unos días en poner el nuevo capítulo, y esos días se convirtieron en semanas, pero como sea, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está mi capítulo (sí, sé lo que están pensando; "¡Finalmente!"). Ya lo saben, espero ansiosa sus comentarios. NO SE LES OLVIDE OPINAR! Gracias.

arrocillo!

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

**Capítulo 18.**

**Un abandono no sabido**

–Es bueno saber que los problemas entre ustedes ya se solucionaron –dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ginny.

–En realidad nunca hubo problemas –explicó Harry–. Sólo habíamos decidido esperar.

–¿Habíamos? –repitió Ginny con una sonrisa–. Si mal no recuerdo, fue algo que decidiste tú y que yo respeté.

–Bueno, hay algo de verdad en eso –admitió Harry, mientras todos se echaban a reír.

–¿Entonces tus papás se quedarán aquí? –le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

–Sí. Dicen que nada les alegraría más que poder ayudarnos. Aunque sinceramente no hay mucho que puedan hacer, considerando que los pacientes que cuidamos sufren males causados por magia; pero de cualquier forma me alegra tenerlos aquí. Además, trajeron a _Crookshanks_ con ellos, ya lo tenía muy descuidado.

–Lo mismo me pasa a mí con _Arnold_ –comentó Ginny–, con todo lo que estamos viviendo es muy difícil cuidar a las mascotas.

–Por eso es mejor tener una lechuza –aseguró Ron–, ellas no necesitan de tantos cuidados.

–Y tú tienes que dar gracias por eso Ron –dijo Ginny–, porque de no ser así _Pigwidgeon_ ya no estaría en este mundo, considerando lo atento que eres con ella.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas, mientras los demás reían alegres. Después de la agitada mañana que habían tenido con la inesperada visita del ministro de Magia, todos habían vuelto para continuar con su desayuno (excepto Liza, quien se había perdido de vista acompañando a una furiosa profesora McGonagall), y los cuatro amigos ya se habían encargado de poner a Luna al tanto sobre todo lo que habían hecho como miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix. También le habían explicado todo lo relacionado con la Palma de Godric y con Liza Dumbledore.

–¿Y dónde está Neville? –preguntó Luna, con su usual aire de ensoñación–. Dijeron que él también estaba aquí.

–Supongo que estará con sus padres –respondió Harry.

–Aún estoy realmente sorprendida por lo que hizo Liza con los papás de Neville– comentó Hermione–. Fue algo extraordinario.

–Ya lo creo que sí –concordó Ginny–. Y también creo que Neville se merecía lo que Liza hizo por él.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, sobre todo Harry, quien conocía perfectamente la historia de Neville, y también sabía cómo la misma profecía que lo había marcado como el idóneo para vencer a Voldemort, también había marcado en cierto modo a Neville, señalándolo como lo que pudo hacer sido, y sin embargo, no fue. Harry pensó en sus propios padres, y volvió a concluir que lo que Neville había vivido día tras día era más doloroso que aquello por lo que él tenía que pasar. Al menos, Harry siempre había tenido la certeza de que sus padres estaban muertos, en cambio, su amigo había tenido que vivir sabiendo que sus papás estaban encerrados en San Mungo, y que nunca lo podrían reconocer. Y ahora, todo era diferente, gracias a Liza.

–¿Neville ya sabe que tienen a esos mortífagos encerrados aquí? –preguntó Luna súbitamente.

–No creo que sea conveniente que lo sepa –respondió Hermione–. Bellatrix Lestrange torturó a sus padres hasta la locura, y aunque ellos ya están bien, un odio como eso no se desvanece de un día para otro.

–Pero tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse –replicó Ron–. Si se va a quedar aquí junto con sus papás, tienen que saber que tenemos rehenes.

–¿Harry¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió Ginny observando a Harry–. Estás muy callado.

–No es nada –repuso el muchacho al instante.

–¿No es nada? –repitió Ginny–. Sí, claro.

–Dilo de una vez Harry –ordenó Hermione–. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Harry los miró a todos de uno por uno, y después de un breve instante de silencio y un suspiro de resignación, dijo:

–Estaba pensando en nuestros rehenes.

–¿Qué con ellos? –cuestionó Ron.

–Bueno, sabemos, gracias al recuerdo que Liza y yo encontramos en el fondo de aquel lago, que Rina Blair se llevó el "_Horcrux_" verdadero…

–Rina Blair es la madre de Liza¿verdad? –interrumpió Luna.

–Sí –confirmó Harry, después continuó–: lo que no sabemos es si logró destruirlo o no.

–Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver todo eso con los dos mortífagos –replicó Ron.

–¿No se dan cuenta? –preguntó Harry significativamente–. Seguramente Rina fue a buscar el "_Horcrux_" antes de acudir a Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda; y si fue así, lo más probable es que Voldemort mandara a algunos de sus servidores a buscarla y matarla.

Cuando Harry terminó de exponer su teoría, guardó un poco de silencio, mientras sus amigos digerían todo lo que acababa de decir.

–Pero Harry –dijo Ginny finalmente–¿tú crees que ellos saben algo sobre Rina?

–La verdad sí lo creo –respondió Harry.

–A mí no me parece tan probable –comentó Hermione–. Quiero decir, la única manera de que los mortífagos tuvieran información de Rina sería que ellos la hubieran encontrado antes de que llegara con Dumbledore, y eso no puede ser, pues ella no habría sobrevivido a ese ataque.

Harry meditó unos instantes y luego dijo:

–Puede que tengas razón Hermione, pero vale la pena intentar.

–¿Intentar qué Harry? –cuestionó Ron–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

–Voy a preguntarle directamente a Pettigrew y a Lestrange.

–Ellos no te van a decir nada Harry –repuso Ginny–, aun cuando tengan información, no te dirán ni una palabra.

Harry no refutó aquello. Sabía que Ginny tenía razón, sus rehenes no tenían por qué responder a sus preguntas. Y entonces una idea surgió súbitamente.

–Tienen razón –concedió viéndolos a todos–. Tal vez Bellatrix Lestrange no me dirá ni una sola palabra, pero Peter Pettigrew es un caso diferente. Por miedo es capaz de todo, hasta de decirme aquello que no tiene permitido.

Los demás lo miraron resignados.

–Ya lo has decidido¿verdad Harry? –preguntó Luna en un tono inusualmente serio en su voz–. Irás a interrogar a los mortífagos.

–Sí –confirmó Harry–. No tienen que venir conmigo si no quieren, yo los interrogaré solo.

–Claro que no –negó Ginny–. Te acompañamos¿no es así?

Ron, Hermione y Luna asintieron prontamente.

–¿Le avisarás a Liza? –inquirió Hermione con calma.

–No –respondió el muchacho–. Es mejor que no lo sepa, pues como tú misma dijiste: es posible que ellos no me den la información que quiero.

–Bueno –dijo Ron, levantándose de su asiento–¿entonces qué esperamos? Vamos ya.

Todos se pusieron en pie y salieron del Gran Comedor con paso decidido, dirigiéndose a donde los dos mortífagos estaban encerrados: las mazmorras. No se encontraron con nadie en todo el camino, lo cual fue un alivio, pues no tuvieron que dar explicaciones a nadie.

–¿Saben en cuál mazmorra están? –preguntó Luna rompiendo el silencio.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente y se giró hacia sus amigos. Él no lo sabía y no fue necesario que su ignorancia con respecto al tema de la ubicación de los rehenes se expresara con palabras, aquel silencio fue más elocuente que un discurso de tres pergaminos de dos metros.

–Hay que ver en cada mazmorra entonces –indicó Hermione, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta que estaba más próxima.

Nada. La mazmorra estaba vacía. Probaron con la siguiente, y tuvieron la misma suerte. Así continuaron hasta que llegaron a la última puerta, tras la cual, lógicamente, estaban Bellatrix y Colagusano. La puerta había sido sellada, pero Hermione no tardó nada en abrirla.

–¡Vaya, vaya! –exclamó Bellatrix en cuanto los cinco amigos irrumpieron en el aula–. Los pequeños han venido a cobrar venganza¿no es así?

Harry apretó los puños ante aquella burla, y le dirigió una fría mirada a la mujer que yacía frente a él, sentada y amarrada con magia. Pettigrew estaba sentado a la izquierda de la bruja, y de igual forma amarrado.

–No es venganza lo que venimos a buscar –replicó Harry conteniendo la ira, mientras Hermione se encargaba de sellar la puerta nuevamente–. Lo que queremos son respuestas.

–¡Un examen! –dijo Bellatrix con sorna–. ¡Me temo que no estudié!

–¿Qué saben sobre Rina Blair? –cuestionó Ginny sin rodeos.

–¡Oh! Ahora entiendo –dijo la mortífaga con una cínica sonrisa–. Ella no sabe nada¿verdad? No tiene información sobre su madre.

Harry, al igual que sus amigos, guardó silencio. Aunque aquella mujer tenía la razón, no le iban a dar la satisfacción de escucharlo.

–Era de esperarse –argumentó la bruja–. Dumbledore no le dijo nada a esa muchacha. No le habló sobre la clase de madre que tenía. ¡Una asesina¡Una asesina igual que nosotros!

–¡Pettigrew! –bramó Harry, ignorando a Bellatrix–. Después de que Rina desertó de los mortífagos¿Voldemort los envió a buscarla?

Pero Pettigrew no le contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a él, y contrario a lo usual, estaba bastante sereno.

–¡Contesta! –ordenó Harry avanzando hacia él y zarandeándolo–. ¿La buscaron¿La encontraron¡Habla!

–¡Pobre idiota! –espetó Bellatrix riendo estruendosamente–. ¿De verdad creíste que te diríamos eso? A la única persona a la que se lo diría sería a la misma hija de Rina, y no por hacerle un favor¡sino para ver la expresión de su rostro al saber la verdad!

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, provocando un violento sobresalto en todos. Liza entró al instante.

–Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo la joven con calma–, estoy realmente interesada en conocer esa verdad de la que hablas.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna se miraron nerviosamente los unos a los otros, esperando el momento en que Liza estallara contra ellos por estar ahí sin el consentimiento de nadie. Pero esa reprimenda nunca llegó.

–¡Tú! –exclamó Bellatrix ante Liza, con el rostro contorsionado por la ira–. Te crees muy poderosa, pero ya verás cuando el Señor Tenebroso los mate a todos uno por uno…

–Si yo fuera tú sería más cuidadosa con lo que digo –la interrumpió Liza–. No olvides que es por nosotros que ustedes dos aún están con vida. Los hemos protegido de Voldemort.

–¿Protegido? –repitió Bellatrix con visible desconcierto.

–Así es. ¿O acaso pensaste que él estaría muy contento contigo después de todo lo que nos dijiste? Él te va a cazar hasta matarte.

–¡Yo no les dije nada! –estalló la mortífaga agitándose sobre la silla–. ¡Tú sacaste esa información de mi cabeza!

–Cierto. Pero eso no es lo que le vamos a decir a Voldemort¿verdad chicos?

Harry no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Liza, y parecía que los demás tampoco, pero decidieron que era mejor seguirle la corriente y afirmar con convicción.

–Nosotros le vamos a decir a tu querido amo que tú, la que se llamaba la más leal de sus vasallos, lo traicionaste por resentimiento; y después te vamos a abandonar para que Voldemort te cace y te mate.

–Eres igual a tu madre –le escupió Bellatrix con desprecio.

–¿En serio? Sabes, hay quien se atrevería a jurar que soy igual a mi padre –le respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa socarrona–. Bueno chicos¿qué les parece si nos sentamos? Esto va a ser muy interesante.

Y con una elegante floritura con su varita, hizo aparecer seis sillas, una de las cuales (la del centro) estaba colocada de manera opuesta a las otras (mientras las cinco sillas tenían el respaldo en dirección hacia la puerta, la sexta silla lo tenía en dirección a los rehenes). Todos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos (Liza al centro con sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo) frente a los prisioneros.

–Bien Bella, según pude oír, dijiste que a la única persona a la que le dirías la verdad sobre Rina Blair era a mí, así que comienza a hablar.

Y justo como había dicho, la mujer habló:

–Cuando tú madre se fue, él se enfureció tanto que nos mandó a todos a buscarla. No la encontramos, pero sabíamos que estaba con Dumbledore; él era el único capaz de esconderla de nosotros. Y después de un año de búsqueda, hartos de perseguir un recuerdo, ella apareció. Al menos un rastro de ella.

–¿Un año? –repitió Harry y observó a Liza, quien se había puesto pálida–. Pensé que habías dicho que tu madre había muerto después de darte a luz.

–Eso creí yo –replicó Liza con un hilo de voz–. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi padre nunca confirmó o negó mis conjeturas.

–¡Claro! Ahora todo cuadra –dijo Bellatrix, más que para los otros, para sí misma–. Rina estuvo con Dumbledore hasta que te dio a luz y después se fue. ¿Y sabes por qué Dumbledore nunca te dijo nada sobre eso¡Porque no quería que supieras que habías sido tan insignificante que hasta tu propia madre te había abandonado a los pocos días de nacida!

Liza no respondió ante aquel insulto. Al parecer estaba demasiado absorta en sus monstruos internos, como para prestar atención a las insinuaciones de aquella mujer.

–Pero entonces –dijo Harry después de asegurarse de que nadie iba a hablar–. ¿Rina aún está con vida?

–No Potter –respondió Bellatrix con una expresión de infinita satisfacción–. Rina fue encontrada y asesinada por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, cinco años después de que ella decidió darles la espalda a su amo y a sus hermanos los mortífagos.

Después de decir esas palabras, la mujer calló. Se veía bastante satisfecha de haber escupido todo su veneno. Liza, por su parte, estaba pálida como la cera, y tenía una expresión en el rostro muy similar a la que tenía Colagusano, una expresión de estar presente, pero no estar realmente ahí.

–Por lo que veo, no pudiste tolerar la verdad –dijo Bellatrix con regocijo.

–¡Cállate! –ordenó Harry poniéndose amenazadoramente en pie y apuntando a la mujer con su varita.

–¿O qué? –lo retó la mortífaga.

–O te las verás con todos nosotros –dijo Ron poniéndose también en pie, listo para atacar. Hermione, Ginny y Luna hicieron lo mismo.

–Tranquilos –indicó Liza, levantándose–. No debemos recurrir a la violencia. Al menos, no todavía.

Los demás se mantuvieron en su posición de pelea al menos cinco segundos más, pero después bajaron sus varitas lentamente.

–He tolerado verdades peores –informó Liza, respondiendo al comentario insinuante de la mortífaga–. Verdades mucho peores.

–Ahora dime Bella¿en qué lugar, Voldemort mató a mi madre?

–Descúbrelo –respondió Bellatrix sonriendo.

Pero, y Harry lo sabía, aquel momento no era el ideal para hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pues Liza estaba demasiado alterada; y su paciencia, puesta a prueba, había alcanzado finalmente su límite. La muchacha se quitó su guante negro e introdujo violentamente su palma izquierda en la cabeza de la mujer, hurgando en ella por un rato.

–Tú no sabes nada –dijo Liza cuando finalmente hubo sacado su palma flameante–. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de dónde fue asesinada mi madre. Al parecer, Voldemort no te consideró digna de saber esa información –agregó mientras volvía a cubrirse su mano.

Bellatrix enloqueció ante aquel comentario, y comenzó a agitarse violentamente en su silla, pero ya nadie le prestaba atención. Todas las miradas se habían dirigido a Colagusano.

–¿Ha estado así desde que ustedes entraron? –inquirió Liza con calma.

–Sí –respondió Hermione–. Si me preguntan a mí, creo que está hechizado.

Liza se inclinó hacia él y clavó sus ojos blancos en los ojos de él. Después, con una media sonrisa, se volvió hacia Bellatrix.

–Ingenioso –dijo la muchacha, ampliando su sonrisa–. Muy ingenioso. ¿Cuándo lo hiciste¿Cuando te trajeron a esta mazmorra?

Bellatrix la observó atentamente, y después contestó:

–Sí. Cuando me trajeron aquí logré hacerme de una de las varitas de esos ineptos y, antes de que me la quitaran, lancé la maldición. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

–Era de esperarse. Todos estaban más preocupados en encerrarlos.

–¿Qué sucede Liza? –cuestionó Harry.

–Hermione tiene razón. Pettigrew está hechizado; bajo la maldición _imperius_ para ser precisa. Por eso está tan tranquilo.

–¡Claro! –exclamó Hermione–. Tiene todos los síntomas.

Liza anuló la maldición sin necesidad de pronunciar el contra-hechizo, y al instante, Pettigrew comenzó a hacer su usual acto de gelatina sobre la silla, viéndolos a todos nerviosamente. Con voz temblorosa, dijo:

–¿Qué…

–No te preocupes –lo interrumpió Liza–. No te vamos a hacer daño. Sólo queremos unas cuantas respuestas.

–¿Re-respuestas¿Sobre qué?

–¿Tú sabes en dónde fue asesinada Rina Blair? –preguntó Harry sin rodeos, tratando de conservar la calma.

–¿Rina¿Yo? No, yo no se nada.

–Mientes –sentenció Harry con desprecio.

–¡No! Es la verdad –se defendió el hombre, temblando de pies a cabeza–. ¡Yo no sé nada sobre eso!

–Liza, creo que tienes que hacer uso de la Palma –indicó Harry sin apartar la vista de Colagusano.

–No es necesario Harry –informó la muchacha tranquilamente–. Este hombre dice la verdad. Puedo saberlo por medio de la Legeremancia.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó Ginny frustrada.

–¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Ron, no dirigiéndose a nadie en especial.

–Voldemort es el único que sabe lo que nosotros queremos saber –concluyó Hermione.

–Pero dudo que él esté mañana en San Mungo –comentó Harry.

–Por supuesto que no estará –confirmó Bellatrix–. Él se hará presente una vez que la Marca Tenebrosa esté sobre San Mungo. Quiere ver ese hospital destruido con sus propios ojos.

–¿Y si nosotros conjuramos la Marca Tenebrosa antes de que los mortífagos lo hagan? –sugirió Luna, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada.

Aquella sugerencia sonaba bastante descabellada, tanto, que incluso podría funcionar.

–Sí –dijo Liza pensativa–. Esa es una buena idea.

–Ustedes no pueden conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa –espetó Bellatrix.

–Dime Peter¿cómo se conjura la Marca Tenebrosa?

Pettigrew se convulsionaba involuntariamente sobre la silla.

–¡Contesta! –ordenó Harry exasperado.

–E-el conjuro… el co-conjuro…

–¡Habla de una vez! –gritó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

–El conjuro no les servirá de nada –informó Bellatrix saboreando ese momento.

–¿Y por qué no? –inquirió Ginny con brusquedad.

–Porque solamente el Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos somos capaces de invocar la Marca. De nada les servirá saber el conjuro.

–Eso no es cierto –negó Luna, fijando sus grandes ojos azules en la mortífaga–. Liza puede invocar la Marca.

–¡Ninguno de ustedes puede! –dijo Bellatrix elevando la voz–. No importa cuán poderosos sean, simplemente no tienen lo que se necesita.

–Es ahí en donde tú te equivocas, y en donde Luna acierta –dijo Liza, y esta vez era ella quien saboreaba el momento. Se volvió hacia Colagusano, y le preguntó–¿Cuál es el hechizo?

–Bellatrix tiene razón –refutó Pettigrew en un susurro casi inaudible–. Ustedes no…

–No te preocupes por eso –lo interrumpió Liza–. Yo puedo conjurar la Marca, sólo necesito que me des la palabra.

–Pobre ilusa –dijo Bellatrix con lástima–. Ya te lo dije, ni siquiera tú eres capaz de invocar la Marca, y el hecho de que Dumbledore te haya educado no cambia eso.

–Tienes razón –concedió Liza–. El que Albus Dumbledore me haya educado no cambia en nada mi situación con respecto a la Marca; pero quizá el ser hija ilegítima de Voldemort me ayude.

–¿Qué? –dijeron ambos mortífagos al mismo tiempo.

–Así es. Su amo no es tan "casto y puro" como ustedes creían.

Harry vio con gran satisfacción que aquella revelación había dejado anonadados a ambos prisioneros.

–Así que dame la palabra que necesito –ordenó Liza amenazadoramente, volviéndose hacia Pettigrew–. Dime lo que quiero y te perdonaré la vida, por ahora.

Pettigrew balbuceó cosas sin sentido por unos cuantos instantes, pero después, finalmente accedió:

–_Morsmordre_ –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–¿_Morsmordre_? –repitió Liza.

En ese momento, Harry recordó que ya una vez él había escuchado aquel conjuro: en los Mundiales de quidditch, después de la revuelta que los mortífagos habían causado, Barty Crouch hijo había conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa estando a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde él (Harry), Ron y Hermione se encontraban.

–No me estarás mintiendo ¿verdad Peter? –preguntó Liza incrédula–. No te conviene mentirme a mí.

–Ese es el conjuro –dijo Harry con aplomo–. Lo sé.

Liza fijó sus ojos blancos en Harry por unos instantes, y después dijo:

–Muy bien. Entonces ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Con otra floritura, Liza hizo que las sillas desaparecieran y, en silencio, las seis personas abandonaron aquella mazmorra, cerrando y sellando la puerta tras de sí.


	19. Padre e hija

Hola!

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa, porque cuando puse el capítulo 18, debí de avisarles que ahora voy a poner los capítulos un viernes sí y un viernes no. Así es como mi horario se acomoda más. Pero bueno, así sirve de que están más ansiosos cuando leen mi historia, y me mandarán sus opiniones más rápido.

Pasando a otra cosa, tengo un favor que pedirles a los que me dejan comentario. Verán, creo que ya les había dicho pero por si no, tanto esta historia como la que escribí antes ("Harry Potter y la Rebelión del Vampiro") son creaciones de mi hermano y mías, y bajo este ambiente de creatividad, él y yo vamos a escribir una nueva historia totalmente desligada de Harry Potter, será una historia nuestra, con un argumento original nuesto. Sé que se estarán preguntando "¿y esto qué tiene que ver con nosotros?", pues tiene que ver y mucho. Como tributo a ustedes, mis lectores, quisiera utilizar sus apodos para que sean los nombres de las ciudades en esta historia nueva. Obviamente lo que les pido no es obligatorio, pero la verdad sí me gustaría, porque de esa forma, su conexión con nosotros se establecería para siempre, en papel y tinta.

Piénsenlo, no les pido que me respondan mañana, sólo les pido que lo piensen. En caso de que dijeran que sí, tengo una pequeñita condición: algunos de ustedes tienen apodos referentes a personajes de Harry Potter o a algúnos otros personajes literarios o artistas, y obviamente, no puedo usarlos, así que en caso de que acepten y que su apodo entre en esta categoría, les pido que piensen en alguna otra palabra que los identifique o que lo consideren como su apodo.

Bueno, eso es todo y ya basta de tanto parloteo. Quiero darle las gracias a **Sara Morgan Black**, a **Bella Black 123**, a **Celestana**y a **-Andromeda HP-**por todos sus comentarios, ustedes son la razón por la que yo continúo escribiendo. GRACIAS! Y ni falta hace que les diga que espero ansiosa sus comentarios para esta cap.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, arrocillo!

* * *

Escrito por aego y por leyno

**Capítulo 19.**

**Padre e hija**

–¡Sí que se están tomando su tiempo! –exclamó Ron nervioso.

–Deben de estar asegurándose de que todo es como debe ser –conjeturó Hermione–¿verdad Harry?

–Sí. Supongo.

La impaciencia se percibía en el aire. El nerviosismo era casi tangible. Finalmente había llegado el día de enfrentar a los mortífagos en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Un pequeño grupo de integrantes de la Orden del Fénix se había adelantado para preparar la llegada de los demás combatientes; y mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, el resto de la Orden esperaba, procurando no perder el último aliento de calma que aún les quedaba.

No todos los integrantes de la Orden se presentarían a la batalla, entre ellos la familia de Neville (incluyéndolo) y Luna y su padre. Ellos se quedarían en Hogwarts con los sanadores y los enfermos, sirviendo como refuerzos en caso de que fuera necesario. Aunque Harry sabía que la profesora McGonagall esperaba que no lo fuera.

De pronto, una súbita llamarada en medio del aire, y el caer parsimonioso de una pluma dorada, les indicó a todos que ya era hora. A una señal de la profesora McGonagall, todos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en la recepción del hospital.

–Escúchenme todos –ordenó la profesora McGonagall–. El plan es pelear con los mortífagos única y exclusivamente en esta planta del hospital. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que los mortífagos aparezcan por todo San Mungo. Es por eso que nos distribuiremos a lo largo y ancho del edificio, y trataremos de acorralar al enemigo hacia aquí. ¿Alguna duda?

La bruja guardó silencio, esperando a que alguien hablara, pero nadie lo hizo.

–Muy bien –continuó la profesora, visiblemente nerviosa, pero firme y ecuánime–. Ahora, como todos escuchamos ayer, Liza se ha ofrecido para sacar toda la información que necesitamos de la mente de Voldemort. Nuestra única obligación ante esto, es mantener a los mortífagos lo suficientemente lejos, para que Liza pueda hacer su trabajo. ¿Está todo entendido?

Hubo un asentimiento general, después del cual, todos comenzaron a dispersarse por el hospital. Harry buscó a Liza con la mirada, pues tenía algo importante que decirle, y la encontró cerca del mostrador de Información.

–En un momento regreso –dijo en voz alta a sus amigos, y luego fue tras de Liza–. ¡Liza!

La muchacha se giró hacia él y esperó a que le diera alcance.

–¿No deberías estar ocupando tu posición, Harry? –le preguntó sutilmente.

–En un momento, antes tenía que hablar contigo.

Liza abrió la boca para responder ante aquello, pero Harry fue más rápido y continuó:

–Quiero estar contigo cuando Voldemort aparezca.

La muchacha lo contempló con sus ojos vacíos por unos breves instantes, y después respondió:

–No Harry.

–¿No? –repitió Harry desconcertado–. ¿Por qué no?

–No podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarte de esa manera –contestó con simplicidad.

–¿Arriesgarme¡Pero si yo sé defenderme solo!

–Ya te lo dije Harry. Tú eres el que más importa de todos nosotros, y por lo tanto, debemos protegerte, incluso debemos dar la vida por ti si es necesario.

Harry estaba consciente de todo aquello, pero aun así, él todavía quería estar con Liza cuando ésta llamase a Voldemort.

–Voy a estar ahí contigo, Liza –resolvió Harry resueltamente. No era una proposición, era un hecho rotundo.

–No Harry. Te lo prohíbo terminantemente. No te acerques al lugar en el que Voldemort y yo estaremos. Te lo prohíbo.

–¡No puedes prohibírmelo! –reclamó Harry airado, elevando la voz.

–¡Claro que puedo! –refutó Liza también elevando su voz–. En la Orden del Fénix yo tengo mayor rango que tú. Soy tu superior, y como tal, tú recibes y debes cumplir las órdenes que yo te dé¡y si digo que no vas, no vas!

Harry fulminó a su prima con la mirada. Esa era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, con una mezcla de ira y desacato. Estuvo a punto de responder a las palabras de Liza, pero justo en ese momento _Ojoloco_ llamó a la joven para que fuera a la planta superior. Liza se fue al instante, dejando que su primo se sintiera invadido por la cólera. Después de unos segundos de dejar a su sangre hervir, Harry regresó con sus amigos.

–¿Qué pasa Harry? –preguntó Ginny en cuanto lo vio llegar–. ¿Estás bien?

–Liza no me dejará estar con ella cuando llame a Voldemort –resumió en pocas palabras.

–¿Y por eso estás tan molesto? –preguntó Ron con una fingida calma.

–No estoy molesto –corrigió Harry–. Estoy furioso.

–Pues yo creo que esa es la decisión más sabia –opinó Hermione–. Harry, sabes muy bien que eres tú quien tiene que llegar a la última batalla contra Voldemort, y ésta no es la última batalla.

Los demás no dijeron nada, pero Harry sabía que estaban de acuerdo con Hermione, y eso lo irritó aún más. Eso era lo único que le faltaba, que sus amigos pensaran una vez más que lo que él decía o creía, estaba mal; justo como habían hecho todo el tiempo en que él había insistido en que Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un mortífago. Estuvo a punto de reclamarles su manera de pensar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso discutir, y menos en esos momentos, cuando ya todos estaban listos para la batalla.

–Tenemos que ir a nuestros lugares –indicó Hermione en un susurro.

Y sin decir más, todos se separaron. Sus lugares, al igual que los de la mayoría, estaban ubicados en los rincones clave de esa planta; en los rincones en los que podían ver al enemigo pero no ser vistos por éste. Algunos miembros de la Orden habían sido desilusionados para no ser detectados por el enemigo, mientras que otros simplemente se habían ocultado. Harry contenía la respiración esperando el arribo de los mortífagos, el cual, no cabía duda, sería en cualquier momento.

Desde su posición, Harry vio que Liza descendía del piso superior y se apresuraba a ocupar el asiento en el que normalmente estaba sentada la bruja encargada de dar la información. Ese era el plan, hacer creer a los mortífagos que ese era un día como tantos otros en San Mungo. Después de que Liza ocupó su lugar, lo único que quedaba era esperar.

Mientras esperaban, Harry pensó en lo que haría para estar con su prima cuando ésta le tendiese la trampa a Voldemort. Si todo salía bien, antes de que la batalla terminara, Liza subiría a la azotea del edificio e invocaría la Marca Tenebrosa, y de algún modo, Harry debía seguirla, pero¿cómo? La capa invisible no le sería de ayuda, no sería capaz de moverse estando cubierto por ella. Miró a su alrededor, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta frente a sus narices. Era increíble pensar que esa planta del hospital estaba infestada de integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, por no mencionar los pequeños grupos que custodiaban los pisos, todos ocultos o desilusionados.

Y entonces, Harry encontró la respuesta a su incógnita: lo que debía hacer era desilusionarse, luego colarse en medio de la batalla y seguir a su prima a la azotea. Tan simple como eso. Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo observaba, y cuando estuvo seguro de eso, pensó con todas sus fuerzas en el encantamiento desilusionador y se golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces con la punta de la varita. Aquella sensación de hilos fríos recorriendo cada partícula de su cuerpo comenzó por la cabeza y terminó en los dedos de los pies.

Harry estaba a punto de celebrar el hecho de que se había auto-desilusionado, cuando el ensordecedor sonido de múltiples estallidos les anunció la llegada de los mortífagos. Al menos cincuenta encapuchados hicieron acto de presencia en aquella planta del hospital, y Harry supuso que algo similar había sucedido en todos los pisos de aquella instalación, aunque no podía estar muy seguro, pues ningún sonido belicoso era audible.

–Buenos días –dijo Liza con tono cortés y sin levantar la mirada del escritorio, pretendiendo que lo que hacía era tan importante, que ni siquiera se había percatado de quiénes eran los que estaban frente a ella–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

–¿Tú? –dijo una voz masculina que Harry reconoció como la de aquel mortífago contrahecho que había estado presente en la torre de Astronomía la noche en que Snape había asesinado a Dumbledore. Era Amycus–. Tú no puedes ayudarnos en nada.

Y después de decir eso, el mortífago blandió su varita contra Liza sin pronunciar hechizo alguno, pero con un rápido movimiento, la muchacha hizo que el hombre volara por los aires y se estrellara con el muro de enfrente.

–¡Qué demonios! –exclamó una voz femenina ante aquel inesperado ataque. Harry reconoció esa voz como la de la hermana de Amycus, Alecto.

Varios mortífagos levantaron las varitas, apuntando a la joven, quien finalmente levantando la mirada, dijo con calma:

–Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes.

–¿A no? –preguntó con insolencia una voz masculina que le resultó desconocida a Harry–. ¿Y por qué no?

–Porque resulta que yo sabía que ustedes vendrían hoy.

Harry sabía que la batalla estallaría de un momento a otro, sólo necesitaban la señal de Liza. El mortífago desconocido continuó hablando pasmado:

–¿Lo sabías¿Cómo es…

–Bellatrix Lestrange me lo confesó –lo interrumpió Liza sin rodeos–, me lo dijo todo. Y también dijo algo sobre que ella debió de ser siempre la favorita.

–¡Esa traidora! –exclamó el mortífago Amycus, que se había puesto en pie, y avanzaba hacia las filas principales.

–No. Ella nunca haría eso –negó Alecto con rotundidad–. ¡Estás mintiendo!

–¿En serio? Entonces dime¿en dónde está ella en estos momentos?

–¡Ya basta de charla! –gritó otro mortífago–. Recuerden la misión.

–¿De verdad creen que los voy a dejar destruir San Mungo? –preguntó Liza con sorna–. No. Yo voy a pelear con ustedes.

Los mortífagos rieron ante aquella sentencia.

–¿Tú? –preguntó Amycus–. ¿Tú y qué ejército?

–No son tan estúpidos como para pensar que estoy aquí sola¿o sí? –Después de decir eso, se puso en pie retadoramente–. ¿Qué ejército¿Quieren saber qué ejército? Éste.

Esa era la señal para la Orden. Sin tiempo que perder, comenzaron con el ataque, sin siquiera dar a los mortífagos la oportunidad de reaccionar. Todos los magos que estaban desilusionados volvieron a su estado normal para poder pelear con mayor libertad, pues si bien era cierto que estando mimetizados les resultaba más fácil atacar al enemigo, también era más fácil que fueran alcanzados por hechizos que no iban a ellos, ya que los mortífagos no los veían y los otros integrantes de la Orden no sabían exactamente dónde estaban.

Harry, sin embargo, continuó en su estado de desilusión; y al instante fue tras de su prima, quien ya había subido las escaleras a toda velocidad. A mitad de la escalera, Harry comenzó a escuchar mucho alboroto proveniente de la planta a la que se dirigía, lo que le hizo deducir que más mortífagos habían hecho acto de presencia. Apretó el paso y en segundos estuvo frente a una nueva batalla. Ambos bandos peleaban sin tregua, sin dar un solo respiro al enemigo.

Liza pasó de largo (no sin dificultad) y lo mismo hizo Harry. El espectáculo que Harry vio en los siguientes pisos siempre fue el mismo: guerra. No hubo un solo lugar por el que pudiera pasar sin tener que preocuparse de que algún hechizo o maldición lo golpeara. Y entonces, después de aquella ajetreada carrera, ambos primos se vieron envueltos por el fresco aire matutinal que se percibía en la azotea de aquel gran edificio.

Harry miró a su alrededor. La azotea estaba completamente desolada. Al parecer, nadie había pensado que esa parte de la construcción era importante. Seguramente habían creído que una vez que los sanadores estuvieran acorralados junto con los enfermos, aquella azotea no era una ruta de escape, pues nadie se lanzaría de un edificio tan alto. Eso hubiera sido suicidio.

Liza no se hizo esperar. Avanzó con paso decidido a lo largo de la azotea y se colocó en el centro de la misma. A juzgar por la posición en que la joven se había colocado, a Harry le parecía que su prima estaba tomando fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

–_¡Morsmordre!_ –gritó finalmente, blandiendo su varita al cielo gris.

Harry supo al instante que aquello había funcionado, pues de inmediato un intenso fulgor verde iluminó el lugar, bañándolo todo de luz. Ahora, lo único que les restaba era esperar pacientemente a que Voldemort cayera en la trampa. Aquella visión resultaba un poco escalofriante: la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre San Mungo. Hubiera sido realmente una tragedia si aquella marca hubiera sido hecha por un mortífago, después de que él y sus compañeros hubiesen destruido el hospital. Por fortuna, no había sido así.

El ruido de la batalla se oía bastante lejano y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo le estaría yendo a la Orden. Por un breve instante contempló la posibilidad de bajar y ver la batalla, pero descartó la idea casi antes de terminar de pensarla, pues sabía perfectamente que si dejaba la azotea en ese preciso momento, no sería capaz de regresar sin que Voldemort y Liza se dieran cuenta. Resignándose a no saber nada sobre la suerte de la Orden y de sus amigos, exhaló un suspiro inaudible y se recargó en la pared, consciente de que debía hacer el menor ruido posible.

Liza se veía un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez, la determinación emanaba de sus poros. Harry sabía que aquel momento había sido anhelado por su prima desde el mismo instante en que Dumbledore le había dicho que Voldemort era su padre biológico. Ella misma se lo había confesado (a él y a sus amigos) después de que habían abandonado la mazmorra en donde mantenían a los dos mortífagos. El encuentro cara a cara con su progenitor era lo que Liza más deseaba. Sin embargo, parecía que la desesperación estaba encontrando espacio en la mente de la joven, pues se notaba ansiosa.

Harry se dio a la tarea de pensar en todos los posibles resultados de aquella disputa entre padre e hija, y muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar que los pensamientos de fatalismo fueran creados por su cerebro. Así como todo podía terminar bien, eran más las posibilidades de que todo terminara mal. Y justo en aquel momento, Harry se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos, pues un sonoro estallido había cortado el silencio y una fuerte ráfaga se había desatado a su alrededor.

Y ahí, justo enfrente de ambos primos, lord Voldemort hizo acto de presencia, acompañado de su fiel serpiente _Nagini_. El remedo de hombre aspiró lentamente el olor de aquel lugar y miró a su alrededor con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio. Su mirada naturalmente se posó en Liza. No parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto.

–Tú invocaste mi Marca Tenebrosa. –No era una pregunta, él estaba completamente seguro de lo que había dicho.

Liza no afirmó o negó nada, solamente se limitó a clavar sus ojos blancos en los rojos de Voldemort. La serpiente se deslizó cautelosamente hasta los pies de la joven, y comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ellos.

–Pero dime¿cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Voldemort melosamente–. Sólo yo, o mis mortífagos, somos capaces de invocar esta marca –añadió, señalando al cielo.

–Pues ya ves que eso no es del todo cierto Tom –respondió Liza, y fue todo lo que se limitó a decir.

Las facciones de Voldemort se contrajeron por unos segundos ante el sonido de su propio nombre, pero después volvió a su usual gesto de superioridad. Sólo por si acaso, Harry se había preparado para atacar. Con aquel ser despreciable era mejor esperar cualquier cosa.

–¿Quién eres? –cuestionó finalmente, aproximándose a ella.

–¿No me reconoces? –inquirió Liza por respuesta.

–¿Reconocerte? –replicó el mago con desprecio–. Ni siquiera te conozco.

–Eso significa que ya la olvidaste –concluyó Liza con simplicidad.

–¿Cómo la invocaste¿Cómo invocaste mi marca?

–Fue bastante sencillo realmente, sólo hice lo que tus sirvientes me dijeron que hiciera.

–¿Mis sirvientes?

–Bellatrix Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew. Ellos me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, y debo agregar que estaban deseosos de hablar. Honestamente, pensé que entre ladrones y asesinos la lealtad era lo más importante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry, pues sabía perfectamente que con aquellas palabras, Liza había sellado el destino de los dos mortífagos que se encontraban en Hogwarts. Ya no habría salvación para ellos.

_Nagini_ continuaba con su paseo alrededor de Liza, y Harry escuchó claramente que la serpiente siseaba "_¡Ya basta, quiero comer!_".

–_Espera, aún no_ –respondió Voldemort en lengua pársel.

Harry había entendido eso sin ningún problema, y estaba seguro de que su prima, bajo su condición como hija de Voldemort, también había entendido cada siseo.

–Con el conjuro no basta –continuó Voldemort fulminándola con la mirada.

–Eso mismo dijeron ellos, pero aun así insistieron en decirme el conjuro, y ya ves, sí pude invocar "tu" marca.

Voldemort la miró con odio y Liza permaneció impertérrita, sin retroceder siquiera un paso.

–¡Quién demonios eres? –bramó perdiendo finalmente la paciencia. _Nagini_ se recogió al lado de su amo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres que te conteste¿Quieres mi nombre¿Mi nivel de magia¿Mi ascendencia?

Harry sabía muy bien la razón por la que Liza se mantenía dando largas a aquella pregunta una y otra vez. Su objetivo era desesperar a Voldemort, desesperarlo a tal grado que sus barreras mentales pudieran ser quebrantadas y entonces ella fuera capaz de utilizar la Palma de Godric.

–Además¿para qué quieres saber quién soy? –cuestionó Liza con calma–. ¿De qué te servirá eso?

–Puedo sentir que eres una bruja muy poderosa –dijo Voldemort despacio–, pero ni siquiera alguien con tu poder sería capaz de invocar esta marca no siendo mortífago; y mucho menos, sería capaz de invocar esta marca en particular.

–Tú sabías que esto era una trampa desde antes de aparecerte¿o no? –preguntó Liza con un tono de voz que indicaba que de antemano conocía la respuesta.

–Por supuesto que lo sabía. Yo lo sé todo.

–¿Y entonces por qué viniste?

–Porque quería saber quién era el causante de esto. Esta marca tiene rasgos específicos propios de la Marca Tenebrosa que yo conjuro. Nadie, literalmente, puede invocar "mi marca", y nadie lo había hecho, hasta ahora. Dime¿qué hay de diferente en ti¿Cómo lograste invocar esta marca en especial, niña?

–Pensé que lo sabías todo.

–¡Ya basta de palabras¡Exijo saber quién eres!

Y tras decir eso, Voldemort blandió su varita contra Liza, tratando de atacarla, pero la joven ya lo veía venir y se protegió al instante.

–No me tomes por una principiante Tom, no lo soy. Mi padre se encargó de que no lo fuera.

–¿Tu padre se encargó… –repitió Voldemort, y Harry supo que el mago estaba tratando de descubrir de qué hombre estaban hablando–. Tu padre se… –Y entonces, el rostro de Voldemort se contrajo en una mueca extraña–. ¡Albus Dumbledore! –concluyó, cayendo en lo obvio de la situación–. Es el único que me llamaba Tom.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Liza anonadada–. Eres la primera persona a la que no le tengo que decir mi nombre para que me relacione con Albus Dumbledore. –La joven sonrió ampliamente–. Mi nombre es Liza, y mi apellido ya lo sabes.

–Pero él no pudo…

–¿Reconoces esto? –preguntó Liza, descubriéndose su mano izquierda y mostrándole su flameante palma.

–¡La Palma de Godric! –exclamó Voldemort genuinamente asombrado–. ¡Rina!

–Entonces, después de todo sí la recuerdas.

–Cómo no recordarla. Nunca olvido a los que me traicionan. Y sobre todo, nunca olvido una traición tan grave como la de ella.

–¿Y alguna vez llegaste a saber por qué se fue?

–¿Realmente crees que eso me importó? Ella merecía morir. Nadie le da la espalda a lord Voldemort.

–Pues yo te voy a decir por qué se fue. Rina Blair desertó de los mortífagos por mí.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oíste. Ella descubrió que estaba embarazada de mí, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tu organización no era tan "lucrativa" como tú hacías suponer. Y mucho menos podía ser lucrativa para una joven que se había embarazado del jefe.

Ese era el momento, Liza ya lo había dicho; y Harry vio por primera vez que Voldemort estaba completamente anonadado.

–Creo que esto es tuyo –dijo Liza, quitándose el anillo que portaba en su mano derecha y arrojándolo a los pies de Voldemort.

El hombre contempló el anillo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Tom? –preguntó Liza súbitamente–. ¿Acaso creíste que de alguna forma estabas mancillando la sangre de Godric Gryffindor al poseer a mi madre¿Pensaste que manchabas su linaje al adueñarte de ella?

Voldemort no respondió. Aún parecía estar demasiado impresionado por lo que la joven acababa de decirle. Liza, por su parte, se rió entre dientes, y luego dijo:

–Apuesto a que nunca esperaste que ese arrebato de soberbia te traería consecuencias, pero ya ves, yo soy el resultado de tu perversión.

–Eso no es posible –negó el hombre finalmente, volviendo a su frialdad–, no puede ser que…

–¿Por qué crees que Rina estuvo completamente desaparecida por todo un año? Esperó hasta darme a luz y entonces se fue, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que me dejaba en manos de la única persona que podía hacer que mis talentos se desarrollaran completamente.

–Albus Dumbledore –dijo Voldemort con una expresión maníaca.

–Albus Dumbledore –repitió Liza–. Irónico¿no es cierto? Pensar que quien pudo haber sido tu aliada fue criada por tu peor enemigo. Pensar que después de todo sí hay alguien capaz de derrotarte y salir victorioso, y ese alguien es tu propia hija.

–Eso es mentira –replicó Voldemort glacialmente–. Tú no eres la marcada por la profecía. El elegido es Harry Potter.

–La profecía –dijo Liza con una mueca burlona–. Jamás pensé que fueras tan supersticioso, Tom. Además, debes saber que el chico Potter está de mi lado. Él hace lo que yo le digo; y con "el niño que vivió" apoyándome, tu imperio no tardará en ser mío. Es sólo cuestión de quitarte del camino, y después es cuestión de sacar a Potter del tablero, y para desgracia de ambos, yo tengo el poder suficiente para hacer las dos cosas.

A Voldemort no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo, y a Harry tampoco. Para el gusto del muchacho, aquello estaba sonando demasiado real¿o sería acaso que finalmente estaba conociendo lo que verdaderamente se ocultaba detrás del rostro de Liza Dumbledore, hija bastarda de lord Voldemort? Sea como fuere, aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

–_Voy a matarla_ –dijo _Nagini_ amenazadoramente.

–_Ni siquiera lo pienses._ –Aquella advertencia había brotado de los labios de Liza. La serpiente se paralizó–. Lo vez –continuó, hablando con normalidad, y acercándose más a Voldemort–, hasta tu mascota está desconcertada; no sabe si hacerte caso a ti o a mí.

–¡Tú no puedes derrotarme! –gritó Voldemort–. ¡Yo soy invencible!

–¿Tú¿Invencible¡Por favor! Un bebé de un año de edad logró derrotarte¿o es que no lo recuerdas? Ahora piensa¿qué posibilidades tienes tú contra mí? Yo fui educada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, pero a diferencia suya, yo no temo usar todos mis poderes; los poderes que heredé de ti y de Rina Blair. Los poderes de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor. Yo no temo matar al hombre que me engendró siempre y cuando eso me garantice la corona. Y te aseguro que cuando ese momento llegue, no me temblará el pulso al quitarte la vida.

–¡TÚ NO PUEDES DERROTARME! –Voldemort finalmente había llegado al límite. Había dejado que las insinuaciones de Liza lo afectaran y se había descompuesto frente a ella, y frente a Harry.

Sin tiempo que perder, Liza introdujo su palma izquierda en la cabeza del hombre frente a ella, y comenzó a buscar el tan ansiado recuerdo. La serpiente a su lado se crispó.

Harry sabía que lo que quedaba en esos momentos era esperar a que Liza rompiera esa conexión, y de haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias, la espera habría sido sencilla, pero no ahí y no en ese momento. Todo en lo que Harry podía pensar era en lo que su prima había dicho. Sin querer, había escuchado cosas que hubiera preferido no escuchar, pues nunca las hubiera imaginado de los labios de su prima; y a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro le decía que todo había sido una brillante actuación por parte de Liza, la otra parte no estaba tan segura. La pregunta era¿hasta qué punto Liza había dicho la verdad, y cuándo había comenzado con la fantasía?


	20. La serpiente y el traidor

Hola!

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme porque se supone que este capítulo debió de haber estado disponible el viernes, pero la verdad es que el trabajo no me dejó nada de tiempo para la historia. PERDÓN!

Y bueno, ahora quiero avisarles que voy a cambiar el modo de agradecerles. Normalmente ponía todos los nombres seguidos y si tenía que hacer algún comentario, lo ponía entre paréntesis; pero ahora, después de la propuesta que les hice,tengo que contestarles a todos, así que, a partir de hoy, responderé individualmente (seguramente muchos han de pensar que ya no tiene sentido que cambie mi modo de agradecer, pero la verdad es que si no lo hago así, estoy segura de que me voy a revolver mucho). Con la pena, pero les tengo que pedir un favorcito¿podrían leer todas las respuestas que escribí? Esque a todos les dije cosas importantes y si todos leen todo lo que contesté, entonces no se van a quedar con dudas. POR FAVOR!

**Celestana**: Bueno, primero lo primero: la palabra "ecuánime" está definida en el diccionario como "igualdad y constancia de ánimo" o "imparcialidad de juicio". Cuando en el capítulo digo que "continuó la profesora, visiblemente nerviosa, pero firme y ecuánime", quiero decir que, a pesar de que McGonagall estaba nerviosa o preocupada, estaba decidida a lo que iba a hacer y no cabía ninguna duda en su mente. Hay una constancia de ánimo y una igualdad. Ahora, con respecto a lo que me dijiste de Harry, lo sé, sé que el se veía como un niño estúpido al insistir e insistir, y no creas que eso me gusto mucho, pero la verdad es que yo necesitaba que Harry estuviera presente en esa conversación, en este capítulo verás por qué. Y por último, con respecto a la propuesta que les hice, creo que hubo una pequeña confusión; la historia sobre la que les hablé, no será un ff, sino que será un libro, un libro por elque mi hermano y yo lucharemos contra viento y marea para que se publique. Sin embargo, te tengo otra propuesta: si te parece bien, cuando el libro se publique (cruza los dedos porque así sea) yo te mando un mensaje a tu mail¿sí? Me respondes cuando me dejes tu opinión. Ahora sólo necesito que me digas qué palabra es la que quieres que utilice en la nueva historia. ESPERO TU RESPUESTA!

**rochytrue:** Hola y gracias. No sabes cómo me anima el saber que por lo menos en esta página sí hay quien se preocupa por darme una opinión. Con respecto a lo del apodo (dijiste que de tu parte no había ningún problema), sólo dime qué palabra quieres que sea y yo la anoto en mi lista. GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!

**Bella Black 123:** No. Gracias a ti por escribirme, no sabes cómo valoro tu opinión y la de todos mis lectores. En cuanto a lo del nombre, te explico que no precisamente tiene que ser tu nombre, puede ser un apodo, pero si tú quieres que utilicemos tu nombre, sólo dímelo y te anotamos con tu nombre (o de la manera como te gusta que te digan). ME RESPONDES CUANDO ME MANDES TU OPINIÓN!

**TachiFk**: La verdad yo tampoco me acuerdo si ya me habías escrito o no, pero GRACIAS! Bueno, tú no me dijiste nada sobre la propuesta que hice, así que no sé si la leíste o no. Si no la leíste, pásate por el cap.19 y léela, es muy importante para mí. Si sí la leíste y estás de acuerdo, entonces te pido que me digas qué palabra quieres que utilicemos para ti. GRACIAS!

**-Andromeda HP-**: GRACIAS, GRACIAS! (Son dos gracias: uno mío y otro de mi hermano) No sabes cómo me alegra el saber que después de 19 capítulos, aún tenemos "el toque". Aunque bueno, es gracias a ti y a todos los lectores que mi hermano y yo nos esforzamos por conservar ese toque, porque ustedes se merecen leer algo de calidad, algo que los atraiga y que los deje con la duda de qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir: GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Ahora, con lo que dijiste sobre los apodos, de ninguna manera, el honor es todo nuestro. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no necesariamente tiene que ser de un lugar, mira, te voy a poner un ejemplo. La palabra "leyno", es una palabra que yo inventé y es un apodo que yo le puse a mi hermano (ese día no tenía nada más que hacer) y así se le quedó ya, así le digo yo. Pero como nosotros somos los autores de la historia, decidimos que leyno y aego van a ser nuestros seudónimos, entonces no los podemos usar como nombres de ciudades dentro de la historia. Piensa en una manera como te digan o como te gustaría que te dijeran, y cuando lo hayas decidido, me avisas para anotarte en la lista. No te preocupes, no hay prisa, aún hay "Harry Potter y la Palma de Godric" para rato. TE ESPERO!

**MARKO Vinicio:** Antes que nada, gracias por ese cumplidote, lo leí y sentí mariposas en el estómago.Pero bueno, tú tampoco me comentaste nada sobre la propuesta que les hice, así que te pido que pases a la respuesta que le escribí a **TachiFk**y la leas. Es importante (disculpa por no ponerte lo que le puse a él, pero sería muy repetitivo si lo vuelvo a escribir todo) GRACIAS!

Eso es todo, y ahora, sin más preámbulos, aquí está el 20.

arrocillo!

* * *

Escrito por aego y por leyno

**Capítulo 20.**

**La serpiente y el traidor**

Sin embargo, la supuesta larga espera no fue tan larga como Harry había pensado, pues algo que ni él ni Liza habían previsto pasó: _Nagini_ se lanzó sobre Liza y la mordió en el antebrazo izquierdo, provocando una profunda herida y la abrupta separación y caída de Voldemort y la joven. Liza gritó ante el inesperado dolor.

–¡Maldita serpiente! –bramó con rabia. Se zafó de los colmillos de la enorme víbora, apuntó al reptil con su varita y gritó–: _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La inmensa serpiente cayó inerte, en toda su longitud y magnificencia.

–No importa –dijo Liza al tiempo que se ponía en pie, visiblemente cansada–. Ya había visto lo que necesitaba.

–¿Y qué era eso? –preguntó Voldemort con odio, aunque también se le percibía cansado.

–Un recuerdo tuyo que no está en tu cabeza. Lo escondiste en alguien más. Muy inteligente de tu parte. Pero el nombre de quien guarda tu secreto sí está en tu mente: Severus Snape. Tú ya no me sirves para nada más.

Liza le dio la espalda a Voldemort y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, muy cerca de donde Harry se encontraba desilusionado. Harry estaba consciente de que su estado de desilusión no lo hacía incorpóreo, así que con el mayor sigilo se alejó de la puerta, para que Liza no lo sintiera. Fue por eso que el muchacho no vio venir lo que pasó a continuación: Voldemort se puso en pie rápidamente y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, atacó a la joven por la espalda, provocándole un terrible y profundo corte que le surcaba toda la espalda.

La joven se desplomó al instante, y comenzó a desangrarse a borbotones. Harry sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero la mente se le había quedado completamente en blanco ante aquella escena, pues sabía de sobra que no podía abandonar su disfraz ya que, por mucho que le pesara, aquél no era el momento para que se enfrentara a Voldemort, puesto que aún no había cumplido con su misión, y si se arriesgaba a atacarlo estando desilusionado, Voldemort, al no tener a nadie más a quién atacar, mataría a Liza sin contemplaciones; pero por otro lado, si Harry no hacía nada, Liza inevitablemente moriría desangrada.

Preso de aquel dilema, Harry vio con impotencia cómo Voldemort recogía el anillo que minutos antes Liza le había arrojado y después avanzaba lentamente hacia la muchacha. Cuando llegó al lugar en donde la joven yacía, colocó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó hacia ella.

–Eres una muchacha muy audaz –le dijo en un susurro–; muy audaz, o muy estúpida. Nadie le da la espalda a lord Voldemort. Pensé que eso ya te había quedado claro.

–¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? –preguntó Liza con odio.

–Porque tu lugar no está en la muerte, y tampoco está con esos idiotas seguidores de Dumbledore. Tu lugar es conmigo. Únete a mí, y juntos reinaremos sobre el mundo mágico y el muggle.

–¿Por qué unirme a ti cuando yo puedo lograr eso por mi cuenta?

Voldemort rió ante la respuesta de Liza. Sin saber qué más hacer, Harry se acercó sigilosamente a ellos.

–Dices eso porque todavía no lo entiendes; aún no sabes la verdad.

–¿La verdad? –repitió Liza entrecortadamente–. ¿Qué verdad?

Voldemort se puso en pie y la miró intensamente.

–No voy a matarte –le dijo, sin responderle su pregunta y dejando caer el anillo que sujetaba justo frente al rostro de la joven–, voy a dejarte exactamente como estás ahora: desangrándote lentamente por esa herida, y con el veneno de _Nagini_ corriendo por tus venas. Si sobrevives, será una prueba clara de que eres mi hija, y entonces serás digna de saber la verdad. Y después de que sepas la verdad, ya veremos qué es lo que decides hacer.

–¡Nunca me uniré a ti! –exclamó Liza con obstinación.

–Tú me perteneces, y si aún después de conocer la verdad no aceptas tu destino, entonces morirás. Yo mismo te mataré. Adiós niña.

Y sin decir más, Voldemort desapareció del lugar. A toda velocidad, Harry finalizó su estado de desilusión y, siendo visible nuevamente, se acercó precipitadamente a su prima. Se arrodilló a su lado. Los ojos blancos de la muchacha se fijaron al instante en él.

–¡Sabía que estabas aquí Harry! –le dijo con una lastimera alegría–. Ni siquiera tu ingenioso disfraz es capaz de ocultarte de mis ojos vacíos.

–No hables Liza. –Harry estaba realmente preocupado–. No gastes energías.

–Vete Harry –le ordenó la muchacha con firmeza–, dile a la Orden que no deje escapar a Snape. Lo necesitamos.

–No Liza –negó Harry, al tiempo que, con las manos, trataba de evaluar cuán profunda era la herida de Liza–. No te voy a dejar aquí sola. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si Snape está aquí.

–Harry…

–Escucha, sé que puedo cerrar tu herida…

–… Harry…

–… sólo necesito que me digas qué tengo que hacer…

–… Harry…

–… pero todo va a salir bien Liza, no te preocupes…

–… ¡Harry! –La muchacha aferró la muñeca de su primo y apretó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba–. Yo estoy bien, ahora vete.

–¡Pero Liza… tu palma!

Harry no había tardado nada en percatarse de que la mano con la que Liza lo estaba sujetando era la mano izquierda, la misma mano en donde segundos antes había estado encendida la Palma de Godric.

–No te preocupes Harry, tuve que volver mi mano a la normalidad para poder detenerte. Ahora escúchame, tienes que irte y atrapar a Snape; yo no soy importante, déjame y vete. Sé que él está aquí.

–Pero Liza…

–¡Haz lo que te digo, maldita sea¡Atrápalo vivo!

Harry miró a Liza con una infinita angustia, pero sabía que ella tenía razón: necesitaban a Snape; además, tenía el presentimiento de que si no hacía lo que su prima le pedía, lo único que ocasionaría sería alterarla y eso sólo la acercaría más a la muerte.

No teniendo opción, el muchacho se puso en pie y corrió hacia la puerta, precipitándose escaleras abajo. Llevaba la varita en alto y estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no fue necesario que lo hiciera, pues al llegar a la quinta planta, se encontró con que ésta estaba completamente vacía. Aquello no le dio buena espina y estaba comenzando a pensar que cosas terribles debieron de haber ocurrido en su ausencia, pero entonces recordó que el plan de la Orden era acorralar a todos los mortífagos en la planta baja. Seguramente la Orden había cumplido con su cometido.

Ligeramente más tranquilo, aunque no sin aminorar el paso, Harry continuó con su carrera, sabiendo que en ese momento lo más importante era el tiempo que se tardara en llegar a la planta baja. Mientras menor fuera el tiempo, mayores serían sus posibilidades de buscar y atrapar a Snape.

Bajó y pasó por los siguientes pisos como un bólido, hasta que, en la primera planta, se detuvo abruptamente. Aquel piso no estaba vacío; _Ojoloco_ Moody comandaba a un grupo de integrantes de la Orden que finalmente habían logrado acorralar a los mortífagos, y estos, al verse atrapados y derrotados, habían comenzado a descender a la planta baja a toda velocidad.

–¡Síganlos! –gritó _Ojoloco_–. ¡No dejen que escapen!

–¡Moody! –exclamó Harry.

–¡Potter¿Qué estás haciendo a…

–No hay tiempo para explicar. Dime¿has visto a Snape¿Está en San Mungo?

–¿Snape? –repitió _Ojoloco_ y guardó un poco de silencio mientras recordaba–. ¡Sí! –dijo después de unos segundos–, él llegó a cargo del segundo grupo de mortífagos. Está abajo.

Pero para cuando el mago terminó de formular su oración, Harry ya estaba descendiendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Ya en la planta baja, el muchacho pudo ver cómo los mortífagos comenzaban a abandonar el edificio, ya fuera saliendo de él o desapareciendo. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió un poco al ver que no solamente la Orden del Fénix estaba ahuyentando a los enemigos, sino también todos los aurores del Ministerio de Magia, comandados por el mismísimo ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. A decir verdad, Harry había pensado que Scrimgeour no cumpliría con lo que había dicho sobre ir a San Mungo, y sin embargo, allí estaba.

En ese momento Harry recordó que tenía que encontrar a Snape antes de que éste escapara, así que comenzó a buscar con desesperación, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Seguramente el muy cobarde ya había escapado. Y entonces (para alivio del muchacho), lo vio en un rincón de aquella planta, peleando arduamente contra la profesora McGonagall.

Sin tiempo que perder y haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, Harry forzó a sus piernas a correr hacia donde la pelea se desarrollaba. Tenía que ayudar a McGonagall a evitar que Snape escapara. Pero antes de que el muchacho llegara al lugar de la pelea, la profesora McGonagall logró dejar inconsciente a Snape, y por ende, incapaz de huir.

Harry finalmente se sintió tranquilo, y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, aminoró la marcha. Ya no tenía sentido que se apresurara si alguien ya había conseguido atrapar a Snape. Y justo en ese instante, cuando Harry creía que todo había acabado, la profesora McGonagall levantó su varita amenazadoramente y apuntó al mago que yacía frente a ella. Iba a matar a Snape.

–¡No profesora! –gritó Harry volviendo a emprender la abandonada carrera.

Pero la mujer no lo escuchó. Continuó apuntando al hombre con la misma determinación y Harry pudo ver claramente que la bruja gesticulaba las palabras de la maldición asesina.

–¡NO! –Harry se abalanzó sobre la profesora, provocando que ambos cayeran dolorosamente.

–¡Potter¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa?

–Escuche profesora, no puede matarlo. Lo necesitamos, él tiene la información que queremos.

–¿Cómo lo…

–Es una historia larga para contar en este momento, sólo hágame caso profesora, no lo mate.

La mujer lo vio en silencio durante unos segundos, y Harry concluyó que la bruja pensaba en si debía hacerle caso o no.

–De acuerdo Potter –accedió finalmente–. Pero me tendrás que explicar esto en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts.

–Lo haré profesora.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y miraron a su alrededor. Los mortífagos ya se habían ido, pero habían dejado atrás muchos heridos y algunos muertos.

–¡Llévense a todos los que estén con vida! –ordenó Scrimgeour.

Los aurores comenzaron a revisar aquí y allá, buscando sobrevivientes, y Harry sabía que si encontraban a Snape, se lo llevarían sin dudar y la Orden del Fénix no tendría oportunidad de interrogarlo. Con esta idea, el muchacho se volvió hacia la profesora.

–Lléveselo profesora –le dijo en un susurro.

La mujer lo vio en silencio, como si tratara de comprender qué era lo que Harry le había dicho.

–No Potter –contestó al fin, de igual forma en un susurro–. Llévatelo tú.

–Yo no puedo llevármelo. Si llegase a despertar yo no podría detenerlo. –Esa era la verdad, por mucho que le doliera.

McGonagall apretó los labios y miró fijamente a Snape y después a Harry. No parecía muy convencida de lo que el muchacho le pedía hacer.

–No podemos dejar que lo atrapen profesora, lléveselo. Moody se hará cargo de la situación, sólo lléveselo.

–Muy bien –accedió finalmente la mujer. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Snape, lo tomó del brazo derecho, y desapareció con él, rumbo a Hogwarts (el hechizo anti-aparición no había sido reestablecido, pues en caso de que se necesitara, la Orden debía tener un lugar a dónde enviar a los heridos en poco tiempo).

–¡Harry!

El muchacho se giró ante el sonido de su propio nombre. Ginny iba corriendo hacia él, y un poco más atrás, Ron y Hermione se acercaban.

–Harry. –La pelirroja le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente. Harry correspondió de igual manera. Se sentía realmente aliviado al ver que ni Ginny ni sus amigos estaban heridos de gravedad.

–¿Están bien? –les preguntó cuando se hubo separado de Ginny.

–Sí –respondió Ron.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó Hermione alarmada–. ¡Harry¡Estás cubierto de sangre!

Harry se miró las ropas. Era verdad, estaba cubierto de sangre, de la sangre de Liza. Como el muchacho no respondía, Ron insistió:

–¿Pero qué te…

–No es mi sangre –explicó Harry atolondradamente–. Escuchen, necesito que lleven ayuda a la azotea¿de acuerdo¡Rápido!

Y sin decir más, Harry reemprendió el camino de regreso a donde su prima estaba. Sentía su cuerpo ligeramente pesado por el cansancio, y cada uno de sus músculos estaba en tensión, pero no se detuvo ni un momento. Tenía que llegar con Liza, tenía que ayudarla. Así subió todas las plantas, consciente de que en aquel momento, la suerte de Liza dependía de cuán rápidos fueran sus amigos. Cuando finalmente llegó a la azotea, la angustia lo invadió.

Liza yacía exactamente de la misma manera como Harry la había dejado, a diferencia de que se había formado un charco de sangre a su alrededor. El muchacho se precipitó hacia la joven y se arrodilló a su lado. Liza estaba totalmente inconsciente. Harry no quería moverla, pues tenía miedo de lastimarla, pero si no lo hacía, su prima se ahogaría con su propia sangre. Con sumo cuidado, Harry rodeó el cuerpo inerte de la joven con ambos brazos y lentamente la volteó.

–Liza –la llamó preocupado, zarandeándola ligeramente–. Liza.

Pero Liza no respondió. Para alivio de Harry, la muchacha respiraba, aunque débilmente; además, estaba fría. No sabiendo qué más hacer, la abrazó, con la esperanza de que su temperatura corporal ayudara a nivelar la de Liza.

–¡Harry!

El muchacho se volvió. Remus Lupin corría hacia ellos, con el semblante preocupado. Detrás de él venían Tonks, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Tonks asustada.

–Fue Voldemort –dijo Harry, mientras Lupin revisaba cuán grave era el estado de Liza.

–Tenemos que llevarla a Hogwarts –informó el licántropo–, y rápido.

Sin decir más, el hombre tomó en brazos a Liza, y desapareció con ella. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, excepto Harry, quien se quedó un poco más en esa desolada azotea. Dumbledore alguna vez le había dicho que pensaba que la serpiente de Voldemort, _Nagini_, era el sexto "_Horcrux_", y si él estaba en lo correcto, entonces Liza acababa de destruir otro "_Horcrux_", acercando a Harry un poco más a su meta. Sin embargo, aquella había sido una mera suposición de Dumbledore, nunca se había comprobado si tenía razón.

Harry miró a la serpiente inerte y pensó que, tal vez, si _Nagini_ realmente había sido un "_Horcrux_", algún vestigio de magia debía de haber quedado en el cuerpo del animal. Resuelto, el muchacho recogió a la serpiente y se preparó para desaparecer; fue entonces cuando vio el anillo de Voldemort en el suelo. Desde que conocía a Liza, siempre había visto ese anillo en su mano. Nunca se lo quitaba, y Harry había llegado a pensar que, de alguna forma, Liza recordaba a su padre, a Albus Dumbledore, al usar ese anillo. Después de todo, el anciano director casi había perdido su brazo derecho para obtener esa joya. El valor sentimental que el anillo representaba para Liza era incomparable. No muy convencido, Harry recogió el anillo, se lo guardó en las ropas, y desapareció.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, Harry se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos que ya se habían adelantado, pero en ese momento alguien lo llamó:

–¡Harry!

El muchacho se volteó y vio que Luna y Neville se apresuraban hacia él.

–¡Harry¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Luna angustiada.

–El profesor Lupin apareció con Liza en brazos y se fue sin decir palabra –explicó Neville–. Y después Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Tonks también aparecieron y lo siguieron, sin detenerse para decirnos qué fue lo que pasó.

–Liza se veía muy mal –comentó Luna con su sinceridad característica, haciendo que Harry se preocupara aún más–. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

–No se los puedo explicar ahora –replicó Harry atropelladamente–. Me tengo que ir. ¿Podrían cuidar esto? –cuestionó, poniendo a los pies de sus dos amigos a la enorme serpiente, y sin esperar respuesta, corrió hacia la enfermería.

Desde antes de la batalla se les había informado a todos que la enfermería se mantendría desocupada y lista para recibir a aquellos que hubieran sido heridos o maldecidos, para que de esa forma no hubiera confusión ni desorden; y Harry realmente había tenido la esperanza de que ninguno de sus amigos necesitaría los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, pero después de todo, siempre hay algo que tiende a salir mal en los grandes planes.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su meta, vio a Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Tonks parados frente a las puertas cerradas del aula. No sabía si lo habían estado esperando ahí o si habían entrado y la señora Pomfrey los había obligado a salir; pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, él abrió las puertas violentamente y buscó con premura a su alrededor. Había bastantes heridos, aunque no de gravedad. Y ahí, en el final de la enorme aula, Liza yacía en una cama, con la señora Pomfrey y Lupin trabajando sobre su espalda.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó Harry acercándose a la cama.

Lupin levantó la mirada, caminó hacia el muchacho, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, y lo condujo de vuelta a la salida.

–Escucha Harry –le dijo mientras avanzaban–. Liza está muy delicada; perdió mucha sangre y la mordida que tiene en el brazo podría ser venenosa…

–Es venenosa –informó Harry al instante.

–Entonces es aún más importante que nos dejes trabajar¿de acuerdo?

Habían llegado a la puerta. El licántropo regresó al fondo de la enfermería y Tonks fue con él, sellando la puerta tras de sí, y dejando a los cuatro amigos en silencio, mirando la entrada del aula con una infinita impotencia.

–Es mejor que nos vayamos Harry –indicó Ginny–. Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Harry observó a sus amigos. Sin duda se veían preocupados, pero también se veían agotados y extenuados, así que pensando en ellos, Harry accedió y lentamente se alejaron de la enfermería con el propósito de descansar un poco. Sin embargo, descansar no estaba en sus destinos. Inconscientemente sus pies los condujeron por el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, y antes de que llegaran a la enorme aula, Neville y Luna salieron a su encuentro (Luna estaba cargando la serpiente que Harry les había encargado).

–¿Están bien? –inquirió Luna preocupada.

–Sí –respondió Hermione observando inquisitivamente a _Nagini_–. Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Liza.

–¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? –preguntó Neville.

–Harry es quien conoce la historia –informó Ginny.

Todos los ojos se posaron en el muchacho.

–Vamos al Gran Comedor –indicó Harry–. Ahí les contaré todo. Luna, ya me puedes devolver eso.

La joven le devolvió al enorme animal. Ginny comenzó a formular la pregunta que todos querían saber:

–Harry¿esa serpiente…

–Eso también se los contaré en el Gran Comedor –la interrumpió Harry al instante–. Vamos.

Así lo hicieron, y una vez sentados a una de las mesas del Gran Comedor, comenzó con el relato.

–Así que es por eso que trajiste esa serpiente –concluyó Ginny una vez que Harry hubo terminado de hablar.

–Tenemos que comprobar si realmente era un "_Horcrux_" –complementó Hermione.

–Exacto –confirmó Harry.

Hubo un poco de silencio, y luego Ron cuestionó:

–¿Pero entonces Liza no consiguió el recuerdo que necesitábamos?

–No. Voldemort ya lo había sacado de su cabeza y lo había puesto en otra –respondió Harry–. Lo puso en la mente de Snape.

–El encantamiento Fidelio –comentó Hermione pensativa.

–Supongo que sí –dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros–. No se me ocurre otra forma en que Voldemort se haya desecho de ese recuerdo.

–¿Y Liza está muy grave? –preguntó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Lupin dijo que estaba muy delicada –contestó Harry.

–Pero todo va a salir bien –aseguró Ginny–. Ella se recuperará, ya verás.

Harry asintió por inercia, pues sabía muy bien que no podía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

–¿Y la batalla? –inquirió Neville–. ¿Cómo les fue?

–Pensamos que nos llamarían, pero no lo hicieron –dijo Luna un poco decepcionada–. _Fawkes_ nunca se movió de su lugar.

–La profesora McGonagall estuvo a punto de llamar a _Fawkes_ para que avisara a todos los refuerzos –contó Hermione–; un segundo grupo de mortífagos había aparecido y ellos nos ganaban en número.

–¿Y entonces por qué no nos llamaron? –inquirió Neville.

–Porque todo el Cuartel General de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia se hizo presente –respondió Ron–. La verdad, yo había pensado que Rufus Scrimgeour no cumpliría con lo que había dicho, pero hasta él mismo estuvo en la batalla.

–Odio admitirlo, pero nos ayudaron bastante –dijo Ginny–. Incluso Percy ayudó, aunque sigue siendo un idiota.

–¿Percy estuvo ahí? –preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido.

–Sí –confirmó Ron–. Llegó junto con Scrimgeour, y como ya es costumbre en él, no nos dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera nos miró.

–No es más que un imbécil –dijo Ginny con rabia.

–Pero Harry, dijiste que la profesora McGonagall había traído a Snape a Hogwarts¿verdad? –cuestionó Hermione, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

–Sí –afirmó el muchacho–, y antes de desaparecer, también me dijo que en cuanto llegáramos a Hogwarts, tendría que explicarle por qué necesitamos a Snape, y creo que es un poco extraño que aún no me haya buscado para que le explique todo.

Fue como si las palabras de Harry hubieran sido un conjuro o una invocación, porque justo en ese momento, la profesora McGonagall cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor, acompañada de _Ojoloco_ Moody y de Horace Slughorn.

–Muy bien Potter –le dijo en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en él–. Ahora me vas a explicar la razón por la que, según tú, necesitamos a Snape.

–¿Y él dónde está? –preguntó Harry interesado–. ¿Está bien vigilado?

–No te preocupes por eso muchacho –dijo _Ojoloco_–, él está tan bien vigilado que cuando despierte se sentirá cohibido.

Harry asintió un poco más tranquilo. Al menos, ya no tenía que preocuparse porque Snape lograra escapar. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era el estado de su prima.

–Bueno Harry. –Slughorn lo sacó de sus pensamientos–. ¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas qué fue lo que pasó?

Harry observó en silencio a los tres magos que lo miraban expectantes, y finalmente dijo:

–Sí, sí. Les contaré qué pasó.


	21. Comienza el quebrantamiento

Hola!

Antes que nada, tengo que ofrecerles la disculpa más grande del mundo. Ahora sí se me fue la mano. PERDÓN! Sé que debí de haber puesto este capítulo hace como dos semanas, pero la verdad es que no tuve tiempo. PERDÓN! Quiero que sepan que comprenderé si no me mandan opiniones para este capítulo, eso es lo que me merezco.

Y bueno, antes de comenzar con los agradecimientos, me gustaría aclarar una cosita, ya van como dos o tres personas que me piden que las agregue a mi messeger, y ya lo hice, pero como esas personas se habrán dado cuenta, el mail que ocupo para mi messenger es El mail de también es mío, y con ése estoy registrada en esta página, de hecho ésa es la única función de ese mail, normalmente yo no lo frecuento y no lo uso para el messenger, es también por eso que cuando me envían una respuesta personal a ese mail yo ni me entero, así que por eso les aviso, y de esta manera los que me quieran agregar como contacto a su messenger, ya saben cuál dirección es la que tienen que utilizar.

Ahora sí, los agradecimientos.

**Bella Black 123**: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo, Liza es una persona complicada, y me alegro que alguien más haya captado ese detalle. En cuanto a lo de tu apodo, ya te anoté en nuestra lista, y falta que mi hermano la cheque, pero no te apures, si se nos ocurre algo aparte de las opciones que nos diste, nosotros te avisamos. GRACIAS!

**-Andromeda HP-**: No te preocupes por que no me pudiste dejar comentario, con el que pusiste en el capítulo 20 me conformo. Tienes razón, yo tampoco le hubiera dado la espalda a Voldemort, pero sólo Liza sabe por qué hace las cosas. Con respecto a lo de Nagini, en este capítulo te enterarás de la verdad tras esa serpiente. También aquí sabrás más cosas sobre la suerte de Liza, espero sinceramente que te guste el capítulo. Con respecto a lo de tus apodos, ya los anoté en la lista. GRACIAS POR TODO!

**rochy true**: PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! Te juro que se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Gracias por tu opinión, como siempre, me encanta saber lo que mis lectores piensan. Sobre lo de tu apodo, ya fuiste anotada en la lista como Alup. GRACIAS POR LA CONFIANZA DE DARNOS ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI! De verdad, no sabes lo honrada que me siento. GRACIAS!

**Sara Morgan Black**: No, lo siento, no me llegó tu mail. Lo que pasa es que normalmente yo no checo ese mail, y para cuando tú me dijiste que me habías mandado un mensaje personal, mi cuenta había sido temporalmente suspendida. Si quieres mandarme un mail personal, envíamelo a Ese es mi mail cotidiano. Ahora, te aviso que ya fuiste anotada en la lista como Atersomnum, mi hermano y yo te agradecemos tu confianza. GRACIAS! Y otra vez te doy las gracias por tu comentario y por la felicitación, es bueno saber que hay alguien que cree que todos los capítulos son buenos, incluso los más aburridos. GRACIAS!

**MARKO Vinicio**: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! Aunque corto, fuiste directo al grano, y me alegraste el día. Lo del apodo ya lo comentamos y ya te anoté con el nombre que me dijiste. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Celestana**: No te apures por la tardanza, ahora yo me tardé más, y por eso me disculpo. Parece que te dejé con muchas dudas, pero no te preocupes, en este capítulo te respondo unas cuantas. Con respecto a lo de tu nombre, mi hermano y yo pedimos apodos o palabras significativas para ustedes, y si Baal Alba Celestana Senoremo es significativo para ti de principio a fin, entonces así será como se utilizará en nuestra historia. Gracias por darnos el permiso de usar algo tan importante para ti. GRACIAS!

Ya, aquí está finalmente el capítulo.

arrocillo!

Escrito por aego y por leyno

**Capítulo 21.**

**Comienza el quebrantamiento**

–¿Entonces la serpiente sí era o no un "_Horcrux_", profesor? –preguntó Harry por cuarta vez.

Después de que el muchacho había terminado de explicarles todo a McGonagall, Slughorn y Moody; el profesor de Pociones, sin tiempo que perder, se había dado a la tarea de averiguar si quedaba algún vestigio mágico en _Nagini_. Harry no podía evitar hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

–¿Profesor¿Era o no un "_Horcrux_"?

Después de aproximadamente un minuto de silencio, Slughorn respondió al fin:

–Sí. Esta serpiente efectivamente era un "_Horcrux_". Hiciste bien en traerla contigo Harry.

–¿Está seguro de que era un "_Horcrux_", profesor? –inquirió Hermione con sutileza.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, y la muchacha comenzó a explicar prontamente:

–Bueno, piénsenlo: el anillo, el guardapelo y la copa estaban bien protegidos; ¿cómo es posible que Voldemort no haya pensado en proteger a su serpiente también?

–Por el mismo motivo por el que no protegió a su diario –contestó Harry pensativo–. Voldemort dejó ese diario en manos de Lucius Malfoy, creyendo que con él estaría a salvo. Seguramente también pensó que nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño a su serpiente, puesto que siempre estaba con él.

–Potter tiene razón –apoyó Moody con firmeza–. Esa creencia de superioridad es característica de Voldemort.

Hermione asintió y luego dijo:

–Tienen razón.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos parecieron asimilar su nueva situación. Harry sintió una considerable disminución en el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Ya solamente les quedaba encontrar un "_Horcrux_" más, y después… después habría llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort.

–Bueno Harry –habló Slughorn, rompiendo el silencio–, nos estamos acercando a la meta.

–Sí –confirmó Harry–, pero creo que encontrar el último "_Horcrux_" será difícil, más difícil incluso que los otros.

–Hace falta algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw¿verdad? –preguntó Ginny pensativa.

–Sí –contestó Harry– eso sin contar el dichoso guardapelo que no sabemos dónde está; y en cuanto a lo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, la pregunta es¿qué?

–Tal vez Severus Snape también sepa eso –sugirió Luna con tranquilidad.

Los demás la observaron atónitos.

–Sí, él era el hombre de confianza de Voldemort –concordó Hermione–. Es muy probable que él sepa qué es el último "_Horcrux_".

–Entonces creo que ahora tenemos más cosas que preguntarle a ése –comentó Ron con desprecio, sin importarle que McGonagall, Slughorn y Moody estuvieran ahí.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, y estaba a punto de sugerir que convocaran en ese preciso instante a toda la Orden para una reunión de emergencia, y de esa manera poder interrogar a Snape sin miramientos, pero justo en ese momento, Lupin y Tonks entraron al Gran Comedor.

Todo pensamiento sobre Voldemort y sus "_Horcruxes_" quedó relegado en la mente de Harry, quien al ver a los dos magos entrar, no pudo evitar ir hacia ellos y abordarlos con preguntas sobre el estado de Liza:

–¿Cómo está Liza? Lograron salvarla¿verdad¿Se pondrá bien¿Puedo verla¿Cuánto tardará en salir de la enfer…

–Harry, Harry –lo interrumpió Lupin con una sonrisa comprensiva–. Ella está bien. Tienes que agradecerle a la señora Pomfrey, no descuidó ningún detalle al curar a Liza.

–¿Estaba muy grave Remus? –preguntó McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.

–Vaya que lo estaba –respondió el mago–. Pero llegamos justo a tiempo y la señora Pomfrey aún pudo ayudarla.

–Aunque también tuvo mucho que ver la fortaleza de Liza –comentó Tonks–. Aun estando inconsciente, su cuerpo se negaba a rendirse ante el veneno de serpiente que circulaba por sus venas. Es la misma terquedad que he visto en alguien más –agregó la muchacha, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Harry.

–¿Puedo verla? –cuestionó Harry ya más tranquilo.

–Eso es mejor que se lo preguntes a la señora Pomfrey –contestó Lupin–. Ya sabes que ella decide quién entra y quién sale de su enfermería.

Harry se giró hacia sus amigos y los miró en silencio. Ellos habían estado muy preocupados por Liza, pero ahora que ella estaba fuera de peligro, Harry pensaba que lo más lógico era que él, siendo la única familia de Liza, fuera el primero en verla; además de que, en caso hipotético de que llegase a conseguir el permiso de la señora Pomfrey para poder ver a su prima, dicho permiso sólo sería para él, no para sus amigos, pero no quería parecer grosero con ellos y mucho menos quería que se sintieran desplazados u olvidados.

–Ve, Harry –le dijo Ginny, interpretando correctamente que el silencio en el que el muchacho se encontraba era causado por un dilema interno.

–Dile a Liza que esperamos que se recupere pronto –pidió Hermione.

–Pero¿y ustedes? –preguntó Harry viéndolos a todos.

–Nosotros vamos a aprovechar estos momentos de calma para descansar un poco –respondió Hermione.

–¡Buena falta nos hace! –agregó Ron con un suspiro.

Harry asintió, y sin esperar más, salió del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a la enfermería. La puerta de la enorme aula estaba abierta una vez más, y la señora Pomfrey estaba administrándole un humeante frasco de poción anaranjada a uno de los pacientes que estaba al comenzar la enfermería. Harry se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. La enfermera lo miró y sin preámbulos se dirigió a él.

–Supongo que ya sabrás que Liza está fuera de peligro –le dijo plantándose frente a él, como si quisiera impedirle el paso en caso de que el muchacho se decidiera a entrar sin permiso.

–¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

La señora Pomfrey lo observó con detenimiento y después se giró para ver la cama que estaba justo al fondo del aula, la cama en donde Liza yacía. Guardó unos instantes de silencio, y después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, la bruja dijo:

–De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que advertirte una cosa: ella acaba de despertar, y aunque ya está bien, aún está débil. Si es posible, trata de que no se agite o se esfuerce¿entendido?

Harry asintió con convicción y después siguió a la enfermera hasta el final de aquel salón. Liza yacía bocabajo en la cama, con la espalda descubierta. Tenía las manos metidas debajo de la almohada, pero Harry pudo distinguir el guante negro que la joven siempre usaba. Eso sin duda quería decir que la Palma de Godric estaba encendida una vez más, dándole a Liza un poco de luz.

En la profunda herida que le surcaba la espalda, se le había untado una sustancia verdosa de aspecto baboso, que burbujeaba lentamente cada que se cumplía un minuto. A Harry le recordó un poco a la poción multijugos, sólo que lo que Liza tenía en la espalda no era tan espeso como aquella poción. La señora Pomfrey hizo aparece una silla y Harry se sentó con el mayor sigilo que le fue posible.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Liza en un susurro alegre, girando el rostro hacia el muchacho–, sabía que vendrías a verme.

–Voy a cerrar las cortinas para que tengan mayor privacidad –advirtió la señora Pomfrey antes de irse.

–Sí, gracias Poppy –dijo Liza sin moverse de la cama.

Harry observó a su prima en silencio, y aun cuando las cortinas estuvieron cerradas, el muchacho no dijo nada.

–Es asqueroso¿no es cierto? –comentó Liza con una sonrisa.

Su primo asintió, todavía guardando silencio.

–Pero¿sabes? –continuó Liza–, no importa cuán asqueroso se vea, no tienes ni una idea de lo bien que se siente.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Harry finalmente, con un hilo de voz.

–Bueno, he estado mejor –respondió la muchacha–, pero dentro de lo que cabe, estoy bien.

–Yo debí de haber hecho algo –dijo Harry amargamente, externando al fin lo que lo carcomía por dentro–. Pude haber hecho algo para que Voldemort no te hiciera esto, pero no lo hice. Me quedé estático, sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Fue realmente eso Harry, o fue otra la razón por la que no hiciste nada?

Harry meditó unos instantes, tratando de encontrar la respuesta al planteamiento que Liza le acababa de presentar.

–No hice nada –comenzó a decir pensativo–, porque yo sabía, y aún sé, que todavía no es el momento para enfrentarme a Voldemort.

–Exacto Harry –concordó Liza, ampliando su sonrisa–. Yo, en lo personal, estoy muy orgullosa de ti por la determinación y sensatez que mostraste en San Mungo. Se requiere mucho coraje para hacer lo que tú hiciste.

–¡Pero pudiste haber muerto! –exclamó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

–Esa nunca fue una posibilidad Harry –replicó la muchacha con seriedad–. Tú mismo lo oíste, Voldemort dijo que si yo sobrevivía a la herida que él mismo me había infligido, y al veneno de su mascota, ésa sería una prueba clara de mi legitimidad como su vástago, y es un hecho innegable que soy su hija. Sospecho que de una u otra forma yo hubiera sobrevivido, aunque claro, mi apariencia hubiera sido grotesca.

Harry sabía que ese último comentario de su prima había sido para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, pero en lugar de relajarlo, lo que Liza había dicho le había llenado la cabeza de imágenes deformes y horrendas sobre ella.

–¿Sabes algo Harry? –dijo Liza pensativa–, no sé si fueron alucinaciones mías, o si Voldemort sólo habló de esa manera para convencerme de unirme a él, pero después de que me hizo esto, él se dirigió a mí como si yo fuera alguien importante; no me refiero a importante en un nivel emocional, todos sabemos que lo único que ese hombre puede sentir es odio o rabia, tal vez regocijo; a lo que yo me refiero es importante en sus planes. Como si yo tuviera algo qué hacer para él, algo vital. Aunque éstas sólo son conjeturas mías, nadie sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese loco.

Harry no hizo comentario alguno. Era verdad, Voldemort le había hablado a Liza como si ella tuviera qué hacer algo importante para él, y ese detalle no había pasado desapercibido para el muchacho, y eso lo hacía preocuparse más por su prima.

–Estás muy callado Harry –opinó Liza–. Estoy consciente de que Poppy debió de haberte pedido que no me alteraras, pero no es para tanto. ¿Qué sentido tiene que vengas a verme si yo soy la única que habla?

Harry la miró sin saber qué decir y luego se encogió de hombros.

–¡Ah! Ya sé qué es lo que te tiene así –exclamó la muchacha de pronto, otra vez con su tono alegre–. Estás molesto porque ya no eres el único en la familia que tiene una cicatriz hecha por Voldemort.

Harry estuvo a punto de reprochar aquel comentario, pero Liza no se lo permitió, pues continuó hablando:

–No te preocupes, Harry. No hay razón para que te pongas celoso, no pienso robarme tu lugar, aunque, si debo decirlo yo misma, mi cicatriz es mejor que la tuya.

Aquella sentencia hizo que Harry soltara una carcajada limpia, acto que fue reprendido por la señora Pomfrey, quien amenazó con sacarlo de ahí.

–¿Ves lo que provocas? –reclamó el muchacho en un susurro, una vez que la enfermera se hubo marchado (después de que Harry le prometiera que aquello no volvería a ocurrir).

–Harry, Harry. No puedes culparme a mí por tus actos.

–Además, lo que dices es mentira –aseguró Harry–. Yo no tengo celos de ningún tipo.

–Sólo te estaba probando –dijo la muchacha, y ambos primos rieron por lo bajo.

Guardaron un poco de silencio, pero después Liza preguntó:

–¿Atrapaste a Snape?

Harry sabía que aquel cuestionamiento sería uno de los primeros que su prima le haría, y no se había equivocado.

–Sí. La profesora McGonagall lo trajo a Hogwarts.

–¿Y ya lo interrogaron?

–Aún no. Supongo que lo haremos hoy en la noche, o tal vez mañana.

Liza pareció meditar por unos instantes, y luego dijo:

–Escucha Harry, estoy segura de que voy a estar aquí por lo menos una semana, y aunque voy a hacer todo lo posible por salir antes, no puedo garantizarte nada; así que mejor voy a darte un consejo: no creas ni una palabra de lo que ese hombre diga. Es un cobarde, y puedes estar seguro de que por un lago rato, él les va a mentir, pero ésa no es razón para desesperar o abandonar; ya me has visto interrogar a los rehenes, diles a todos en la Orden que traten de seguir mi metodología para los interrogatorios.

–Tal vez yo sea la única portadora de la Palma de Godric, pero eso no significa que no puedan sacarle la verdad a ese traidor con otros métodos. Si es necesario, tortúrenlo un poco, pero sólo lo suficiente como para que sepa que su miserable vida depende de nosotros, de nada nos serviría si lo torturan hasta la locura.

Harry asintió, concordando con cada palabra que su prima había dicho.

–No te preocupes Liza, yo le diré todo esto a la Orden.

–Gracias Harry.

–Ya se terminó su tiempo –avisó la señora Pomfrey abriendo las cortinas.

–¿Tan pronto? –exclamó Liza decepcionada.

–Sabes que no debes agitarte ni esforzarte Liza –advirtió la enfermera–. Si quieres salir pronto de aquí, lo mejor es que descanses.

–De acuerdo –accedió Liza con un suspiro–. Vendrás a visitarme¿verdad Harry?

–Claro –respondió el muchacho, al tiempo que se ponía en pie–. Te vendré a ver todos los días.

–Y también trae a los demás. Me hará bien tener compañía.

La señora Pomfrey resopló ante aquel comentario, pero no dijo nada.

–Nos vemos luego Liza.

–Adiós Harry.

Y ya más tranquilo, Harry comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, y entonces recordó lo que sus amigos le habían pedido que le dijera a Liza. Al instante, se giró hacia su prima y le dijo:

–Por cierto, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny esperan que te recuperes pronto.

–Diles que no se preocupen –contestó Liza–. Con los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey estaré como nueva en unos cuantos días.

–Se los diré –aseguró Harry, y finalmente dejó la enfermería.

–No lo sé –replicó Hermione dubitativa y mirando a su alrededor–. ¿Creen que debamos hacer esto sin Liza?

–Ella dijo que así lo hiciéramos –dijo Ron–¿o no Harry?

–Sí. Eso fue lo que dijo.

Después de que Harry abandonó la enfermería, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al Gran Comedor y hablar con sus amigos sobre el consejo que Liza le había dado con respecto a Snape. Luego de haber discutido la cuestión por un rato, Hermione había llegado a la resolución de que la Orden del Fénix debía de estar al tanto del tema, y cuanto antes, mejor; pero justo en esos momentos, cuando ya todo estaba listo para el interrogatorio, ella ya no estaba tan segura.

–No sé –repitió Hermione–. No creo que logremos nada.

–Es posible –intervino Ginny–, pero de cualquier forma, los interrogatorios irán cansando a ese tipo, y eso le sirve a Liza¿no?

–Sí –afirmó Harry–. Para cuando ella salga de la enfermería Snape estará tan exhausto que Liza no tendrá que esforzarse por sacar el recuerdo que necesitamos de la mente de ese infeliz.

En ese preciso instante, Luna entró precipitadamente a la enorme aula.

–Ya vienen –les informó muy seria–. Neville me dijo que ya lo traen.

–¿Y dónde está Neville? –preguntó Hermione.

–Fue por sus papás. Según me dijo, ellos quieren estar presentes en el interrogatorio.

–Mejor –comentó Harry–. Mientras más aurores, mayor presión se ejercerá sobre Snape.

De pronto, todos los magos y brujas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor comenzaron a tomar asiento en el círculo de sillas que se había colocado. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Luna hicieron lo mismo (la silla alta correspondiente al director permaneció vacía, pues ese era el lugar que ocupaba Liza, y el hecho de que en esos momentos ella estuviera ausente, no era razón suficiente como para ocupar su lugar). El momento había llegado, tenían que tratar por todos los medios que Snape hablara. Neville y su familia fueron los últimos en sentarse, y justo detrás de ellos, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Horace Slughorn y Hagrid entraron escoltando a Severus Snape.

El mortífago fue sentado y amarrado a una silla que estaba en el centro del círculo. Se le veía calmado e impertérrito, incluso relajado. Harry no pudo evitar que la ira lo invadiera, y que el odio se mezclara con su sangre y corriera libremente por sus venas. Quería torturar a ese hombre; quería hacerle pagar todos y cada uno de los crímenes que había cometido, quería que sufriera hasta el último aliento, y después quería matarlo. Pero en aquel momento, lo que más importaba era obtener la información que necesitaban, así que Harry debía controlarse.

–Severus Snape. –Fue la profesora McGonagall la que se levantó y se dirigió al mortífago–. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

–Hay muchas respuestas a esa pregunta –contestó Snape cínicamente–. Aunque supongo que la más lógica es que quieren vengarse porque fui yo quien mató a Albus Dumbledore.

–Estás aquí –continuó la profesora como si aquel hombre no hubiera dicho nada– porque hay algo en tu cabeza que es de vital importancia para nosotros. Un recuerdo.

Harry había pensado que en el momento en que se hiciera mención del dichoso recuerdo de Voldemort, Snape mostraría estupefacción o sorpresa, pero no mostró ni una ni otra. Estaba tan impávido como al principio.

–Con que un recuerdo –dijo el mortífago en tono casual–. Deben saber que hay muchos recuerdos en mi cabeza, tendrán que ser más específicos.

–No es un recuerdo tuyo –informó Moody con desprecio, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia él–, es de Voldemort.

–¿Del Señor Tenebroso? –replicó Snape arqueando las cejas, luego en su rostro se formó una sonrisa burlona–. Esto se pone interesante. ¿Y saben acaso sobre qué es ese recuerdo?

Snape había formulado esa pregunta de la misma manera en que solía formular las preguntas en sus clases, o al menos así le parecía a Harry. Era ese tipo de cuestionamiento impregnado de un sentimiento de superioridad, con desdén en cada palabra y despotismo de principio a fin.

–Sabes perfectamente que el recuerdo del que hablamos es sobre Rina Blair –contestó McGonagall sin rodeos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Aquello sí sorprendió a Snape. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y su piel cetrina palideció aún más (si es que eso era posible). Obviamente no le había pasado por la cabeza que la Orden supiera sobre Rina.

–¿Cómo saben de ese recuerdo? –inquirió, esta vez realmente interesado.

–No eres tú quien hace las preguntas –informó Moody, en cuyo rostro cicatrizado se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Snape abrió y cerró la boca consecutivas veces, como si intentara decir algo pero las palabras se ahogaran en su garganta y se perdieran en su boca.

–Sólo danos el recuerdo –indicó la profesora McGonagall–, y nosotros te prometemos que no habrá sufrimiento.

–¿De verdad pensaron que sería así de simple? –preguntó Snape socarronamente–¿que yo accedería a darles el recuerdo sólo para que no hubiera sufrimiento? El Señor Tenebroso confía en mí más que en ningún otro de sus vasallos, y yo prefiero morir antes que traicionarlo, antes que divulgar el secreto que tan celosamente ha guardado por tantos años. El Señor Tenebroso fue sabio al haberme hecho guardián de ese recuerdo, pues de mí nunca saldrá nada, ni una sola palabra.

Harry miró a su alrededor, y por alguna extraña razón no le pareció anormal que nadie estuviera sorprendido ante la reacción de Snape. Todos sabían que si querían ese recuerdo, tenían que trabajar duro para conseguirlo, y debían tener mucha paciencia para con ese hombre.

–Muy bien –dijo la profesora McGonagall después de un rato–. Horace, el suero.

Slughorn se puso en pie y le dio una pequeña botella a la bruja, quien, con ayuda de Moody, hizo que Snape se bebiera hasta la última gota. Era Veritaserum.

Harry sabía perfectamente que aquello no iba a funcionar y estaba seguro de que la Orden también lo sabía, pero tal y como Ginny había dicho, los interrogatorios, así como los métodos para sacarle a Snape el recuerdo, irían cansándolo, y eso le serviría a Liza. Tal vez para cuando ella saliera de la enfermería Snape estaría tan exhausto, que sería sólo cuestión de segundos para ver aquello que Voldemort se había empeñado tanto en ocultar.

–¿Qué hay en ese recuerdo? –preguntó McGonagall con firmeza.

–No lo sé –contestó el mortífago–, ustedes son los interesados, ustedes díganme.

Harry se acomodó en su silla. Iba a ser una noche larga, muy larga.


	22. El sexto “Horcrux”

Hola, hola!

Bueno. La verdad es que no recuerdo si era esta semana o la semana pasada cuando debía de haber puesto capítulo, pero como sea, aquí tienen el 22. Ahora, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos individuales, quiero hacer un agradecimiento general, y es que la verdad yo (aego) me esperaba que todos dijeran que el 21 había sido un capítulo aburrido y sin chiste, pues si he de ser sincera, a mí no me gustó. Es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo y que no me gustó ya terminado, pero supongo que es cierto que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y sin embargo, contrario a mis expectativas, sus comentarios fueron alentadores, y me animaron mis días. GRACIAS A TODOS!

Ahora sí, los agradecimientos individuales:

**-Andromeda HP-**: Te aclaro que fui yo (aego) quien dijo eso de los comentarios, y debo decir que tú tienes toda la razón, hasta el capítulo 21, yo no conocía muy bien a mis maravillosos lectores! Ahora, lo del momento final... todavía puede esperar. Lo de Harry en la enfermería, sí, aparte de que estaba preocupado por la salud de su prima, en un recoveco en su mente, aún estaba consternado por lo que Liza había dicho, y permanecía en silencio para no decir algo que después lo haría sentirse mal. Snape¿cómo puede ser tan cínico? Es exactamente lo mismo que yo me pregunto. Y pensar que a veces me da lástima, es exactamente lo mismo que yo reflexiono. Gracias a ti por escribirnos, y gracias por sacar los mínimos detalles, para mí es un desafío poder darte un agradecimiento que cubra todo lo que tú me escribes, pero hasta ahora, creo que no voy tan mal. MIL GRACIAS POR SER UNA LECTORA TAN MARAVILLOSA!

**MaRkO vInIcIo**: La verdad, a mí no me gustó nada cómo manejé todo, pero bueno, créeme que tu opinión es muy respetable, pues me hace sentir muy bien. Sí, lo sé, sé que los dejé en un suspenso terrible, pero espero que este capítulo lo compense un poco, aunque no creo, la verdad creo que va a haber más quejas que satisfacciones. Ahora, pasando a otro tema, la verdad me da mucha pena, pero no he podido avanzar con el ya sabes qué que me mandaste la última vez que nos encontramos en el messenger, pero te prometo que en cuanto memorice todo mi hiragana, me pongo en friega para avanzar a velocidad luz. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO!

**Nimue-Tarrazo**: Gracias por lo de genial, realmente no me lo esperaba. Sobre lo de Snape, pagará, y con creces, no te preocupes. GRACIAS!

**Celestana**: Gracias, como ya dije arriba, no me esperaba este tipo de comentarios, pero¿quién soy yo para rechazarlos¿Quién soy yo para decir que no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes? Solamente soy una humilde escritora, que se esfuerza día con día por escribir algo de calidad, aunque no siempre lo logro. Con respecto a lo de Nagini, yo no había pensado en esa explicación, pero lo que tú dices tiene mucha lógica, la verdad, tiene muchísima lógica. Ahora, sobre los Longbottom, según yo, no sufren ningún trastorno al ver a un mortífago, lo que sí sienten es incomodidad al ver en práctica la maldición cruciatus. Después de todo, el mensajero carece de importancia, es el mensaje lo que en verdad importa. GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS!

**Bella Black 123**: Gracias por lo de demasiado bueno. Yo también me alegro de que Liza esté bien, aunque no sé si a la larga, eso será contraproducente. Sobre lo que Harry no preguntó, supones bien, aunque tienes toda la razón, Harry pudo haber sacado una respuesta de su prima en la enfermería, pues ése era el momento idóneo, pero la pregunta aquí es¿Harry hubiera creído lo que Liza le hubiera contestado? Ahora, sobre Snape, no te preocupes, alguien le sacará algo y será en este capítulo. GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!

**dafri**: Gracias, aquí está por fin el 22. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Alohopotter**: No creas que no leí tu comentario que está más abajo, pero preferí contestarte así porque de esta manera me explico mejor. Sobre lo de no cargarme a nadie más, no puedo prometerte nada. Lo siento. Sobre Voldy, en este capítulo se desvelará tu intriga. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de enviarme tu opinión, realmente aprecio la intención y me anima todo lo que me escriben. GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

**rochy true**: No te preocupes, probablemente en este capítulo ataré los cabos sueltos con respecto a lo que dijo Liza, al menos con un poco de lo que ella dijo. Lo de Snape, bueno¿qué se podía esperar de él? Gracias por la advertencia, pero, gracias a Dios, hasta ahorita no ha pasado nada. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO!

**Sara Morgan Black**: Gracias por la reflexión de los capítulos aburridos, cuando lo leí no pude más que sonreír de satisfacción. La Palma de Godric. Bueno, en este capítulo no está precisamente en acción, pero por lo menos aparece. La respuesta a las dos preguntas que formulaste están en este capítulo, que espero te guste. GRACIAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ!

**benjasast**: Gracias, gracias. A mí también me gusta el papel de Liza, y realmente la voy a extrañar cuando todo termine. Pero mientras esto continúe, lo que me queda es disfrutar de todos sus comentarios. GRACIAS MIL!

Y bueno, ahora sí que me extendí, pero era necesario. Por último, quiero hacer un pequeño comentario personal:

El capítulo que están por leer, es quizá el que más he disfrutado escribir, es el que he escrito en menos tiempo, y es uno de los que he ansiado desde que la historia tomó forma en mi cabeza. Es verdad que sufrió algunas modificaciones desde entonces, pero la esencia sigue ahí, y eso es lo que importa. Espero de verdad que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí, y que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

arrocillo!

* * *

Escrito por aego y por leyno 

**Capítulo 22.**

**El sexto "_Horcrux_"**

–¡No nos ha dicho nada! –exclamó Harry frustrado–. Lo hemos interrogado por cuatro días y no ha dicho nada¡ni una sola palabra!

–Pero los constantes cuestionamientos lo han ido debilitando poco a poco, y eso es algo¿verdad Liza? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, es algo –respondió la muchacha–, yo ya no tendré que trabajar tanto para quebrar sus barreras.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Liza se dirigían a los jardines de Hogwarts, compartiendo la frustración que Snape les provocaba. Liza le había avisado a Harry que saldría de la enfermería ese día, y justamente acababan de pasar por ella para después ir un rato al lago. En aquellos momentos no había mucho trabajo para la Orden, pues después del fracaso de San Mungo, los mortífagos no se habían atrevido a causar otro disturbio. Harry sabía que no querían darle otra oportunidad al Ministerio para atraparlos.

Y por consecuencia, a falta de cosas en qué ocupar la mente, lo único que preocupaba a la Orden era obtener el tan ansiado recuerdo, y finalmente resolver sus dudas. Esa era la razón principal por la que Liza había abandonado la enfermería antes de lo previsto, pues si bien era cierto que ya se había curado, la verdad era que la única forma de sacarle el recuerdo a Snape era con la Palma de Godric.

–Voldemort fue muy astuto al escoger a esa escoria como su guardián –comentó Liza cuando todos se sentaron a la orilla del lago–. Ese hombre preferiría morir antes que traicionar a su amo.

El odio se sentía en cada palabra que la muchacha había pronunciado. Harry ya había notado que cada vez que hablaban de Snape frente a Liza, el rostro de la joven se tornaba en una mueca de ira, y de sus ojos vacíos brotaba el mismo humo blanco que emanaba cuando hacía uso de la Palma de Godric. Y no era para menos; después de todo, ese hombre había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore, le había quitado la vida a su padre.

–¿Crees que ya estés lista para enfrentarte a él, Liza? –preguntó Neville sutilmente.

–No lo sé –respondió la joven–, tal vez no, pero no hay otra alternativa; sólo espero ser capaz de controlarme cuando esté frente a frente con él.

Hubo un poco de silencio que todos aprovecharon para meditar un rato. Harry miró el oscuro lago que se extendía frente a él. Su superficie estaba completamente en calma y en ella se reflejaban los oscuros nubarrones que cubrían el cielo. Era increíble pensar que años atrás, para esas fechas, ya habían celebrado Halloween en Hogwarts, y que las vacaciones decembrinas comenzaban a ser esperadas con ansia. Pero en esos momentos, con la guerra más que declarada y con la vigilancia constante de cada punto importante con potencial de ser atacado, todos los recuerdos felices parecían cada vez más lejanos. Era entonces cuando Harry se preguntaba cómo sería el mundo capaz de regresar a la normalidad, una vez que todo eso hubiese terminado, y en caso de que terminara para bien.

–¿Lo torturaron? –preguntó Liza de pronto, sobresaltando a todos.

Sobre aquello no se había hablado, pues Neville aún era muy susceptible al tema, pese a que ya había presenciado un par de veces cómo torturaban a Snape.

–Sí –respondió Harry.

–Pero sólo lo necesario –aclaró Ginny.

–Y ni aún así ha querido hablar –comentó Liza, con una extraña sonrisa–. Ya veremos si es tan fuerte conmigo.

Harry sabía que sin importar cuán fuerte fuera Snape, tarde o temprano cedería y Liza podría sacar el tan ansiado recuerdo, justo de la misma manera como había sucedido con Bellatrix, quien después de lo de San Mungo, se había vuelto muy dócil, tal vez por el temor que le inspiraba su amo. Al menos, eso era lo que Harry había escuchado decir a Moody; y aún no había podido comprobar semejante aseveración, pues ni él ni sus amigos habían regresado a visitar a los rehenes desde el día en que Liza los había pescado ahí, lo cual era toda una proeza, dado que debían mantener a Neville ocupado con otras cosas. El muchacho se había quedado sin habla cuando sus amigos le habían contado sobre los rehenes, tan solo dos días atrás, y desde ese entonces había intentado por todos los medios llegar hasta la mazmorra en que Bellatrix estaba encerrada, pero Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Luna se habían asegurado de nunca dejarlo solo. No podían permitir que cometiera alguna locura, considerando que todo a su tiempo tendría justicia.

–¡Aquí están! –dijeron las voces de Fred y George al unísono.

Los demás se giraron al instante y se pusieron en pie.

–Ya es hora –anunció George.

–¿Estás lista, Liza? –preguntó Fred, dirigiéndole una mirada bastante significativa que Harry no pasó por alto.

–Sí –respondió la muchacha con mucha seguridad en la voz, pero Harry sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo.

–Entonces vamos –indicaron los gemelos y comenzaron a andar el camino de regreso al castillo, rápidamente seguidos por los demás.

–Liza –dijo Harry sin moverse, justo cuando su prima había comenzado a caminar.

–¿Sí, Harry? –La muchacha se había detenido y se había vuelto hacia él.

–Tengo algo que es tuyo –le dijo, y sin rodeos, extendió su mano derecha y le mostró el anillo resquebrajado de Voldemort.

La muchacha observó la joya por unos segundos, y después la tomó lentamente.

–Así que tú lo tenías –dijo, con una ligera sonrisa–; pensé que lo había perdido.

–Después de que todos desaparecieron detrás de Lupin y de ti, lo vi tirado en el centro de la azotea –explicó al instante–. Siempre te vi usándolo, y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo de vuelta.

–Gracias Harry. –La muchacha se puso el anillo en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha–. No sabes lo que este anillo significa para mí.

Y después de eso, ambos primos se dieron prisa, ya que los demás les sacaban una ventaja considerable. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, se apresuraron a tomar sus asientos, pues toda la Orden ya estaba sentada (excepto los encargados de escoltar a Snape de las mazmorras a la enorme aula). Harry se sentó con sus amigos cerca de los ventanales del lado derecho, mientras que Liza ocupó la silla alta del director.

Mientras el mortífago era llevado hasta ahí, Harry se dio el lujo de perderse en sus pensamientos. Aún no había hablado con Liza sobre lo que le había dicho a Voldemort cuando estaban en San Mungo, a pesar de que eso era algo que todavía lo perturbaba. Con el paso de los días, había intentado convencerse de que lo que su prima había dicho había sido una mera actuación, pero la verdad era que esa explicación no le bastaba. Todo había sido muy real, tal vez, demasiado real. De cualquier forma, si aún no le había dicho nada a Liza, era porque estaba consciente de que su prima todavía estaba un poco delicada, y no hubiera sido justo torturarla con preguntas. Además de que no se le había presentado la ocasión.

De pronto, el ligero murmullo que había reinado en el Gran Comedor cesó de repente, con la entrada de Lupin, Moody, Slughorn y Hagrid llevando a Snape. El mortífago fue atado a la que había pasado a ser su silla, pero esta vez de frente a la silla alta, de frente a Liza. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la muchacha se puso en pie. Harry notó asombrado que la sola presencia de Liza había causado una súbita expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de Snape. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyese que eso fuera verdad. Como si Liza fuera una especie de espejismo o alucinación.

La joven avanzó lentamente hacia el hombre demacrado, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, lo liberó de sus amarres. Harry se preparó para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario, aunque dudaba que lo fuera, ya que Snape no tenía su varita.

–Levántate –le ordenó Liza escuetamente.

El mago obedeció al instante, como si estuviera hipnotizado o bajo una especie de trance.

–_¡Crucio!_ –dijo la muchacha, apuntándolo con su varita.

Snape se desplomó en el piso, retorciéndose sin control.

–Liza –la llamó la profesora McGonagall con sutileza–, primero deberías intentar hacerle algunas preguntas. Nosotros ya lo hemos torturado bastante.

Pero la muchacha no escuchó, y no detuvo su agresión; simplemente se quedó tal y como estaba, con la varita y los ojos vacíos fijos en el hombre que se retorcía a sus pies.

–Liza. –Esta vez era Lupin quien le hablaba–. Ya fue suficiente.

Pero Liza no hizo caso, era como si no fuera capaz de escuchar a nadie.

–¡LIZA! –gritó Moody–. ¡YA BASTA!

Harry estaba aterrado y sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que su prima fuera capaz de semejante acto de crueldad? Snape comenzó a gritar de dolor, y en el rostro de Liza se dibujó una mueca de satisfacción; una mueca de felicidad sádica. Eso fue lo que le indicó a Harry que algo estaba mal. Sin que otra cosa mejor se le ocurriera, el muchacho hizo lo que nadie había pensado.

–_¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ –gritó apuntando a su prima, cuya varita voló al instante. Después, con el encantamiento convocador Harry logró hacerse de la varita de su prima. McGonagall puso fin a la maldición _cruciatus_.

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor, interrumpido solamente por los jadeos de Snape, quien yacía en el suelo incapaz de ponerse en pie.

–Ven Liza –indicó la profesora McGonagall, tomando por los hombros a la joven e intentando que la acompañara al aula que se encontraba detrás de donde había estado la mesa de los profesores.

Pero la muchacha, presa de la ira, logró zafarse y patear a Snape con furia, a falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer. Fue entonces cuando Hagrid se puso en pie, y sin problema alguno, levantó a Liza y la llevó en brazos hasta el aula que estaba dentro del Gran Comedor, pese a las múltiples quejas de la chica. Moody, McGonagall y los señores Weasley entraron detrás de ellos.

–¿Creen que esté bien? –preguntó Hermione en un murmullo, mientras Shacklebolt y Lupin volvían a amarrar a Snape a la silla.

–Eso es lo que se merece –sentenció Ron– aunque debo decir que a Liza se le pasó un poco la mano.

–No me refiero a él –corrigió Hermione–. Me refiero a Liza¿creen que esté bien?

–No –respondió Harry con rotundidad–, no está bien.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del fondo se abrió y la señora Weasley se asomó por ahí.

–Frank, Alice¿pueden venir un momento? –les pidió con calma–. Liza quiere verlos. También ven tú, Harry.

El muchacho miró a sus amigos, quienes le devolvieron una mirada de incógnita, pero no dijeron nada. Harry se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta, entrando al aula justo después de los Longbottom. Liza estaba sentada en un banco alto, y se cubría la boca y la nariz con ambas manos. Los demás estaban de pie a su alrededor, mirándola dubitativos.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Liza angustiada, dirigiéndose a los padres de Neville–. Siento que hayan tenido que presenciar esto. No supe cómo controlarme.

–Cálmate, Liza –pidió Alice Longbottom maternalmente.

–Lo que importa es que dentro de unos minutos, cuando vuelvas a salir, estés tranquila –dijo Frank Longbottom con un tono comprensivo.

Liza asintió, respirando profundamente varias veces.

–¿Segura de que no quieres un té para calmarte? –preguntó la señora Weasley preocupada.

–No te preocupes Molly –respondió la muchacha–, estaré bien; sólo necesito un par de minutos.

–Entonces, los esperamos afuera –informó la profesora McGonagall, y salió al instante.

Los Longbottom fueron detrás de ella.

–Trata de que se calme Harry –pidió la señora Weasley antes de salir junto con su esposo.

–Lo haré –respondió el muchacho.

Moody salió después de ellos, pero antes de irse le dio unas palmadas a Harry en la espalda, como si estuviera brindándole su apoyo.

–¿Estarás bien, Liza? –cuestionó Hagrid, nervioso.

–Sí Hagrid. No te preocupes.

El guardabosques no se veía muy convencido, pero con un leve asentimiento y sin más que decir, salió del aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry avanzó hacia su prima y le devolvió su varita.

–Gracias, Harry –le dijo en un susurro.

–No tienes nada que agradecer –respondió el muchacho.

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre los dos. Harry miraba fijamente a su prima, tratando de descubrir por qué no se había podido controlar; mientras que Liza tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

–No sé qué me pasó Harry –confesó de pronto, viéndolo con sus ojos blancos–. Yo había pensado que sí podría controlarme; pero entonces, cuando estuvo frente a mí… No puedo Harry, esto es demasiado.

–Claro que puedes –le dijo el muchacho–. Pudiste fingir muy bien cuando estuviste frente a Voldemort, no hay razón para que no puedas fingir frente a Snape.

–Es diferente –le informó Liza, negando con la cabeza.

–No, Liza. No es diferente. Sólo tienes que actuar, que fingir.

–¡Él mató a mi padre!

–¡Y Voldemort mató a tu madre, y sin embargo pudiste fingir!

Liza guardó silencio, mientras un repentino pensamiento crecía en la mente de Harry. ¿Y si todo lo que Liza le había dicho a Voldemort era verdad¿Si esa fuera realmente su manera de pensar? Si aquello era cierto, entonces Liza no había tenido que actuar frente a Voldemort en ningún momento, simplemente se había dedicado a contarle todo aquello que la Orden desconocía. Pero con Snape no podía hacer eso, pues en aquella ocasión, Liza no estaba sola, como lo había estado en San Mungo.

–No puedo Harry.

–Claro –dijo Harry, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a retroceder–. No puedes actuar de la misma forma en que hiciste con Voldemort porque eso no fue una actuación¿verdad?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Liza desconcertada.

–Todo lo que le dijiste era cierto. Esas son tus verdaderas intenciones…

–¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?

–¡Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando! –exclamó Harry, apuntándola acusadoramente con su dedo índice–. ¡Nada de lo que le dijiste a Voldemort fue falso¡Cada palabra que brotó de tus labios era tu verdadera forma de pensar!

–Harry, lo que dije fue sólo para que Voldemort se enfureciera –aclaró la muchacha al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

–No mientas. Todo este tiempo has mentido. Yo tenía razón al desconfiar de ti.

Estas palabras hicieron que la muchacha se parara en seco. Harry pudo ver en el rostro de su prima la decepción que la embargaba y el dolor que su desconfianza le producía. Pero el muchacho estaba convencido de lo que acababa de decir; desde que la conocía, Liza no había hecho otra cosa más que mentir.

–Mentirosa –le dijo con furia.

Liza lo miró con sus ojos vacíos e inexpresivos. En su rostro se había dibujado una careta de calma e impasibilidad.

–Bien –dijo fríamente–. Cree lo que quieras creer, Harry. Me da lo mismo si me encuentras culpable o inocente, ya no importa puesto que ya has desconfiado de mí.

Harry se estremeció con aquellas palabras, pero no pidió perdón. Liza abrió la puerta bruscamente y salió de ahí como una ráfaga y el muchacho hizo lo mismo después de ella. Obviamente los habían estado esperando, pues en cuanto Liza irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, los murmullos cesaron.

–Severus Snape –comenzó la muchacha, plantándose frente al mortífago, y sin esperar siquiera a que Harry se sentara–. La razón por la que estás aquí es porque hay un recuerdo de Voldemort dentro de tu cabeza, y ese recuerdo es de vital importancia.

–Eso ya lo sé –replicó Snape con cansancio.

Ante aquella interrupción, Liza hizo algo que nadie esperaba: le propinó una tremenda bofetada al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella, lo que ocasionó que la silla se tambaleara. Después, apoyando sus manos en los brazos de la silla, la muchacha acercó su rostro a un palmo del de Snape.

–¡No hablarás hasta que yo lo diga! –le gritó con rabia–. ¡No tienes voz hasta que yo diga lo contrario¡Y si vuelves a interrumpirme otra vez, lo que no tendrás será lengua¿Me entendiste?

–Sí –contestó Snape, respirando con pesadez.

Liza lo abofeteó una vez más, con la misma fuerza que la primera vez.

–¿Eso por qué fue? –preguntó el mortífago indignado.

–Sólo estoy entrando en calor –respondió Liza con sencillez.

Harry sabía que Snape se merecía eso y más, pero en aquellos instantes, y estando tan ofuscado como estaba, lo único que quería era ver ese maldito recuerdo e irse para estar solo un rato.

–¿Te recuerdo a alguien, Severus? –cuestionó Liza mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a Snape–. ¿No te parezco familiar?

El mortífago permaneció en silencio. Al no obtener respuesta, Liza se descubrió su mano izquierda y le mostró su flameante palma.

–Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria –le dijo, parándose frente a él.

Harry pudo ver que la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad se había dibujado nuevamente en el rostro de aquel hombre.

–La Palma de Godric… –En la voz del mortífago se percibía un genuino tono de asombro–. Rina.

–Así es –confirmó la chica, sin volver a cubrirse su mano–. Rina Blair era mi madre y…

–Pero eso no es posible –interrumpió Snape sin poder contenerse.

Y su atrevimiento le costó caro: Liza lo apuntó con su varita, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, lo maldijo. O al menos, Harry dedujo que lo que su prima acababa de hacer era una maldición, pues al instante, un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro cetrino de Snape, quien comenzó a convulsionarse en la silla.

–¡Liza! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall, incorporándose–. ¿Qué…

–No te preocupes, Minerva –le dijo la joven con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción–. Sólo es un escarmiento.

Dos gruesas gotas de sangre brotaron de las comisuras de los labios de Snape, y el mortífago comenzó a atragantarse con lo que Harry suponía sería su propia sangre. Liza finalizó su maldición y Snape pudo toser abiertamente, escupiendo sangre en cada arqueada.

–¿Te gustó? –preguntó Liza, ampliando su sonrisa–. Yo la hice. La llamo la maldición _lingua exter_. Es efectiva¿verdad? –La muchacha volvió a apoyarse en los brazos de la silla y se acercó al mago que ya había dejado de toser y que respiraba con dificultad–. En estos momentos estoy segura de que no puedes sentir tu lengua; es natural, ya que estuvo a punto de romper conexión con tu cerebro y con tu mandíbula. Así que voy a aprovechar este momento en que no puedes hablar para darte tu última advertencia: si me interrumpes otra vez, te arrancaré la lengua de tajo. Después de todo, lo que queremos de ti lo podemos obtener sin que hables.

Harry estaba asqueado de ver todo lo que podía hacer Liza, era como si ella estuviera disfrutando todo eso. Parecía que finalmente su parte sádica había salido a relucir, y esa parte de su personalidad era tan macabra como la de Voldemort. Después de todo¿quién gasta su tiempo creando nuevas formas de maldecir a los demás? Sólo los locos y los sádicos.

–Bueno –continuó Liza con un tono casual, volviendo a pasearse frente a Snape–, como te estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, Rina Blair era mi madre y el recuerdo de Voldemort que está dentro de tu cabeza, es sobre ella. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabías¿verdad? –agregó, visiblemente disfrutando el humillar a Snape.

La muchacha guardó unos instantes de silencio, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

–Según sé –dijo súbitamente–, tú también has hecho muchos hechizos¿verdad Severus? Pues bien, en esta atmósfera tan creativa que nos rodea, voy a preguntarte algo, de inventora a inventor. –La joven se detuvo frente a él y cuestionó con seriedad–¿Qué sentiste al matar a Albus Dumbledore¿Alivio¿Alegría¿Poder?

–¿Por qué te interesa eso? –inquirió Snape por toda respuesta.

Por un breve momento, Harry pensó que Liza haría uso de alguna de sus prácticas sádicas, pero para su sorpresa, la muchacha respondió:

–Albus Dumbledore era mi padre. No mi padre biológico, por supuesto, el hombre que me engendró fue Tom Riddle; "_El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_", el "_Señor Tenebroso_", tu amo y señor. –Las diversas formas de llamar a Voldemort las había dicho mofándose–. Sin embargo –continuó, caminando nuevamente, y sin prestar atención a la expresión de sorpresa de Snape–, Albus Dumbledore me crió como su propia y verdadera hija, y es por eso que quiero saber qué sentiste.

–Yo lo maté porque era mi deber –dijo Snape, tratando de justificarse.

–No te pregunté por qué lo mataste –lo corrigió, deteniéndose frente a él–. Eso no me interesa, tus razones me tienen sin cuidado, sólo quiero saber qué sentiste.

–¿En verdad importa eso?

Liza volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, con las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda.

–No –le contestó con simplicidad–, en realidad no importa. Sólo lo pregunté para ver si eras capaz de responderme.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Harry comenzaba a cansarse de la situación. Liza estaba haciendo de todo, menos concentrarse en sacarle el recuerdo a Snape.

–Creo que ya nos hemos desviado mucho del tema –comentó Liza clavando sus ojos en el mortífago–. Tú me debes un recuerdo. Es lo mínimo que me debes después de haberme quitado a mi padre; y lo voy a obtener como sea.

La muchacha se acercó de nueva cuenta al hombre, y justo se disponía a presionar a Snape hasta los límites de la cordura, cuando el mortífago dijo:

–No será necesario que hagas eso. Yo te diré qué hay en ese recuerdo.

–¿En serio? –inquirió Liza incrédula–. ¿Me crees estúpida? Jamás traicionarías a Voldemort.

–Para el Señor Tenebroso yo ya no existo –explicó Snape despacio–. Él no intentará salvarme, y en caso de que ustedes no me maten, lo hará él. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

–Tampoco tienes nada que ganar –le informó Liza–. No te vamos a conceder una amnistía.

–Sí tengo algo que ganar –le informó con una ligera sonrisa–: el que tú sepas la verdad.

Aquello sí que era algo que nadie se esperaba. Harry había sido testigo de cómo Snape había sido interrogado por cuatro largos días, y no había dado su brazo a torcer, y sin embargo, en esos momentos, el mortífago estaba asegurando que revelaría el contenido del recuerdo, algo que solamente él, bajo su condición de guardián secreto, podía hacer. Aquello no sólo era extraño, era algo completamente anormal. Liza avanzó hacia la silla alta y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos en los de la silla y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en un gesto reflexivo.

–¿Por qué habría de creerte? –cuestionó con rudeza.

–Porque yo amaba a tu madre –respondió Snape al instante.

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Snape, amar? Eso era algo imposible, además de antinatural y grotesco. Liza estaba anonadada, pero después dijo:

–Habla.

Snape respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar:

–Cuando Rina Blair entró a las filas de los mortífagos, se volvió casi al instante en una de las favoritas, si no es que la única favorita, del Señor Tenebroso; y todos sabíamos el por qué: era el hecho de que Rina descendía directamente de Godric Gryffindor, era la victoria de Slytherin sobre Gryffindor. Por años, aquella predilección se mantuvo, hasta el día en que Rina se fue.

–Nunca llegué a saber la razón por la que Rina había decidido irse, y supongo que tampoco la sabía el Señor Tenebroso; aunque ahora lo tengo todo muy claro, se fue por ti¿cierto?

Liza no respondió a la pregunta, pero al mortífago pareció no importarle, pues continuó con su relato al instante:

–De cualquier forma, no fue sino hasta cinco años después cuando la encontramos. Fue mera casualidad, pero eso es algo que nunca me he perdonado, y que estoy seguro nunca me perdonaré, puesto que fue mi culpa. Yo había escuchado la mitad de la profecía que hablaba sobre el némesis del Señor Tenebroso, aquél con poder suficiente para derrotarlo; y sin tiempo que perder, fui y se la conté a él. Después, cuando Pettigrew le reveló el paradero de los Potter, el Señor Tenebroso no perdió tiempo y fue al instante a matarlos.

–Con lo único que yo no contaba era con que Rina había pensado que ésa era una buena noche para visitar a su primo, James Potter. El Señor Tenebroso se topó con Rina cuando ella salía de casa de los Potter, y sin más, la mató. Eso era lo que él más deseaba: poder matarla personalmente, y Rina no opuso resistencia alguna, ni siquiera hizo el intento por defenderse, simplemente dejó que la vida se le fuese arrebatada. Lo que pasó después, todo el mundo lo sabe.

–Para cuando yo supe todo esto, ya era demasiado tarde. Fue entonces cuando acudí a Dumbledore, y le dije la única cosa sincera entre tantas mentiras: que estaba realmente arrepentido de haberle dicho sobre la profecía al Señor Tenebroso, pues él había acudido a matar a los Potter, y ahí, Rina también había encontrado su fin. Fue por eso que conseguí el trabajo de profesor de Pociones, y la confianza ciega de Dumbledore.

Cuando terminó esa frase, Snape guardó silencio. Después de haber escuchado todo aquello, Harry se dio cuenta de que, por fin, todo cuadraba. Snape nunca se había arrepentido por la muerte de sus padres, como Dumbledore le había dicho (en un intento indudable de proteger la existencia de su hija), sino que se arrepentía por haber ocasionado (sin intención alguna) la muerte de Rina, probablemente la única mujer que había amado. Ahora, todo tenía sentido.

–¿Mi madre tenía un guardapelo consigo cuando fue asesinada? –cuestionó Liza, poniendo fin al silencio.

–No –negó Snape al instante–. No tenía nada más que su varita, la cual ni siquiera usó.

–Es una historia realmente impresionante –dijo la muchacha, y Harry no logró distinguir si su prima hablaba en serio, o era puro sarcasmo–. Sólo hay algo que no me ha quedado claro¿por qué Voldemort quería matar personalmente a mi madre, cosa que terminó haciendo¿Por qué se tomó la molestia?

–Porque el Señor Tenebroso, en un intento por demostrar su superioridad sobre Gryffindor, y al mismo tiempo, demostrar la valía de Rina sobre nosotros, la convirtió en un "_Horcrux_". Ese hecho fue lo que agravó aún más la traición de Rina.

Pero esa última frase fue escasamente escuchada. Todos los ojos acababan de posarse en Liza, quien se veía completamente estupefacta.

–Y si ella era un "_Horcrux_" –continuó Snape, también mirando fijamente a Liza–, eso te convierte en uno a ti también.


	23. Un recuerdo post mórtem

Antes de que otra cosa pase y todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, me envíen miles de vociferadores por haber tardado tanto, tengo que disculparme y tratar de justificarme.

PERDÓN!!!! Pero esta vez no puedo prometerles que no volverá a pasar, porque sé que volverá a pasar y yo volveré a pedir perdón. Realmente es un asunto que está fuera de mis manos. Créanme que, si hay algo más celoso que tener una pareja, eso sin duda es estudiar un idioma, y lo que comenzó como un aprendizaje se ha vuelto en mi actividad cotidiana. Estoy despierta para estudiar y cuando duermo no dejo de soñar con Kanjis. Es por esto mismo que me veo obligada a pedirles un favor enorme: no sé si el capítulo que viene voy a poder ponerlo cuando corresponde; de hecho, no sé cuánto me tardaré en terminarlo, porque ni siquiera está escrito; les pido paciencia por favor, ténganme mucha paciencia. Voy a estudiar en el día y a escribir por las noches, a ver si puedo sacar la historia, y desde ahorita les digo que no se agobien, "La Palma de Godric" sí va a llegar a su final, no importa que tenga que desvelarme para escribir la historia. Siempre me inspiro más en las noches, cuando ya no hay nadie que moleste. Por favor, no desesperen!!!!

Y bueno, como ya dije arriba, estoy despierta para estudiar, así que, como comprenderán, esta vez no puedo extenderme dándole a cada uno su agradecimiento particular. Espero que para el siguiente capítulo sí pueda, porque realmente me gusta contestarles a todos en forma individual, es más personal. Si después de leer este capítulo sus dudas persisten, vuélvanlas a enumerarlas en sus opiniones, para que cuando suba el capítulo 24 se las conteste. Por ahora sólo voy a responder a una duda en la que creo que la mayoría de ustedes coincidió¿Cómo es posible que Liza sea un "_Horcrux_", si el "_Horcrux_" era Rina? Antes que nada deben saber que eso se explica en este capítulo, y deben tener presente que, aunque mi historia está basada y se desarrolla dentro del mundo de Harry Potter, uno como escritor no puede evitar ponerle "algo de su cosecha" y el hecho de que Liza sea un "_Horcrux_" fue algo que me saqué de la manga. Espero que no les moleste, y les aclaro que mi explicación es totalmente inventada por mí, es decir, nada de lo que van a leer sobre el por qué Liza es un "_Horcrux_" está escrito en el libro seis. Nada de lo que Snape y Slughorn explican está en la historia de J.K. Rowling, es algo 100 mío. No quiero que haya confusiones, es por eso que antes de que lean el capítulo se los aclaro.

Y bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pero antes, quiero agradecerles a todos porque me dieron la satisfacción más grande de toda mi vida como escritora: alcanzar y pasar los 100 comentarios. Nunca me había pasado (ésta es apenas la segunda historia que escribo), y ustedes son los únicos responsables de que haya pasado, porque a pesar de que me he vuelto muy informal, ustedes siguen conmigo y no me abandonan, y sus opiniones siguen siendo tan alentadoras como las primeras que me mandaron. GRACIAS POR HACER DE MI SUEÑO UNA REALIDAD Y POR CONTINUAR HACIÉNDOLO CON CADA COMENTARIO Y OPINIÓN. A TODOS, MIL GRACIAS!!!!

arrocillo!!!

* * *

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

**Capítulo 23.**

**Un recuerdo post mórtem**

Harry se había quedado sin habla, y de igual forma se había quedado Liza. La Orden entera no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Fue la misma Liza quien rompió el silencio:

–Yo no soy un "_Horcrux_". Hasta hace poco, yo nunca había visto a Voldemort cara a cara…

–No es así como funciona –informó Snape, interrumpiéndola–. Tu enfrentamiento con él, es lo de menos. Verás, cuando una mujer es convertida en un "_Horcrux_", en caso hipotético de que después se embarazara, su hijo, o en tu caso, hija; nacería también siendo un "_Horcrux_". Sería algo que estaría dentro del producto desde el momento de la concepción.

–¿Horace? –La voz de Liza se oía desesperada, necesitada de apoyo–. No es cierto¿verdad?

–Me temo que sí, Liza –respondió Slughorn con un hilo de voz–. Eso está estrechamente ligado al hecho de que es dentro de la mujer en donde se desarrolla el embarazo; es la mujer quien da a luz, por eso el bebé nace bajo la condición de "_Horcrux_". Cuando por otra parte, es el hombre quien es el "_Horcrux_", sus descendientes no salen afectados. Es así como funciona.

Liza miró con sus ojos vacíos al suelo. Parecía ausente, dispersa. Harry no podía apartar la mirada de su prima; no podía dejar de pensar que tan solo unos minutos antes ambos habían discutido, y había sido él quien había causado la riña. En esos momentos, después de haber escuchado todo lo que Snape tenía para decir, Harry se había dado cuenta de que Liza jamás le voltearía la espalda a la Orden, por muy hija de Voldemort que fuera, y él había sido un tonto por siquiera pensarlo.

–¿Pueden llevárselo, por favor? –preguntó Liza, no dirigiéndose a alguien en especial y con los ojos aún fijos en el suelo.

–Sí Liza –respondió Shacklebolt poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia Snape.

–Liza… –murmuró el mortífago pensativo–. Tu nombre es Elizabeth¿verdad? Elizabeth Dumbledore.

La muchacha no respondió.

–Ese nombre le gustaba mucho a Rina –le dijo, y Harry pudo percibir una nota de nostalgia en la voz de Snape–. Eres igual a ella¿lo sabías?

La joven posó sus ojos vacíos en Snape, con el semblante sereno.

–Mi madre no me puso el nombre –le dijo con ira contenida–, fue mi papá el que siempre vio por mí. Ella simplemente se fue y me dejó.

Shacklebolt y Moody desamarraron al mortífago, quien mantenía su mirada fija en Liza.

–No puedes odiarla –dijo Snape con seriedad–, ella era tu madre.

–Una madre no debería de abandonar a sus hijos –repuso Liza fríamente, y Harry se sorprendió al escuchar a su prima hablar de semejante manera sobre Rina.

Antes, Liza hablaba de su madre con cariño y añoranza, pero en esos momentos, era como si la odiara, y Harry sabía que ese cambio había sucedido después de aquella conversación con los rehenes, después de que Bellatrix le había dicho que Rina no había muerto luego de darla a luz, sino que la había abandonado.

–¡Ella te amaba! –exclamó Snape al tiempo que comenzaba a forcejear para que no se lo llevaran–, fue por eso que te dejó. Tienes que perdonarla, y perdonarme a mí también.

–¿Perdonarte a ti? –inquirió Liza perspicazmente–. ¿Por qué?

–¡Yo no quería que él encontrara a Rina¡Ella no tenía por qué morir esa noche!

–Ella hubiera muerto de cualquier forma –aclaró la joven–, si no hubiera sido esa noche a manos de Voldemort, Rina Blair hubiera muerto cualquier otro día a manos del Ministerio.

Cuando Liza terminó de decir eso, Shacklebolt y Moody comenzaron a avanzar hacia las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, prácticamente llevando a Snape a rastras, pero entonces, Liza habló:

–Esperen –les pidió, y caminó hacia ellos. Cuando los alcanzó, se dirigió fríamente a Snape–¿Sabes? Por un breve instante, tuve la ingenua idea de que me pedías perdón por haber matado a Albus Dumbledore, por haberme quitado a mi padre; pero eso nunca va a pasar¿no es cierto? De eso no te arrepientes. Todo lo que quieres es que te perdone por haber matado sin intención a una mujer que no conocí, pero que estoy segura nunca sintió nada por ti. Eres patético.

El mortífago no respondió ante aquella sentencia, y al instante dejó de oponer resistencia contra sus carceleros. Moody y Shacklebolt se lo llevaron con toda facilidad.

Un incómodo silencio se había cimbrado sobre el Gran Comedor, roto solamente por las respiraciones y los ligeros movimientos de los presentes. La Orden entera continuaba sentada en sus sillas, aparentemente aún asombrados por lo que acababan de oír. Harry sentía la urgente necesidad de hablar con Liza a solas, de pedirle perdón y asegurarle que nunca más volvería a dudar de ella; pero ninguna palabra brotó de sus labios. Permaneció tan callado como los demás. Fue la profesora McGonagall quien se puso en pie y avanzó hacia Liza, quien continuaba plantada en medio del aula.

–Liza…

–No te preocupes Minerva –interrumpió la muchacha, sin apartar los ojos de las puertas por donde se habían llevado a Snape–. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito estar sola un rato.

–¿Estás segura, Liza? –insistió McGonagall–. ¿No crees que sería mejor que tomaras algo para relajarte?

–Estoy bien –reiteró Liza, viendo finalmente a los ojos a su interlocutora, y esbozando la sonrisa más triste que Harry hubiera visto–; ya te lo dije: todo lo que necesito es estar a solas, si no les importa, claro.

–No te preocupes Liza. Toma el tiempo que necesites.

La joven asintió lentamente, y sin mirar a nadie, abandonó el Gran Comedor. Incluso entonces, después de que Liza se había ido, nadie se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno sobre todo lo que acababan de saber.

–Creo que es mejor que demos por terminada esta reunión –dijo al fin la profesora McGonagall.

Un asentimiento general y el ligero murmullo de las sillas al moverse, pusieron fin a aquella fatídica reunión. Todos los miembros de la Orden fueron abandonando el Gran Comedor, regresando a sus actividades cotidianas, ya fuera dentro del castillo, o fuera de él.

Harry, por su parte, permaneció sentado, con la mirada fija en sus nudillos, que apretaba con fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

–¿Harry? –lo llamó Ginny cautelosamente–. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

El muchacho la miró detenidamente, pero después asintió y se levantó. Todos salieron en silencio. Harry sabía que sus amigos no hablarían sobre lo que acababan de oír mientras él estuviera presente, pues, para bien o para mal, Liza era su prima, y el hecho de que ella fuera un "_Horcrux_" no cambiaba eso.

–Tengo que hablar con Liza –dijo de pronto, deteniéndose súbitamente.

Sus amigos se giraron hacia él, y lo vieron en silencio, posiblemente pensando en la mejor manera de decirle que no podía hacer eso.

–No creo que sea conveniente, Harry –dijo Hermione, incómoda–. Ella dijo que quería estar sola.

–Lo sé. Pero es muy importante lo que tengo que decirle.

–Harry¿por qué mejor no esperas a que pase un poco de tiempo? –sugirió Neville.

–Sí –apoyó Ron–, es mejor que no la molestes.

–Pero…

–Entiende Harry –pidió Ginny con calma–, lo que Liza debe estar pasando es muy difícil; pero si ella decidió pasar por ese duelo a solas, tienes que respetar su decisión.

–Además, ella se ganó ese tiempo a solas –comentó Luna con sencillez.

Harry los miró con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que no podrían ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a lo de Liza, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero lo que también tenía muy claro era que si no hablaba con Liza en ese preciso instante, la relación entre ambos ya no tendría arreglo alguno. Él tenía que disculparse, y mientras más pronto, mejor.

–No puedo –sentenció al fin, ante la mirada desesperada de sus amigos–. Voy a buscarla.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en sentido contrario a los demás. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en los posibles lugares en los que podía estar su prima. Como había muchas respuestas para esa cuestión, decidió que lo mejor era consultar el mapa del merodeador. Sacó el viejo pergamino de entre sus ropas y después de jurar que sus intenciones no eran buenas, se detuvo y comenzó a buscar el nombre de su prima por todos lados. No le costó ningún trabajo encontrarla; la diminuta mota de tinta con el rótulo de "Elizabeth Dumbledore" estaba estática justo frente a la puerta de lo que había sido el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Harry también se dio cuenta, gracias al mapa, de que no era el único que buscaba a Liza. Otra mota de tinta, con el rótulo de "Fred Weasley" se encontraba por el mismo lugar, sólo que Fred estaba de pie frente a la gárgola que daba paso a la escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho del director.

Sin tiempo que perder, Harry borró el mapa y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia donde Liza se encontraba. Hacía tanto que no se encaminaba hacia ese despacho, y sin embargo, aún recordaba a la perfección el camino, como si hubiera sido apenas ayer, cuando con premura se dirigía a sus clases con Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó a su meta, Fred Weasley aún estaba ahí. No hacía nada, simplemente miraba fijamente la gárgola de piedra.

–¿Fred? –llamó Harry cuando estuvo cerca.

El muchacho se volteó, y sin sorpresa, le dijo:

–Tú también la buscas¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

–Está arriba. Ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí.

–Lo sé –repuso Harry–, la vi en el mapa. –Y después de decir eso, le mostró el viejo pergamino que años atrás él y su gemelo le habían obsequiado.

–Claro –murmuró Fred volviendo a girarse hacia la gárgola.

–¿Piensas subir? –preguntó Harry, parándose a su lado.

–Creo que se merece este tiempo a solas¿no te parece? –reflexionó, volviendo el rostro hacia él.

–Sí –concordó Harry–. Y supongo que esa respuesta significa un no¿verdad?

–Prefiero esperar hasta que baje y entonces pueda hablar con ella.

–¿Tú quieres esperar? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Fred sonrió y volvió la mirada al frente.

–Harry, Harry –dijo con una media sonrisa y con un tono de madurez que Harry jamás le había oído–; aún tienes que aprender que todo pasa a su debido tiempo, ni antes ni después. Venos a George y a mí: trabajamos muy duro para poder crear nuestros Sortilegios, y cuando fue el momento, abrimos los Sortilegios Weasley. Todo fue a su debido tiempo y nosotros supimos esperar.

–Pero yo no puedo esperar –replicó el muchacho–, tengo que hablar con Liza ahora.

–¿Y siquiera sabes la contraseña? –preguntó el pelirrojo suspicazmente.

Harry se quedó en blanco. No la sabía, aunque recordaba que la profesora McGonagall no había usado una contraseña cuando los dos habían ido ahí después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Pero en ese preciso momento, la gárgola parecía reacia a moverse. Pensó un poco, tratando de recordar la última contraseña con la que había entrado al despacho.

–¿Bombas de chicloso? –le dijo a la gárgola, dubitativo, pues no estaba muy seguro de que la contraseña continuara siendo esa.

Pero para su sorpresa, la gárgola cobró vida y se movió, cediéndole el paso a la escalera de caracol que ascendía lentamente. Con una sonrisa triunfante, Harry subió a toda velocidad, solamente para ver cómo la puerta del despacho se cerraba, con Liza dentro.

–Creo que apenas acaba de entrar –informó Harry a Fred, quien lo había seguido sin perder tiempo–. ¿Crees que haya impasibilizado la puerta?

El pelirrojo lo miró inquisidoramente, y luego dijo:

–No creo que debamos…

–Tú también quieres oír¿o no? –lo interrumpió Harry.

Fred lo miró sin decir nada por unos cuantos segundos, y Harry sabía que si el muchacho dudaba, era por los sentimientos que Liza había despertado en él.

–Tienes razón –dijo finalmente, y sin perder tiempo, sacó un par de orejas extensibles de entre sus ropas–. George y yo siempre las llevamos –explicó.

Casi conteniendo el aliento, los dos muchachos desenrollaron las orejas y pasaron un extremo por debajo de la puerta. No hubo problema alguno. Al parecer, o Liza creía que nadie la seguía, o bien, no le importaba si alguien la había seguido. Inmediatamente, ambos jóvenes acercaron los extremos que tenían a sus oídos, pero no fueron capaces de escuchar nada. Un completo silencio era todo lo que se podía oír.

Permanecieron en esa posición aproximadamente durante un minuto, y justo cuando Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle a Fred si no había algún problema con esas orejas extensibles, el sonido sordo de los pasos de Liza se hizo audible. Harry intuyó que su prima había comenzado a avanzar hacia el escritorio.

–Buenos días profesores. –La voz de Liza se oía bastante tranquila.

–¡Liza! –exclamaron unas voces con regocijo.

–¡Qué gusto verte! –dijeron otras.

–A mí también me alegra verlos –respondió Liza, y Harry supo (sin ser capaz de explicar cómo lo supo) que su prima estaba sonriendo.

El eco de los pasos de Liza cesó al fin, indicando que ya había llegado al escritorio del amplio despacho, detrás del cual, se encontraba el enorme retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

–Hola, caballero misterioso –saludó la muchacha.

–Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo –respondió, sin lugar a dudas, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

–He estado ocupada –aclaró la joven–. Teníamos mucho trabajo en la Orden.

–¿Qué pasó con tus ojos? –le preguntó el retrato, angustiado.

–La copa de Helga Hufflepuff –explicó la voz de Liza con sencillez–. Fue más difícil de obtener de lo que yo había pensado. Pero ya estoy bien.

–Así que ya tienen la copa –concluyó Dumbledore pensativo–. Eso quiere decir que has hecho todo lo que te pedí¿verdad?

–Sí. Y he ayudado un poco para que avancemos más con la misión de Harry. Te alegrará saber que sólo nos falta encontrar el guardapelo real y destruirlo.

Harry percibió un cambio en el tono de la voz de Liza mientras pronunciaba aquella aseveración. La muchacha ya se había contado entre los "_Horcruxes_" de Voldemort, pero parecía que todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo del todo.

–Si he de ser franco, no me sorprende que estén avanzando tan rápido en ese asunto –dijo Dumbledore desde su retrato–. Harry fue un gran estudiante y aprendió muy bien todo lo que yo tenía que enseñarle; y tú estás muy bien preparada.

–No creas –contradijo Liza–. Yo también creía que estaba muy bien preparada, pero ya me di cuenta de que no es así. No estoy preparada para morir; al menos, no de la forma en la que sé que voy a morir.

–Liza –continuó el retrato con un tono casual, como si no hubiera escuchado ese último comentario de la joven–, hay algo que quiero darte. Un regalo. Está en el armario, junto al pensadero.

El renovado sonido de pasos les indicó que Liza había ido a buscar el regalo que le había dicho su padre.

–¿Éste? –preguntó Liza, y Harry supuso que le estaba mostrando algo al retrato.

–Sí. Ese regalo ha estado ahí esperando por ti desde la noche en que morí.

Hubo un breve silencio, después del cual, se oyó la voz de Dumbledore diciendo:

–No. No lo abras aún. Lo que hay en esa caja es para ti, pero también le concierne a la Orden.

–Entonces¿quieres que lo abra frente a la Orden? –preguntó Liza con calma.

–Sí, eso quiero –confirmó Dumbledore.

–Y así será –sentenció la muchacha.

Y después, un poco más de silencio se dejó oír.

–Te extraño –dijo de pronto la joven.

–Y yo a ti –respondió Dumbledore–. Pero lo importante ahora es que todos vean el contenido de esa caja.

–Pero…

–Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, hija –la interrumpió el retrato con suma delicadeza.

–Sí –contestó Liza, sin más remedio–. Claro. Entonces nos vemos luego.

–Tenemos que irnos, Harry –advirtió Fred, enrollando a toda prisa el par de orejas extensibles.

–Sí –concordó el muchacho y ambos bajaron al instante.

No podrían alejarse lo suficiente de aquel lugar sin que Liza los viera, así que sólo tenían que alejarse lo necesario para después girar y pretender que acababan de llegar, buscándola. Eso fue lo que hicieron, y resultó bien, pues justo cuando se giraron y comenzaron a avanzar de regreso al despacho, Liza bajó la escalera de caracol y se topó de frente con ellos.

–¡Liza! –exclamó Fred, con un tono de sorpresa bastante convincente–. Te estábamos buscando.

–No hay tiempo ahora para nada –les advirtió, antes de que pudieran decir más–. Todos los miembros de la Orden que estamos en el castillo debemos reunirnos de inmediato. Hay algo que tenemos que ver –agregó, mostrándoles una caja blanca con un lazo rosa y un moño a medio hacer–. ¿Pueden ayudarme a avisarles a todos?

–Claro –respondió Fred, y al instante se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

–Liza, espera –pidió Harry al ver que su prima hacía un además de irse–; ¿podemos hablar?

–No hay tiempo Harry. Será más tarde.

Y sin decir más, la muchacha también se alejó de allí. Harry se mantuvo de pie en ese lugar por unos cuantos segundos, pero luego se fue, dispuesto a ayudar para que aquella reunión se llevara a cabo lo antes posible; pues mientras más pronto comenzaran, más pronto terminarían, y él podría hablar finalmente con su prima.

Sacó el mapa del merodeador de entre sus ropas, y después de hacer el juramento, buscó a sus amigos por todos los rincones. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny estaban en las cocinas, así que con premura se encaminó hacia allí.

–Tenemos una reunión de emergencia –anunció Harry una vez que se reunió con sus amigos en las cocinas.

–¿Reunión de emergencia? –preguntaron al unísono.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Ron.

–¿Qué pasó Harry? –preguntó Hermione alarmada.

–Hay algo que tenemos que ver –explicó atropelladamente–. No sé qué sea exactamente, pero Liza quiere que esté presente el mayor número de miembros de la Orden que sea posible.

–Entonces vamos –dijo Hermione, levantándose al instante.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Ron parecía un poco reacio a levantarse e irse, pues eso implicaba dejar sus alimentos a medias, pero no teniendo más remedio, siguió a todos al Gran Comedor. La enorme aula no tardó en llenarse de todos los integrantes de la Orden que se habían quedado en el castillo. La última en entrar fue Liza.

–¿Somos todos? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

–Sí, Liza –respondió la profesora McGonagall.

–Bien. –La muchacha no avanzó hasta su silla, sino que se quedó ahí de pie–. Estuve en el despacho que era de mi padre –explicó ante los rostros silenciosos que la observaban–. Y ahí, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore me dio esto. –Mientras hablaba, mostró el paquete que Harry ya había visto–. Y me dio la orden de abrirlo ante todos ustedes. Esa es la razón de esta junta de emergencia.

Liza guardó silencio, tal vez esperando algún comentario por parte de los presentes, pero no hubo tal.

–Bueno –continuó la muchacha con resolución–, veamos qué es.

La joven le quitó el lazo rosa a la caja y la abrió con cautela.

–¿Qué es Liza? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall con nerviosismo.

–Es un recuerdo –respondió la muchacha al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña botella en la que refulgía una sustancia azulada–. Un recuerdo y otro paquete más pequeño –agregó, mostrándoles que dentro de la caja blanca había otra más pequeña.

Slughorn se acercó a Liza y tomó la caja de entre sus manos, mientras la muchacha contemplaba con detenimiento la pequeña botella que resguardaba el recuerdo. Harry no sabía por qué, pero parecía que aquel recuerdo había anonadado a su prima. Lo más probable era que Liza no supiera de la existencia de esa botellita.

–Hay una nota –informó el hombre repentinamente–, Dice que primero deber ver el recuerdo.

La muchacha miró con el ceño fruncido el trozo de pergamino que el profesor le estaba enseñando.

–Es la letra de mi padre –murmuró casi al instante–. Entonces primero veremos el recuerdo –sentenció, elevando la voz.

Liza abrió el frasco y vació el contenido sobre su mano izquierda (la cual ya había descubierto y encendido), y al instante se formó una pequeña esfera refulgente. Sin perder tiempo, la arrojó contra el suelo, y después de incrustarse en el mismo, todo comenzó a cambiar. Harry vio, ya sin sorpresa, cómo los enormes ventanales y el techo encantado eran absorbidos de forma violenta, y lo mismo sucedió con el suelo que pisaban. Y entonces, y de la misma forma violenta en que todo había desaparecido, un nuevo escenario se materializó frente a ellos: el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Todo estaba justo como Harry lo recordaba, y como sabía que aún se encontraba. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado tras el escritorio, con los brazos apoyados en el mismo y las yemas de los dedos juntas. Su brazo derecho presentaba el mismo aspecto que había tenido durante el sexto curso de Harry, lo que le indicó que el recuerdo era relativamente reciente. El muchacho miró a su alrededor. Contrario a lo usual, los retratos de los antiguos directores se encontraban muy despiertos, atentos a lo que fuera que Dumbledore se disponía a decir.

–Hola Liza –dijo el anciano director, con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos–. Le he pedido a todos los antiguos directores que sean mis testigos, sé que no te incomodará; y estoy seguro de que tú estás acompañada por los tuyos.

–Si estás viendo esto, quiere decir que ya estoy muerto, y que tú ya conoces la verdadera esencia de tu ser. No sabes cómo quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos tan difíciles para ti; pero las cosas sucedieron como tenían que suceder, y para nuestra desgracia o fortuna, nuestra separación era inminente y debía ser definitiva.

El finado director hizo una pausa en la cual bajó la mirada unos instantes, y una melancólica sonrisa se hizo visible debajo de su plateada barba. Harry nunca lo había visto tan triste. Era obvio que el corazón del anciano profesor se estaba cayendo a pedazos con cada palabra que le decía a Liza.

–Antes que nada, hija –continuó Dumbledore, volviendo a fijar la mirada al frente, como si hubiera sabido en el instante en que ese recuerdo había sido concebido en su cabeza, que Liza estaría de pie justo ahí–, quiero darte a conocer mi última voluntad. Espero que mis colegas no se molesten, pero he decidido que todo lo que tengo: mis propiedades, mi fortuna, esos artilugios que tú bien sabes tanto me gustan; todo pasa a tus manos. Estoy seguro de que sabrás qué hacer con todo, y sea lo que sea que decidas, créeme que estará bien.

–Bueno, ahora pasemos a un asunto que nos atañe más que otra cosa en estos momentos. Estoy seguro de que ya viste que junto con este recuerdo hay un paquete pequeño, y espero que hayas hecho caso a mi nota y que primero hayas visto este recuerdo, pero si no fue así, no te preocupes. Ya es hora de responder las preguntas. Abre el paquete.

Harry vio cómo Liza, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sumida en una especie de sopor, se sobresaltó al escuchar esa orden; pero después, sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió hacia Slughorn, quien aún sostenía la caja blanca entre sus manos. Sacó el pequeño paquete y lo abrió al instante.

–No puede ser –murmuró la muchacha, boquiabierta.

–¿Qué es Liza? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall al ver que la joven no decía nada.

Liza levantó la mirada del paquete abierto, y sin mostrar su contenido, observó atentamente a su alrededor, viendo todos los pares de ojos que la miraban expectantes.

–¿Liza? –insistió la señora Weasley–. ¿Qué es?

La muchacha fijó su atención en el paquete una vez más, y con sus dedos índice y pulgar, extrajo su contenido, poniéndolo a la vista de todos. Un leve tintineo se había escuchado cuando Liza había tomado el objeto, tintineo provocado por una fina cadena de oro, la cual ostentaba un voluminoso y elaborado guardapelo, también de oro.

–Pero si es… –Harry había comenzado la frase, sintiendo una gran sorpresa, pero no había sido capaz de terminarla, pues no creía del todo lo que sus ojos veían.

Olvidándose de que gran parte de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix estaban ahí, tan atónitos como él, Harry avanzó hasta su prima para ver de cerca la joya. Al instante encontró lo que buscaba: la ornamentada "S" de Slytherin estaba ahí, clara e inconfundible.

No había lugar a dudas, aquél era el mismísimo guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin; el que Voldemort había usado para crear uno de sus "_Horcruxes_". El mismo por el que Albus Dumbledore se había debilitado en aquella tétrica cueva. Pero¿por qué lo había hecho¿Por qué, si él había tenido ese guardapelo en su poder desde un principio?


	24. La verdad tras la muerte

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

**Capítulo 24.**

**La verdad tras la muerte**

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Harry estaba completamente mudo, contemplando la joya que Liza sostenía aún boquiabierta. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore le hubiera dejado ese guardapelo a Liza? Aquello no tenía lógica alguna.

–Bueno –dijo la voz de Dumbledore luego de un rato, recordándoles a todos que aún estaban dentro del recuerdo–, creo que ya les di el tiempo suficiente para que vieran el contenido de mi paquete; y estoy seguro de que en estos momentos miles de preguntas vienen a sus mentes, pero por desgracia es imposible interactuar en los recuerdos, así que voy a respondes las preguntas que, a mi parecer, son las más importantes.

–Primera pregunta¿Por qué tengo yo ese guardapelo? La respuesta es muy simple; de hecho, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer: habían pasado ya cuatro años de que tú, Liza, te convirtieras en mi hija; cuatro años de que una decidida Rina Blair dejara a mis cuidados a su pequeña hija recién nacida; y durante cuatro años no tuve más noticias de ella que las esporádicas cartas que de vez en cuando me mandaba. Pero una noche recibí algo más que una carta: tu madre me visitó en persona. Naturalmente, no se quedó mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para darme ese guardapelo, advirtiéndome que había dejado una réplica de menor tamaño en la cueva de donde había sacado el "_Horcrux_", y que el que me daba a mí, aunque ya inservible a Voldemort y sin mayor valor que el que la misma joya poseía, era el verdadero. Después de despedirse de ti, se fue, y nunca más la volvía a ver.

–Justo un día después de eso fue cuando las muertes de Lily y James Potter nos tomaron por sorpresa, y la derrota de Harry sobre Voldemort produjo celebraciones en el mundo entero. Curiosamente esa misma noche fue cuando la Palma de Godric refulgió por primera vez en tu mano izquierda, señal indudable de que Rina había muerto. Pero no fue sino hasta unos cuantos días después cuando esa noticia se confirmó, gracias a Severus Snape, quien me dijo que tu mamá había sido asesinada por Voldemort justo unos instantes antes que los padres de Harry. Severus estuvo enamorado de Rina desde el día en que la conoció, cuando comenzaron sus días en Hogwarts, y me consta que lamentó mucho su muerte.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando a que todos digirieran aquello. Harry había tenido razón sobre el asunto de Snape después de todo: el único motivo por el que Dumbledore había aceptado a Snape de regreso, era porque él había acudido al director alegando que se arrepentía profundamente por la muerte de Rina.

–Me parece que la segunda pregunta –continuó Dumbledore después del silencio– podría ser¿por qué, cuando Harry y yo hablamos sobre los "_Horcruxes_", yo no le mencioné que el guardapelo de Voldemort estaba en mi poder? Antes de responder a esta pregunta quisiera ofrecerle a Harry mi más grande disculpa por ocultarle información tan importante, pero estoy seguro de que me entenderá después de escuchar mi por qué.

–La razón por la que no dije nada es porque a lo largo de este año le he dado forma a un plan que lo cambiará todo; un plan que culminará con mi muerte. Dentro de unos minutos Harry entrará a mi despacho y juntos partiremos hacia la cueva en donde sé que está el "_Horcrux_" falso, y en donde sé que me debilitaré irremediablemente. Eso, aunado al hecho de que son altas las posibilidades de que sea hoy cuando los mortífagos ataquen el castillo (en un intento de sacarle el mayor provecho a mi ausencia) sé que a la larga nos conducirán al abrupto final de mi existencia.

–Y es aquí cuando entra la tercera pregunta¿por qué¿Por qué, si yo estoy plenamente consciente de lo que me pasará, aún voy a hacerlo? Aunque no lo creas, la respuesta es muy sencilla: hay muchas vidas que dependen de mi muerte.

El anciano director hizo una breve pausa; quizá para tomar aire, quizá para cerciorarse de que el Harry del recuerdo aún no subía por la escalera de caracol, de cualquier forma, continuó explicando luego de pasados unos segundos:

–Yo sé lo que Draco Malfoy ha estado haciendo en la Sala de los Menesteres y también sé qué es lo que pretende al tratar de arreglar el armario evanescente, lo sé todo; y la única razón por la que no he hecho nada es porque sé lo que Voldemort le hará al muchacho si falla en su tarea. Pero la vida del joven Draco no es la única que recae directamente en mí, también está la de Severus. Tengo conocimiento del Juramento Inquebrantable que hizo, y su deber es cumplir con ese juramento o morir. Pese a todo lo que la gente crea, me ha demostrado su lealtad, y sería injusto de mi parte no corresponder a esa lealtad y dejarlo morir.

–Además, creo que mi muerte terminará de desencadenar esta guerra que se nos viene encima. De igual forma, pese a lo que la gente crea, yo no soy capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Harry ha sido el señalado para cumplir con esa tarea, y él es el único con el poder para vencer al mal; y aunque estoy seguro de que mi muerte contraerá incertidumbre y pesar, es lo mejor.

–Pero¿sabes Liza? Creo que la razón principal por la que actuaré en esta falacia es porque no podría ser capaz de verte morir. Toda tu vida he sabido que eres un "_Horcrux_". Rina me lo dijo en el mismo instante en que acudió a mí. Toda tu vida me preparé para decírtelo y sin embargo no pude hacerlo. Espero que me perdones por mi cobardía, pero no la pude evitar. Fuiste… eres mi única hija, y continuar viviendo sabiendo que tú tuviste que dar tu vida sin oportunidad de defenderla era algo que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

En ese momento Liza se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Harry quería ayudar a su prima, quería darle palabras de aliento; pero ni una sola palabra brotó de sus labios. Estaba anonadado y su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

–Te quiero, Liza –dijo Dumbledore con voz firme–; te quiero con todo mi corazón. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. No te esperaba, y sin embargo, cuando te tuve en mis brazos, me di cuenta de que había aguardado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Gracias a ti aprendí algo que pensé que jamás aprendería: cómo ser un padre; porque a pesar de que quiero y me preocupo por todos mis alumnos, nunca se igualará al amor que se puede sentir por un hijo, o el que un hijo puede sentir por su padre.

–Espero me perdones si alguna vez fui muy exigente o muy estricto, pero yo sabía que tenías la capacidad para eso y más. Perdóname por haberte ocultado de la gente. Qué más hubiera querido yo que el mundo entero hubiera sabido de tu existencia, que hubieras convivido con gente de tu edad, que hubieras tenido muchos amigos y quizá uno que otro novio; pero tenía tanto miedo de que alguien temeroso de ti te lastimara, que siempre te mantuve en estas cuatro paredes. Fui un egoísta y me arrepiento. Pero por sobre todo, te pido que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Debes entender que así es como debe de ser; y estoy seguro de que cuando lo entiendas, me perdonarás.

Dumbledore guardó silencio y se puso en pie, encaminándose a tomar su capa de viaje.

–El guardapelo, por supuesto, ahora es tuyo hija. Úsalo sabiamente.

Y mientras colgaba su capa en un brazo, Dumbledore dijo lo que serían las últimas palabras para su hija:

–No te voy a decir que esto no es un adiós, porque eso sería mentir, pero lo que sí te garantizo Liza, es que no es un adiós para siempre. –Y entonces dejó de prestar atención a sus ropas de viaje para fijar nuevamente su vista al frente, al lugar en el que Liza yacía hincada–. Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Y no tengas miedo hija, cuando todo termine, yo estaré esperándote.

Y sin más, el recuerdo se disipó frente a sus ojos. Eso era todo, y aún así, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Los muros se estremecieron y comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente, hasta que de pronto, todo se convirtió en una densa niebla, misma que al instante fue absorbida por la pequeña esfera que continuaba incrustada en el piso. La esfera, sin embargo, no se movió, pues Liza no la llamó con la Palma de Godric.

La joven continuaba desplomada sobre el suelo, con los ojos blancos aún fijos al frente, donde hacía pocos instantes había estado Albus Dumbledore de pie. Harry estaba a su lado, todavía tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de saber; pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aquello simplemente continuaba pareciéndole inverosímil. Finalmente, Hagrid fue el osado que se atrevió a romper el tenso silencio:

–Liza¿estás bien?

Aquellas palabras trajeron a Harry de vuelta a la realidad, e hicieron que sus ojos se posaran en su prima. La joven había apoyado ambas manos en el suelo, y tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia abajo, con los ojos abiertos, y respirando lentamente por la boca. Aún sujetaba el guardapelo en su mano derecha, oprimiéndolo con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos palidecían. No respondió a la pregunta de Hagrid.

–¿Liza? –Esta vez fue el mismo Harry quien la llamó, y avanzando hacia ella, se inclinó y la tomó por el brazo.

–¡Suéltame! –ordenó la muchacha zafándose e incorporándose violentamente.

–Tranquilízate Liza. –La profesora McGonagall intentó calmar a la muchacha.

–¡No se me acerquen! –gritó mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor–. ¡NADIE SE ME ACERQUE!

Y después de una última mirada a todos en la habitación, Liza giró sobre sus pies y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Adónde se dirigía, Harry no lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que su prima cometiera alguna locura impulsada por lo que acababan de saber, así que antes de que alguien se lo impidiera, el muchacho también abandonó la enorme aula, echando a correr tras de Liza. Para su sorpresa, no fue el único: la profesora McGonagall también había echado a correr con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad, seguida de cerca por Lupin y por Fred Weasley. Hermione, Ron y Ginny también se habían unido a la carrera.

Harry le pisaba los talones a su prima, pasando como un bólido por los pasillos del colegio, preguntándose en dónde terminaría esa alocada carrera, y entonces se dio cuenta: Liza estaba recorriendo el camino que llevaba al despacho del director. Qué tenía planeado hacer ahí, el muchacho lo ignoraba, aunque intuía qué sería: seguramente Liza quería hablar con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, preguntarle por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Ésa, desde el punto de vista de Harry, era la respuesta más lógica al cuestionamiento planteado sobre lo que Liza pretendía.

A pesar de que Lupin y la profesora McGonagall llamaban a Liza instándola a detenerse, la muchacha nunca aminoró la marcha, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en el pasillo cuyo final era cercado por la enorme gárgola que resguardaba el despacho del director.

–¡Bombas de chicloso! –Harry escuchó a su prima gritar y se preguntó si la gárgola se movería, pues aún estaban a una considerable distancia, pero para su sorpresa, la estatua se movió, dejándoles el camino libre.

Liza subió los escalones de dos en dos y casi derribó la puerta del despacho, entrando precipitadamente en él; y lo mismo hizo la caravana que corría detrás de ella.

–¿¡Por qué!? –inquirió la joven sin más–. ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

Después de formular aquella pregunta, Liza arrojó el guardapelo hacia el frente, cayendo éste a pocos centímetros del escritorio. Harry había tenido razón con respecto a lo que su prima pretendía: lo que quería eran respuestas. Al instante fijó sus ojos en el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, el cual, para su sorpresa, presentaba la imagen de un Dumbledore dormido sobre su escritorio.

–¡Y ustedes lo sabían! –exclamó Liza acusadoramente, volviéndose a los demás retratos, cuyos ocupantes también estaban dormidos–. ¡Ustedes lo sabían y no dijeron nada!

–Liza. –La profesora McGonagall se había acercado a ella sigilosamente–. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes con nosotros a la enfermería para darte algo que te tranquilice?

–Mírame –ordenó Liza al retrato de su padre, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha en una clara señal de que quería silencio–. ¡Mírame, maldita sea! Dijiste que ya habría tiempo para hablar¿recuerdas? Pues ahora hay mucho tiempo. ¡Háblame!

–Liza. –Esta vez era Lupin el que hablaba–. Es mejor que vengas con nosotros, estás muy alterada y…

–¡CONTÉSTAME! –gritó Liza dejándose caer en el suelo, mientras abundantes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas–. Contéstame.

Harry dio un paso al frente, decidido a ayudar a su prima, pero Fred se le adelantó, y en menos de cinco segundos se arrodilló frente a Liza y la abrazó con firmeza, dejándola desahogarse sobre su pecho.

–Váyanse –dijo Liza en un murmullo–. Déjenme sola.

–No Liza –se rehusó Fred–, no podemos dejarte así.

–¡Váyanse! –gritó la joven separándose del muchacho–. ¡Váyanse¡Déjenme sola!

–Liza…

–¡Lárguense!

–Mejor dejémosla sola –indicó McGonagall con un hilo de voz– sólo estamos alterándola más, ya se calmará.

Pero ni Harry ni Fred se movieron de sus lugares.

–Vamos Harry. –Ginny tiró del brazo del muchacho.

Harry se giró hacia sus amigos. Los tres estaban muy pálidos, seguramente porque nunca habían visto a Liza actuar de semejante manera. Después de una última mirada a su prima, Harry asintió y se dispuso a salir.

–Fred –dijo Ginny con un tono de voz bastante similar al de la señora Weasley–. ¿Vienes?

–Sí –respondió el gemelo sin apartar la mirada de Liza–, ya voy.

Y sin decir más, todos salieron del despacho, dejando a Liza sola, tal y como ella lo había pedido. En silencio, bajaron la escalera de caracol, y una vez fuera, la gárgola regresó a su posición guardiana. Lupin y McGonagall se fueron sin decir nada, probablemente regresando a sus labores cotidianas en la Orden.

–Nunca había visto a Liza actuar así –comentó Ginny muy seria.

–Yo tampoco –dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Y pensar que yo había creído que con Snape había perdido el control! –exclamó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No creen que Liza vaya a hacer algo estúpido¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Todos se miraron en silencio.

–No –dijo finalmente Fred–, ella no es así.

Parecía muy seguro de lo que había dicho, pero estaba considerablemente pálido.

–Tienes razón –concedió Harry–. Liza no es así.

Y después de decir eso, todos parecieron más tranquilos, y sin nada más que pudieran hacer ahí, se alejaron en silencio, rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde Neville y Luna los estarían esperando.

–¿Y quién se quedó con el recuerdo? –preguntó Ginny con interés.

–Moody –respondió Neville al instante.

No habían tardado ni diez minutos en regresar al Gran Comedor cuando se toparon con la novedad de que miembros de la Orden habían logrado desincrustar el recuerdo de Dumbledore que Liza había dejado fijado al suelo, y como no habían sido capaces de regresarlo a su forma líquida–gaseosa que normalmente tenían los pensamientos, lo habían guardado en una esfera de cristal similar a una Recordadora. Moody se había llevado la esfera consigo y seguramente se la devolvería a Liza cuando se presentara la oportunidad.

–No sabía que se pudiera agarrar un recuerdo a mano limpia –comentó Harry, pensativo.

–Supongo que habrán usado guantes de piel de dragón¿verdad? –inquirió Hermione, y parecía muy segura de la respuesta.

–Sí –confirmó Luna con la mirada perdida–, usaron guantes de piel de dragón. Aunque también pudieron haber usado cerumen de resplaxex. Los hubiera protegido igual.

–¿Y cómo dejaron a Liza? –cuestionó Neville muy serio–. ¿Creen que estará bien?

–Pues estaba muy alterada –informó Ginny.

–Yo diría histérica –corrigió Ron–. Siempre tuve la impresión de que Liza era de un carácter tranquilo, como el de Dumbledore, pero en estos días ha actuado de una manera…

–Bueno –lo interrumpió Hermione–, no podemos culparla; enterarse de todo lo que se ha enterado en tan poco tiempo debe de ser muy difícil de asimilar¿no creen?

–Pero lo superará –dijo Harry–, estoy seguro de que lo superará.

Pero la verdad era que no estaba tan seguro de eso. Hasta hacía unas pocas horas, Harry había creído conocer a su prima a la perfección, y sin importar ese sentimiento, había dudado de ella, y ahora Liza se había manejado de una manera que él jamás se hubiera imaginado. El impulsivo de la familia era él, no ella. No se atrevía a pensar siquiera en lo que Liza sería capaz de hacer si no lograba superar aquella crisis.

–Y mientras tanto –continuó Harry después de aquel breve silencio–, no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados, esperando a que Liza se decida a salir del despacho.

–Pero por el momento no tenemos misiones asignadas, Harry –le recordó Hermione.

–Ya lo sé, pero…

–Pero ya se te ocurrió algo¿verdad? –inquirió Ginny conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

–Pues sí –confesó Harry–. Es un asunto al que le he venido dando vueltas desde que Snape habló.

–¿Y? –urgió Ron–¿qué es?

–Bueno, Snape dijo que Rina Blair fue asesinada por el mismo Voldemort porque había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con él afuera de la casa de mis padres; ¿pero se han puesto a pensar en por qué Rina fue a ver a mis padres?

–Seguramente fue para hacerles saber que ya no se encontraba entre las filas de Voldemort –sugirió Hermione.

–Yo también pensé en eso –admitió Harry–¿pero y si fue otra la razón¿Qué tal si ahí Rina le dejó una pista a Liza?

–Pero eso ya no serviría de nada¿o sí? –cuestionó Neville–. Es decir, ya tenemos todos los "_Horcruxes_"¿o no?

–Ya lo sé, pero aún así me gustaría ir. Liza me dijo que ésa era mi casa y que podía regresar cuando quisiera. Aunque si ustedes no quieren ir no es necesario que me…

–¿Bromeas? –lo cortó Ron–. Claro que vamos.

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo con lo que Ron había dicho, y Harry no pudo menos que sonreír.

–¿Y a quién le vamos a avisar? –inquirió Luna súbitamente.

Era verdad, aún les faltaba ese minúsculo detalle. Originalmente Harry había pensado que si Liza los acompañaba, no habría problema alguno, pero dadas las circunstancias, necesitaban dar aviso de lo que pretendían hacer.

–Podríamos decirle a mis padres –propuso Neville–, incluso podrían acompañarnos.

Harry no quería que nadie los acompañara, pues pensaba que si alguien iba con ellos, no les permitirían investigar como a ellos les gustaría, pero como no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para descartar la sugerencia de Neville, se vio obligado a aceptar. Después de todo, siendo ambos aurores, tal vez aquello no sería tan aburrido como si fueran con otra persona, como por ejemplo, con la profesora McGonagall.

Sin tiempo que perder, fueron en busca de Frank y Alice Longbottom, y cuando los encontraron, les explicaron lo que querían hacer. Para alivio de todos, ambos aceptaron, con la única condición de que si las cosas se ponían feas, se irían al instante.

–De acuerdo –concedió Harry–. ¿Nos vamos ya?

–Claro.

Y a paso veloz, el pequeño grupo salió del castillo y avanzó por los amplios jardines, rumbo al camino que conducía a Hogsmeade. Una vez que hubieron cruzado las verjas del colegio, formaron una pequeña cadena humana, con Harry guiando; y sin tiempo que perder, desaparecieron con un sonoro estallido. Al segundo siguiente, se materializaron en el bello jardín frontal de la que alguna vez había sido la casa de Lily y James Potter.

–Bueno¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Ron volviéndose hacia Harry.

–Supongo que por la casa –concluyó Harry–, si Rina hubiera dejado alguna pista, hubiera sido dentro de la casa¿no?

–Suena lógico –concedió Hermione.

–Entonces¿entramos? –cuestionó el señor Longbottom, avanzando hacia la puerta de la casa.

Los demás lo siguieron sin perder tiempo, y cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, una gélida ráfaga les heló los rostros. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como había estado la noche en que Liza había llevado a Harry, y el penetrante olor a humedad se había hecho presente.

–¿Por qué no nos dividimos? Así será más rápida la búsqueda –sugirió la señora Longbottom

Y con un asentimiento general, el pequeño grupo se separó, yéndose cada uno a una habitación diferente. Luna, Neville y los señores Longbottom se quedaron en la planta baja, mientras que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry subieron a las alcobas.

Con premura, Harry abrió la puerta que quedaba al final del pasillo. Una cama matrimonial en el centro, con un buró a cada lado y un solo armario en el extremo derecho de la habitación le indicaron que acababa de entrar en la que alguna vez había sido la alcoba de sus padres. Conteniendo el aliento, Harry avanzó sigilosamente, observando cada recoveco de la habitación.

Estaba tan cubierta de polvo como el resto de la casa y el aire era tan frío como en el recibidor, pero la atmósfera no era tan densa como en las otras alcobas. Quizá eso se debía a que Voldemort no había entrado a esa habitación, sino que después de haber matado a James Potter, se había dirigido directamente a la alcoba de Harry. Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, Harry comenzó a registrar toda la habitación, cuando de pronto…

–¡Harry! –Ginny lo llamaba desde el marco de la puerta de la que había sido su habitación cuando apenas era un bebé.

Al instante, Harry se dirigió hacia ella, con la angustia dibujada en el rostro.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó con un tono fallido de calma.

–Hay algo afuera –dijo la pelirroja sin rodeos.

–¿Afuera?

–Sí. Verás, estaba revisando esta habitación y se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana. Hay un leve resplandor en el jardín.

Harry se asomó por la ventana, entornando los ojos para que la luz del sol no lo deslumbrara, y entonces la vio: una tenue luz azul resplandecía por debajo del césped, cerca del sendero que conducía a la entrada principal. Seguramente aquello era más fácil de ver durante la noche, cuando la oscuridad se cernía en todos los jardines; pero a pesar de la luz solar, aquel resplandor también era visible durante el día¿o sería una alucinación?

Sin tiempo que perder, ambos bajaron y salieron al jardín frontal. Harry se preguntaba por qué no habían visto esa luz la noche en que habían estado ahí por primera vez; o por qué no la habían visto minutos antes cuando se habían aparecido en el jardín; pero una vez abajo, las preguntas de Harry tuvieron respuesta: desde el sendero, o del mismo césped, aquel resplandor no era visible, y si lo habían visto, era porque se habían asomado por una ventana del piso superior. Arrodillándose, comenzaron a palpar por la zona en donde sus memorias les indicaban que habían visto la luz azul.

–¿Qué están haciendo allá afuera? –gritó Ron encaramándose en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de la planta alta.

–Buscamos una luz azul –informó Harry mirando a su amigo–¿no la ves desde ahí?

Ron guardó silencio, mirando con atención al jardín.

–¡Está ahí! –exclamó después de un rato, señalando una parte del césped.

Harry y Ginny se desplazaron al instante al lugar marcado por Ron.

–No, no ahí –corrigió Ron–. Ahí.

–¿Dónde? –cuestionó Ginny molesta.

–¡Ahí¿Qué no lo ven¡Ahí!

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –cuestionó el señor Longbottom desde el marco de la puerta–. ¿Qué están haciendo?

–Buscamos una luz azul –dijo Harry una vez más.

–¿Una luz azul? –repitió el auror.

–¡Está ahí! –gritó Ron desesperándose.

Pero como ni Harry ni Ginny atinaban a encontrar el punto señalado por Ron, el pelirrojo se vio obligado a dejar la habitación y a bajar corriendo hacia el jardín. Hermione, Luna, Neville y la señora Longbottom salieron junto con él.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la señora Longbottom.

–Está aquí –informó Ron al tiempo que se arrodillaba y comenzaba a arrancar el césped de un punto unos diez centímetros lejos de donde Harry y Ginny buscaban–. ¿Lo ven?

Ya sin el césped cubriéndole, aquella luz finalmente fue visible, y una vez que hubieron quitado la tierra que la sepultaba, abriendo un pequeño agujero, pudieron ver qué era: una pequeña esfera de color azul refulgía incesantemente, iluminando los rostros de los presentes; y dada su forma esférica, aquél recuerdo sólo podía pertenecer a una persona: Rina Blair.


	25. Peleando entre callejones

Hola, hola, hola!!!!

Bueno, habiendo pasado la prueba de fuego del capítulo anterior, aquí estoy de vuelta, escribiendo para mis queridos lectores. Van a decir que soy una cobarde, pero la vez anterior no puse ningún mensaje personal en el capítulo porque temía que me fueran a reclamar, así que por eso nada más les puse el capítulo, para ir tentando terreno, y si alguien me escribía, entonces yo continuaba, y si no, pues no. Pero como sí me escribieron, pues aquí estoy!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES MIS LECTORES POR ESCRIBIRME A PESAR DE QUE NO ME LO MEREZCO!!! Porque ésa es la verdad, si yo fuera ustedes probablemente no me escribiría, y es por eso que yo estoy en deuda con ustedes. Gracias por no ser como yo, y escribirme aunque no me lo merezco, después de mi tardanza y mi volubilidad.

Les aviso que aún no he terminado la historia (¡qué sorpresa!), pero ya me faltan tres capítulos, si no es que luego tengo que cortar alguno porque me queda demasiado largo, y entonces se hacen más; pero si eso no ocurre, pronto estarán leyendo el final de ésta, su historia. Ya fije los días de mi publicación, y en la medida de lo posible, me comprometo a no cambiarlos. Los días son dómingos y miércoles (así es, dos veces por semana, esperemos que el tiempo no me gane).

Gracias a **SARA MORGAN BLACK**, a **MARKO VINICIO** y a **ROCHY TRUE** por haberme escrito. UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS!!!

Este capítulo va para todos aquellos que sí leyeron el cáp.24 y que no me mandaron su opinión, pero sobre todo, va para ustedes: Sara, Marko y Rochy, porque no puedo pagarles con nada la lealtad que me han mostrado; sólo dedicándoles mis capítulos, que me costaron tanto escribir, y que siempre tienen una parte de mí muy en su interior. PARA USTEDES Y POR USTEDES!!!!

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

* * *

**Capítulo 25.**

**Peleando entre callejones**

Guardaron silencio en el corro que habían formado en torno a la esfera, contemplando sorprendidos el pequeño recuerdo.

–Yo traigo guantes de piel de dragón –anunció el señor Longbottom mientras hurgaba en el interior de su túnica.

Una vez que se hubo puesto los guantes, tomó la esfera y tiró de ella, pues ésta parecía reacia a salir de su agujero. Cuando la tuvo en su mano, la apuntó con su varita, y una fina estela de polvo emanó de la punta, cubriendo en su totalidad al recuerdo. Acto seguido, el polvo comenzó a volverse rojo, a tal grado que un ligero vapor brotó de la esfera, y después, el polvo rojo comenzó a disminuir su intensidad, hasta que desapareció por completo, dando paso a una delgada capa de cristal, dentro de la cual se hallaba contenido el recuerdo.

–Creo que tú deberías conservarlo, Harry –concluyó el señor Longbottom tendiéndole la esfera de cristal–. Eres el más cercano a Liza; no se negará a verte a ti.

Harry aceptó la esfera en silencio, sin atreverse a decir que él no estaba tan seguro de aquella aseveración, pues aún no se había disculpado con Liza, y temía que después de todo lo que había pasado, la relación entre ambos ya no tendría remedio.

–Es mejor que regresemos a Hogwarts –dijo la señora Longbottom–, puede que hoy mismo nos enteremos de lo que hay en ese recuerdo, sólo tienes que dárselo a Liza.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, pues ya no veían el menor caso en permanecer en ese lugar. Ya habían encontrado una pista de los pasos de Rina, no había nada más ahí para ellos. Cerraron la casa y la dejaron como había estado antes de que ellos llegaran, y sin hacerse esperar, desaparecieron y reaparecieron en las afueras de Hogwarts. Después de cruzar los enormes jardines, los padres de Neville se separaron del grupo, pues tenían obligaciones que cumplir.

–Deberías ir a ver a Liza ahora, Harry –dijo Ginny cuando estuvieron en el vestíbulo–. Para estos momentos ya debe de estar más calmada.

–¿Tú crees? –inquirió Harry inseguro.

–Sí, puede que incluso ya haya salido del despacho.

–Además, si le dices que es un recuerdo de su mamá, querrá verlo enseguida –comentó Neville, y parecía que eso era realmente lo que pensaba.

–Vamos amigo, te acompañamos –resolvió Ron al instante.

–No, es mejor que Harry vaya solo –indicó Hermione–, nuestra presencia podría incomodar a Liza, y Harry tiene más probabilidades de que lo reciba a él porque es su primo.

Ron no parecía muy convencido, pero no objetó la lógica de Hermione, así que, acordando verse en el Gran Comedor, Harry se alejó de sus amigos, yendo rumbo al despacho del director. Primero, tenía que comprobar si Liza seguía ahí. Después de decirle la contraseña a la gárgola, subió la escalera de caracol con sigilo, y una vez frente a la puerta, llamó tres veces.

–¿Liza? –preguntó elevando la voz–. ¿Liza¿Sigues ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Al parecer, su prima ya no se encontraba en el despacho. Eso, o no quería abrirle a nadie. Volvió a llamar a la puerta, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Para cerciorarse de que su prima no le contestara porque no estaba ahí, buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el mapa del merodeador. Después de hacer el juramento, sus ojos se desplazaron rápidamente por la superficie de aquel viejo pergamino, y se detuvieron en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Una mota de tinta con el rótulo de "Elizabeth Dumbledore" se encontraba estática dentro del despacho. Entonces Liza sí estaba ahí, y lo que pasaba era que no se le daba la gana abrir.

–¡Liza! –Harry volvió a llamarla, pero esta vez aporreando la puerta–. ¡Sé que estás ahí¡Ábreme!

Pero la muchacha no abrió. Decidido a entrar, sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta.

–_¡Alohomora!_ –dijo con voz firme, pero el hechizo rebotó en la puerta. Liza la había impasibilizado y contra eso, Harry sabía que no había nada qué hacer. Tendría que esperar hasta que Liza se decidiera a salir.

Derrotado, regresó sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Ginny, Ron y Hermione ya lo esperaban. Luna había tenido que dejar el castillo junto con su padre, pues tenían que cubrir un reportaje sobre una criatura inexistente, de ésas que tanto le gustaban a Luna (al menos, eso era lo que la muchacha había dicho); y Neville se había ido a ayudar a su abuela con los enfermos crónicos.

–¿Y? –urgió Hermione en cuanto Harry entró al Gran Comedor–¿qué pasó¿Qué había en el recuerdo?

–Liza no me abrió –contestó Harry apesadumbrado–. Creo que nos quedaremos con la duda de qué hay en el recuerdo, al menos por ahora.

–¡Qué lástima! –exclamó Ron.

–Aunque tal vez no es tan importante –sugirió Ginny–, quiero decir, no es tan importante en estos momentos, pues ya encontramos todos los "_Horcruxes_". Tal vez lo que hay en el recuerdo ya no nos sirve de nada.

–Puede ser –coincidió Harry–. Aunque el recuerdo bien podría ser de otra cosa¿no creen? Además, si Rina lo dejó, por algo lo ha de haber hecho.

–Pero eso no lo vamos a saber hasta que veamos el recuerdo –concluyó Hermione–, y para eso necesitamos a Liza. Si el recuerdo hubiera estado dentro de un frasco, en este momento estaríamos viéndolo en un pensadero, pero sólo Liza puede hacer uso de un recuerdo en forma esférica. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Un sentimiento general de frustración los invadió. Justo en esos momentos, cuando más necesitaban a Liza, ella había decidido recluirse en sus habitaciones. Aquello no sólo era absurdo, sino que rayaba en la ironía.

–Entonces es mejor que vayamos a ayudar a los enfermos –dijo Ginny con resignación–. Mejor eso que no hacer nada.

Y no teniendo más remedio, se encaminaron a las múltiples aulas que habían sido asignadas para alojar a los enfermos de San Mungo.

* * *

–Harry¿qué es exactamente lo que pretendes? –preguntó Hermione por enésima vez.

Luego de haberse pasado todo el día anterior ayudando un poco con los enfermos, aquella mañana de triste aspecto Harry había tenido un súbito pensamiento, y al decírselo a sus amigos, éstos habían decidido acompañarlo en su campaña. Justo en aquellos momentos, se encontraban dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, recorriendo los múltiples callejones de la "Ciudad de los Objetos Escondidos" con sumo cuidado, aunque solamente Harry sabía qué era lo que buscaban. Después de todo, él era el que se había paseado tres veces frente al panel vacío, pensando con fuerza en un lugar para ocultar las cosas.

–Debe de estar en alguna parte –musitó, más que para los demás, para él mismo.

–¿No crees que sería más fácil si nos dijeras qué es lo que estamos buscando? –cuestionó Ginny mirando a Harry y cruzándose de brazos.

–El armario evanescente –respondió al fin–. Quiero saber si aún sigue aquí o si ya lo destruyeron.

–Entonces es mejor que cada quien tome una calleja –sugirió Hermione–. Abarcaremos más espacio así.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Harry se aseguró de tomar el callejón más alejado de aquél en donde sabía aún estaba el viejo libro de Pociones que había usado en el curso anterior; el libro perteneciente a Severus Snape.

Pasaron aproximadamente una hora buscando en todo el lugar, incluso recorrieron de nueva cuenta las callejas, pero no encontraron ni rastro del armario.

–Pues parece que no está –dijo Harry, reuniéndose con Ginny y Hermione. Ron todavía no volvía de su segunda revisión.

–Realmente no me sorprende –comentó Hermione–. Ya imaginaba que no estaría.

–Seguramente los profesores se encargaron de destruirlo en cuanto les fue posible –especuló Ginny–, quizá antes del funeral de Dumbledore.

Harry asintió lentamente.

–Tienen razón –concordó al instante.

La verdad era que él tampoco esperaba encontrar el dichoso armario evanescente, pero ahora que tenía la certeza de que el mueble no estaba, se sentía más tranquilo.

–Entonces hay que buscar a Ron e irnos –dijo Harry, pero justo en ese momento, la voz de Ron los llamó desde un pasillo lejano.

–¡Eh, muchachos¡Vengan a ver esto!

Y sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, los tres amigos corrieron hacia el callejón de donde había venido la voz de Ron. Cuando llegaron, vieron al pelirrojo de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, alto hasta el techo, con el marco dorado y una inscripción en la parte superior.

–Mira Harry –llamó su amigo–¿no te resulta conocido?

Harry fijó su mirada en el espejo, y después de enfocar bien la vista, no pudo menos que abrir los ojos como platos. Por supuesto que aquel espejo le resultaba conocido, era el espejo de Oesed; el mismo que le había mostrado a sus padres y al resto de su familia a su lado, el que después lo había ayudado a obtener la Piedra Filosofal; el mismo que Dumbledore había asegurado que abandonaría Hogwarts. Entonces¿qué estaba haciendo ahí¿Por qué Dumbledore lo había guardado¿Acaso ese espejo tenía otra misión que cumplir, o simplemente lo había puesto ahí para que ya nunca más volviera a ser usado?

–El espejo de Oesed –dijo después de un rato de contemplación–. No había pensado en este espejo desde hace mucho.

–¿Es realmente el espejo de Oesed? –preguntó Hermione maravillada–. He leído mucho sobre este espejo. Dicen que es capaz de mostrar lo que el corazón más desea.

–Pues es verdad –confirmó Harry–, y es por eso que Dumbledore creía que no era bueno mirarlo por mucho tiempo. Decía que no era bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir.

–¿Entonces por qué está aquí? –cuestionó Ginny–; cualquiera podría encontrarlo y hacer uso de él.

–Pero para que eso pasara, alguien tendría que pasearse tres veces frente al panel de afuera pensando en este lugar¿no? –inquirió Ron con un leve tono de inseguridad.

–Sí –afirmó Harry–, no hay otra manera.

–Supongo que por eso Dumbledore lo puso aquí –dedujo Hermione.

–¿Creen que debamos decirle a la Orden? –preguntó Ron.

–Lo más probable es que ya lo sepan –comentó Ginny.

–Aunque no estaría de más –terció Harry.

Y fue en ese momento, precisamente cuando nadie lo esperaba, que un alboroto lejano llegó a sus oídos. El sonido se colaba por debajo de la entrada de la enorme aula, lo que quería decir que algo había sucedido en el castillo. Sin tiempo que perder, los cuatro amigos echaron a correr por la interminable calleja, rumbo a la puerta. Conforme se iban acercando a su meta, el sonido crecía en intensidad y en claridad; había un gran revuelo.

Cuando salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y la puerta desapareció detrás de ellos, pudieron ver a varios miembros de la Orden correr en dirección al Gran Comedor. Sin preguntar nada, los siguieron, pues no se les ocurrió nada mejor que hacer; además, si el castillo estaba siendo atacado por segunda vez, más valía no perder tiempo con preguntas obvias. Sin embargo, a lo largo de su carrera, no vieron ni un solo signo de pelea. Tal vez, después de todo, la pelea no era ahí.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor barriéndose, y una vez ahí, preguntaron al primero que tuvieron en frente.

–¿Qué pasó? –La voz de Harry se oía afectada por la carrera.

–Han atacado el callejón Diagon –respondió una angustiada Tonks.

–¿Qué? –inquirieron al unísono.

–Lo que oyeron.

–Pero¿en plena luz del día? –cuestionó Ginny.

–Pues eso parece; y creo que los mortífagos aún están ahí.

–¡Ya está hecho! –anunció la profesora McGonagall precipitándose en el aula–. ¡He quitado temporalmente el hechizo anti-aparición!

Y sin esperar mayor indicación, tanto magos como brujas comenzaron a desaparecer con sonoros estallidos. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione también se disponían a desaparecer, cuando McGonagall los detuvo.

–Ustedes no van –dijo con severidad.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Harry indignado–. ¿Por qué?

–No hay razón para que ustedes se arriesguen –aseguró la profesora–. Con nosotros basta. Si así lo quieren, ustedes pueden ser los refuerzos.

–¿Refuerzos? –repitió Ginny–. Profesora, mis hermanos están allí –informó la pelirroja, que se encontraba tan pálida como Ron.

–Lo sé, ellos nos dieron el aviso.

–No puede pedirnos que nos quedemos aquí –refutó Ron–. Nosotros vamos.

La bruja guardó silencio, y después, con un prolongado suspiro, añadió:

–De acuerdo, pero si las cosas no marchan bien, ustedes regresarán aquí sin pensarlo dos veces¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, está bien –acordó Harry exasperado. ¿Por qué siempre les decían lo mismo¿Acaso aún no confiaban en su capacidad para luchar?

Pero ya no había tiempo para pensar en la respuesta a ese planteamiento. Al instante todos desaparecieron, y al segundo siguiente, aparecieron en un largo callejón saturado de tiendas mágicas.

Harry miró con apremio a su alrededor. El callejón Diagon, antes infestado de magos y brujas que se manejaban con mucha rapidez a lo largo de la estrecha callejuela, ahora no sólo se encontraba vacío (justo como había estado la última vez que Harry había estado ahí), sino que se encontraba destrozado. Los escaparates estaban hechos añicos, metros de tela de diversos colores de "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones" estaban desperdigados aquí y allá; libros de Flourish y Blotts estaban deshechos en el suelo; y múltiples ingredientes de pociones se encontraban esparcidos a lo largo de todo el callejón. No se veía rastro de mortífago alguno.

–Vayan en grupos pequeños –ordenó Kingsley Shacklebolt–, y sean cautelosos.

Se hizo como el auror dijo. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se mantuvieron juntos, y comenzaron a inspeccionar los locales más cercanos a ellos. Salvo por el tremendo desorden que imperaba en todos lados, todas las tiendas se veían bastante tranquilas, excepto por la tienda de varitas mágicas Ollivander, de la cual sólo había quedado una montaña de escombros. No había señales de vida de ningún tipo, ni de mortífagos ni de víctimas. Era bastante extraño, puesto que Tonks había dicho que los mortífagos aún estaban ahí.

–Esto no me da buena espina –dijo Hermione incómoda cuando se acercaron a los vestigios de Ollivander–¿dónde están las víctimas?

–Tal vez no hubo –se aventuró Ron–, tal vez lograron escapar.

–Es posible –concedió Harry, aunque no estaba muy convencido. Después añadió–: Y es mejor así, pues no nos conviene que Hogwarts se sature.

Pasaron de largo los escombros, y continuaron revisando en silencio, hasta que finalmente Ginny dijo:

–Vamos a buscar a Fred y George. Necesito saber que están bien.

–Sí, vamos –accedió Ron al instante, quien a pesar de no decirlo, su preocupación por sus hermanos era más que obvia.

Con cautela, tal y como lo había pedido Shacklebolt, salieron de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch, rumbo a la tienda de bromas de los gemelos. El panorama no cambió en el camino, todo el callejón Diagon presentaba el mismo aspecto, y el hedor de destrucción y desolación les saturaba los senos nasales. Ginny y Ron emitieron suspiros de alivio cuando, al llegar a los Sortilegios Weasley, vieron a Fred y a George hablando con Bill y Fleur. Los gemelos tenían unas cuantas heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad, y fuera de eso estaban de una pieza.

–¡Fred¡George! –chilló Ginny, corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos–. ¿Están bien¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Justo eso era lo que les estábamos explicando a Bill y a Fleur –informó Fred.

–En realidad nos tomaron por sorpresa –explicó George–. Ni siquiera habíamos abierto la tienda, sólo estábamos de paso recogiendo unas cuantas cosas, cuando explosiones seguidas de gritos se escucharon por todo el callejón.

–Obviamente salimos al instante a investigar –continuó Fred– y fue cuando los vimos: mortífagos a diestra y siniestra.

–Lo primero que hicimos fue defender a todo el que pudimos y dar un poco de batalla a esos infelices, y aunque algunos de los magos que hacían sus compras se nos unieron, no fue suficiente¿verdad Fred?

–Sí, y fue entonces cuando se nos ocurrió que, si no podíamos derrotarlos, al menos podríamos distraerlos lo suficiente como para que los demás pudieran escapar.

–Y así lo hicimos –concluyó George–, y cuando vimos que todo aquél que no peleaba contra los mortífagos ya había escapado, mandamos el aviso a Hogwarts.

–¿Y los mortífagos? –cuestionó Harry.

–La mayoría desapareció –contestó Fred–, y los pocos que se quedaron tienen que estar por aquí.

–Entonces¿creen que están ocultos en algún lado? –inquirió Hermione.

–Sí –respondieron los gemelos a coro.

–Pero ya hemos revisado las tiendas y no encontramos nada –comunicó Bill.

–Sólo un _gan desogden_ –complementó Fleur muy seria–, _pego_ nada más.

–Eso no puede ser –contradijo George–, nosotros vimos que los mortífagos que no desaparecieron corrían calle arriba. ¿Ya revisaron ahí?

–Sí –contestó Bill–, y no encontramos na…

–Un momento –lo interrumpió Hermione sin poder contenerse–¿calle arriba¿los mortífagos corrían calle arriba?

Los gemelos asintieron.

–Al menos eso nos pareció –aclaró Fred sin entender adónde quería llegar Hermione haciendo esas preguntas.

–¿Se dan cuenta? –dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos–, los mortífagos iban hacia arriba, hacia…

–… el callejón Knockturn –concluyó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¡Pero claro!

–¿Ya revisaron el callejón Knockturn? –cuestionó Ginny, mirando a Bill y a Fleur.

–La verdad, no –respondió Bill–, se nos dijo que el ataque sólo había sido en el callejón Diagon, y no sabíamos que los mortífagos habían huido calle arriba.

–Y entonces¿qué esperamos? –inquirió Ron, comenzando a avanzar por la larga callejuela–, vamos a investigar.

Los demás lo siguieron, siempre con las varitas en alto, sólo por si algún ataque sorpresa se presentaba. Pero nada pasó, y cuando doblaron a la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Knockturn, se toparon con que éste estaba tan muerto como el callejón Diagon, y la única diferencia era que éste no estaba destruido, simplemente desolado.

–Tengan cuidado –advirtió Bill en un susurro.

Casi conteniendo la respiración, se adentraron en la tétrica callejuela, preparados para atacar al más mínimo indicio de mortífago. En completo silencio, se pasearon frente a los escaparates, tratando de distinguir alguna silueta sospechosa de entre todos los artículos puestos en venta, pero todo parecía normal, o por lo menos, normal dentro de los parámetros de aquel callejón.

–Honestamente, no _cgeo_ que sigan aquí –dijo Fleur con desdén, sobresaltándolos a todos–. _Cgeo_ que lo más _pgobable_ es que ya hayan _desapagecido_.

–Tal vez tengas razón –admitió Ginny con desgana–. No son tan tontos como para quedarse aquí a que los atrapemos.

Harry no tenía eso tan claro. Él ya había visto a varios mortífagos actuar de una forma estúpida; quedarse escondidos en el callejón no sería su primera idiotez, pero dado que todo estaba muy tranquilo, no tuvo más remedio que concordar con Fleur y Ginny.

–Bueno –dijo Bill con un tono de voz bastante peculiar, parecía que estuviera decepcionado–, es mejor que regresemos.

El pequeño grupo asintió, cuando de pronto, un haz de luz los iluminó a todos y los arrojó un par de metros hacia atrás.

–¡Idiotas! –exclamó una voz masculina proveniente de los diez encapuchados que acababan de salir de diversos locales–. ¡Nunca debieron bajar la guardia!

–_¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó Harry apenas se puso en pie, pero su encantamiento fue repelido casi tan rápido como había sido lanzado.

–No creíste que eso realmente funcionaría¿o sí, Potter? –se mofó otro mortífago.

Pero la burla no fue muy larga para aquel mago, pues repentinamente, un rayo de luz roja le golpeó el pecho y lo hizo caer estrepitosamente.

–¡Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí! –indicó Bill elevando la voz–. ¡Al callejón Diagon!

Sin tiempo que perder, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry comenzaron a lanzar hechizos sin parar, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban los ataques del enemigo, y se concentraban en rodearlos para después obligarlos a salir al callejón Diagon, en donde recibirían ayuda de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que ahí se encontraban. Uno de los mortífagos prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada. Al parecer, encontraba aquello bastante hilarante.

–¿De verdad piensan que pueden con nosotros? –cuestionó con cinismo.

–¡Nosotros los superamos en número! –exclamó otro mortífago.

–Sí –concordó Harry fríamente–, pero nosotros somos mejores.

Y firmes en su misión, el pequeño grupo continuó con su tarea, esforzándose por reducir a los mortífagos a tal punto que tuvieran que rendirse. Al encontrarse en un lugar tan reducido, los maleficios resultaban más difíciles de esquivarse, y por tanto, más certeros; y si bien era cierto que esta desventaja afectaba a ambos grupos, la verdad era que, poco a poco, los mortífagos comenzaban a juntarse en un pequeño círculo desde donde arrojaban embrujos a los integrantes de la Orden, quienes habían formado un círculo más grande.

En ese punto, lo que tenían que hacer era conducir a los mortífagos al callejón Diagon, donde no sólo los derrotarían, sino que los atraparían. Pero justo en ese momento, un jadeo espasmódico de un dolor intenso escapó de los labios de los mortífagos; algunos incluso dejaron de atacar; descuido que fue aprovechado por el grupo contrario.

–¡Ya basta! –exclamó uno de los mortífagos que no había bajado la guardia, pese a que sí había proferido un gemido de dolor intenso–. ¡Vámonos!

–¡No! –gritó George.

–¡No dejen que escapen! –exclamó Fred, corriendo hacia los mortífagos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los mortífagos ya habían desaparecido.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó Ron, aún agitado por la batalla.

–Voldemort debe de haberlos llamado –declaró Harry–. Por eso se fueron pitando.

–¡Debimos ser más rápidos! –sentenció Bill–. ¡Teníamos que haber impedido que se fueran!

–No podíamos hacer nada –objetó Hermione, más calmada que nadie de los ahí presentes.

–Hermione tiene razón –concordó Ginny, aunque se le percibía muy frustrada–; ¿qué íbamos a hacer: pegarnos a ellos para después aparecer en su guarida y luego enfrentarnos, con una derrota asegurada, a un montón de mortífagos?

–_Mogig_ de esa _manega_ no _sigve_ de nada –dijo Fleur–. _Hubiega_ sido una estupidez.

Todos se miraron entre sí, con la desolación escrita en la frente, y la impotencia dibujada en el rostro. Tanto Hermione como Ginny y Fleur tenían razón, y así lo sabía el pequeño grupo, pero a pesar de eso, no podían evitar sentir que hubieran podido hacer más.

–Volvamos con los demás –ordenó Bill luego de un rato–, deben de estar esperándonos.

Y tras otra mirada de infinita impotencia dirigida a la estrecha callejuela, se fueron de allí.

–De cualquier forma –dijo Hermione a Ron, Ginny y Harry, quienes se habían rezagado un poco con respecto a los demás–¿qué era lo que los mortífagos pretendían al atacar el callejón Diagon a plena luz del día¿No les parece extraño?

–Sí –contestó Harry al instante, pues lo mismo se había estado preguntando, y aún no había encontrado la respuesta–. La verdad es que es muy extraño.


	26. Lágrimas de un réquiem

Hola!!! Hago constar que, según mi reloj, son las 12:16 a.m. del jueves 14 de junio; y es que voy a ser sincera, todo el día de ayer tuve la idea de que era martes y resulta que no, que viví en un error y en realidad era miércoles, día de capítulo. Seguramente estarán pensando "qué tonta!", pero bueno, se me barrió completamente, y aunque hice todo lo posible por poner el capítulo el miércoles (claro, después de enterarme de que era miércoles), pues no pude, así que heme aquí en la madrugada del jueves poniendo el capítulo. Aunque todavía es de noche, así que si no tomamos en cuenta la hora, podemos decir que todavía es miércoles (ajá, en mi mundo mágico de hadas).

Bueno, a lo que vinimos. GRACIAS POR HABERME ESCRITO!!! Gracias a Sara Morgan Black, a Lils Potter 123, a Marko vinicio y a --Andromeda--. De verdad, no se dan una idea de lo mucho que me reanima el hecho de revisar si el número de reviews para mi historia se ha incrementado y el darme cuenta de que sí. Ustedes me alegran el día!!! Me temo que el por qué los mortífagos atacaron el callejón Diagon todavía no se los voy a decir. Aún así, espero que esta cáp. les guste, porque por lo menos para mí, este capítulo significó mucho y me gustó mucho. Y bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir así que, los dejo con el cáp.26. Espero que lo disfruten.

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE!!!!

Ah, y otra cosita, este capítulo como todos los que vengan, están dedicados a ustedes, pero quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial para Lils Potter 123 que está enfermita. Espero que te alivies pronto!!! Para tí, con dedicación especial, este capítulo con todo mi cariño. ALIVIATE PRONTO!!!

Ahora sí, termino y publico este capítulo a las 12:37 a.m. del jueves 14 junio. arrocillo!!!!

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

* * *

**Capítulo 26.**

**Lágrimas de un réquiem**

–Por más que lo pienso, no lo entiendo –informó Hermione por enésima vez–, no se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que los mortífagos decidieran atacar de día, a menos, claro, que fuera para propagar más terror.

Aquel comentario de Hermione había sido el mantra de todos los días, desde que, después de haber relatado su pequeño altercado en el callejón Knockturn, habían vuelto a Hogwarts, y por ende, a sus labores cotidianas con los enfermos; y de eso ya hacía cuatro días.

No había momento del día en que Hermione no sacara a relucir ese tema, y no porque se hubiera vuelto tan obsesiva como Harry (al menos eso era lo que ella decía), sino porque era una cuestión a la que todavía no había encontrado respuesta, y eso la frustraba sobremanera.

–No empieces con eso, Hermione –advirtió Ron con voz cansina–, tuvimos un día muy pesado como para que todavía tú nos agobies con lo mismo. Deberías de alegrarte de que no ha habido más ataques.

–¡Y me alegro! –se defendió la muchacha–, pero no por eso voy a olvidarme de lo que pasó en el callejón Diagon.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en uno de los acogedores sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor y lo mismo hicieron Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

–Creo que ésa es la respuesta más lógica¿verdad? –cuestionó la castaña–: los mortífagos atacaron porque querían infundir más miedo en la comunidad mágica. Aunque, no sé…

Harry suspiró. Ron tenía razón: habían tenido un día muy pesado cuidando de cerca a los enfermos que padecían de demencia, ya fuera temporal o crónica; protegiéndolos de sí mismos y limpiando todos los desastres que esos pacientes se las arreglaban para hacer; y aún así, Hermione parecía reacia a desistir. Pero a pesar del cansancio, Harry estaba igual de intrigado que su amiga, pues a él también le extrañaba la actitud de los mortífagos.

Sin embargo, aquél no era el único asunto que ocupaba la mente de Harry. También estaba Liza. La muchacha no sólo no se había presentado a ninguna de las reuniones posteriores a aquélla en donde habían sido testigos de la confesión de Dumbledore, sino que había desatendido todas sus obligaciones, y no había tenido contacto con nadie. De hecho, la joven no había salido aún del despacho del director, y aquello sólo provocaba que la preocupación de Harry fuera en aumento.

Luego del primer día de aislamiento, Harry se había alarmado mucho, pues temía que su prima hubiera sido capaz de hacer alguna locura, pero después de revisar el mapa del merodeador, se había tranquilizado un poco. La mota de tinta con el rótulo de "Elizabeth Dumbledore" se encontraba paseándose aquí y allá, a todo lo largo y ancho del despacho del director. En los cuatro días consecuentes, el muchacho había continuado revisando el mapa para comprobar que Liza continuara enclaustrada, y el resultado siempre había sido el mismo, salvo por ese día precisamente, en el que, desde la mañana, Liza no se había movido de lugar. Su mota de tinta había permanecido estática en una parte del despacho toda la mañana y lo que iba de la tarde. Qué hacía la muchacha en ese punto exacto de la habitación, Harry no lo sabía, aunque esperaba que no fuera nada malo, pero para esas horas del día comenzaba a preocuparse por el súbito congelamiento de su prima. ¿Habría sido Liza capaz de atentar contra su propia vida? Harry quería creer que no, pero muy en el fondo, su optimismo y seguridad comenzaban a tambalearse.

–¿Harry? –lo llamó Hermione–. ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo… distante.

–Sólo estoy cansado –mintió Harry con prontitud.

–No, no es eso –contradijo Ginny–. Es por Liza¿verdad? –cuestionó, dando en el blanco.

–Todavía se mueve en el mapa¿verdad Harry? –preguntó Ron con voz insegura.

–A decir verdad, no. –Harry decidió que lo mejor era contar todo a sus amigos–. No se ha movido desde la mañana.

–¿Creen que está bien? –inquirió Hermione, olvidando por un segundo el tema de los mortífagos y el callejón Diagon.

Harry estuvo a punto de externar sus fatídicos pensamientos, cuando… ¡Crac!

El inesperado chasquido los sobresaltó a todos, haciendo que por un breve instante, el cansancio pareciera ajeno y lejano.

–¡Dobby! –exclamó Harry luego de reponerse al susto.

Un pequeño elfo doméstico con muchos gorros de lana y unos calcetines dispares se había materializado justo frente a la chimenea de la sala común y mirando alternativamente a todos, se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente.

–¿Qué sucede Dobby? –preguntó Hermione con delicadeza– ¿estás bien?

El elfo asintió, pero no pronunció palabra.

–¿Entonces qué pasa? –inquirió Ron, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

–Es Liza Dumbledore, señor –respondió la criatura con voz temblorosa.

–¿Liza? –repitió Ginny–¿le ocurrió algo?

–Está muy mal, señorita –contestó Dobby volviéndose a la pelirroja.

–¿Cómo que mal? –cuestionó Harry, poniéndose en pie–. ¿Qué le pasa?

–Liza Dumbledore se niega a salir, Harry Potter. Dobby ha ido a verla y ella no lo deja entrar, señor. Liza Dumbledore siempre fue muy buena con Dobby; y cuando Albus Dumbledore le pidió a Dobby que aceptara ser el único en servir a la señorita, Dobby se puso muy contento; pero ahora, la señorita le ha ordenado a Dobby que no entre a sus alcobas, señor, y Dobby no quiere desobedecerla.

–¿Entonces cómo sabes que está mal? –preguntó Harry, intentando mantener la calma.

–Dobby le ha llevado los alimentos durante estos cinco días, señor, siempre que la señorita venía a Hogwarts Dobby le llevaba sus alimentos, pero ahora Liza Dumbledore casi no come, y a Dobby le preocupa. No está bien, Harry Potter. Tiene que ir a verla.

Harry dirigió la vista a Hermione, con la angustia iluminando sus ojos.

–¿Cómo puedo entrar, Hermione? Tienes que saberlo.

–No se me ocurre nada, Harry –confesó Hermione apenada.

–¿Y si entras por una ventana? –sugirió Ron sentándose en la orilla del sillón–. Puedes volar con la Saeta de Fuego hasta la ventana y…

–No funcionaría –interrumpió Hermione–. Si la habitación está impasibilizada, no puede accederse a ella por ningún lado, y eso incluye las ventanas.

–Tú puedes aparecerme dentro¿verdad Dobby? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

–Dobby no puede hacer eso, señor. Liza Dumbledore se lo prohibió, y Dobby será libre, pero no quiere desobedecerla. Liza Dumbledore ha sido muy buena con Dobby.

Harry comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para entrar a ver a Liza?

–¿Qué hay de _Fawkes_? –propuso Ginny–. Él sí es capaz de aparecerse en el despacho¿no?

–¡Es verdad, Harry Potter! –exclamó el elfo, emocionado–. Dobby lo ha visto muchas veces.

–_Fawkes_ sólo responde a Liza –informó Harry–. No vendrá aunque lo llame.

–Pero cuando te enfrentaste al basilisco, _Fawkes_ fue a ayudarte¿recuerdas? –dijo Ron al instante.

–En esos momentos estaba en peligro y aún así le fui fiel a Dumbledore. Es por eso que _Fawkes_ me ayudó.

–Pues si te preocupas por Liza, que es la única hija de Dumbledore, le estás siendo muy fiel¿no crees? –dedujo Hermione con rapidez.

Aquello sonaba lógico. Harry guardó silencio, analizando la situación.

–Pues no tengo nada que perder –concluyó al fin. Y cerrando los ojos, llamó al fénix–: _Fawkes_.

Pero al abrirlos, nada ocurrió. Ante eso, plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo, respiro profundo y trató de aclarar su mente, y concentrándose al máximo, volvió a llamar al ave:

–_¡Fawkes!_

Esta vez sí dio resultado: una súbita llamarada se encendió muy por sobre sus cabezas, y un magnífico pájaro carmesí se perfiló arriba de ellos. Lentamente descendió hasta posarse en el hombro de Harry.

–¿Puedes llevarme con Liza, _Fawkes_? –preguntó el muchacho un poco inseguro.

Por toda respuesta, el majestuoso fénix emprendió el vuelo, describiendo círculos sobre Harry.

–Bueno –continuó dirigiéndose a Dobby–, ya no te preocupes Dobby, sacaré a Liza de ahí.

El pequeño elfo asintió, y con un atronador chasquido, desapareció de la sala común.

–Volveré en cuando pueda –les dijo a sus amigos–, y espero volver con Liza.

Dicho esto, estiró el brazo derecho para asirse de la cola del ave, y en una llamarada, desapareció junto con _Fawkes_. Al segundo siguiente, ave y mago aparecieron en medio del amplio despacho circular del director, justo frente al escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba el gran retrato de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano director estaba tan profundamente dormido como lo había estado el día en que Liza le había gritado desesperada, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. No se inmutó ni un poco cuando Harry y _Fawkes_ aparecieron, y no se movió ni un milímetro mientras Harry estuvo ahí.

–Gracias _Fawkes_ –dijo el muchacho mientras el majestuoso pájaro se posaba sobre su hombro.

–Ya era hora de que vinieras por ella –informó el antecesor de Dumbledore, el profesor Dippet, viéndolo muy serio desde su retrato.

–Lo sé –repuso Harry–, espero poder convencerla de que salga.

–Tienes que convencerla –indicó el retrato de Dilys Derwent–; no puede estar enclaustrada por siempre.

Harry asintió estando completamente de acuerdo, pero el hecho era que no sabía qué decirle a su prima para poder convencerla de salir. Al final, decidió que lo mejor era ir con Liza e improvisar.

–Bueno –dijo, resuelto–. Allá voy.

Y dicho eso, se encaminó a una de las dos escaleras ubicadas a los costados del escritorio, las cuales conducían a las alcobas del director. Harry nunca había estado ahí, y de hecho, no conocía a nadie que lo hubiera estado, excepto a Liza, pero ella casi no hablaba del tema, así que no tenía idea de lo que se podría encontrar. Conforme ascendía, una melodía lejana comenzó a hacerse más y más audible. Era una melodía a piano. Liza alguna vez le había comentado que había aprendido a tocar varios instrumentos musicales porque a su papá le gustaban, y también le había confesado que el piano era su instrumento favorito.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Harry. Si sus corazonadas eran correctas, eso significaba que Liza había estado tocando el piano toda la mañana y lo que iba de la tarde, y eso explicaba su súbito congelamiento en el mapa del merodeador. Inconscientemente, su mano derecha hurgó entre sus ropas y extrajo dos esferas de cristal, en cuyo interior brillaba un líquido azulado. Justo un día después de la batalla en el callejón Diagon, Moody le había dado la esfera en donde estaba el recuerdo post mórtem de Dumbledore, diciéndole que puesto que él era su primo, era el que tenía más probabilidades de ver a Liza. Harry había aceptado el recuerdo sin dudar, y lo había guardado junto al de Rina, para poder darle ambos a Liza en cuanto la viera.

Una vez en lo alto de las escaleras, se encontró ante una acogedora sala, iluminada por la luz que se filtraba a través de unos enormes ventanales que estaban justo frente a él, al otro lado de la habitación. Había en la alcoba amplios y visiblemente cómodos sillones; una chimenea, que en aquellos momentos estaba apagada; una pequeña mesa rectangular con dos únicas sillas y un candelero al centro; y en todas las paredes, libreros atiborrados con libros de todo tipo. Y ahí, al fondo de la estancia, dando la espalda a uno de los ventanales del extremo derecho, se encontraba Liza sentada ante un majestuoso piano, concentrada totalmente en su interpretación.

_Fawkes_ voló del hombro de Harry y se posó en una pequeña percha dorada que estaba sobre la tapa del piano. Al parecer, Liza no había estado completamente sola, _Fawkes_ había estado todo el tiempo con ella. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento su prima se percataría de su presencia (si no es que lo había hecho ya), Harry avanzó cautelosamente hasta el piano. Liza simplemente continuó con su melodía, con sus ojos blancos fijos en algún punto frente a ella, y las manos desnudas moviéndose con gracilidad sobre las teclas blancas y negras (la Palma de Godric no estaba encendida en su mano izquierda).

–Hola Harry –saludó la muchacha cuando su primo se hubo detenido junto al piano, mas no detuvo su interpretación ni volteó el rostro hacia él.

–¿Cómo supiste que era yo si no estás usando la Palma de Godric? –inquirió Harry por toda respuesta.

–¿Quién más, sino tú, se armaría de valor para entrar a mis habitaciones para sostener una plática irracional, cuando yo pedí explícitamente que se me dejase sola? –Liza ni siquiera se había tomado tiempo para pensar qué contestar, era como si hubiese estado esperando ese comportamiento por parte de su primo y ya hubiera practicado sus respuestas a una hipotética conversación.

–Eso significa que ya me esperabas¿verdad? –cuestionó Harry, tratando de que en su voz no se notara la preocupación que sentía por su prima.

La muchacha no respondió, pero Harry interpretó su silencio como un sí.

–¿Por qué apagaste tu Palma? –preguntó, no estando seguro de que Liza le contestaría.

–No puedo tocar con la Palma llameando en mi mano izquierda –aclaró la joven con sencillez–, y el guante hace que mi tacto sea muy superficial. La música no fluye libremente a través de mí.

Y tras decir eso, volvió a guardar silencio.

–Tengo algo que es tuyo –informó Harry cuando estuvo seguro de que Liza ya no le diría más–, son dos recuerdos: el de tu padre y otro que encontramos. Todavía no sabemos qué hay en el otro recuerdo, pero por su forma, sabemos que era de Rina, y es por eso que no lo hemos visto; necesitamos de la Palma de Godric para poder verlo.

Y dicho eso, Harry le tendió ambas esferas a Liza, esperando que dejara de tocar el piano para tomarlas, pero la joven no hizo tal cosa.

–Pudieron haber sumergido ese recuerdo en un pensadero y dejarlo reposar por tres días –dijo Liza sin inmutarse–, después de ese tiempo todo pensamiento en forma de esfera se disuelve y entonces es posible verlo.

Harry retiró al instante su brazo extendido, escudriñando a su prima como nunca antes lo había hecho. En cinco días, Liza había cambiado mucho, de eso podía darse cuenta por lo cortante de sus respuestas. No volvió a guardar los pensamientos.

–Nosotros no sabíamos que se podía hacer eso –le recordó Harry sin poder evitar que sonara como un reproche.

–No, supongo que no –concedió la muchacha, y continuó con su interpretación en silencio.

Harry tampoco dijo nada más. No podía hablar con Liza mientras no tuviera toda su atención, hubiera sido algo inútil y agotador; así que simplemente continuó de pie junto al piano, escuchando atentamente la melodía de Liza. Era la melodía más triste que Harry había oído en toda su vida, aunque le parecía que ya la había oído antes. Era una pieza que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no estaba seguro de dónde, o mejor dicho, de quién la había oído.

Cuando Liza tocó la última tecla en su interpretación, y la última nota fue finalmente consumida por el silencio, posó sus manos sobre sus piernas y se volvió hacia Harry. No hizo o dijo nada más, simplemente fijó sus ojos blancos en el rostro de su primo.

–Fue una melodía muy triste –dijo Harry bajo la presión que los ojos de Liza le habían provocado.

–Es un réquiem –informó la muchacha volviendo su rostro a las teclas–, un réquiem para mi papá.

–Me pareció que ya lo había escuchado antes –comento Harry al instante, tratando de mantener a flote aquella conversación.

–Te parece bien –concedió Liza mirándolo nuevamente–. Tú, al igual que yo, lo oíste de _Fawkes_, poco después de que mi padre hubo muerto.

¡Claro! De ahí era de donde Harry recordaba aquella melodía, era la misma que había llenado los jardines del colegio y los pechos de todos cuando aquel dolor por la pérdida definitiva de Dumbledore parecía imposible de mitigar.

–Yo, así como tú –continuó Liza– escuché la melodía, y fue como si brotase de mi interior. Y a pesar de no estar aquí presente entre todos ustedes, eso fue lo que me indicó que mi papá me había dejado. O creo que sería más correcto decir que te había dejado a ti –añadió, con una infinita amargura que no pasó desapercibida para Harry.

–Perdona que no haya cumplido con lo que nos pediste –se disculpó Harry, en un intento desesperado de cambiar la conversación–, pero es que todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, y luego la súplica de Dobby…

–¿Dobby? –repitió la joven–. ¡Ah, ya sé! Seguramente les dijo que le ordené que no entrara y que casi no he comido lo que él mismo me prepara¿me equivoco?

–Él también está muy preocupado por ti –aseguró el muchacho, pensando que tal vez no había sido una buena idea mencionar a Dobby.

–Pobre criaturita –compadeció Liza con cierta ternura en la voz–, creo que no lo he tratado muy bien últimamente.

–Lo único que a Dobby le importa –dijo Harry después de un suspiro de alivio– es que tú estés bien. Por eso me pidió que viniera, y llamar a _Fawkes_ fue la única manera que se nos ocurrió para poder entrar al despacho.

–Y es la única manera –corroboró la joven con un asentimiento–, y tú eres un pequeño traidor –agregó, acariciando al fénix. Obviamente no podía enojarse con _Fawkes_.

Con mucha parsimonia, Liza cubrió su mano izquierda con el guante negro que siempre usaba, y cuando hubo terminado se puso en pie y se dirigió a la mesa, desde la cual preguntó:

–¿Te apetece algo te tomar¿Café¿Té?

–Té está bien –dijo Harry, acercándose a la mesa.

Dos humeantes tazas, una de té y otra de café, aparecieron con un movimiento de varita por parte de Liza, al igual que una bandeja de galletas de chocolate. Ambos primos se sentaron a la mesa y se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, bebiendo de sus respectivas tazas.

Sabiendo que no tenía caso insistir con los recuerdos, dado que Liza ya había demostrado su poco interés, Harry depositó las dos esferas de cristal junto al candelero central de la mesa, y volvió toda su atención a su té. Liza vería el pensamiento de Rina cuando tuviera ganas, y mientras, los recuerdos podían permanecer ahí, nada les pasaría. Hermione ya se había encargado de explicarles que el cristal con el que ambas esferas habían sido envueltas era muy resistente, a pesar de su ligereza; además era irrompible, por lo tanto, sólo una persona que conociera el hechizo para desvanecer el cristal sería capaz de hacer uso de los recuerdos, y no les cabía la menor duda de que Liza conocía el hechizo.

–Sabes Harry –dijo Liza de pronto–, he estado pensando y creo que no sólo estamos unidos por la sangre, sino por la ironía.

–¿Ironía?

–Sí. Piénsalo: mi padre murió por ayudarte en tu misión, pero por culpa de Rina murió tu papá, porque ésa es la explicación más lógica al por qué el tío James no fue capaz de darle más batalla a Voldemort: como él no tenía idea de cómo usar la Palma, debió de encenderla sin querer y no pudo apagarla, así que no pudo pelear adecuadamente contra él y por ende, no pudo darles el tiempo suficiente de escapar a ti y a la tía Lily. Irónico de principio a fin.

A Harry no le gustaba para nada la nueva actitud de su prima, tan deprimida y taciturna, así que, en un intento de desviar la conversación, preguntó:

–Y… ¿dónde está tu alcoba?

–Escondida detrás de ese librero –respondió la muchacha señalando un librero que estaba al lado de la chimenea–, y la de mi papá está detrás de éste –añadió, indicando el mueble que quedaba a su inmediata izquierda.

–¿Por qué están escondidos? –cuestionó Harry, curioso.

–La verdad, no lo sé. La habitación del director siempre ha estado escondida detrás del librero, y mi padre simplemente agregó mi habitación en el extremo opuesto a la suya. A él le encantaba esto de las habitaciones ocultas.

Un gesto de nostalgia se dibujó en las bellas facciones de la joven.

–Te ves más tranquila –comentó Harry, observándola con escrutinio.

–Sólo me veo, Harry; has dicho bien.

–¿No crees que ya es hora de que salgas de aquí? La Orden entera está preocupada por ti.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Liza.

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó, moviendo su taza entre las manos.

–¡Pues claro! –respondió Harry, cada vez entendiendo menos el comportamiento de su prima–. Sabes que tú juegas un papel muy importante en la Orden. Juegas un papel muy importante en nuestra misión.

–Nuestra misión. Hace una semana que dejé de pensar en la cacería de "_Horcruxes_" como si fuera "nuestra misión", Harry. No me parece coherente seguir pensando así, siendo que yo soy uno de los objetivos a destruir en "tu misión".

–Liza, por favor, sabes muy bien que te necesitamos, tienes que salir.

–No voy a salir, Harry –sentenció Liza elevando un poco la voz–¿para qué he de salir¿Cuál es el fin de que yo salga?

La muchacha se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia el librero que estaba más próximo a ellos, y después de tomar un libro, se giró hacia Harry.

–Mira a tu alrededor –le dijo–. Cada libro que ves aquí, cada libro que tengo en mi alcoba, cada libro en la habitación de mi padre, está en mi cabeza. –Acto seguido, tiró el libro que sostenía en sus manos y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con cuanto libro tuvo a su alcance–. He aprendido de cada página, he memorizado hasta la última palabra, recuerdo cada signo de puntuación que está escrito; y ¿para qué¿De qué me sirve, Harry? Tú dime.

La joven había dejado los libros en paz y se había vuelto a Harry, quien no respondió. No sabía qué decirle que pudiera cambiar su forma de pensar.

–Toda melodía que pasó frente a mí la aprendí de memoria –dijo la muchacha amargamente–; cada nota, cada partitura; practiqué incesantemente cada rondó, cada aria, cada sinfonía; y todo lo hice porque sabía que a mi padre le encantaba la música¿y para qué? Él ya está muerto y muy pronto lo estaré yo también, y entonces todo lo que aprendí, todo lo que sé, ya no servirá de nada. 17 años de clases estrictas y de recurrentes desvelos se irán conmigo a la tumba, y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que todo el conocimiento que mi padre se esforzó por darme no me sirve de nada, porque aunque sé todo lo que él sabía, no tengo su sabiduría. Eso no se puede enseñar, se debe aprender por uno mismo, pero yo no voy a tener oportunidad de aprender.

La joven se enderezó y avanzó hacia el ventanal central, y después se giró hacia Harry.

–Todo ha sido en vano –continuó, mientras los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas de impotencia–. Todo carece de sentido alguno, ya no tengo ni el más mínimo propósito. ¡Podría arrojarme de esta maldita torre hacia los jardines de Hogwarts y le estaría haciendo un favor al mundo!

–Liza, no digas eso.

–Sabes que es la verdad –aseguró la muchacha, regresando a la mesa y apoyando ambas manos en la misma.

–Sé que debería de sentirme aliviada, incluso complacida, de que una parte de Voldemort se vaya conmigo cuando yo muera; pero el hecho es que no me siento ni aliviada ni complacida –y sin despegar las manos de la mesa, levantó el rostro, dirigiéndolo a Harry, quien la miraba angustiado–¿y sabes por qué creo que me pasa eso, Harry? Porque siempre creí que cuando la batalla final llegara, cuando tuvieras que enfrentarte a Voldemort; yo estaría ahí, ayudándote en todo lo posible, peleando por lo que creo… Pero ahora sé que eso no sucederá. Estoy destinada a entregar mi vida sin defenderla; y mi única pregunta es¿serás capaz de matarme, cuando el momento llegue?


	27. El último legado

Hola, hola!!!

Sí, ya sé, ya había fijado mis días de publicación y ya me retrasé con un capítulo (y comienzan las excusas escusado!!!), pero la verdad es que sí tengo una buena excusa, y es que tenía muy desatendido mi estudio de japonés y preferí estudiar mis vocabularios, por eso, en lugar de haber puesto este capítulo el domingo, lo estoy poniendo hoy miércoles. Espero que no se molesten o que les haya afectado este cambio. A veces tendré que hacerlo así, recorrer el capítulo al siguiente día de publicación. Pero no teman, oh queridos lectores míos, si yo veo que la publicación del libro siete se acerca, entonces adelanto los capítulos que faltan y ya. No se preocupen, esta historia la terminarán de leer antes de que el libro siete salga.

Ahora sí, los agradecimientos: gracias a **cecyleonor** (que aunque no me dio una opinión del capítulo, me dio la bienvenida y me dijo que le gustaba mucho mi historia), a **Sara Morgan Black** (gracias por lo de la obra maestra!!! me llena de orgullo como no te imaginas), a **Marko Vinicio** (finalmente aquí está lo que contiene el recuerdo, aunque no creo que te aclare muchas cosas, y sobre el callejón Diagon, bueno...) y a **--Andromeda--** (yo también creo que Liza no le haría ningún bien al mundo tirándose de esa ventana, pero es que en esos momentos ella se siente tan frustrada y poquita cosa que... bueno, póbrecita. En cuanto a Harry, el tiempo dirá, creo...). Gracias también a todos los que me leyeron y no me escribieron.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE TAMBIÉN!!!!

Como ya saben, **el capítulo va para ustedes y por ustedes**. Y sin más que decir, me despido

arrocillo!!!!

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

* * *

**Capítulo 27.**

**El último legado**

Aquella pregunta había dejado a Harry completamente anonadado. La verdad era que ya se había mentalizado para poder afrontar cualquier tipo de conversación que se viera obligado a sostener con Liza, pero nunca le cruzó por la mente que su prima formularía aquella pregunta. Él ya se había planteado esa cuestión, y lo cierto era que no se creía capaz de matar a Liza, a pesar de que entendía perfectamente que eso era parte de su misión.

Liza se irguió nuevamente, y con paso lento, regresó a su asiento, desde donde le dedicó una amarga sonrisa a Harry.

–No me contestes, Harry –le pidió, fijando sus ojos blancos en su taza de café medio llena–, en realidad no necesito saber.

Harry miró a la joven en silencio, sin lograr comprenderla, aunque aliviado por no tener que responder a su pregunta capciosa. Liza bebió el resto de su café sumida en un completo silencio y Harry no quiso interrumpirla. Se sentía terriblemente incómodo. De no ser porque en sus hombros recaía la total responsabilidad de sacar a Liza de su enclaustramiento, hubiera abandonado ese despacho sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Bueno, Harry –dijo la muchacha repentinamente–, ya es hora de ver ese recuerdo de Rina, creo que ya has esperado suficiente.

–¿No lo vamos a ver en presencia de la Orden? –cuestionó Harry extrañado.

–Ya te dije que no voy a salir –repuso la joven exasperada, al tiempo que, con su varita, atraía ambas esferas de cristal hacia sus manos–, y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

–Pero Liza…

–¿Quieres verlo o no? –preguntó la muchacha bruscamente, dirigiendo sus blanquecinos ojos a Harry.

Harry estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Liza, pero sabiendo que estaba hablando en serio, contestó:

–Sí. Vamos a verlo.

La joven asintió en un signo de aprobación y acto seguido, sostuvo una esfera en cada mano y las levantó a la altura de sus ojos.

–Es ésta –concluyó refiriéndose a la esfera que tenía en la mano derecha.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Harry, pensando que ambos recuerdos eran iguales.

–Este pensamiento resplandece más –respondió, y al instante le mostró ambas esferas para que pudiera comparar–. El recuerdo que tengo en mi mano derecha está más… concentrado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si observas bien, debes notar que es de un azul más intenso.

Harry escudriñó ambas esferas, y entonces se percató de lo que su prima decía: una esfera era ligeramente más azul que la otra.

–¿Y eso a qué se debe¿A que es un recuerdo de Rina?

–No. Se debe a que éste fue su último pensamiento. Es importante que sepas, Harry, que a todos los portadores de la Palma de Godric se les da la oportunidad de dejar un último pensamiento en forma de esfera justo antes de morir; puede dejarse una despedida, un consejo, los últimos minutos de vida del portador en cuestión… incluso se puede dejar un registro completo de todo lo que se haya vivido; y la razón de que la tintura azul sea más intensa, es para facilitarle al siguiente portador el hallazgo del recuerdo. No me sorprendería saber que ustedes tuvieron un poco de problema en encontrar la esfera. El portador se educa para poder distinguir el destello, y en mi caso es más fácil, porque los pensamientos son todo lo que veo. Bueno, eso y sombras.

Liza guardó el otro recuerdo entre sus ropas, y después se descubrió su mano izquierda. Ni aún cuando la esfera de cristal entró en contacto directo con el fuego azul, sufrió daño o quemadura alguna.

–¿Y tú qué crees que es lo que el portado debería dejar? –cuestionó Harry, mirando a Liza trabajar.

–Personalmente, creo que es mejor dejar un registro de vida –respondió al tiempo que apuntaba con la varita a la pequeña esfera–, eso es de mayor utilidad. Aunque también conlleva sus riesgos, pues es un registro completo, en donde también se revelarían los secretos de la persona. Supongo que es por eso que ningún portador ha dejado un registro de su vida: para proteger los secretos de la Palma de Godric.

El cristal de la esfera se tornó de un rojo intenso, justo como se había puesto cuando Frank Longbottom lo había invocado. Y entonces, ante los ojos asombrados de Harry, la delgada capa de vidrio que cubría al recuerdo comenzó a burbujear, primero por lapsos espaciados, y después, el burbujeo fue tal, que Harry pensó que el cristal se derretiría. Y efectivamente, eso fue lo siguiente que el muchacho vio: el vidrio comenzó a caer en gotas sobre las llamas de la Palma, evaporándose al contacto; hasta que finalmente, el recuerdo estuvo libre de su protección.

–Ésa fue tu primera lección sobre la Palma de Godric, Harry –informó la joven de pronto, mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la estancia–. Espero que hayas puesto atención.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse al lado de su prima, pues sin esperar a que le respondiera, Liza había arrojado el recuerdo hacia el piso, y en aquellos momentos la habitación giraba frenéticamente. Cuando todo se detuvo, ambos se encontraron de pie en medio del jardín de una pintoresca casa que reconocieron al instante: era la casa de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric. La oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre ellos, pero aún así pudieron distinguir perfectamente la silueta que se perfilaba frente a la puerta principal, escasamente iluminada por las luces del interior de la casa.

Harry y Liza avanzaron hacia aquella persona. Se trataba de Rina. No hacía otra cosa más que permanecer parada frente a la puerta, y en el instante justo en que Harry iba a preguntar a Liza por qué no pasaba nada, la luz de la casa los iluminó de lleno. Habían abierto la puerta, y James Potter estaba de pie debajo del marco.

–¡Rina! –exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

–Hola, James –saludó la mujer con una sonrisa–. ¿Puedo pasar?

–¿Por qué habría de dejarte pasar? –Fue la contestación de James, quien había pasado de la sorpresa a la defensiva–. ¿No fuiste tú quien decidió no volver la vista atrás?

–Necesito hablar contigo –insistió la bruja, y en su voz se percibió un claro tono de desesperación–. ¿Por favor?

El hombre la miró unos instantes, tal vez decidiendo si debía dejarla pasar o si debía cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Finalmente, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Como estaban dentro de un recuerdo, Liza y Harry sabían que no eran corpóreos, y por tanto, sólo tuvieron que atravesar la pared, y en seguida se encontraron en el vestíbulo de la casa.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Lily Potter, saliendo de la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Rina Blair en el vestíbulo de su casa.

–Hola, Lily –saludó Rina, de nuevo con una sonrisa.

–¿Tú? –inquirió Lily airada–. ¡James¿Cómo es posible que la hayas dejado pasar?

–Necesito hablar con ustedes –se apresuró a decir Rina–. Es muy importante.

–¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? –sugirió James al instante.

Así lo hicieron, aunque Harry pudo notar que su mamá no estaba muy contenta que digamos. Cuando se hubieron sentado, Lily comentó glacialmente:

–No esperarás que te ofrezca algo de tomar¿verdad?

–No, no lo esperaba, y tampoco lo necesito. Lo que vengo a decirles es muy rápido.

–Tú dirás –dijo James, acomodándose en el sofá.

Rina tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y después habló:

–Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que los entenderé si no me creen ni una sola palabra de lo que les diga. No tienen la más mínima obligación de creerme, después de todo, fui yo la que traicionó a mucha gente al haber elegido mal, pero deben saber que he comenzado a pagar por ello, y estoy pagando el costo más alto. Quiero pedirles perdón por lo que les hice, y aunque sé que con pedir perdón no basta, por el momento es lo único que puedo hacer.

–Hace cinco años que deserté de los mortífagos y si no les había dicho nada era porque tenía que aparentar que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Todos estos años he estado trabajando en el anonimato, y el único que sabía de mí era el mago que me ayudó: Albus Dumbledore. Intuyo que en estos momentos unas cuantas preguntas se formularán en sus cabezas, pero como dije, lo que venía a decirles era muy rápido, y ya lo dije todo; así que les pido que mañana hablen con Dumbledore, él les aclarará las cosas.

Y sin más, la mujer se levantó.

–No te puedes ir así –sentenció James, también levantándose.

–Puedo, y lo haré. No quiero que mi presencia aquí los ponga en mayor peligro del que ya están. Hablen con Dumbledore.

–Prefiero hablarlo contigo –insistió el hombre.

Rina lo miró en silencio. Harry veía alternativamente a su padre y a su tía, mientras que Liza tenía el rostro fijo en su madre.

–Siempre fuimos buenos primos¿verdad James? –comentó Rina con nostalgia–. Nos decíamos todo, como hermanos; pero las decisiones que tomé me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora, y solamente hay una cosa que me resta por hacer. Lo único que te puedo decir es que lo que haré, marcará el destino de muchos, pero espero que sea para bien.

Rina abrazó a James mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

–Gracias por haberme recibido –dijo, enjugándose los ojos con los extremos de sus mangas–, y siento mucho haberte causado un disgusto, Lily.

–No te preocupes.

–¿Puedo pedirles una última cosa? Quisiera ver a mi sobrino.

–Claro –concedió Lily, sonriendo–. Está dormido, vamos.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la planta superior, seguidas de cerca por Harry y Liza, y cuando Lily abrió la puerta, se encontraron con un bebé de cabello negro y ojos verdes, parado en su cuna, aferrándose a los barrotes.

Rina se dirigió al niño y lo sostuvo en brazos. El risueño bebé no paraba de reír.

–Debe de tener hambre –pensó Lily en voz alta–. ¿Te molestaría cuidarlo mientras le preparo su leche?

–Para nada.

–Entonces vuelvo enseguida.

En ese preciso momento, toda la habitación se desvaneció de golpe, dejando a Harry y a Liza sumidos en una espesa niebla blanca.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor–. ¿Es el final del recuerdo?

–No lo sé –admitió Liza con el ceño fruncido–. No creo que lo sea, no tiene las marcas del final. No, esto es más como… pero no puede ser, Rina habría sabido que así no nos serviría de nada.

Liza estaba a punto de atraer la esfera del recuerdo con la Palma de Godric, cuando de pronto, volvieron a encontrarse en el vestíbulo de la casa de los Potter. James y Rina estaban ahí.

–Gracias James –dijo Rina volviendo a abrazar a su primo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por haberme recibido y escuchado. Gracias por todo.

–Eres mi prima, no te iba a dejar ahí afuera.

Rina sonrió y asintió, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

–Te pido que hablen con Dumbledore, por favor. Y también te pido que no la rechacen.

–¿A quién?

–Adiós, James.

Y sin decir más, Rina abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, sin contestar la pregunta de su primo. Harry y Liza la seguían, aún un poco confundidos por lo que había sucedido tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Fue por eso que no vieron al encapuchado que se acercaba, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

–Hola, Rina –dijo una voz familiar–. Realmente es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

–Yo, en cambio, tenía la corazonada de que sería aquí en donde nos encontraríamos –repuso Rina sin inmutarse–. Tenemos intereses en común.

–Sabes que no voy a perdonar tu traición¿verdad? –preguntó Voldemort sacando su varita.

–Lo sé, pero sinceramente, no quiero tu perdón –aclaró la mujer, también sacando su varita–. Lo que quiero es que termines con esto de una vez por todas. –Y tras decir esa frase arrojó su varita al suelo.

Voldemort rió, y tras apuntar a Rina con su varita, gritó:

–_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una intensa luz verde lo iluminó todo y después, la escena que los envolvía comenzó a girar hasta que fue absorbida por la esfera azul que estaba incrustada en el piso. Harry y Liza guardaron silencio después del abrupto final.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Harry luego de un rato de absorto silencio.

–No estoy segura –respondió la joven, mientras avanzaba hacia la esfera–, aunque creo saber qué fue lo que pasó.

Y sin más, Liza se hincó junto al recuerdo, y aproximando su mano izquierda envuelta en llamas azules, clavó sus dedos índice y corazón en la esfera que continuaba incrustada en el suelo. Eso era algo que Harry nunca le había visto hacer, pero prefirió no interrumpirla hasta ver adónde les llevaría todo aquello. Con ambos dedos completamente sumergidos, Liza comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos levógiros dentro de la esfera, como si estuviera licuando el pensamiento. Así estuvo durante un rato, hasta que, cuando lo creyó pertinente, sacó sus dedos de golpe, provocando que, como si de un líquido se tratara, el pensamiento se regara en forma de gotas por toda la habitación.

–Como lo suponía –murmuró Liza, poniéndose en pie.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Harry al ver que su prima ya había terminado con su tarea.

–Verás Harry, cuando yo hago lo que acabas de ver que hice, con un pensamiento normal, al sacar mis dedos, el recuerdo se propaga en forma de humo, y después regresa a su forma esférica. Cuando, en cambio, el recuerdo está alterado, éste se riega como si fuera un líquido, y eso es porque la persona que lo pensó se esfuerza tanto en cambiarlo, que lo hace más pesado de lo que en realidad debería de ser; y es también debido a eso que no retoma su forma de esfera a menos que yo lo invoque. Mira.

Y tras decir eso, la joven levantó su mano izquierda. Las llamas azules, antes tranquilas, comenzaron a revolverse violentamente, y poco a poco todas las gotas que manchaban el suelo, flotaron y se depositaron en la Palma de Godric, hasta que el pequeño recuerdo se hubo formado una vez más.

–¿Pero por qué Rina te dejaría un recuerdo alterado? –cuestionó Harry sin comprender–. ¿De qué podría servir?

–Creo que lo que importa no es por qué me dejó un recuerdo alterado, sino por qué alteró el recuerdo que me dejó.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que tal vez lo que necesitamos saber no es lo que vimos, sino lo que no vimos. Eso explicaría por qué, siendo ése su último pensamiento, Rina se esforzó tanto por ocultar lo que hizo en tu habitación, a tal grado que hizo el recuerdo tan pesado como la lluvia.

–¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber hecho? –preguntó Harry, esperando que su prima le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

–Muchas, pero ninguna me convence. No nos va a quedar más remedio que ir a tu casa a buscar más pistas.

–Ya estuvimos ahí, y lo único que encontramos fue ese recuerdo, Liza.

–No me malinterpretes Harry, no estoy dudando de sus habilidades detectivescas, pero si mi corazonada es cierta, Rina dejó otra pista en tu casa y sólo yo, como actual portadora de la Palma de Godric, puedo verla.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de entender lo que Liza pretendía encontrar. ¿Cómo era posible que Rina hubiera dejado otra pista y ellos no la hubieran visto? Aunque su prima lo dijera, Harry no pensaba que la Palma de Godric fuera tan indispensable para encontrar una pista. Además, Liza ya había estado en esa casa, y no había hecho mención de nada extraño.

–¿Vienes conmigo Harry? –cuestionó Liza, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

–Creí que habías dicho que no ibas a salir –recordó el muchacho.

–Sé lo que dije, y puedes estar seguro de que no lo haría, de no ser porque estoy consciente de que sin mí no sabremos lo que falta en el recuerdo de Rina, y estoy segura de que es importante. ¿Vienes o no?

–Claro que voy –respondió Harry, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta–. Vamos.

–No Harry –lo detuvo Liza, tomándolo del brazo–, no vamos por allá. Nos vamos directamente con _Fawkes_.

Harry no quería discutir; después de todo, ya había logrado que su prima abandonara su encierro; así que sin hacer comentario alguno, esperó a que el fénix descendiera sobre ellos después de trazar sus ya acostumbrados círculos en el aire. Cuando _Fawkes_ estuvo al alcance, Liza se asió de su cola y en una llamarada repentina, ambos muchachos desaparecieron junto a la criatura mítica. Al instante siguiente, las llamas que los envolvían los depositaron en el ya conocido jardín de los Potter.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, bañando el Valle de Godric de intensos tonos rosas y rojos. Mientras habían estado en las habitaciones del director, Harry no se había percatado de cuánto tiempo había estado hablando con Liza, y no fue sino hasta ese momento, con el horizonte sangrante y el débil fulgor de tímidas estrellas en el firmamento, que se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. La noche se les venía encima.

–Aquí fue donde encontraron el recuerdo¿verdad? –cuestionó Liza al tiempo que avanzaba a un determinado punto en el jardín y lo indicaba. _Fawkes_ se había posado sobre su hombro.

Harry dirigió la vista hacia ahí. El césped que Ron había arrancado y el pequeño hoyo que habían cavado para sacar el recuerdo habían desaparecido completamente.

–No lo sé –admitió, después de un rato de razonamiento–, creo que sí, pero no lo entiendo; no debería de haber césped ahí, Ron lo quitó y para sacar la esfera tuvimos que hacer un pequeño agujero y…

–Es un encantamiento perenne de reparación –explicó Liza, interrumpiéndolo–. Antes, el poder de mi padre sostenía ese conjuro, y después me hice cargo yo. Es para que, sin importar los años que pasen, la casa no se deteriore; y eso incluye a sus jardines. Si la casa llegase a ser quemada, al apagar el fuego la casa volvería a la normalidad.

–Pero entonces¿cómo sabes que fue ahí si no hay ninguna seña que lo indique? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

–¿Recuerdas la última parte del recuerdo? –cuestionó la joven por toda respuesta–, la parte en que Rina se encuentra cara a cara con Voldemort¿la recuerdas?

El muchacho asintió.

–Pues bien, según el recuerdo, Rina estaba de pie justo aquí –y a continuación, la muchacha se desplazó dos pasos hacia adelante, dentro del sendero– y Voldemort estaba ahí enfrente¿verdad? Ahora, sabemos que Rina no peleó, simplemente dejó que la mataran; entonces, si tomamos en cuenta que el cuerpo de Rina estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia su izquierda, como estoy yo ahora; podemos deducir que, tras haber recibido la maldición asesina, y visto desde la casa, su cuerpo inerte se desplomó hacia el lado izquierdo del sendero.

–El punto donde ustedes encontraron el recuerdo es el punto en donde yació su mano izquierda, es el punto en el que la Palma de Godric brilló por última vez en el cuerpo de Rina Blair. Puedo asegurarte, sin temor alguno a equivocarme, que el cadáver de Rina fue consumido por el mismo fuego que consumió tu casa; y el recuerdo, al ser tan poderoso como la mente misma, no sólo no sufrió daño alguno con la destrucción, sino que perduró a través de los años, siempre listo para ser encontrado, lo que por fin terminó sucediendo.

–Pero aún sigo sin entender cómo sabes que el recuerdo estaba ahí –repuso Harry, pensando que no por el hecho de que el cuerpo de Rina se hubiera desplomado ahí, significaba que el recuerdo también había estado en el mismo lugar. Liza no tenía manera de saber la posición exacta del pensamiento, y Harry no le había contado con lujo de detalle en dónde lo habían encontrado; y a pesar de eso, la muchacha hablaba con mucha seguridad, indicando el punto preciso en el jardín.

–El último recuerdo del portador no puede ser encontrado lejos de donde cayó el cuerpo, Harry –explicó la muchacha con paciencia–, es completamente imposible dado que, al ser éste el último recuerdo, el portador está muerto cuando el pensamiento toma forma física fuera de su mente. Antes de que la llama de la Palma de Godric abandone a quien fuera su último dueño y aparezca en la mano de su siguiente portador, permanece sólo el tiempo suficiente para que el recuerdo se forme, y al desaparecer el fuego azul, la esfera del pensamiento queda incrustada en la mano izquierda del cadáver, y de ahí no se mueve, pues está literalmente clavada en la mano. Al pudrirse el cuerpo y convertirse en cenizas, el recuerdo se hunde en la tierra, hasta que alguien lo encuentre, como pasó con ustedes.

–Ya veo –dijo Harry, bastante sorprendido de que su prima fuera tan gráfica en cuanto a detalles se refería.

–Ésa fue tu segunda lección sobre la Palma de Godric, Harry –continuó la joven, caminando hacia la casa y abriendo la puerta–, y espero que no haya quedado alguna duda, porque cuando yo muera, tendrás que arrancar mi último pensamiento de mi mano ya inmóvil.

–¡Liza! –exclamó Harry al oír aquel comentario.

–Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

Ambos primos se adentraron en las crecientes penumbras del vestíbulo de la casa.

–¿Notas algo extraño? –inquirió Harry al instante.

–No –respondió Liza con un movimiento de cabeza–, y no me sorprende. La parte del recuerdo que falta es aquélla en donde Rina está contigo en tu habitación. De haber dejado otra pista la hubiera dejado ahí.

–No hay nada ahí, Liza –aseguró Harry mientras los dos subían los escalones corriendo, con _Fawkes_ volando frente a ellos– ya estuve ahí dos veces, y si no mal recuerdo tú estuviste ahí una.

–Sí, pero ahora es diferente.

Harry no veía nada diferente en la casa, pero esperaba que Liza tuviera razón. Se precipitaron a abrir la puerta de la que había sido la habitación de Harry, y una vez dentro, el muchacho repitió su pregunta:

–¿Notas algo extraño?

La joven avanzó en silencio por la alcoba, dirigiendo su rostro al suelo, luego a las paredes, y finalmente al techo. Daba lentas vueltas sobre sí misma, mientras sus ojos blancos se paseaban por todo el derredor. _Fawkes_ había volado hacia el juguetero y desde ahí aguardaba en silencio alguna indicación de su dueña.

–Sí, Harry –contestó al fin–, dimos con lo que buscábamos.

Y tras decir eso, colocó una rodilla en el piso y comenzó a palpar el mismo con ambas manos. Harry no lo entendía. Desde su punto de vista, la recámara estaba exactamente igual a como había estado la noche en que Liza lo había llevado ahí por primera vez. ¿Qué era lo que la muchacha había visto ahora que no había visto antes?

–Acertadamente dijiste que yo había estado aquí una vez, cuando te traje el día anterior a tu cumpleaños –dijo Liza, al tiempo que Harry se colocaba a su lado para ver lo que hacía–, pero se te olvidó que la situación ha cambiado. Aquella noche cuando entré a tu habitación, no tenía encendida mi Palma, pero ahora, bajo mi condición de ciega, sabes que me es vital conservarla llameante. Es por eso que hoy veo lo que no vi hace meses, y tú estás a punto de verlo también.

Y ante los ojos asombrados de Harry, la joven clavó dos dedos de la Palma de Godric en el suelo. A partir del punto en el que Liza tenía sus dedos incrustados, finas líneas azules comenzaron a dibujarse por toda la habitación, como grietas cubriendo el suelo, las paredes y el techo. Las líneas se cruzaban unas con otras y se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la alcoba, y finalmente todo el movimiento cesó, dejando ver qué era lo que las grietas habían formado.

–Parecen… parecen palabras –declaró Harry sin salir de su asombro.

–Más que palabras, Harry –aclaró Liza–. Lo que tienes ante tus ojos es el último mensaje escrito de Rina Blair. Mensaje concebido gracias a la Palma de Godric.

Y dejando una pequeña flama danzarina de la Palma en el lugar donde un segundo antes habían estado encajados sus dedos, la joven se puso en pie, y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_Si estás leyendo esto, Liza, quiere decir que has llegado al final de tu viaje, al punto donde no hay regreso; y lo que tienes frente a ti es mi último legado, hecho sólo para que tus ojos lo vean._

_Un hombre no debe deshacerse de su alma, Liza; un hombre sin alma no es un hombre en absoluto, es solamente una marioneta sin voluntad, un remedo de dementor, un trozo de carne que se limita a aspirar y exhalar el aire lastimeramente y nada más. Pero si a pesar de esto el alma ha de fragmentarse, es nuestro deber tratar de destruir lo más que se pueda de esa alma torturada. Si mi plan funciona, y así lo espero, yo habré cumplido con este deber, saldando por fin una deuda que he cargado sobre mis hombros por mucho tiempo, desde el instante mismo en que decidí dar la espalda a todos aquellos que confiaban en mí._

_Sin embargo, todo brillante plan tiene su falla, y el mío no es la excepción. En caso contrario a mis deseos y si esto no funciona, quiero que sepas que aquello que nadie contempla, aquello sobre lo que nadie sabe y que nadie espera, está a tu lado, esperando el momento preciso para actuar. Yo lo dispuse todo para que nadie sospechara y nadie lo hará puesto que sólo tú eres capaz de leer esto. Sin embargo, no puedo arriesgarme a relatarte lo que ya hice y lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pues si por razones que escapan a mi lógica, alguien que no seas tú es capaz de leer este mensaje, yo le estaría proporcionando demasiada información._

_Lo que ya hice lo sabrás a su tiempo, y es tu tarea descifrar lo que voy a hacer por medio de este mensaje, el último de mi vida; ya que después de esta noche, destruiré otro fragmento de aquella alma torturada y con eso se me irá la vida. La magia antigua es la más compleja, al igual que el alma; es por eso que, por lo menos, sé que la primera parte de mi plan funcionará y el hechizo será lanzado con éxito. Y la segunda, si por alguna razón no funciona esta noche, lo hará a la larga._

_No se puede extirpar el fragmento de alma perteneciente y depositado por alguien más cuando es el propio cuerpo el que la resguarda. El portador debe morir. Sólo así podrá el mal ser erradicado, y el portador deberá entender esto antes de ofrendar su vida, de otra forma, no sabrá qué hacer. El portador es el único que importa._

_No siento angustia por lo que pueda pasarle a este mensaje, ya que lo he escrito de una forma indeleble, y si la casa llegase a ser destruida en un futuro ataque, le he pedido a Albus Dumbledore que la reconstruya para ti. Ahora, por fin, puedo decir que moriré con la certeza de que el Señor Tenebroso encontrará la horma de su zapato. Te pido me perdones por mi completa ausencia en tu vida pero¿qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar? Cuando respondas esta pregunta, sé que me perdonarás._

_Lo que sí lamente sobremanera es que el linaje del gran Godric Gryffindor termine contigo, su última descendiente, pues no creo que el Señor Tenebroso deje a James con vida. Aún así, no dudes de lo que tienes qué hacer Liza; es, como ya dije, nuestro deber tratar de destruir lo más que se pueda de esa alma torturada._

_Adiós portadora, y sé fuerte, no flaquees en el momento crítico. Te quiere_

_Mamá._

Cuando la voz de Liza se perdió en el silencio, éste se conservó por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Harry preguntó:

–¿Qué significa todo esto?

Su prima no contestó al instante. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y en sus labios se leía la última frase de la carta, las líneas con que Rina había dado por concluido su legado. Tras un rato de espera, la joven volvió el rostro a Harry y fijando sus ojos blancos en los verdes del muchacho, finalmente dijo:

–No lo sé, Harry; no lo sé.


	28. De portadora a sucesor

**Capítulo 28.**

**De portadora a sucesor**

–No lo entiendo –sentenció Harry, mientras veía cómo Liza colocaba la Palma de Godric sobre la pequeña flama que había dejado en el suelo, y ésta regresaba a su lugar en la mano de su prima, dejando la habitación sumida en la ligera oscuridad–¿de qué nos sirvió ese mensaje¿Acaso nos aclaró todas nuestras dudas?

–Es un acertijo, Harry –dijo Liza al instante.

–¿Y qué significa? –cuestionó el muchacho de inmediato, pensando que tal vez Liza ya había encontrado el significado de aquella carta críptica.

–No lo sé aún –admitió la joven con un poco de vergüenza en la voz–, pero voy a descubrirlo. Rina creía que yo podía descifrar su acertijo.

–¿Y puedes?

Liza no contestó a esa pregunta.

–Es mejor que regresemos a Hogwarts –dijo, dando la espalda a Harry–, no te ofendas, pero me da escalofrío estar aquí. ¿_Fawkes_?

Al oír su nombre, el fénix voló del juguetero y comenzó su descenso circular por sobre las cabezas de ambos primos, hasta que finalmente, el fuego los envolvió, llevándolos de regreso a Hogwarts. Aparecieron en medio de la estancia de las habitaciones del director, cuando la noche ya era lo único que se veía a través de los amplios ventanales.

–Quisiera que me dejaras sola, Harry –pidió Liza, caminando lentamente hacia el ventanal central–, tengo que pensar en las palabras de Rina, y necesito concentrarme completamente.

–Pero Liza –replicó Harry, sorprendido por la petición de su prima–, pensé que después de esto habías decidido salir del despacho.

–Y lo voy a hacer, Harry. Por lo menos ahora tengo una pequeña misión que me dará fuerzas para enfrentarme a lo que se venga, pero me gustaría tomarme toda esta noche para pensar un poco. Puede que tal vez encuentre la respuesta al acertijo.

Harry fijó sus ojos en Liza, con una expresión dubitativa dibujada en su rostro. Al notar el silencio, la joven agregó:

–Te prometo que saldré mañana; sólo dame esta noche. Por favor.

El muchacho estaba consciente de que no podía negarle aquello a su prima, y también estaba consciente de que en ocasiones anteriores él ya había puesto en duda la manera de manejarse de Liza, no podía y tampoco debía cometer el mismo error. Con un asentimiento resignado, finalmente dijo:

–Entonces nos vemos mañana, Liza.

–Hasta mañana, Harry.

Y sin decir más, Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la pequeña sala, bajando velozmente la escalera.

–¿Y Liza? –preguntó el retrato del profesor Dippet al ver que Harry bajaba solo.

–Saldrá mañana –informó prontamente–, me ha pedido que la deje sola esta noche, y después de eso, volverá a salir.

–¿Y estás seguro de eso muchacho? –cuestionó Phineas Nigellus Black.

–No tengo por qué dudar de ella –contestó Harry tajantemente, y después agregó–: Buenas noches, profesores.

Y tras una última mirada al retrato de un profundamente dormido Albus Dumbledore, abandonó el despacho, pensando que sus amigos ya lo estarían esperando para hacerle infinidad de preguntas.

* * *

–¿Y te atreviste a dejarla sola, incluso después de que ella te habló abiertamente sobre sus fatídicos pensamientos? –inquirió Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Hermione, Liza va a estar bien –aseguró Harry por cuarta vez–. El haber encontrado ese acertijo en la casa de mis padres le abrió los ojos y le hizo darse cuenta de que aún puede hacer muchas cosas por la Orden y por la misión.

–Hubiera sido mejor que la trajeras aquí –aseguró Hermione reflexiva.

–Liza quería estar sola –argumentó Ginny en defensa de Harry–¿qué se supone que iba a hacer Harry: traerla a rastras?

La castaña ya no respondió a eso.

–¿Puedes recordar lo que decía la carta, Harry? –preguntó Ron, en un visible intento de que se concentraran en otra cosa.

–Bueno, no lo recuerdo todo al pie de la letra –contestó el muchacho tratando de hacer memoria–, pero Rina habló sobre algo que ya había hecho y mencionó algo que estaba por hacer. También habló sobre magia antigua y un hechizo que sería lanzado. Después se dirigió a Liza llamándola "portadora" y le aseguró que el portador debe morir. –Después de decir eso, meditó un rato, y luego agregó–: Básicamente la carta decía eso.

–Bueno –comenzó Hermione con tono analítico–, sabemos que para cuando Rina Blair fue a tu casa, ya había encontrado y destruido el guardapelo de Slytherin, así que eso es lo que ya había hecho.

–Lo que estaba por hacer seguramente es lo que hace falta en el recuerdo –complementó Ginny siguiendo el razonamiento de Hermione–. Y eso tiene que estar relacionado con la magia antigua y el hechizo que sería lanzado.

–Claro –concordó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos aunque indistintos a su alrededor–. Y Rina nombró "portadora" a Liza porque es la portadora de la Palma de Godric.

–Creo que en esa parte Rina pudo haber querido referirse a otra cosa –comentó Ron con cautela.

–¿Como a qué?

–Pues, según lo que recuerdas Harry, Rina aseguró que el portador debe morir, pero Liza no morirá por ser la portadora de la Palma, sino por ser un "_Horcrux_".

–Es decir, por ser la portadora de un trozo de alma de Voldemort –concluyó Hermione de inmediato–. ¡Claro! Suena bastante lógico.

–Pero aún seguimos sin saber qué fue lo que Rina hizo en mi habitación –refutó Harry con pesar.

–¿Estás seguro de que habló sobre un hechizo? –preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí –confirmó Harry al instante–, recuerdo que dijo "y el hechizo será lanzado con éxito".

–Tal vez Rina estaba hablando del _Avada Kedavra_ que se lanzó esa noche en tu casa –aventuró Ron con la mirada perdida.

Aquella opción fue meditada en silencio. Si Ron tenía razón, entonces Rina había acudido esa noche a casa de los Potter con la esperanza de que ésa sería la noche en que Voldemort atacaría; y si llegaba a la hora precisa, podría morir antes que su primo, y con ella, moriría una parte de Voldemort.

–¿Y la magia antigua? –cuestionó Harry luego del silencio–, recuerden que Rina también habló sobre magia antigua.

–Eso tiene que ser el sacrificio de tu mamá, Harry –dijo Hermione con mucha seguridad–. Sabemos que lo que ella hizo esa noche era magia antigua y…

–¿Pero cómo pudo saber Rina que mi mamá actuaría de esa manera? –la interrumpió Harry sin poderse contener.

–Creo que eso es obvio Harry –respondió Ginny con presteza–, cualquier madre daría la vida por sus hijos.

Harry también lo creía así. Pero en esos momentos, después de todo lo que habían deducido¿cuál había sido la importancia de esa carta? No les había revelado nada nuevo.

–Si tenemos razón –comenzó Harry–, entonces la carta y el recuerdo son inservibles.

–Bueno, si los hubiéramos encontrado antes entonces sí que hubieran sido de ayuda –aclaró Hermione.

–De haberlos encontrado antes hubiéramos sabido que Liza era un "_Horcrux_" sin necesidad de haber interrogado a Snape –complementó Ginny.

–Sí Harry, lo que pasa es que descubrimos el recuerdo y la carta cuando ya no nos servían de nada –dijo Ron con sencillez, concordando con Ginny y Hermione.

–Tienen razón –concedió Harry, al fin–. Mañana mismo tenemos que contarle todo esto a Liza.

–Aunque lo más probable es que ella haya llegado a las mismas conclusiones que nosotros –razonó Hermione en el acto–; no en balde estudió toda su vida con Albus Dumbledore como su maestro.

–Es verdad. Pero creo que no se pierde nada con decírselo.

Aquello no fue refutado por nadie. Ya a Liza le tocaría definir si la información que ellos tenían para darle le era útil o no.

–Ha sido un día largo –dijo Hermione luego de un rato–, es mejor irnos a dormir.

Y sin más, los cuatro se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Harry se sentía terriblemente cansado, pero el hecho de encaminarse al que había sido su dormitorio cuando era estudiante, lo reconfortaba y lo relajaba. Aún no entendía por qué, pero era como si al apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada, los problemas se esfumaran de su vida, y su mayor preocupación fuera la tarea que tendría que entregar al día siguiente.

–Sólo espero Harry –dijo Ron cuando ya se habían enfundado en sus camas calentitas– que Liza no se deprima porque ya resolvimos su acertijo.

–Eso espero yo también –admitió Harry, pero entendió que no estaba siendo escuchado cuando la respuesta de Ron fue un profundo y prolongado ronquido.

Para Harry, en cambio, fue más difícil lograr conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo logró, tuvo un sueño confuso y sin sentido aparente, como ésos que solía tener cuando algo le preocupaba.

En su sueño, se encontraba dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres cuando ésta era utilizada para guardar los objetos que se querían perder de vista por un rato. No hacía nada en particular, simplemente estaba parado frente a los interminables callejones en cuyas estanterías residían cosas tan antiguas, que Harry se preguntaba si dichos objetos no habían sido depositados ahí por los mismísimos fundadores de Hogwarts. Sin otra cosa que se le ocurriera, Harry comenzó a caminar frente a las callejas, mirándolas todas mientras pasaba.

Entonces, en el final de uno de los corredores, distinguió una figura a lo lejos. Sin siquiera pensarlo, echó a correr por el angosto callejón, con la vista fija al frente. Poco a poco la figura se delimitó mejor, y Harry pudo ver que se trataba de Liza. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente, donde él se encontraba, y a sus espaldas había un objeto de gran tamaño que a Harry le resultó muy familiar. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento que Harry no logró identificar, Liza comenzó a perder sus contornos y empezó a desvanecerse, hasta que finalmente hubo desaparecido por completo.

Para ese momento, Harry se había detenido frente al espejo de Oesed, y se miraba con expresión sorprendida. Lo que había sucedido con su prima no lo tenía muy claro, pero tampoco pudo pensar mucho en eso, pues en esos momentos el espejo le mostró a una persona que no era su reflejo: se trataba de Rina Blair.

–El portador es el único que importa –le dijo con una voz lejana y llana.

–Ya lo sé Rina –respondió Harry–, lo sabemos todo sobre Liza.

–El hechizo será lanzado. Sólo así podrá el mal ser erradicado –continuó Rina como si no lo hubiera escuchado–, y el portador deberá entender esto antes de ofrendar su vida, de otra forma, no sabrá qué hacer.

–Ten por seguro que Liza sabe eso y ella…

–El portador debe morir.

–El portador es el único que importa. –Una voz detrás de él lo sobresaltó y lo hizo girarse en redondo al instante.

Era Liza. Tenía sus ojos blancos fijos en él, aunque parecía que en realidad no lo miraba. Sin dar tiempo a Harry para reaccionar, la muchacha continuó con su cantaleta:

–El hechizo será lanzado. Sólo así podrá el mal ser erradicado, y el portador deberá entender esto antes de ofrendar su vida, de otra forma, no sabrá qué hacer.

–El portador es el único que importa –repitió Rina, de igual forma con los ojos fijos en Harry.

–El portador debe morir –dijo Liza sin descanso.

–El hechizo será lanzado. Sólo así podrá el mal ser erradicado –prosiguió Rina sin parar–, y el portador deberá entender esto antes de ofrendar su vida, de otra forma, no sabrá qué hacer.

–El portador es el único que importa –volvió a decir Liza.

–El portador debe morir.

Aquello parecía no tener fin. Liza y Rina hablaban al mismo tiempo, y Harry no sabía cómo callarlas.

–¡Ya basta! –exclamó, en un intento de detener aquel parloteo–. ¡Cállense!

–¡Harry! –gritó de pronto Liza, y todo a su alrededor cambió, siendo sustituido por numerosos árboles–. ¡Harry!

–El portador es el único que importa. –Rina, ahora fuera del espejo, continuaba recitando su interminable verso.

–¡Es la única forma Harry! –decía Liza desesperada.

–El hechizo será lanzado. Sólo así podrá el mal ser erradicado, y el portador deberá entender esto antes de ofrendar su vida, de otra forma, no sabrá qué hacer.

–¿¡La única forma de qué, Liza!? –Harry tuvo que gritar su pregunta por sobre la voz de Rina, que parecía ir en aumento.

–¡HARRY! –Liza permanecía parada frente a él, pero estaba completamente fuera de sí–. ¡TODO DEPENDE DE TI!

Un cegador destello verde lo iluminó todo.

–¡EL PORTADOR DEBE MORIR! –gritaron Liza y Rina al mismo tiempo, antes de que aquella luz cesara y todo cayera en la profunda oscuridad.

–¡Harry!

El muchacho se incorporó al instante, con las voces de su prima y su tía aún sonando en su cabeza. El portador debía morir, eso le había quedado muy claro.

–Harry, soy yo, Liza.

–¿Liza? –repitió, totalmente desconcertado–. ¿Qué pasa, te ocurrió algo?

–No, sólo que es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento. Vístete. Te espero abajo. Y no tardes.

Y dicho eso, las pisadas de Liza se hicieron presentes, y después de abrir y cerrar la puerta, se perdieron escaleras abajo.

Harry parpadeó aturdido, y buscó sus gafas a tientas en la mesita que estaba junto a su cama. La noche todavía imperaba en el exterior, y se preguntó por qué Liza había ido a buscarlo tan temprano. Saliendo de la cama, se vistió tan rápido como le permitieron los ronquidos de Ron y luego se deslizó hasta la puerta que abrió y cerró con suma cautela. Tal y como había dicho, su prima lo estaba esperando en la sala común.

–¿Por qué me despertaste tan temprano, Liza? –preguntó, frotándose los ojos–¿qué no ves que todavía es de noche?

–Precisamente Harry –contestó la joven–. Con el tiempo descubrirás, al igual que yo lo hice, que no hay mejor momento para empezar con el entrenamiento que cuando el sol no ha salido, pero nos amenaza con despuntar en el lejano horizonte en cualquier momento.

–¿Pues sabes?, yo prefiero dormir en ése que tú llamas "mejor momento".

–Esto no será por mucho tiempo, Harry. Hoy te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber en teoría sobre la Palma de Godric, pero dependerá de ti continuar con tu entrenamiento cuando yo ya no esté. Hasta entonces pondrás todo tu conocimiento teórico en práctica, y también entonces entenderás por qué éste es el "mejor momento". ¿Nos vamos ya?

Harry asintió, a pesar de que en su interior aún quería estar en su cama, durmiendo cómodamente. En completo silencio, salieron de la torre de Gryffindor, y continuaron a paso constante a lo largo del corredor. El muchacho no preguntó adónde se dirigían, pues estaba más concentrado en mantenerse despierto, que en fijarse en el camino que recorrían.

–¿Por qué crees que no hay mejor momento para empezar con el entrenamiento que cuando todavía no amanece? –cuestionó Harry para romper con aquel silencio que lo adormilaba.

–En estos momentos, cuando no estás plenamente consciente, es cuando tu subconsciente trabaja más –contestó Liza–, y así, sin que tú te lo propongas, la información se almacena mejor, ya que se guarda directamente en el interior del cerebro.

–Pues sinceramente espero recordar todo lo que me digas aún después de que haya amanecido –dijo Harry bostezando.

–Lo harás.

Continuaron su ascenso por el castillo en silencio, hasta que Harry se percató adónde se dirigían: caminaban hacia la torre de Astronomía; la misma torre por la que Albus Dumbledore se había precipitado luego de haber sido asesinado. No hizo comentario alguno, pues esperaba que Liza le diera una explicación en cualquier momento, pero ésa nunca llegó. Cuando el aún nocturno aire frío les golpeó los rostros, una vez que se hubieron plantado en la torre más alta del castillo, Harry decidió que era tiempo de preguntar:

–Liza¿por qué vinimos aquí?

–El aire frío es un excelente despertador –respondió la muchacha, caminando hasta el borde de la torre–, además, cuando terminemos, tal vez me lance al vacío para poner fin a esto de una vez por todas.

–¡Liza!

La muchacha sonrió ante la exclamación de su primo.

–La verdad es que me gusta mucho el paisaje –confesó entre risas–, y aunque ahora ya no lo puedo admirar como antes lo hacía, el hecho de estar aquí de pie, ante el mismo paisaje que solía mirar con mi padre, me reconforta; y hasta cierto punto, me hace pensar que no todo está perdido.

Después de decir eso, la joven guardó silencio, mientras sus ojos blancos recorrían el horizonte.

–Estuvimos pensando en la carta de Rina –informó Harry luego de un rato.

–¿A sí? –inquirió Liza girándose hacia su primo–¿y llegaron al mismo resultado que yo?

–¿A qué resultado llegaste tú?

–A que la carta de Rina no sólo está dirigida a mí, sino que habla sobre mí. Yo soy portadora de la Palma de Godric, y también soy portadora de una parte de Voldemort. ¿Eso fue lo que dedujeron?

–Pues sí –admitió Harry, y no estaba sorprendido de que su prima hubiera llegado a las mismas conclusiones que ellos–. En realidad la carta no era muy reveladora¿verdad? No nos decía nada nuevo.

–Lo que aún no sé es a qué hechizo se refería Rina cuando hizo la comparativa de la magia antigua y el alma.

–Tiene que referirse al sacrificio de mi madre y a la maldición asesina¿no te parece?

–Eso mismo pensé yo, pero no lo sé, Harry; no lo tengo tan claro. ¿No sería muy obvio?

Harry no contestó, pero tuvo la sensación de que la única razón por la que Liza estaba dudando, era para que así pudiera seguir teniendo algo a qué aferrarse.

–Algo que también me parece demasiado extraño es el hecho de que Rina se refiere a mí como la última descendiente de Gryffindor. No te toma en cuenta a ti para nada.

–Tal vez Rina estaba segura de que yo moriría a manos de Voldemort –sugirió Harry luego de pensar un rato.

–Supongo que sí. En fin, dejemos por ahora ese tema, Harry, y concentrémonos en lo que realmente nos atañe: la Palma de Godric.

–La Palma de Godric, como bien sabes Harry, sirve para ver, extraer, modificar y manipular los pensamientos propios o ajenos; y lo que tendrás que aprender conmigo es cómo hacer todo eso. Antes que nada debes saber que no es fuego azul lo que se apodera de mi mano izquierda cuando enciendo la Palma, en realidad son mis propios pensamientos que adoptan una forma llameante y envuelven mi mano.

–Es por eso que la Palma permanece encendida aún debajo del agua –dedujo Harry al instante.

–Precisamente –confirmó Liza con un asentimiento, y después de una respiración profunda, continuó–: Todos los descendientes de Godric Gryffindor, y siempre y cuando tengamos magia, nacemos con cierta… predisposición, misma que después nos permite convertirnos en portadores, si es que llegamos a ser elegidos. Ahora, este minúsculo detalle nos diferencia de los demás magos y brujas, haciéndonos más susceptibles a la Legeremancia, por desgracia. Es un defecto que Gryffindor no pudo extirpar de su Palma; pero la buena noticia es que esa debilidad desaparece cuando la mano izquierda se enciende, porque es entonces cuando desplazamos todos nuestros pensamientos fuera de nuestra mente y los depositamos aquí.

Liza se quitó su guante negro y dejó al descubierto lo que Harry ahora sabía eran sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

–¿Es difícil? –preguntó el muchacho por inercia, contemplando la mano de su prima.

–Es difícil los primeros días –confesó la joven con una sonrisa–, es sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse; y debo ser honesta contigo Harry, el primer día es doloroso y muy agotador, pero ninguna de estas cosas es física, todo es mental. Cuando tú tengas la Palma y después de que practiques todo lo posible antes de que salga el sol para cuando empiece el día tendrás la jaqueca más grande que hayas tenido en toda tu vida.

–¡Vaya¡Eso sí que me reconforta! –ironizó Harry sin poderlo evitar.

–Es el precio que hay que pagar por un don tan raro –dijo Liza, siguiéndole la corriente a su primo–. Y ahora, Harry, el gran secreto de la Palma de Godric te será revelado, pero debo advertirte que cuando lo sepas te decepcionarás terriblemente. La verdad, es que no hay que hacer gran cosa para que la Palma funcione; de hecho, descubrí un buen truco que lo facilita todo. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es ver tu mano izquierda fijamente, mientras te concentras en algún pensamiento en concreto. Debes tratar de visualizar ese pensamiento en tu mano, y cuando lo logres, la Palma se encenderá.

–¿En serio es así de fácil? –inquirió Harry incrédulo.

–Harry, me convertí en portadora de la Palma cuando tenía cuatro años; mi imaginación era muy hiperactiva entonces, por cualquier cosa mi mano se encendía. A decir verdad, en mi caso, tuve unos cuantos problemas para mantenerla apagada, pero como ya te dije, sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Eventualmente no será necesario ver tu mano.

–Ésa es la parte divertida, entrenar encendiendo y apagando la Palma. Por otra parte, la manipulación y modificación son un poco más complicadas. Para llegar a ese nivel, es necesario dominar completamente la materialización de los pensamientos en la mano, ya que de no ser así, se puede cometer el gravísimo error de volver a la normalidad la Palma mientras se está dentro de la cabeza de otro, causándole una muerte inmediata.

–En este punto es necesario que entiendas que, cuando la Palma de Godric está encendida, la mano izquierda se vuelve incorpórea, pudiendo ser capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa. Además, en caso de que estuvieras sosteniendo algo en el momento en que tu mano se envuelve en fuego azul, ese objeto también se vuelve incorpóreo, brindándote la oportunidad de moverlo o de introducir algo en él.

–Y así es como obtuviste la copa de Hufflepuff –dedujo Harry maravillado–, y también fue por la Palma que pudimos entrar esa noche al cementerio para ver la tumba de mis padres. Recuerdo que el candado en tu mano estaba cerrado y sin signos de haber sido forzado.

–Tienes una excelente memoria –dijo la muchacha, y se le veía asombrada–, eso será de gran ayuda. Pero como te estaba diciendo antes de hacer esta pequeña aclaración, la modificación y manipulación de recuerdos no es tan sencillo.

–Estoy segura de que recuerdas que existen dos formas para poder entrar en la mente de alguien más: por propia voluntad de la persona, o derribando sus barreras mentales. Confío en que también recuerdas cómo se derriban dichas barreras, Harry, porque eso es vital; y una vez derribadas, la persona en cuestión queda completamente vulnerable para siempre. En caso de que tengas que entrar muchas veces a la misma mente, no necesitas volver a hacer un interrogatorio. Cuando tienes la Palma dentro del cráneo de otra persona, se te presenta una vista completa de su vida a gran velocidad, permitiéndote crear una idea general de su mente. Después de esto, lo único que tienes que hacer es hurgar en busca del recuerdo que necesitas.

–En caso de que sea una modificación la que quieras hacer, debes de posicionarte al principio de la parte de vida que quieres cambiar, y una vez ahí, sólo debes de pensar en cómo quieres que quede el recuerdo, y la Palma hará la modificación. Si por otra parte lo que quieres es extraer un recuerdo, tienes dos opciones: sacar el recuerdo original, o crear una copia exacta que puedas sacar. Si haces lo primero, le crearás a la víctima un espacio blanco en sus recuerdos como si le borraras la memoria; pero con lo segundo, el recuerdo original se queda en donde debe estar, y tú simplemente posees una copia de dicho recuerdo.

–¿Y por qué existen esas opciones? –preguntó Harry tratando de entender–¿cuál es su utilidad?

–Si alguien ha visto de más, lo mejor es extraer ese recuerdo de tajo, y modificar las partes inconclusas para que todo parezca normal –respondió la joven con presteza–, en cambio, si lo que buscas es información, siempre es mejor conservar la fuente original intacta. No se sabe cuándo se podría necesitar.

–Y sin importar lo que se haya decidido hacer con el recuerdo antes de extraerlo, una vez que éste está afuera¿cómo haces para hacerlo líquido o esférico? –Harry había visto a Liza hacer eso muchas veces, y no se lo explicaba, aunque con todo lo que había oído, ya no estaba tan seguro de que la explicación lo sorprendiese.

–Mira, Harry, sé que te vas a reír cuando te lo diga, pero es mi deber decírtelo sin importar cuán ridículo o fácil parezca, así que ahí va: Si quieres que el pensamiento sea líquido para guardarlo en una botella, entonces piensas en agua; y si lo que quieres es que sea esférico, entonces piensas en algo redondo: una pelota, una Recordadora, cualquier cosa redonda.

–¿Eso es todo?

–¿Suena tan patético como siempre he creído que suena?

–No es que sea patético –repuso Harry–, es sólo que me parece demasiado sencillo.

–Pues sí lo es, pero sólo si aprendes bien el funcionamiento básico de la Palma. Ahora, para ver recuerdos, todo lo que tienes que hacer es impactarlos contra el piso, y ordenarles mentalmente que se vean, y automáticamente se incrustarán en el suelo, y se escenificarán a tu alrededor. Una vez que el recuerdo termine, debes ordenarle que regrese a tu mano izquierda.

–¿Cómo sabes cuando un recuerdo ya terminó?

–Las esquinas de los escenarios comienzan a desvanecerse, y el fondo en sí comienza a perder color. Si dejas que el recuerdo siga, todo desaparecerá y regresará a la pequeña esfera, como bien viste en días pasados.

Liza guardó silencio por un momento, tal vez para recobrar el aliento, tal vez para dar tiempo a Harry de asimilar todo aquello.

–Creo que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer con un recuerdo –dijo Liza pensativa–. Bueno, también está la comprobación de un recuerdo auténtico, pero eso ya te lo expliqué y ya viste cómo se hace, pero por si quedó alguna duda, lo único que debes hacer es introducir tus dedos índice y corazón dentro del pensamiento, y formar círculos en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, después debes sacar tus dedos de golpe y esperar a ver el resultado. –La joven meditó otro rato en silencio, y luego dijo–: Cuando la Palma de Godric está encendida tienes más oportunidades de ver rastros mágicos o pistas ocultas como la que Rina dejó en tu habitación, pues tus sentidos están más abiertos que de costumbre.

–Y hablando de eso¿cómo hizo Rina para dejar esa carta escrita en los muros de mi alcoba?

–Técnicamente, lo que Rina dejó ahí es un recuerdo, sólo que sin imágenes. Para hacerlo, se introducen dos dedos en el suelo y se piensa en todo lo que se quiere dejar escrito, y se escribe. Para leerlo, deben clavarse los dos dedos exactamente en el mismo punto del que toda la carta se desprende, y se puede leer así, en cuclillas, o se puede dejar temporalmente un pensamiento en la ranura que mantenga todo encendido.

–Todo es de mucho pensar¿verdad?

–Eso me temo, Harry.

El sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte, mientras ambos primos permanecían callados, respirando con lentitud el aire matutinal.

–Eso es todo –dijo Liza, rompiendo el silencio–, pero si tienes alguna pregunta, ahora es el momento.

–Pues de hecho sí tengo –contestó Harry, y sin hacerse esperar, preguntó–¿Por qué necesitas guantes de piel de dragón para agarrar un recuerdo en forma de esfera¿Acaso quema?

–No. Eso es para no pervertir el recuerdo con el contacto de la piel humana.

–Ya veo. ¿Y qué me dices sobre esa conexión tan extraña que tú y yo tenemos? La conexión que me permite ver en tus ojos las cosas que quieres que vea.

–¡Ah, sí! Eso no te lo expliqué. Como ya sabes, en la antigüedad, cuando la Palma de Godric refulgió por primera vez, Godric Gryffindor dispuso que solamente uno de sus descendientes sería capaz de usarla, y si este descendiente moría, la Palma pasaría a manos del pariente que lo siguiera en edad. Aquel descendiente al que llamamos "portador", estaba obligado a saberlo todo sobre la Palma de Godric, y no sólo eso, sino que era el encargado de transmitir dicho conocimiento a aquél que se transformaría en su sucesor.

–Lo que no sabes es que en aquellos días, la Palma era vista con codicia y envidia, y en un intento de preservar su existencia, Gryffindor agregó un talento extra a la Palma, talento consistente en permitir que portador y sucesor pudieran tener comunicación telepática. De esta forma, los secretos de la Palma no eran transmitidos verbalmente, sino mentalmente. Lo único que el portador debía hacer, era sentarse frente a frente con su sucesor, y mente a mente, darle todos los conocimientos que requeriría como nuevo portador.

La joven se volvió hacia ese paisaje que según había dicho, tanto le gustaba y continuó:

–Actualmente, sabes que la Palma de Godric no en considerada más que un mito, haciendo que todo ese sistema de seguridad parezca mera vanidad, pero el talento extra sigue siendo heredado a través de las generaciones, y es lo que me permite mostrarte cosas con sólo vernos a los ojos.

La muchacha no dijo más por un rato, y por un momento, Harry creyó que ya había terminado, pero entonces súbitamente dijo:

–Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, creo que en realidad todo eso de la telepatía era para que no se descubriese lo fácil que era manipular la dichosa Palma de Godric.

Harry rió ante aquel comentario, al tiempo que caminaba hasta colocarse al lado derecho de su prima.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –le dijo, aún sonriendo.

Contempló el majestuoso paisaje que tenía a sus pies, y sintió que Liza estaba en lo correcto al gustar de aquella vista, era algo simplemente hermoso. Se veían las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido mecerse con el aire gélido que imperaba en el ambiente. La cabaña de Hagrid lanzando espirales de humo al cielo; los amplios jardines delimitados por el inmenso lago negro; y el sauce boxeador irguiéndose orgulloso ante el amanecer. Todo coronado por el tímido sol que se abría paso lentamente por sobre el horizonte.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre el paisaje que tenía en frente, pero entonces, algo en el horizonte llamó su atención. El sol salía exactamente igual a como lo hacía todas las mañanas, pero en lugar de iluminar un camino desierto; esa mañana iluminaba también a dos figuras que corrían hacia Hogwarts, y una de ellas estaba envuelta por una capa negra, con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro.


	29. El hacedor de varitas

Hola!!! Bueno, igual que la semana pasada, me retrasé en el día de publicación, pero bueno, ahora nada más fue un día, eso es un gran avance ¿no? Me disculpo porque en el capítulo 28 no puse ningún comentario o agradecimiento, así que les voy a agradecer doble en este capítulo.

Gracias a Marko Vinicio (sé que las cosas aún están un poco confusas, pero es mi único recurso para darle emoción a la historia!!! Pero no te apures, tengo que decir que el final está cerca), a Percival Dumbledore (así es, el final de Liza está próximo, lo siento), a cecyleonor (no sé si sabes lo que creo que sabes, o nada más estoy suponiendo que sabes lo que yo quiero que sepas. De cualquier forma, gracias por no arruinar "el pastel"), a Sara Morgan Black (gracias por creer que mis capítulos valen la pena, y gracias por tus comentarios que, aunque cortos, siempre son concisos. Y lo de "Las Almas del Heredero", si me doy vueltas pero lo que pasa es que no has actualizado!!) y a --Andromeda-- (no te preocupes por no poder dejar review, sé que siempre me lees y con eso basta, aunque claro, un review siempre anima el alma. Una sola línea basta, créeme).

A todos ustedes, DOBLE GRACIAS!!!

Sin más que decir, me despido. Como siempre, **este capítulo va para ustedes y por ustedes**. GRACIAS!!!

Ah!! Una cosita, en este capítulo hago referencia al "fulgor mental". Por si no recuerdan qué es eso, dense una vueltecita por el capítulo 14 del fic (La Alianza). Si de plano no quieren regresar tanto, aquí les dejo qué es, en palabras de Liza: "Fulgor mental es el resplandor que rodea a los pensamientos. No son los pensamientos en sí, es más como un... envoltorio. Una protección de los pensamientos."

Ahora sí, arrocillo!!!

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

* * *

**Capítulo 29.**

**El hacedor de varitas**

–Pero qué demonios… –dijo Harry entornando los ojos para ver mejor.

–¿Sucede algo, Harry? –inquirió Liza ante la expresión que su primo había usado.

–Dos personas vienen para acá, y creo que al menos una de esas personas es un mortífago.

–¿Un solo mortífago? No puede ser, no son tan estúpidos.

Harry dudaba de aquella aseveración.

–Vamos –ordenó, tomando la mano de su prima y tirando de ella–, debemos bajar y dar la alarma.

Como una exhalación, ambos primos abandonaron la torre y corrieron a lo largo de los enormes pasillos, dirigiéndose a las aulas donde los enfermos eran cuidados por algunos integrantes de la Orden.

–¡Liza! –Una voz procedente de una de las puertas que habían dejado atrás llamó a la muchacha provocando que ambos jóvenes se detuvieran y se volvieran. Era la profesora McGonagall–. ¡Al fin saliste!

–Sí, pero ahora no hay tiempo para bienvenidas. Dos desconocidos se dirigen para acá y Harry cree que podrían ser mortífagos.

–¿Mortífagos? –repitió la bruja con el ceño fruncido.

–Es sólo una suposición –recalcó Harry al instante.

–Escucha Minerva, no quiero que el pánico se propague porque esto bien podría ser una falsa alarma, así que necesito que le avises a quienes creas conveniente, y nos alcancen en la entrada del castillo¿de acuerdo?

–Claro, Liza –contestó la profesora aún con sorpresa–. Nos vemos en un rato.

Harry y Liza continuaron su descenso hasta las enormes puertas de roble del colegio, procurando no demorarse demasiado.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, Liza? –preguntó Harry cuando derraparon frente a los ventanales que estaban ubicados a ambos lados de las puertas.

–Una emboscada, Harry –respondió la muchacha sin apartar la vista de las verjas de Hogwarts–. Aún me parece inverosímil que dos mortífagos se dirijan para acá como si no estuvieran en la lista de los más buscados, pero tengo que aceptar que a estos tipos les falta algo de seso. Pero bueno, como sólo son dos, incluso podremos someterlos sin usar magia; y dado que tenemos enfermos aquí, eso sería lo más conveniente.

Ruidos de pasos apresurados invadieron el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a donde Harry y Liza se encontraban. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos, con un grupo de diez o tal vez quince personas detrás de ella.

–¡Rápido! –indicó la profesora McGonagall–. ¡Tenemos que impedir que entren a los terrenos del colegio!

–No –contradijo Liza al instante–, los esperaremos aquí, y los atraparemos cuando estén en los jardines.

–Pero Liza¿no te parece un poco arriesgado el permitirles llegar hasta aquí? –cuestionó Tonks un poco insegura.

Pero Liza no llegó a contestar esa pregunta, pues en ese momento, los dos desconocidos cruzaron la verja del castillo.

–¡Ahí vienen! –exclamó Harry, entornando los ojos y sacando su varita.

Tal y como Harry había visto desde lo alto, una de las figuras estaba envuelta en una capa negra. Ropas a juego lo cubrían por debajo de la capa, pero dejaban ver que se trataba de un hombre delgado. A su lado, una persona con ropas desgarradas corría con mucha dificultad; cojeaba y se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba, hasta que finalmente cayó. El hombre de la capa detuvo su carrera, y en el acto se colocó al lado de su compañero caído, tratando de levantarlo. Harry supuso que el que yacía en tierra le indicó al otro que lo dejara ahí, pues luego de un rato, el hombre de la capa se puso en pie y continuó corriendo hacia el castillo.

Liza, que había estado parada al lado de Harry, posó sus manos sobre el ventanal y entornó los ojos, como si quisiera distinguir a la persona que se aproximaba al colegio.

–No puede ser –murmuró la joven con el rostro a escasos milímetros del cristal.

–¿Qué pasa, Liza? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

–Hay que abrir las puertas –dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a los demás.

–¿Qué?

–Conozco ese fulgor mental –explicó Liza abriendo los portones y saliendo a los jardines.

–¡Liza! –la llamó Harry, pero fue inútil; su prima ya había echado a correr hacia el encapuchado.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, todos salieron tras de la joven, preparándose para lo peor. Cuando Liza estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de aquel hombre, se detuvo, y esperó a que él se colocara frente a ella.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí –le dijo el hombre a Liza.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que aquella voz ya la había escuchado antes, aunque no estaba muy seguro de dónde o de quién.

–Veinticinco centímetros, nervios de corazón de dragón, elástica –continuó el hombre mientras seguía avanzando–. La única varita de ceiba que he hecho en mi vida.

Entonces Harry recordó quién era el dueño de esa voz, y en cuanto el hombre se bajó la capucha, no hubo duda alguna: un anciano hombre de ojos plateados los observó a todos, con un semblante bastante tranquilo. Era el señor Ollivander.

Liza sonrió y abrazó efusivamente al hombre, ante la mirada atónita de todos los ahí presentes.

–Pero ¿cómo? –balbuceó la muchacha, emocionada, cuando dejó de abrazar al mago.

–Les aseguro que hay una historia que lo explica todo –dijo el anciano con calma– y ya se las contaré, pero primero deben ayudar a mi acompañante; me temo que está herido de gravedad.

–Claro –repuso la muchacha–, vamos.

Sin tiempo que perder, se dirigieron a la otra persona que había quedado tumbada en el césped, cuando sus piernas ya no habían sido capaces de responderle. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir de quién se trataba, Harry se detuvo en seco, con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro y la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión.

Draco Malfoy yacía completamente inconsciente en el pasto, con el cuerpo terriblemente magullado y las ropas salvajemente rasgadas. Su cabello rubio platinado presentaba rastros de lo que indudablemente era sangre y graves heridas lo hacían desangrarse lentamente.

Harry sabía que todos estaban impresionados de ver ahí tendido al vástago de los Malfoy, mortífago declarado y casi asesino de Albus Dumbledore, pero también sabía que el hecho de que el señor Ollivander les hubiera pedido ayuda para él, los comprometía. No podían dejar a Malfoy morir allí.

–Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato –indicó la profesora McGonagall luego de ver con horror el estado del que alguna vez había sido uno de sus alumnos.

Con ayuda de una camilla, transportaron el cuerpo inerte del muchacho hasta la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey los recibió de inmediato.

–¡Rápido¡Pónganlo aquí! –pidió la mujer, dirigiéndose a la cama más próxima.

Así lo hicieron, y casi al instante abandonaron el lugar, sabiendo que la señora Pomfrey no debía ser perturbada por nada del mundo, pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Por esta misma razón, todos regresaron a lo que habían estado haciendo antes de ser alertados por la profesora McGonagall, excepto Harry y Liza, quienes se quedaron a esperar a que el señor Ollivander saliera de la enfermería, después de que la enfermera lo creyera prudente.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

–Claro.

–Antes de que salieras corriendo, dijiste que conocías ese fulgor mental, pero entonces eso quiere decir que tú ya conocías al señor Ollivander¿verdad?

La muchacha asintió, con una media sonrisa.

–Lo conocí hace varios años –explicó, recargándose en la pared–, cuando mi papá me compró mi varita. El señor Ollivander vino a escondidas a Hogwarts sólo porque Albus Dumbledore así se lo había pedido, como un favor especial. No probamos muchas varitas hasta que la indicada me encontrara, pero recuerdo que yo estaba muy emocionada, tanto, que por accidente encendí la Palma de Godric y atravesé el brazo del señor Ollivander. Él no se molestó ni nada por el estilo, sólo dijo que lo que yo poseía era un don excepcional del que no podía gozar todo el mundo, y por tanto, era mi obligación aprender a usarlo como era debido.

–Luego de eso, el señor Ollivander no tuvo problema alguno en ser sometido a un encantamiento Fidelio para guardar todo lo que había visto de mí, incluida mi persona por supuesto, en otra mente. Mi papá me designó a mí misma como guardiana de ese secreto; según él, era para fomentar mi sentido de responsabilidad. Después de eso no volví a ver al señor Ollivander, pero el contacto que hice con él usando la Palma bastó para que en mi mente se guardaran la forma y el color de su fulgor mental.

–Pero sólo le tocaste el brazo¿es posible ver el fulgor mental con sólo tocar a la persona usando la Palma de Godric?

–Sí, Harry. Si tocas a cualquier persona mientras la Palma esté encendida, al instante verás su fulgor mental, pero no podrás hurgar en él ni nada por el estilo. Para eso forzosamente tienes que penetrar el cráneo.

Harry apenas estaba asimilando eso, cuando justo en aquel momento, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y salió el señor Ollivander. Después de su salida, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, sin que la señora Pomfrey saliera para informarles sobre el estado de Malfoy.

–Creí que tardarías más ahí dentro –comentó Liza acercándose al anciano mago.

–Yo no estaba herido en absoluto –dijo el señor Ollivander con naturalidad–. Bueno, unos cuantos raspones y nada más.

–¿Ahora nos contará esa historia que lo explica todo? –preguntó Harry un poco ansioso.

–Naturalmente, si pueden llevarme a un lugar donde no interfiramos con el tráfico de la enfermería.

–Claro. Vamos.

Liza comenzó a avanzar a lo largo del pasillo con presteza, mientras Harry y el señor Ollivander la seguían de inmediato. La muchacha los condujo al Gran Comedor en donde, luego de cruzar las puertas, se toparon con todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix que se encontraban en el castillo y en sus alrededores. La enorme aula ya había sido dispuesta para escuchar el relato del fabricante de varitas, desapareciendo las mesas y acomodando solamente sillas en un amplio círculo, como ya se había hecho muchas veces antes.

–Espero que no te moleste que haya llamado a cuanto miembro de la Orden pudo venir –dijo la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndose a Liza.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió la joven con una negación–. Creo que todos debemos oír esta historia; claro, si es que al señor Ollivander no le incomoda.

–En absoluto –contestó el aludido, sonriendo.

Liza condujo al señor Ollivander a la silla alta del director y le indicó que se sentara. Harry vio a Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya sentados en una parte de la circunferencia, y al instante fue a reunirse con ellos.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny al verlo–¿dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

–Ron nos dijo que cuando él se despertó tú ya no estabas en el dormitorio –explicó Hermione con premura.

–Y ni tú te levantas tan temprano, Harry –dijo Ron sonriendo.

–Estaba con Liza –aclaró el muchacho al instante–, me estaba enseñando sobre la Palma de Godric.

–¡Muy bien! –dijo Liza por sobre el barullo, haciendo que se callaran–. Todos queremos escuchar lo que el señor Ollivander tiene que decirnos, así que, si son tan amables…

Si luego de que Liza comenzara a hablar había quedado algún murmullo apagado, después de ese último comentario, el Gran Comedor se sumió en el silencio total.

–¿Señor Ollivander?

–Gracias, Liza. Si no me equivoco, el diario _El Profeta_ debe de haber mencionado algo sobre mi misteriosa desaparición hace ya más de un año, y debo suponer que se sospechó de un ataque mortífago. La verdad es que sí hubo mortífagos, pero no fue propiamente un ataque. Les era más útil estando vivo que muerto, o al menos eso fue lo que ellos pensaron.

–Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que mortífagos irrumpieran en mi local y trataran de sacar provecho de todo mi trabajo, y creo que deben de haberse decepcionado terriblemente cuando se encontraron con una tienda vacía, libre de cualquier cosa que pudieran utilizar.

–¿Está diciendo que fue usted mismo quien vació su local? –preguntó Kingsley Shacklebolt interrumpiendo el relato.

–Eso es precisamente lo que estoy diciendo –confirmó el señor Ollivander sin inmutarse por la abrupta interrupción–. De ninguna manera iba yo a permitir que mi trabajo se usara para el mal.

–No obstante, no fui lo suficientemente rápido y los mortífagos me alcanzaron antes de que yo lograra emprender camino. Órdenes explícitas de que se me llevara con vida ante El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fueron las que por el momento me mantuvieron a salvo, pues él tenía sus planes para mí. Una vez frente a él, me dijo que lo que quería de mí no eran mis varitas, sino mis conocimientos para fabricarlas. Pretendía que yo construyera objetos que canalizaran la magia congénita de los gigantes, los dementores y todas las criaturas que han decidido servirle, criaturas que nacieron y que son parte de la magia, no como nosotros que sólo la utilizamos; y así, poder usarla para ser más poderoso.

–No se puede ser más poderoso –comentó la profesora McGonagall con horror.

–Naturalmente yo me negué –continuó el señor Ollivander como si nada–, le dije que eso no solamente era pretensioso, sino antinatural.

–Además de imposible –agregó el profesor Slughorn.

–Me temo que no es imposible.

Una súbita estupefacción tensó el ambiente, y Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento. Si aquello era verdad, y si el señor Ollivander le había dicho algo a Voldemort, entonces estaban en problemas. Problemas muy graves.

–En mis ultimas investigaciones, descubrí una forma de sacar provecho de toda la magia que nos rodea, no sólo de la que llevamos dentro, pero desgraciadamente El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se enteró de eso; y ésa es la razón de por qué, pudiendo haber secuestrado a cualquier fabricante de varitas, me escogió a mí.

–Como ya les dije, me negué a su petición, me negué cuanto me fue posible; pero no es desconocido que él es un experto en el arte de la Legeremancia, y luego de unos meses de torturas diarias y de sesiones interminables de preguntas, consiguió lo que tanto quería; al menos, consiguió una gran parte. Creyendo que eso era suficiente, ordenó matarme después de que él mismo fuera capaz de canalizar la magia predominante, pero eso nunca llegó a pasar, pues yo no fui tan descuidado como él pensó que había sido.

–En cuanto descubrí cómo usar la magia que nos rodea, y después de haberlo puesto en práctica, (y a sabiendas de que era un conocimiento muy peligroso si llegaba a ser sacado de mi mente), acudí en secreto a Dumbledore. Mejor dicho, él acudió a mí cuando se lo pedí, en pago de un favor especial que yo le hice hace años. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente llevamos a cabo un encantamiento Fidelio y escondimos en su mente la parte final de mi descubrimiento, protegiéndolo así de las manos, o más bien, de las mentes enemigas. Curiosamente, hicimos ese encantamiento en el momento preciso, pues al día siguiente fue cuando me llevaron a la fuerza.

–Entonces, eso quiere decir que Voldemort no logró su objetivo –interrumpió Harry cuando el señor Ollivander se calló para tomar aire–. Al hacerle falta esa parte del procedimiento, no fue capaz de lograr lo que quería.

–Y es por eso que la orden de mi asesinato se pospuso –prosiguió el anciano mago, con parsimonia–. Aunque para entonces yo ya no era de ayuda, él se empeñó en mantenerme con vida, forzándome a construir sus instrumentos. Por supuesto, yo fallaba a propósito, arruinando cada uno de mis intentos. Poco tiempo después de eso, descubrí que, cambiando un poco el procedimiento real de los canalizadores, no sólo podría usar la magia a mi alrededor, sino que, en caso de criaturas o seres mágicos, podría quitarles sus poderes poco a poco, hasta que quedaran vacíos.

–Cuando me percaté de esta pequeña ventaja que yo mismo podía agregar a mis canalizadores, me puse a trabajar en serio a escondidas en mi nuevo proyecto. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, así como sus seguidores, creyeron que me había decidido a trabajar para ellos, y que en cuestión de meses se convertirían en los magos más poderosos del mundo. Y aunque la farsa se sostuvo bastante tiempo, la verdad terminó por salir. Temiendo que mis nuevos inventos fueran descubiertos, los destruí, hecho que lo enfureció aún más. Debí de haber muerto en aquel momento, pero es en este punto de mi historia cuando apareció mi compañero. El joven Draco Malfoy, obrando por voluntad propia, me sacó a hurtadillas del lugar donde me mantenían y me ayudó a esconderme durante todos los meses que siguieron hasta antes del día de hoy, cambiándome de un lugar a otro cuantas veces fuera necesario.

–¿Y por qué lo hizo? –preguntó Liza súbitamente.

La muchacha no había ocupado ningún lugar dentro del círculo de sillas, sino que se había mantenido caminando alrededor de la circunferencia, con las manos sujetas por detrás de la espalda y el semblante tranquilo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se había detenido y había clavado sus ojos blancos en el señor Ollivander.

–¿Por qué lo hizo? –repitió la joven ante el silencio–¿te dijo por qué lo hizo?

–El muchacho tiene sus razones, razones muy poderosas.

Harry se preguntaba qué razones serían ésas, cuando Liza continuó hablando:

–¿Sabes que su misión como mortífago era matar a mi padre?

–Lo sé –contestó el señor Ollivander al instante–, Draco me lo dijo, pero también me dijo que no lo había hecho. No pudo hacerlo.

–Es verdad, pero de no ser por él, mi padre aún estaría con vida.

–Créeme que todo lo que hizo ya lo pagó, y con creces.

–¿En serio? –replicó Liza con una sonrisa burlona.

–Basta con que lo mires en la enfermería –dijo el señor Ollivander en un intento de convencer a la joven de la buena intención de Malfoy–, está muy mal; tal vez no sobreviva.

–¿Cómo fue que se lastimó de semejante manera? –cuestionó la profesora McGonagall, tratando de que la conversación se volviera a concentrar en la historia vivida por el señor Ollivander.

–Como ya les dije, el joven Malfoy me ayudó a esconderme –prosiguió el hombre luego de un suspiro–, pero como era de esperarse, al final, los mortífagos dieron conmigo y se dedicaron a cazarme. Ahora sé que ellos ya sospechaban de Draco, pero en aquellos momentos esa idea no pasó por mi mente nunca. De haberlo siquiera imaginado, no hubiera permitido que el muchacho se arriesgara de la manera en que lo hizo.

–Ambos fraguamos un plan cuyo propósito final era fingir mi propia muerte, y de esa manera, terminar con las interminables persecuciones y la vida de fugitivo. Acorde a nuestro plan, yo tenía que ir al callejón Diagon y ocultarme en mi local, habiendo antes alertado a los mortífagos sobre mi avistamiento en el callejón, por supuesto. Esa parte fue tarea de Draco. Una vez en mi tienda, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el joven Malfoy me diera alcance ahí. Cuando lo hizo, me dio sus ropas de mortífago, justo como lo habíamos pactado, y cambiando papeles, yo salí del local y me fui al callejón Knockturn, en donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos cuando la batalla terminara.

–En ese punto, todo lo que Draco tenía que hacer era desaparecerse y aparecer en un lugar seguro y esperar; pero algo salió mal. Los mortífagos descubrieron que era yo quien salía de la tienda, y fueron tras de mí. En cuanto a Draco, un hechizo anti-aparición es lo más lógico; no pudo desaparecerse y el local le cayó encima. Al no alcanzarme en el callejón Knockturn, me preocupé, así que cuando lo creí prudente, abandoné mi escondite y regresé al callejón Diagon. Saqué al muchacho de entre los escombros y traté de curar sus heridas, pero eran muy graves. Fue entonces que el muchacho me comentó que, estando debajo de los escombros, escuchó muchas voces hablando sobre el paradero de las víctimas, y una de ellas dijo: "Y es mejor así, pues no nos conviene que Hogwarts se sature".

Harry reconoció de inmediato su frase. Las voces mencionadas habían sido las de sus amigos y la de él, y haciendo memoria, todo cuadraba, pues cuando había dicho eso, estaban cerca de los escombros de la tienda de varitas.

–Atando cabos, y conscientes del fracaso total que fue el ataque a San Mungo, concluimos que, tanto los pacientes como los sanadores habían sido trasladados a Hogwarts. Nos encaminamos de inmediato, pero dada la condición de Draco, no me pareció sabio intentar aparecernos, así que avanzamos por otros medios, siempre ocultándonos del enemigo. Es por eso que tardamos tanto en llegar, y quizá también sea por eso que el joven Malfoy no sobreviva a sus heridas.

Luego de ese último comentario, el señor Ollivander guardó silencio, esperando quizá que los demás terminaran de entender todo aquello.

–Es una historia muy interesante –dijo Liza después del silencio–, pero hay algo que no nos aclaraste¿cuáles fueron las razones que tuvo Draco Malfoy para ayudarte?

–Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo –aclaró el mago como si aquello fuera obvio–, es Draco quien se los dirá cuando recobre el conocimiento.

–Si es que lo recobra –corrigió el profesor Slughorn de inmediato.

–Si no es así, entonces yo les hablaré sobre esas razones, pero hasta ese momento, no diré nada más.

–Bueno, si ésa es tu última palabra, creo que ya terminamos –declaró Liza al instante–. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a las cocinas para que comas algo? Supongo que lo necesitas.

La reunión improvisada se disolvió al instante, y fue entonces cuando Harry y sus amigos pudieron hablar.

–¿Qué opinan? –preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

–Yo no me trago esa historia de que Malfoy se haya vuelto bueno y haya ayudado desinteresadamente a Ollivander –expresó Ron con aplomo.

–Yo tampoco lo creo –apoyó Ginny con firmeza–. Malfoy ha demostrado que es una rata de las más sucias, no pudo haber cambiado tan de repente.

Harry permanecía en silencio, todavía meditando la historia del señor Ollivander, y sin poderlo evitar, el recuerdo del momento en que Malfoy y Dumbledore habían estado hablando, justo antes de que los interrumpiera aquel grupo de mortífagos, no paraba de danzar en su mente, recordándole que Malfoy había bajado su brazo, tal vez tan sólo unos milímetros, pero lo había bajado al fin y al cabo.

–Yo creo que Malfoy está aquí por órdenes de Voldemort –dijo al fin, cuando todos volvieron sus miradas a él–, está haciendo de espía; pero también creo que debemos escuchar las razones con las que se justificó ante el señor Ollivander.

–¿Crees que eso sea importante, Harry? –cuestionó Ginny ante ese comentario.

–Puede que lo sea, puede que no lo sea; pero aún así, yo quiero saber por qué bajó la varita.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se miraron, no muy seguros de haber entendido esa última frase que había salido de los labios de Harry, pero el muchacho no se preocupó por eso. Él sabía de lo que hablaba, y también sabía que hasta que no tuviera la respuesta a esa incógnita, no podría juzgar a Malfoy, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Primero necesitaba saberlo todo, ya después lo condenaría.


	30. El castigo

Hola, hola!!!

Creo que hoy es la primera vez en que todavía es día de capítulo y lo estoy poniendo, y me va a sobrar tiempo. UJU!!!!

Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a Marko vinicio (como siempre, al pie del cañón. GRACIAS!!!), a cecyleonor (no me llegó tu mail, no sé si lo mandaste o no, pero estuve viendo que tu correo es de yahoo, así que te paso mi dirección en yahoo para que no haya problema: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO!!!), a Sara Morgan Black (qué bueno que te gustó el capitulo, y sí, tienes razón, no dejé comenatario en tu cáp. 11. LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! Me voy a dar una vuelta y lo vuelvo a leer para dejarte un comentario) y a Percival Dumbledore (yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay que esperar hasta ver esas poderosas razones de Draco, pero lamentablemente no será en este capítulo lo sé, soy muy mala).

A todos ustedes, GRACIAS!!!!

Ahora no tengo nada que aclarar, así que, como ya bien lo saben, **este capítulo va para ustedes y por ustedes**. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

arrocillo!!!

Escrito por aego y por leyno.

* * *

**Capítulo 30.**

**El castigo**

–Aún sigue inconsciente –dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron a preguntarle sobre Malfoy.

–¿Y cómo está? –cuestionó Harry, y no porque se preocupara por la salud del mortífago, sino porque sabía que, en cuanto estuviera mejor, despertaría y podría al fin hablarles sobre las razones que lo llevaron a cometer su supuesta traición a los suyos y a Voldemort.

–Igual que ayer, y anteayer, y al día en que lo trajeron. Muy mal. –Fue la respuesta de la enfermera, en cuyo rostro se dibujó un gesto de frustración mezclado con resignación.

–Bueno, entonces vendremos mañana.

–Si llega a despertar me encargaré de que ustedes lo sepan.

Los cuatro asintieron en silencio, y sin más, se alejaron de la enfermería.

–A como están las cosas, no creo que despierte –comentó Ron como si nada–. Ya tiene tres días así, y no ha despertado para nada.

–De todas formas, si muere, el señor Ollivander nos hablará sobre las razones que tuvo Malfoy para ayudarle –recordó Ginny, haciendo que sonara como un consuelo.

–Y si es que despierta, no veo mucha probabilidad de que sobreviva –externó Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

Harry era de la misma opinión, pero a pesar de que seguía odiando a Draco Malfoy, no podía evitar pensar que, para ser todo una farsa, Malfoy se había tomado demasiado en serio su papel de hijo pródigo: había puesto su vida en peligro, a tal grado, que bien era posible que ésta se le escapara de las manos, y todo por que así se lo habían ordenado. Pero era después de ese pensamiento cuando a Harry se le ocurría que tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquello podría resultar ser la verdad, y Malfoy realmente se había arrepentido.

Pero aquello no era posible, Malfoy no dejaba de ser mortífago sólo por haber hecho una buena acción (planeada o no planeada por Voldemort), así como Harry no dejaba de odiarlo sólo porque pensamientos fugaces sobre su inocencia saltaban a su mente. Liza había hecho bien al desconfiar cuando el señor Ollivander había hablado sobre la supuesta "ayuda desinteresada" de Malfoy.

Liza. Ése era otro tema que también le preocupaba. Todavía no había hablado con ella sobre su misterioso sueño, pues quería mermar su importancia pensando en que no había sido más que eso: un simple sueño y nada más. Pero en su experiencia, esos "simples sueños" siempre solían tener un trasfondo de verdad. Además, el hecho de que en su sueño tanto Rina como Liza mencionaran el "hechizo que sería lanzado" lo intrigaba. Tal vez, después de todo, su prima sí tenía razón en pensar que ese hechizo no necesariamente era la _Avada Kedavra_.

–¿Harry¿Estás bien?

La voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que habían llegado al Gran Comedor.

–Últimamente estás muy distraído, Harry –aseguró Hermione muy seria–, algo te preocupa¿verdad?

Harry no respondió. No les había contado a sus amigos sobre su sueño porque no quería preocuparlos, pero a esas alturas, el no haber compartido con nadie su visión nocturna comenzaba a quemarle por dentro, y le hacía sentir un tremendo peso sobre los hombros.

–Vamos amigo, cuéntanos –dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro–; si no nos cuentas a nosotros, entonces¿a quién?

Harry levantó sus ojos verdes y observó los tres rostros que lo miraban expectantes. Al final, sonrió y dijo:

–Tienen razón. Vamos a sentarnos y les digo todo.

Así lo hicieron. Ron, Hermione y Ginny escucharon con atención el relato de Harry, y lo dejaron hablar sin interrupciones hasta que llegó al final de la historia.

–¿Qué opinan? –cuestionó cuando hubo concluido su relato.

–Bueno Harry –comenzó Hermione con tono analítico–, yo creo que todo lo que hablamos ese día antes de dormir estuvo dando vueltas en tu cabeza justo antes de que conciliaras el sueño, haciendo que tu subconsciente proyectara eso en un extraño sueño y…

–¿Me estás diciendo que me autoinduje ese sueño? –inquirió Harry, interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

–Pues sí, Harry. Ésa es la explicación más lógica.

–Pero éste no es el primer sueño extraño que Harry tiene –refutó Ron sin poderse contener–. Creo que ya ha demostrado que a sus sueños hay que tomarlos en serio¿verdad Harry?

–Hay una forma muy sencilla de saber si este sueño nos quiere decir algo –dijo Ginny, sin dejar siquiera que Harry contestara.

–¿En serio? –cuestionó éste.

–Sí. En tu sueño viste al espejo de Oesed¿verdad? Entonces, tal vez si lo vuelves a ver ahora que tuviste esta visión, podría ser que te encuentres con la respuesta a tu sueño.

Meditaron en silencio aquella propuesta. No era una mala idea en absoluto.

–Creo que no se perderá nada con intentar¿no? –concluyó Harry luego de un rato.

–¿Vas a avisarle a Liza? –preguntó Ron cuando todos se pusieron en pie y se dispusieron a ir a la Sala de los Menesteres.

–Mejor no –negó Harry casi al instante–, ella aún no sabe nada sobre mi sueño. No vale la pena preocuparla por algo que podría terminar siendo nada.

Nadie le insistió para que hiciera lo contrario, así que de inmediato emprendieron la marcha al séptimo piso. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con una extraña coincidencia: Liza y Tonks acababan de abrir la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y se disponían a entrar.

–¡Mira quiénes vienen ahí! –exclamó Tonks alegremente.

Liza, por el contrario, no se veía muy alegre, aunque después de aquel fatídico interrogatorio con Snape, la muchacha había presentado el mismo llano estado de ánimo.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

–Lo mismo podríamos preguntar nosotras –contestó Tonks con su usual buen humor.

–Quiero ver el espejo de Oesed –aclaró Liza con seriedad–, y Tonks me iba a llevar hasta él.

–¿Y ustedes? –cuestionó Tonks enérgicamente.

–Nosotros también queremos ver el espejo de Oesed –respondió Harry aún sorprendido por la ironía de la situación. Todos habían ido al séptimo piso a ver lo mismo–. Pero¿cómo es que saben sobre ese espejo?

–¿Les parece si Tonks les explica en el camino? Esto es urgente –dijo Liza con un gesto de impaciencia.

–Claro, vamos.

Y de inmediato el grupo de seis personas se adentró en la gigantesca aula.

–¿Por dónde, Tonks? –preguntó Liza cuando hubieron cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

–Por aquí –respondió la metamorfomaga, guiándolos hasta el pasillo por el que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya habían caminado cuando habían estado buscando el armario evanescente–. Es hasta el fondo de este callejón, Liza.

Y sin tiempo que perder, Liza comenzó a recorrer el interminable pasillo, con los demás detrás de ella.

–¿Y? –urgió Ginny–. ¿Cómo era que sabían sobre el espejo de Oesed?

–Dumbledore me había pedido que lo cuidara –explicó Tonks prontamente–. Cuando el último año escolar de Hogwarts comenzó. Tengo entendido que ya Harry había usado este espejo en su primer año¿no es así?

–Sí.

–Pues después de eso, Dumbledore decidió guardarlo aquí, donde él sabía que estaría seguro, pero cuando ustedes comenzaron a ocupar la Sala de los Menesteres para sus reuniones clandestinas, se dio cuenta de que el espejo podría ser encontrado por aquél que formulara la oración correcta, así que cuando me trasladaron a Hogsmeade me pidió que de vez en cuando viniera a echarle un vistazo al espejo.

–Por eso te encontré aquella mañana merodeando por este pasillo –dijo Harry cayendo en lo obvio–, tú te quisiste zafar diciendo que habías venido a ver a Dumbledore.

–Pues sí.

–¿Pero por qué Dumbledore decidió guardar el espejo? –preguntó Hermione y más que para ellos, pareció que se preguntaba a sí misma.

–No estoy muy segura, aunque Liza tiene su teoría¿verdad, Liza?

La joven asintió en silencio.

–Creo que mi padre guardó el espejo porque éste aún tenía, o tiene una misión más con la que cumplir. Creo que el espejo nos va a ayudar en algo, aunque aún no sé en qué. Por eso quiero verlo.

–¿Y cómo sabías tú sobre este espejo? –inquirió Harry.

–Mi papá me habló sobre él y también me dijo que se lo había encomendado a Tonks. Por eso acudí a ella.

Finalmente se plantaron frente al espejo de Oesed, cuyo marco dorado resplandecía a pesar de que la luz no era lo que predominaba en el derredor.

–Bueno, veamos si este objeto nos ayuda en algo –dijo Liza escudriñando con sus ojos blancos el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía.

Los demás guardaron silencio, pues no querían interrumpirla. Harry se sentía un poco resentido para con su prima. Si la relación que su prima había llevado con Dumbledore había sido tan sólida y sincera como él creía, entonces el anciano director debía de haberle contado sobre la hazaña de Harry en su primer año en Hogwarts. Y como Harry estaba seguro de que esa conversación sí había existido, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué su prima había acudido a Tonks en lugar de a él. ¿Era acaso que ya no confiaba en él? Pero entonces recordó que Liza no estaba enterada de que él y sus amigos sabían que el espejo aún estaba en Hogwarts. Luego de este último pensamiento, el resentimiento disminuyó notablemente, aunque no desapareció. Aún quedaba el hecho de que su prima no le había avisado que iba a ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, y estaba seguro de que Liza no tenía una excusa como la que tenía él.

–¿Ves algo Liza? –preguntó Tonks en un susurro.

–Se supone que este espejo muestra lo que el corazón más desea¿correcto? –Fue la contestación de Liza, quien ni siquiera se volvió a verlos.

–Correcto –le confirmó Harry al instante.

–Pues, o el espejo ya no funciona como debería, o mi corazón está vacío, porque no veo nada.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Harry incrédulo.

–No es posible –aseveró Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Eso me temo.

–Déjame probar –dijo Harry, y sin esperar respuesta, se colocó frente al espejo.

Se vio a sí mismo con ojos expectantes, y vio a Liza de pie detrás de él. Lo que Harry más quería en esos momentos era que Liza, su única familia, no tuviera que dejarlo, y ese deseo le provocó cierta confusión; pues el espejo bien podría estarle mostrando a su prima junto a él en respuesta a su deseo; o como Liza había dicho, el espejo ya no funcionaba como debía, pues Harry y Liza estaban parados frente al espejo justo como el reflejo los mostraba.

–No puede ser –negó Harry sin salir todavía de su asombro– el espejo de Oesed no puede funcionar mal.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –cuestionó Liza y parecía que estaba muy segura de cuál sería la respuesta.

–No –contestó Harry al fin.

Un silencio impregnado de decepción cayó sobre el pequeño grupo. Después de todo, no les había valido de nada ir a aquella aula.

–Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Liza luego de un rato.

–Es una pena que el espejo no nos haya ayudado –comentó Tonks con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

Nadie habló mientras deshacían el camino que habían andado y cuando estuvieron afuera aún se sentían desilusionados.

–Bueno –comenzó Tonks mientras juntaba sus manos con un sonoro aplauso–, yo me tengo que ir. Las tiendas de Hogsmeade no se vigilan solas¿saben?

–Gracias por haberme traído Tonks –agradeció Liza con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No tienes nada que agradecerme, Liza. ¡Nos vemos luego chicos!

Y girando sobre sus pies, la bruja se alejó a paso ligero.

–Yo también me voy –indicó Liza, encaminándose al otro lado del pasillo.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Harry sin poderse contener.

–A la enfermería, a ver si el joven Malfoy ha despertado.

–Nosotros ya estuvimos ahí y no había pasado nada –informó Ginny con naturalidad–. Fuimos antes de venir aquí.

–Las cosas pudieron cambiar en este lapso de tiempo –aseveró Liza con tranquilidad, y luego de brindarles una breve y fugaz sonrisa, continuó caminando.

–Vamos contigo –dijo Harry, y no era una pregunta.

–Como quieran. –Fue la respuesta de su prima.

Caminar junto a Liza se estaba volviendo una tarea muy incómoda, puesto que ella no se esforzaba por iniciar una conversación, y cuando alguien más lo hacía, la joven no se preocupaba por mantenerla. Fue en este estado de incomodidad que llegaron a la enfermería, sólo para encontrarse con que Malfoy aún estaba dormido.

–¿Sigue igual? –inquirió Liza cuando la señora Pomfrey se plantó frente a ellos.

–Igual –contestó la enfermera–. No ha habido mejoría alguna.

–Ya veo.

–Oye Liza¿y no crees que podrías sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo que necesitamos? –Harry había tenido esa pregunta dándole vueltas desde que el señor Ollivander había hablado sobre las razones de Malfoy, y finalmente la había externado–. Ahora que está inconsciente no debe de tener barreras mentales¿no crees?, deberíamos de aprovechar esa ventaja.

Liza fijó sus ojos blancos sobre su primo, como si analizara su sugerencia.

–Puedo intentarlo –dijo al fin.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó la señora Pomfrey alarmada.

–No te preocupes, no le causaré daño alguno.

Y sin más, Liza se acercó al joven que permanecía dormido, y luego de descubrir su mano izquierda, penetró en el cráneo de Malfoy con un rápido movimiento. Sin embargo, no estuvo así por mucho tiempo. No habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando Liza sacó su mano bruscamente.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –cuestionó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No he podido llegar hasta su vida –contestó Liza con sorpresa en la voz.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Harry sin comprender.

–Tal parece que mientras la persona está dormida, no se puede tener acceso a los recuerdos de su vida. Lo que vi, en cambio, fueron sus sueños, lo que está pasando por su mente en estos momentos.

–¡Qué lástima! –exclamó Ron.

–Otra decepción más –dijo Ginny con un suspiro–. Hoy hemos recibido muchas¿no les parece?

–Tendrán que esperar hasta que el muchacho despierte –apuntó la señora Pomfrey, acomodando las almohadas de Malfoy.

–Si es que despierta –agregó Liza en tono sombrío.

Aquel comentario de Liza concluyó la conversación, y después de eso, todos abandonaron la enfermería, dejando que la señora Pomfrey continuara con su trabajo.

* * *

–¿De verdad creen que Liza no vio nada cuando estuvimos frente al espejo de Oesed hace dos días? –cuestionó Hermione con incredulidad, mientras le daba de comer en la boca a un hombre que tenía los ojos desorbitados y la mirada perdida.

–¿Crees que mintió? –preguntó Ron de inmediato, al tiempo que le devolvía su ridgeback noruego de juguete a una anciana.

–¿Qué fue lo que tú viste, Harry? –inquirió Ginny, limpiando la boca de un hombre que babeaba constantemente.

–Me vi a mí mismo y a Liza parados frente al espejo, justo como estábamos en la realidad –contestó, tomando en brazos a una pequeña niña a la que le encantaba que la cargaran, sólo porque le gustaba morder la tela de los hombros de las túnicas.

–Entonces el espejo realmente está fallando –se lamentó Ginny.

–Eso parece –concordó Ron.

–No sé, no estoy muy segura –discrepó Hermione, con un movimiento de cabeza–. ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón más quiere en estos momentos, Harry?

Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero después respondió:

–En estos momentos, quisiera que Liza no tuviera que morir.

–Y por eso la viste junto a ti –dedujo la castaña–. Pero se creó una confusión porque así era como tú y Liza estaban parados frente al espejo.

–¿Pero por qué razón Liza nos mentiría? –inquirió Ginny.

–Tal vez lo que vio fue algo muy desagradable, o muy impresionante –aventuró Ron, mirándolos significativamente.

–Pues si fue así, entonces Liza es una gran actriz, porque su rostro no reflejó ninguna emoción –aseguró Harry–, siempre tuvo la misma inexpresividad en sus facciones. Ha estado así de rara desde el interrogatorio, y siento que ya no confía en mí como lo hacía antes.

–¿No serán alucinaciones tuyas, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

–Vamos muchachos, menos plática y más acción –los reprendió Remus Lupin, quien se veía bastante demacrado, debido a que su ciclo lunar acababa de concluir. Ese día le tocaba trabajar, junto con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, con los pacientes que sufrían de daños provocados por hechizos–. Saben que estos pacientes no se cuidan solos.

–¿Usted qué opina de Liza, profesor? –cuestionó Harry.

Pero lo que Lupin opinaba no llegaron a saberlo, porque en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió inesperadamente, y Liza entró rápidamente a la habitación. Harry se sorprendió al verla, pues al día siguiente en el que habían estado en la Sala de los Menesteres, él había ido a buscarla a sus habitaciones, y al no encontrarla, le había preguntado a la profesora McGonagall, y ésta le había dicho que la joven se había ido del castillo, y que no había dicho cuándo volvería. Al parecer, el improvisado viaje de Liza no había sido muy lejos, puesto que ya estaba de regreso.

–Remus, hasta que te encuentro –dijo la muchacha con un suspiro–. Necesito saber si puedes acompañarme a ver a Snape.

–¿A Snape? –repitió el licántropo desconcertado–. ¿Qué…

–Tengo que verlo por última vez –aclaró la joven sin siquiera permitirle acabar su pregunta.

Remus la miró con cierto recelo y de igual forma lo hicieron los demás.

–Está bien –accedió el mago–. Vamos.

–Espera –dijo Harry–. ¿A qué te refieres con "última vez"¿Vas a matarlo?

Liza se volvió a Harry.

–Matarlo –dijo, y pareció que estaba considerando esa opción muy seriamente, pero después sonrió–. Debería, pero no, se me ocurrió algo mejor.

El muchacho la miró desconfiado.

–No lo voy a matar, Harry; pero si quieres cerciorarte puedes venir con nosotros si así lo deseas.

–De acuerdo –accedió Harry a aquella invitación, y al instante le dio a cargar a Ron a la pequeña niña mordelona.

–Nos vemos.

Y saliendo del aula, se encaminaron a las mazmorras, en donde tenían a Snape encerrado.

–¿Por qué querías que yo te acompañara? –preguntó Lupin súbitamente.

–Eres el último merodeador leal que queda –explicó la muchacha con sencillez–, y al ser Snape su enemigo natural, me pareció que lo más lógico era que tú estuvieras presente en lo que voy a hacer.

–¿Y qué es eso?

–Ya lo verán.

Liza actuaba de manera muy misteriosa, pero su último comentario había sido muy tajante, así que no preguntaron más. Caminaron, como ya era usual con Liza, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la mazmorra en donde habían enclaustrado a Snape. No lo habían puesto en la misma en donde tenían a Bellatrix y a Peter porque habían pensado que con la astucia de Snape y la obsesión enfermiza de Bellatrix, podrían haber sido muy capaces de fraguar un plan para escapar de su encarcelamiento.

La joven abrió la puerta y entró primero, pero al instante la siguieron Lupin y Harry. Ahí, en aquel pequeño cuarto tétrico, estaba Snape, atado a una silla y con el rostro cetrino mucho más pálido de lo normal. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, pero cuando oyó que alguien había entrado, levantó la vista, y sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en Liza.

–Te esperaba desde hace mucho –dijo, con una calma que sorprendió a Harry–, aunque pensé que vendrías sola. ¿Los has traído para que sean testigos?

La muchacha no respondió. Se quedó completamente callada mientras se quitaba su guante negro, mostrando su llameante Palma de Godric.

–Porque has venido a hacer justicia¿verdad? –preguntó Snape, y en su voz se percibía que de antemano sabía la respuesta.

–Sí –contestó Liza al fin–. Es hora.

–¿Vas a matarme?

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha.

–Eso pasó por mi mente –le dijo con sencillez–, pero no sería suficiente. La muerte sería un premio para ti.

–Entonces¿qué…

–Voy a modificar tu memoria –lo interrumpió, plantándose firmemente frente a él–. Voy a hacer que a partir del día de hoy y hasta el final de tu vida, todo en lo que puedas pensar sea en cómo, por tu culpa, Rina Blair fue asesinada. Voy a hacer que ella sea tu único pensamiento, y que el remordimiento te persiga hasta el fin.

Harry se había quedado anonadado. Lo que su prima iba a hacer era algo muy sádico, y con aquel acto sólo confirmó el profundo odio que Liza sentía por Snape.

–¡Eso no! –exclamó Snape desesperado–. ¡Todo menos eso¡Ten un poco de misericordia!

–¿Misericordia? –repitió Liza burlándose–. ¿Me pides misericordia? Yo no tengo misericordia. Yo no olvido. Y tú tampoco lo harás. Adiós, Severus Snape.

Y sin decir más, la Palma de Godric irrumpió en la cabeza del mortífago, justo al mismo tiempo en que éste emitía un último grito de desesperación.

Una parte de la mente de Harry se rehusaba a ver semejante acto de crueldad, pero la otra lo obligaba a mantener los ojos fijos en la escena, contemplando cómo su prima finalmente obtenía su tan ansiada justicia, y cómo Snape obtenía el castigo que se merecía. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de cuanta razón había tenido Dumbledore cuando decía que "hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte". Liza había descubierto qué podía ser peor y en esos momentos, gracias a ella, Snape nunca lo olvidaría.

Luego de unos minutos de permanecer en esa posición, la joven extrajo su mano con violencia. La cabeza de Snape cayó hacia atrás. Tenía la mirada perdida y babeaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

–Está hecho –murmuró la muchacha.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Liza? –cuestionó Lupin, y en su voz inexplicablemente se percibió una nota de desaprobación.

–Eso era lo que se merecía el desgraciado que se atrevió a matar a mi padre.

–¿Y por Rina¿Por ella no lo hiciste?

–Ella me tiene sin cuidado. No la conocí, así que…

–No puedo creer que seas tan cruel –sentenció el licántropo con dureza.

Liza se volvió hacia Lupin lentamente, y fijó sus ojos blancos en el mago.

–Llévatelo al aula de los enfermos con Daños Provocados por Hechizos –dijo Liza, y más que una petición, parecía una orden–, siempre se le cuidará, hasta el día que muera, pero nadie hará nada para curarlo.

Lupin le sostuvo la mirada a Liza por unos segundos, pero después, desapareciendo los amarres de Snape, condujo hacia la salida, con su varita en alto, el cuerpo del que hacía ya muchos años había sido su compañero de escuela.

Harry y Liza se quedaron solos y en silencio. El muchacho no podía evitar ver a su prima con escrutinio e incredulidad, mientras ella volvía a cubrirse la mano con su guante negro.

–¿Tú también vas a decirme que fui muy cruel? –inquirió Liza de pronto.

–Snape se lo merecía, pero sí, sí lo fuiste.

–Te dije que la maldad que hay en mí no se puede extirpar, Harry. Te lo dije.

El muchacho abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra brotó de sus labios, pues en ese momento la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe, y la señora Pomfrey entró de inmediato.

–¡Despertó! –exclamó la enfermera febrilmente–. ¡El chico Malfoy ha despertado!


	31. Promesas al enemigo

Dos películas. Dos películas de Harry Potter son las que he visto en el cine mientras trataba de escribir esta historia, y créanme, no estoy orgullosa. En estas dos últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que esta historia pude haberla terminado hace mucho, pero por mi desidia no lo hice.

Pero bueno, ya no vale la pena lamentarse. Ésta es mi última semana, y aunque quiero que para el viernes ya esté terminado mi fic, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de si podré lograrlo. Contando éste, son seis capítulos los que hacen falta, pero para mi buena o mala suerte, son los capítulos más largos que he escrito en mi vida (bueno, sólo cuatro son largos, los otros dos entran en mis estándares normales); pero para la tarea titánica de pasar los seis capítulos a la computadora a tiempo, mi mamá y mi hermano me están ayudando a escribir, así que, si la historia sí se publica antes del viernes, será por ellos y no por mí, créanme.

Es también por esto que ya no pondré mensajes antes de los capítulos, sólo en éste y en el último; así que aprovecho para agradecerles a todos. MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! Y espero no decepcionarlos.

Espero que pronto pueda subir los capítulos que faltan. Por el momento es todo, pero no me despido sin antes decirles que **este capítulo y los que siguen van para ustedes y por ustedes.**

arrocillo!!!!

Escrito por aego, por leyno, y por la mujer que nos dio el ser.

* * *

**Capítulo 31.**

**Promesas al enemigo**

–¿Qué? –dijo Liza sorprendida–. ¿Cuándo?

–Hace cinco minutos –contestó la señora Pomfrey–. Fui a buscarlos al aula de los daños provocados por hechizos y ahí me dijeron sus amigos que ustedes dos estaban aquí. ¡Rápido!, debemos apurarnos, porque no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo se pueda mantener consciente.

Y siguiendo las instrucciones, se fueron deprisa de aquel lugar y subieron a la enfermería. Ya en la enorme aula se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quienes se hallaban parados a los pies de la cama donde yacía Malfoy. El señor Ollivander se encontraba en una silla a la izquierda del muchacho y parecía reacio a moverse de ahí.

Harry se acercó lentamente a sus amigos, mientras que Liza se aproximó a Malfoy por el costado derecho de la cama. Los ojos grises del rubio escudriñaron a la joven que se había plantado tan cerca de él, probablemente preguntándose quién era.

–¿Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Liza con presteza.

–Sí –le contestó, con una voz increíblemente débil.

–Liza Dumbledore. –Y extendiendo su mano derecha, esperó a que el muchacho se la estrechara.

Una expresión de perplejidad se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy, pero luego de unos segundos, tomó la mano que Liza le había ofrecido, no sin dificultad.

–Eres la hija de Albus Dumbledore¿no es verdad? –preguntó–. Así que los rumores eran ciertos. Supongo que estoy en problemas¿cierto?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que estás en problemas?

–Todos los rostros que veo alrededor mío.

–Queremos que nos digas las razones que te empujaron a ayudar al señor Ollivander –informó Harry con autoridad.

–No tengo por qué decirles nada –respondió el rubio, siempre con arrogancia–. Ustedes son el enemigo.

–Draco –lo previno el señor Ollivander–, diles por qué me ayudaste.

–¡No! Usen suero de la verdad si quieren, o tortúrenme si eso les hace sentir mejor, pero no esperen que yo hable. ¡No les voy a decir nada!

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, Malfoy comenzó a respirar agitadamente, con los ojos desorbitados.

–¡Tienes que ser razonable, Draco! –pidió Liza, inclinándose sobre él.

–¡NO! –gritó el rubio y comenzó a mover los brazos por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que la muchacha retrocediera–. ¡NO!

–Liza. –La voz de la señora Pomfrey puso fin a aquello–. Tengo que hablar contigo afuera. Ustedes también vengan –agregó, dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Obedecieron de inmediato, aunque con la incertidumbre dibujada en los rostros.

–Ya sé lo que vas a decir incluso antes de que lo digas –sentenció Liza cuando estuvieron a distancia de la puerta–: que no debo de hacer que se altere porque está muy delicado.

–Pues si lo sabes¿por qué lo haces? –preguntó la enfermera indignada.

–¡No quiere cooperar! –exclamó la joven frustrada–, y si uso la Palma de Godric contra su voluntad lo voy a debilitar aún más.

–Tal vez no deberíamos de estar tantos dentro de la enfermería –sugirió Hermione tímidamente, como si no hubiera querido interrumpir la conversación de las dos brujas.

–Ésa es una buena idea –aprobó la señora Pomfrey al instante–. El muchacho creyó que estaba en problemas porque vio muchos rostros rodeándole. Solamente deberías quedarte tú, Liza.

Ya fuera directa o indirectamente, la bruja acababa de insinuar que ellos salían sobrando ahí, así que antes de que la enfermera los corriera abiertamente, Harry dijo:

–Nosotros regresamos a nuestras obligaciones. Ya después nos dirán cómo salió todo.

–Harry se queda –indicó Liza dirigiéndose a la señora Pomfrey.

El aludido se quedó tan sorprendido como los demás. No era normal en Liza el imponer su voluntad, y quizá la joven se percató de su rudeza, pues de inmediato aclaró:

–Le estoy enseñando a Harry a usar la Palma de Godric y es imprescindible que esté presente cada vez que la utilizo.

Aquella explicación había sonado bastante convincente, así que con un asentimiento, la señora Pomfrey accedió, y regresó a su enfermería.

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos después, Harry –dijo Ginny adelantándose al incómodo silencio.

–Sí. Los veo luego.

Y caminando detrás de Liza, volvió a entrar a la enfermería, en donde Malfoy, ya más tranquilo, los recibió con una mirada fría.

–Volvieron –les dijo con desdén.

–No pensaste que no lo haríamos¿o sí? –cuestionó Liza serenamente.

El chico no contestó.

–Es mejor que nos digas por las buenas lo que queremos saber, Malfoy –dijo Harry en tono amenazante.

–¿O qué, Potter? –lo retó el rubio–¿qué van a hacerme si no les digo?

–Yo puedo sacar toda la información que necesitamos sin que nos digas palabra alguna, Draco –informó Liza, y descubrió su mano izquierda–. Pero no quisiera violentarte. ¿Qué te parece si cooperas conmigo, aunque sea por esta vez?

El muchacho no respondió.

–Mira, te propongo algo –dijo Liza, con una ligereza que sorprendió a Harry–: si en estos momentos no quieres que sepamos cuáles fueron las razones por las que ayudaste al señor Ollivander, está bien. Pero lo que sí necesito es confirmar ciertos… hechos, que el señor Ollivander no nos puede aclarar.

–¿Como cuál? –preguntó el anciano mago, que permanecía sentado al lado de la cama de Malfoy.

–Como por qué se quedó dentro de la tienda de varitas una vez que hubiste escapado, por ejemplo; o por qué los mortífagos destruyeron el local si sabían que él estaba dentro; cómo es que comenzaron a sospechar…

–¿Vas a hacerme lo que le hiciste a mi tía? –la interrumpió el rubio bruscamente, y Harry percibió un tono de temor en su voz.

–Sí –confirmó la joven–, pero si actúas por voluntad propia y no opones resistencia, será diferente. Te lo prometo.

–A mi tía no le ofreciste esta elección¿verdad? Y no lo hiciste porque sabías que nunca aceptaría. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí lo haré?

–Bellatrix está loca, y creo que tú lo sabes más que nadie; y si te estoy dando esta opción, es porque sé que eres diferente. –Y dicho eso, se inclinó un poco hacia Draco y continuó–: Porque sé que bajaste la varita frente a mi padre, un poco, pero la bajaste.

Harry vio cómo, al instante, las palabras de su prima surtieron efecto sobre Malfoy: primero había abierto los ojos de golpe, completamente asombrado porque Liza supiera sobre ese suceso; luego había bajado la mirada, como si meditase la proposición de la joven; y después, había vuelto el rostro al señor Ollivander, quien permanecía sentado a su lado, y cuando éste le asintió, finalmente dijo:

–Está bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero júrame que sólo buscarás lo que has dicho, nada de hurgar en mis razones.

–Te lo juro –dijo Liza con aplomo, levantando su mano derecha solemnemente.

–Bien.

Dado que la intromisión mental estaba siendo permitida, por primera vez Harry pudo presenciar cómo se usaba la Palma de Godric con un voluntario. Para empezar, Liza no impactó su mano contra la cabeza de Malfoy, simplemente la deslizó en su interior, como quien desliza la mano en el bolsillo; y mientras lo hacía, los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a pugnar por cerrarse, como si un súbito cansancio lo hubiera invadido; hasta que finalmente, cuando la mano de Liza hubo desaparecido dentro del cráneo del chico, éste cerró los ojos al fin, como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño.

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que, de igual manera que al principio, la joven fue sacando su mano poco a poco, y cuando estuvo afuera, Malfoy abrió los ojos una vez más.

–Cumpliste¿verdad? –cuestionó el muchacho.

Su voz sonaba apagada y débil, y Harry pensó que eso se debía a que, aunque le había dado acceso voluntario a Liza, la intromisión de la Palma de Godric sí había significado un gran esfuerzo para él. Respiraba con suma lentitud y se le notaba agotado.

–Nunca dudes de mi palabra, Draco. –Fue la respuesta de la joven–. Y ahora, si nos disculpan, veremos este recuerdo.

Y sin más, Liza se encaminó a la puerta de la enorme aula, seguida al instante por Harry.

–¿Crees que debamos convocar a una junta de emergencia para ver el recuerdo? –preguntó Harry una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta y se hubieron alejado un poco.

Para su sorpresa, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha. Harry no le veía nada de hilarante a su pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Liza habló:

–El recuerdo no sirve para nada, Harry, pero sabía que si le proponía a Draco lo que le propuse, él aceptaría, con la condición de que no hurgara de más en su mente.

–¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

–Porque necesitamos ganarnos su confianza para que no sólo nos hable de las razones que lo empujaron a ayudar al señor Ollivander, sino que además nos dé cualquier tipo de información que nos sea útil.

–¿Información? –repitió Harry, incrédulo–. No puedes confiar en él, Liza¡es un mortífago!

–Si mal no recuerdo, Harry, aún tengo el derecho de opinar libremente, además de que tengo mi propio criterio, así que debo pedirte que no me digas en quién puedo o no puedo confiar. Fui bastante clara¿verdad?

–Lo mismo pensaba tu padre y mira cómo terminó. –Aquel comentario había brotado de los labios de Harry tan súbitamente, que él mismo estuvo sorprendido de haberlo pensado siquiera.

Liza fijó sus ojos blancos en los ojos verdes de Harry, y el muchacho pudo sentir que su prima montaba en cólera. Había metido la pata, y lo sabía, y ahora tenía que sacarla.

–Liza, yo…

–¿Quieres ver el recuerdo? –lo interrumpió la muchacha mientras abría una puerta cercana perteneciente a un aula vacía.

–Creí que habías dicho que no servía para nada –balbuceó Harry desconcertado.

–Si no lo quieres ver entonces lo veo sola. Puede que encuentre algo que nos ayude.

Y sin más entró al salón cuya puerta había mantenido abierta.

–Espera –pidió Harry, entrando de inmediato–, lo veo contigo.

–Entonces cierra la puerta y abre bien los ojos, para que veas lo que yo no pueda ver.

Obedeció al instante. Liza hizo su ya acostumbrado ritual para ver el recuerdo, y cuando éste estuvo incrustado en el piso, y el escenario se hubo materializado alrededor de ellos, permanecieron en silencio, atentos al más mínimo indicio de actividad.

Estaban de pie dentro de una habitación sumida en penumbras, vacía excepto por una figura que deambulaba solitaria de aquí para allá. Draco Malfoy caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos sujetas detrás de la espalda; parecía estar esperando algo. Luego de un rato, el muchacho se detuvo, miró su reloj, y al instante abandonó aquel cuarto oscuro. Harry y Liza fueron detrás de él. El pasillo que recorrían presentaba el mismo aspecto tétrico que la habitación donde habían estado, y a juzgar por la longitud del mismo, Harry asumió que estaban dentro de una mansión muy vieja.

–¡Lo han visto! –gritó Malfoy de pronto, acelerando el paso e irrumpiendo en una enorme sala de estar–. ¡Lo han visto!

Había diez o tal vez quince hombres en la sala, todos usando capas negras.

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó uno, levantándose de su lugar. A Harry no le resultó familiar aquel hombre.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó otro desconocido.

–¡En el callejón Diagon! –informó Malfoy conteniendo la emoción–. Parece que el local no estaba vacío después de todo.

–Bien hecho, chico.

–Sí. Puede que con esto el Señor Tenebroso no te castigue con tu padre también.

Y con un sonoro estallido, los mortífagos desaparecieron. Malfoy se rezagó, quedándose en la estancia un poco más, pero tras un suspiro, desapareció para dirigirse al callejón Diagon.

Harry y Liza no hicieron nada, pues sabían que al segundo siguiente, aparecerían en donde fuera que Malfoy apareciera, y así fue. Las pocas personas que se habían aventurado a ir al callejón Diagon, se encontraban corriendo y profiriendo ensordecedores alaridos de pánico, sumidos en un caos total. Unos metros detrás de donde se encontraban de pie, estaban los gemelos Weasley, dando batalla.

Malfoy echó a correr y Harry y Liza fueron detrás de él. De acuerdo a la historia del señor Ollivander, ése era el momento en el que Draco entraba al local y, cambiándose de ropas, ayudaba a que el anciano mago pasara inadvertido en su huida hacia el callejón Knockturn.

–¡Sabemos que estás ahí! –gritó un mortífago que estaba un paso más adelante que los demás, como si fuera el líder–. ¡Y si no sales, nosotros te sacaremos y créeme que no te va a gustar!

Y fue entonces, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, que Malfoy pasó como un bólido y entró al local, ante los ojos estupefactos de sus compañeros.

–Es hora –susurró en cuanto hubo cerrado y sellado la puerta tras de sí.

Harry y Liza miraron aquel lugar vacío, y encontraron al señor Ollivander sentado en el suelo. Había levantado la vista cuando Draco había hablado, pero no le había respondido. Sus ojos velados permanecían fijos en el muchacho.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó éste con premura.

–No es una buena idea –contestó el mago al fin, sin moverse de su lugar.

–¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? –gritó un mortífago desde el exterior; el mismo que se había plantado frente a los demás como si él diera las órdenes–. ¡Apresúrate a sacarlo, muchacho!

Malfoy, quien se había sobresaltado ante aquel llamado y se había girado para ver el exterior a través de la ventana, había vuelto el rostro hacia el señor Ollivander, y luego de un momento, se había agachado frente a él.

–Usted aceptó ser parte de mi plan. No puede echarse para atrás, no justo en estos momentos. Sin usted no podré llevar a cabo mi venganza.

–La venganza no lleva a nada bueno, Draco.

–Lo sé –informó el muchacho, incorporándose–, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Yo no soy un héroe, no puedo hacer justicia, no me interesa hacer justicia. Lo único que quiero es venganza. Además, si no continuamos con esta farsa, nunca lo dejarán en paz.

Harry vio cómo el señor Ollivander bajaba la mirada, en un ademán cavilante. En ese preciso instante los cristales de la ventana se resquebrajaron, y el local fue bombardeado por un sinnúmero de ataques, y en su mayoría eran ataques con fuego.

–Tienes razón –accedió finalmente el anciano mago, poniéndose en pie–. Pero tú no corres ningún peligro¿verdad?

–Ni el más mínimo, en cuanto usted salga yo me desapareceré y lo encontraré en el callejón Knockturn.

–Bien.

–Creo que no es necesario ver más, Harry –dijo Liza de pronto, cuando el Malfoy del recuerdo se había desprendido de su capa negra–. Hasta ahora, todo ha sido como el señor Ollivander dijo.

–No, espera –pidió Harry cuando vio que su prima se inclinaba para llamar con la Palma a la pequeña esfera incrustada–. Quiero saber por qué no se fue.

–¿Por qué no se fue? –repitió Liza sin entender.

–Sí. Malfoy acaba de decir que desaparecería y se encontraría con el señor Ollivander en el callejón Knockturn, pero sabemos que eso no pasó. El mismo señor Ollivander nos dijo que ignoraba qué había pasado, pero sin duda, algo había salido mal; y yo quiero saber qué fue.

–Como quieras –concedió la muchacha al fin.

Continuaron dentro del recuerdo, y cuando el señor Ollivander se hubo cubierto completamente con su disfraz, salió de la tienda y no se detuvo cuando los otros mortífagos lo llamaron. Ése era el momento en que Malfoy desaparecería, pero no lo hizo. Aunque no por falta de intentos: el muchacho cerraba los ojos, e indudablemente se concentraba para poder escapar, pero nada pasaba.

–Han hechizado el lugar –comentó Liza incrédula–. Las conjeturas del señor Ollivander eran ciertas, es un hechizo anti-aparición.

–Por eso no se fue –concluyó Harry–. No pudo irse.

–Así que después de todo sí sospechaban de él.

–No se queden ahí. –La voz del mortífago que comandaba al pequeño grupo retumbó en el local vacío–. ¡Atrápenlo!

Pasos ajetreados se hicieron audibles, pero nadie irrumpió en el lugar. Tal y como el anciano mago había dicho, los mortífagos habían ido tras de él.

–¿Qué hay del muchacho? –preguntó una voz desconocida que obviamente hablaba con su líder–. ¿Lo dejamos ir?

Hubo un rato de silencio en el que Malfoy contuvo la respiración, hasta que finalmente, la respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría:

–No.

Y sin más, destruyeron el local, sin importar que Draco Malfoy estuviera ahí.

–Fin del recuerdo, Harry –dijo Liza, al instante–¿ves cómo los bordes comienzan a desvanecerse?

Harry se quedó anonadado por la indiferencia de su prima. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que, si los mortífagos ya sospechaban de Malfoy, entonces tal vez aquello corroboraba que genuinamente había ayudado al señor Ollivander? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy suspicaz. No todo lo que Liza hacía o decía era con doble sentido. Además de que una expresión ceñuda se había dibujado en el rostro de la muchacha.

–Creo que tenías razón desde un principio –dijo Harry suspirando y tratando de no ver mal todo lo que Liza hacía–, el recuerdo no servía para nada.

Pero Liza no respondió, y a decir verdad, Harry dudaba que siquiera lo hubiera escuchado. Su ceño continuaba fruncido, y movía los labios sin articular palabra.

–¿Liza? –la llamó el muchacho.

–Padre –murmuró la joven, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro–. Es gracioso –comentó sin dejar de sonreír–, los tres cojeamos del mismo pie.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron en su prima, sin poder entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Yo no veo lo gracioso –dijo, esperando una explicación.

–No esperaba que lo hicieras –le aclaró Liza, ampliando su sonrisa–. Con tu permiso.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación, desconcertando a Harry.

–¡Espera! –le llamó de inmediato–. ¡Liza!

–¡Liza!

Alguien más había pronunciado el nombre de la joven, alguien fuera de la habitación. Cuando Harry salió vio que se trataba de la profesora McGonagall. Liza se había detenido y se había vuelto hacia ella.

–¿Sí, Minerva?

–Justo iba a la enfermería para buscarte –explicó deprisa–, quiero saber qué averiguaste del chico.

–No pude sacarle nada, Minerva, se negó a cooperar.

–¿Qué¿Pero acaso no insististe?

–Por supuesto que insistí, pero él no cedió.

–Escucha Liza, es muy importante que el muchacho hable. Estoy casi segura de que él conoce información que nos sería de mucha utilidad, y tú eres la única que puede obtener esa información. No sabemos cuánto tiempo durará vi… consciente.

–Precisamente por eso no puedo arriesgarme a irrumpir en su mente. Eso sólo lo acercará más a la muerte, y no ganaremos nada. Lo siento, Minerva, pero esta vez mis manos están atadas.

Y dicho eso la joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

–¡Espera! –volvió a llamarla Harry–. ¿Adónde vas?

La joven se volvió de nueva cuenta y respondió:

–A dormir. Ya estoy cansada. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Y dándoles la espalda, reanudó su caminata.

–¿No vas a dormir con nosotros? –preguntó el muchacho sin siquiera pensarlo.

–No, Harry –contestó la joven deteniéndose pero sin volverse a él–, no voy a dormir con ustedes.

Y con ese último comentario, Liza zanjó aquella conversación y desapareció al fondo del pasillo. Tanto Harry como la profesora McGonagall estaban estupefactos por el comportamiento de Liza.

–No lo tome a mal profesora –pidió Harry luego de un rato de silencio–. Liza ha estado muy rara.

–Pero tiene razón: es mejor ir a dormir.

Y comprendiendo que en esos momentos Liza no era el tema favorito de la profesora, Harry asintió, y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor. En el camino tuvo oportunidad de pensar en lo que su prima había dicho: "los tres cojeamos del mismo pie"; pero por más que le dio vueltas al asunto, no lo entendió. ¿Qué había querido decir Liza¿Quiénes eran "los tres"? Harry pensaba que cuando la muchacha había dicho "los tres" se había referido a Malfoy, a ella misma, y a él; aunque bien podía haberse estado refiriendo a alguien más. Aquello era poco probable, pero posible.

–Te ves agotado, querido –dijo la Señora Gorda cuando Harry estuvo frente a ella–. No sé por qué Liza vino tan temprano a despertarte.

–Tenía sus razones –explicó Harry con prontitud–, aunque la verdad es que no me convencieron.

–No serían lo suficientemente buenas –aventuró la dama.

El muchacho no refutó aquello. No es que las razones de Liza no fueran buenas, sino que Harry pensaba que el hecho de levantarse tan temprano no influía en el aprendizaje del manejo de la Palma de Godric.

–Fue un día muy largo, además –comentó Harry cuando sintió que había estado mucho tiempo callado.

–Y todavía no acaba, Harry, porque adentro te están esperando tus amigos –advirtió la mujer con complicidad, y sin más, le dio paso al interior de la torre. Tomando aire para recuperar fuerzas, Harry entró. Efectivamente, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la sala común.

–¡Hasta que llegas! –exclamó Ron.

–¿Y? –urgió Hermione–. ¿Cómo les fue?

–¿Consiguieron algo? –inquirió Ginny con presteza.

–Sí y no –contestó Harry avanzando hacia ellos y sentándose en un sillón–. Liza consiguió sacarle un recuerdo, pero era completamente inservible porque Malfoy no quiso cooperar, y según ella, si irrumpe en su mente como ya hemos visto que hace, puede acortarle la vida al muy hipócrita.

–¡Ja¡Lo sabía! –dijo Ron levantándose de su lugar–. No les va a decir nada, ni una palabra. Sólo está fingiendo.

–Yo no estoy tan segura, Ron –refutó Hermione–; pudo haber fingido sus heridas y sin embargo ésas son reales.

–¿Lo estás defendiendo?

–No. Sólo digo que podría estar diciendo la verdad.

–En el recuerdo de Malfoy todo pasó tal y como el señor Ollivander relató –explicó Harry con un poco de tedio–, pero el hecho de que así haya sido no significa que Malfoy actuara de buena fe.

–Nunca vamos a poder confiar en él –dijo Ginny reflexiva–. Es un Malfoy, y nunca se debe confiar en un Malfoy.

–Tal vez eso mismo piense Voldemort –apuntó Hermione.

–Como sea, hoy ya no hay nada que hacer y yo estoy muy cansado –concluyó Harry–. Liza vino muy temprano por mí, todavía no amanecía; y si va a hacer de eso una costumbre, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, y tras desearse las buenas noches, se fueron a sus dormitorios.

–¿Realmente crees que Malfoy sepa alguna información relevante? –preguntó Ron cuando se estaban metiendo en sus camas.

–No estoy seguro, pero podría ser.

–Yo no creo que hayan sido tan tontos como para confiarle algo importante a él.

–Le confiaron la tarea de matar a Dumbledore.

–Sí, pero lo hicieron porque creían que no podría hacerlo, y a fin de cuentas no lo hizo.

Ron tenía razón, y lo más seguro era que después de semejante irresponsabilidad, Voldemort no sólo lo hubiera castigado, sino que le hubiera retirado toda su confianza.

No hablaron más, y en menos de cinco minutos, Ron se encontró roncando sonoramente, y Harry no tardó mucho en seguir a su amigo, pues a pesar de que quería reflexionar sobre el asunto de Malfoy, pudo más el cansancio y agotamiento que lo embargaban, producto de un día difícil y extenuante.

* * *

–Harry, Harry.

Una voz susurrante lo llamaba, obligándolo a abandonar sus sueños y, muy a su pesar, a poner a su cerebro a trabajar con normalidad para despertar.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

–Soy yo, Liza.

Intuyendo la razón por la que su prima estaba ahí cuando aún faltaba un buen rato para el amanecer, el muchacho le dijo:

–Liza, es muy temprano. ¿Tenemos que hablar sobre la Palma justo ahora?

–No se trata de la Palma, Harry –lo corrigió la joven–. Es Draco. Se está muriendo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, abriendo los ojos violentamente e incorporándose.

–Poppy me fue a avisar en cuanto comenzó a agonizar. Tiene diez minutos en ese estado y… y quiere vernos. A ti y a mí.

–¿Vernos? –repitió el muchacho–. ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, pero si queremos averiguarlo tienes que apresurarte. Te espero abajo.

Y antes de que Harry hiciera más preguntas, Liza salió del dormitorio. Aún un poco aturdido por la noticia, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y se reunió con Liza en la sala común. Echaron a correr en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, procurando perder el menor tiempo posible. La señora Pomfrey los recibió en la enfermería.

–¿Cómo está? –cuestionó Liza en un murmullo.

–Muy mal. No va a sobrevivir a esto. Es por eso que consentí esta visita de emergencia.

Los condujo hasta la cama de Malfoy y después los dejó solos, dándole a Draco la privacidad que seguramente quería para hablar con ellos. El muchacho, que se encontraba bañado en sudor y en extremo pálido, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Al sentirse observado, abrió los ojos y los miró fijamente, primero a Harry y luego a Liza. Se habían colocado uno a cada lado de su cama.

–Vinieron –les dijo débilmente.

–No podíamos negarnos –explicó Liza–, porque creímos que tal vez tenías algo importante que decirnos.

El muchacho asintió.

–¿Y¿Qué es? –inquirió Harry tratando de no desesperar.

–Cuando desperté me dijeron que querían saber las razones por las que ayudé al señor Ollivander. ¿Aún quieren saberlas?

–Claro –respondió Liza–, siempre y cuando tú quieras decírnoslas.

Draco tomó varias bocanadas de aire, tal vez porque estaba considerando decirles o no; tal vez porque el tiempo se le acababa y su cuerpo le pedía más oxígeno.

–Él mató a mi madre –dijo al fin, dejando que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y cayeran en su almohada–. La mató porque no cumplí con lo que se me encomendó.

Harry estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de oír.

–Pero… pero te acercaste bastante al éxito en tu misión –le dijo, incrédulo.

–No importa si estuve cerca o no de lograrlo. No lo hice, y para el Señor Tenebroso eso es todo lo que cuenta. Y para castigarme mató a mi madre. Era lo único que tenía y me la quitó. ¡Me la quitó y no pude hacer nada¡Qué se puede hacer en contra de él!

No era una pregunta, era un lamento. Harry se esforzó por permanecer indiferente, pero simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos ante la desgracia de su antiguo compañero. Era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar, y como en la primera, sus lágrimas eran genuinas. Voldemort era tan mezquino con sus mortífagos de la misma forma en que lo era con sus víctimas, y aunque eso Harry ya lo sabía, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando escuchó sobre la muerte de Narcisa Malfoy. Liza, por otra parte, tenía el semblante calmado y pensativo; no parecía sorprendida en absoluto, seguramente porque ella comprendía más a fondo la vileza de su padre biológico.

–Tú no te ves sorprendida –apuntó Malfoy, seguramente después de haber evaluado las reacciones de sus interlocutores–. ¿Por qué?

–Tu recuerdo dice más de lo que crees –respondió Liza con simplicidad–. Tal vez ni siquiera tú te habías percatado de ello.

–Explícate –dijo Draco, pero más que una orden parecía una petición.

Harry fijó sus ojos en su prima, aguardando también por la explicación que el rubio le pedía. Él había visto el recuerdo junto con Liza y sin embargo no había visto u oído nada que le indicara que Narcisa Malfoy estaba muerta.

–Después de que fuiste a dar aviso a tus compañeros mortífagos sobre el avistamiento del señor Ollivander en el callejón Diagon, uno de ellos te dijo: "Puede que con esto el Señor Tenebroso no te castigue con tu padre también". Ese "también" significaba que Voldemort ya te había castigado con tu madre y planeaba hacer lo mismo con tu padre. Aunque no fue en ese momento cuando entendí a qué tipo de castigo se referían. Fue hasta que hablaste con el señor Ollivander y le dijiste que querías venganza, que todo me quedó muy claro. ¿Por qué otra razón arriesgarías tu propia vida, sino por vengar a tu ser querido?

–No pensé que eso te revelaría la verdad –murmuró Malfoy con dificultad y para asombro de Harry, una sincera sonrisa de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro–. Eres tan lista como él lo era.

Un pequeño silencio cayó sobre los tres. Harry sabía que últimamente su prima se había vuelto muy susceptible a cualquier mención de su padre, e intuía que esa susceptibilidad aumentaba si quien se refería a él era la misma persona que había maquinado todo el plan para asesinarlo.

–¿Por qué no me has matado? –cuestionó Malfoy súbitamente, y parecía que realmente no entendía por qué–. Yo iba a asesinar a tu padre.

–Y aún así, no lo hiciste –intervino Harry antes de que Liza pudiera contestar–. Bajaste la varita.

Draco rió por lo bajo.

–Sabía que después de todo sí habías estado ahí, Potter –le dijo, y parecía muy orgulloso de haberlo sospechado siquiera.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy? –Harry finalmente externaba esa pregunta para que el único que podía contestarla lo hiciera.

–No lo sé –Fue la respuesta del muchacho, luego de un rato de cavilación–. No sé por qué lo hice.

–Porque sabías que mi padre sí te podía ayudar –aclaró Liza, contestando por él–. Y hubieras dado cualquier cosa por proteger a tu familia. Es por eso que no te he matado. Creo que ya has sufrido bastante.

"Los tres cojeamos del mismo pie". La frase de Liza comenzó a bailar en la cabeza de Harry. Ahora lo entendía todo: los tres habían perdido a sus madres a manos del mismísimo Voldemort, y en su caso, también había perdido a su padre en esas garras.

Súbitamente, Malfoy se aferró con fuerza a los bordes de la cama y con los ojos desorbitados, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar el aire por la boca con suma dificultad.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Harry alarmado.

Liza corrió hacia el despacho de la señora Pomfrey, y al instante regresó con la enfermera. Ésta, al verlo, les ordenó:

–No pueden estar aquí. Váyanse.

–¡No! –exclamó Malfoy en una negación casi inaudible, y tomó a Harry por la muñeca con una fuerza sorprendente, considerando que ya estaba agonizando–. Potter, tú eres el único que puede derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Si no fuera así él no se esforzaría tanto por aniquilarte. Prométeme que vas a acabar con él.

–Malfoy, yo…

–Tú sí puedes hacer justicia, entonces hazla, por todos aquellos que no pudimos, o que no quisimos. Mátalo. Prométemelo.

–Pero…

–¡Prométemelo, Harry!

Harry estaba simplemente anonadado. Nunca le hubiera pasado por la mente que Malfoy, su rival y hasta su enemigo en el colegio, le pediría que le prometiera eso algún día. Pero ahí estaban y se lo estaba pidiendo. No podía negarse. Respirando con aún mayor dificultad, Draco le apretó más la muñeca y urgió:

–¡Harry!

–Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo.

Malfoy lo soltó, y por primera vez en su vida, le sonrió de verdad, aunque no duró mucho, pues en seguida los ataques de asfixia regresaron.

–Bueno –habló la señora Pomfrey imponiéndose–, ya pueden irse. ¡Rápido!

No esperaron a que la indicación volviera a ser dada. Abandonaron la enfermería con prontitud, pero no se alejaron de ahí. Tenían que esperar a saber por la suerte de Draco. El sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte y Harry no paraba de pensar. Pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder; en lo que acababa de prometer. Ahora, no sólo tenía que hacer justicia por todos los que estaban en su lista mental, sino que también debía hacer justicia por los Malfoy. Quién lo hubiera pensado.

La señora Pomfrey no tardó mucho en salir, y cuando lo hizo, su semblante era sombrío y desalentador. Harry y Liza se acercaron lentamente, y antes de que pudieran preguntar nada, les dijo:

–No hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Murió en una terrible agonía.

–No se merecía tanto sufrimiento después de lo que Voldemort le hizo –declaró Liza sin un asomo de duda en su voz.

Inconscientemente guardaron un poco de silencio, como si respetaran aquel momento de luto, y fue debido a ese silencio, que un lejano sonido de cascos llegó hasta sus oídos.

–¿Oyen eso? –inquirió la señor Pomfrey.

–Sí –respondió Harry aguzando el oído–. Parece… parece como si un caballo viniera para acá.

No bien terminó de haber dicho eso, cuando una criatura cuadrúpeda dobló la esquina y avanzó hacia ellos como una ráfaga. Se trataba de un centauro. De Magorian, específicamente.

–¡Magorian! –exclamó Liza sorprendida cuando el centauro estuvo lo bastante cerca–. ¿Qué…

–Liza Dumbledore –dijo con una voz profunda–. La Alianza que hicimos es la que hoy me hizo venir aquí.

–¿La Alianza? –repitió Harry.

–Hay mortífagos. Mortífagos que muy a nuestro pesar se están abriendo paso por el Bosque Prohibido.


	32. Los árboles caídos

**Capítulo 32.**

**Los árboles caídos**

–¿Mortífagos? –repitió Harry–. ¿Cómo?

–Eso no lo sé, Harry Potter, pero hicimos una Alianza entre criaturas mágicas y magos, y debemos cumplir lo que prometimos.

–Tenemos que avisarles a todos –dijo Liza tomando rápidas decisiones–. Traten de entretenerlos el mayor tiempo posible. No tardaremos.

Magorian asintió y se fue, tan rápido como había llegado.

–Poppy, hay que sacar a todos los enfermos de aquí, llevarlos de vuelta a San Mungo; si los mortífagos llegan a pasar del Bosque Prohibido, el castillo ya tiene que estar vacío¿de acuerdo? Llévate a Fawkes.

–Entendido, Liza.

Y sin más la bruja se dirigió a las aulas en donde estaban los enfermos.

–Harry, avísale a todo aquél que te encuentres en el camino, y después tú y tus amigos vayan a ayudar con el traslado de los enfermos.

–¿Qué¡Yo quiero pelear! –replicó Harry al instante.

–Haz lo que te digo, demonios. ¡Vete!

Pero el muchacho no se movió. El quería quedarse en Hogwarts y ser útil en la batalla, y la negativa de Liza lo frustraba enormemente.

–Pero Liza…

–¡YA!

Y sin darle oportunidad a replicar, la joven giró sobre sus pies y se alejó velozmente. Harry estuvo tentado a darle alcance, pero entendiendo que cosas más importantes le atañían en esos momentos, hizo lo mismo que su prima, y se fue, corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

–¡Ataque mortífago! –comenzó a gritar cuando estuvo cerca del Gran Comedor–. ¡Mortífagos en el Bosque Prohibido!

Sin pensarlo siquiera, se precipitó sobre las puertas de la enorme aula, y derrapando para detenerse, se topó frente a frente con los integrantes de la Orden que allí se encontraban, quienes se habían levantado de sus asientos, y parecía que habían estado a punto de salir al vestíbulo, alarmados.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó el profesor Slughorn con desconcierto–. ¿Cómo que hay mortífagos en el Bosque Prohibido?

–No estoy seguro, los centauros mandaron el aviso –contestó Harry atropelladamente–, tenemos que desalojar Hogwarts, rápido.

Y sin mayor explicación, todos se fueron de inmediato. Si querían vaciar Hogwarts tenían que trabajar todos juntos y deprisa.

Harry continuó con su vertiginosa carrera, dando el aviso a todo aquél que se cruzó en su camino, y cuando finalmente alcanzó el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor, encontró a sus amigos, que acababan de salir de la sala común.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Ron en cuanto lo vio–. Justo nos estábamos preguntando en dónde te habías metido.

–¿Liza te estaba enseñando más cosas sobre la Palma? –cuestionó Ginny, y parecía que de antemano sabía la respuesta.

–No –contestó Harry–. Estaba en la enfermería. Malfoy murió.

–¿Qué? –dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny al unísono.

–Lo que oyeron. Nos mandó llamar, a Liza y a mí, cuando ya estaba agonizando. No nos dijo mucho, pero sí nos dijo la razón que lo había alentado a ayudar al señor Ollivander, pero en estos momentos no hay tiempo para contar eso; Magorian vino a avisarnos que hay mortífagos en el Bosque Prohibido.

–¿Mortífagos? –repitió Hermione–. ¡Entonces tenemos que evacuar Hogwarts!

–Eso es justo lo que he estado diciendo. He avisado a todo el que me he encontrado.

–No bastará con eso –objetó Hermione–. Tenemos que ayudar.

–Pues entonces¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó Ron–. ¡Vámonos!

Y al instante, se dirigieron a los pisos inferiores, en donde el caos reinaba doquiera que se mirara.

–Me imagino que vamos a transportar a los pacientes con _Fawkes_¿o no? –cuestionó Ginny, viendo a todos lados.

–Pues eso fue lo que dijo Liza –corroboró Harry–, pero no creo que terminemos rápido si sólo nos atenemos a _Fawkes_.

Repentinamente, un estruendoso sonido como de trueno resonó a lo lejos, pero con la suficiente claridad y la fuerza necesaria para indicarles que quien había causado aquel ruido estaba más cerca de lo que ellos hubieran querido.

–¡No podemos depender sólo de _Fawkes_! –exclamó Hermione alarmada–. ¡Tenemos que ser capaces de desaparecernos dentro del castillo!

–Hay que encontrar a McGonagall –dijo Ron.

–Así que, abriéndose paso entre aquel desorden, se dispusieron a buscar a la profesora McGonagall.

–¡Eh, ustedes! –gritó uno de los sanadores, al ver que los cuatro pretendían alejarse del lugar sin ayudar–. ¿Adónde van¡Nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda aquí!

–Necesitamos ver a la profesora McGonagall –aclaró Harry.

Y antes de que pudieran detenerlos, se alejaron corriendo de allí, pensando en dónde podrían encontrar a su antigua profesora. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acortaron camino por los atajos que había por todo Hogwarts, asomándose en cada piso para cerciorarse de que McGonagall no estuviera ahí. De pronto, cuando doblaron en una esquina para llegar al vestíbulo principal del castillo, casi chocaron con una persona que corría en dirección contraria a donde ellos lo hacían.

–¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! –exclamó Neville Longbottom con la respiración entrecortada–, si me ayudan a difundir el mensaje acabaré más rápido.

–¿Qué mensaje? –cuestionó Ginny.

–La profesora McGonagall me pidió que avisara a todo el mundo que ha quitado el hechizo anti-aparición del castillo –explicó apresuradamente–. Liza se lo pidió así.

–Parece que Liza nos leyó la mente –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

–No hay que cantar victoria todavía –replicó Hermione muy seria–, hay que correr la voz.

–Sí, vamos –apoyó Harry.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny echaron a correr, y cuando Neville se dispuso a seguirlos, Harry lo detuvo.

–Espera, Neville –le dijo casi en un susurro–. ¿Tú viste cuando Liza habló con McGonagall?

–Sí –contestó el muchacho desconcertado.

–¿Y viste adónde fue Liza después?

Neville lo miró con recelo, y luego contestó:

–Es mejor que en estos momentos nos concentremos en evacuar Hogwarts, Harry. No tiene caso que vayas a buscar a Liza.

Pocas veces, Harry había escuchado a Neville hablar con esa determinación. De cierta manera le recordó cuando, estando en primer año, se había enfrentado a ellos cuando habían decidido ir por la Piedra Filosofal.

–De todas formas voy a ir a buscarla –sentenció Harry con terquedad–, pero sin tu ayuda tardaré más.

Y entendiendo que no podría disuadirlo de hacer lo contrario, con un suspiro, Neville finalmente dijo:

–La última vez que la vi se dirigía a las mazmorras, y de eso no hace ni cinco minutos.

Harry asintió, y sin más, comenzó una veloz carrera hacia donde Neville le había indicado. Bajó los escalones saltando la mayor parte, y en poco tiempo se encontró en su destino. Liza estaba al fondo del lúgubre corredor, así que el muchacho se lanzó hacia ella sin demora.

–¡Liza! –le gritó al instante.

La joven se volvió hacia él, pero no corrió para darle alcance, simplemente esperó a que él llegara hasta ella.

–Liza¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó entrecortado una vez que se hubo plantado frente a ella.

–Debemos liberar a los rehenes.

Y tras decir eso, la joven abrió la puerta de la última mazmorra. Bellatrix Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew levantaron la mirada en cuanto los dos primos irrumpieron en la habitación.

–¿Es el día de tu venganza? –cuestionó Bellatrix con sorna.

–No –respondió Liza al instante–. Es día del juicio.

–¿Mío? –inquirió la mujer–. ¿O tuyo?

Liza no contestó a esa pregunta; en su lugar, le dijo a Harry:

–Harry, regresa al vestíbulo y ayuda con los enfermos. Yo me encargaré de estos dos.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Harry desconcertado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su prima se le adelantó:

–Ya habías recibido instrucciones mías, así que no refutes ahora y haz lo que te digo.

Pese a no estar de acuerdo, Harry no quería que la autoridad de Liza se viera mermada frente a los dos prisioneros, así que sin decir nada más, salió de la mazmorra y se dirigió a los pisos superiores. Haría lo que Liza le pedía y no se quejaría, pero no se quedaría en San Mungo. Regresaría a dar batalla sin importar lo que su prima dijese.

A toda velocidad atravesó los pisos del castillo, hasta que finalmente encontró a Ginny en uno de ellos. Estaba organizando a un pequeño grupo de enfermos, el cual seguramente no tardaría en ser llevado a San Mungo.

–¡Ginny!

–¡Harry¿Encontraste a Liza?

–Sí, pero acordamos que ayudaría a evacuar Hogwarts así que por eso estoy aquí. Después regresaré a la batalla.

La pelirroja lo miró con recelo.

–¿Y ella lo sabe?

–No hay necesidad de que lo sepa¿no crees?

Ginny no contestó aquello. Harry miró a su alrededor con detenimiento, buscando a Ron y a Hermione, y al no encontrarlos, preguntó:

–¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

–Cada uno se llevó un grupo de enfermos a San Mungo. No deben tardar en regresar.

La muchacha no había terminado de decir esa frase cuando dos personas se materializaron dentro del aula con un sonoro estallido. Eran Ron y Hermione.

–¿Cómo van? –preguntó Harry al instante.

–Aún faltan, pero son pocos –contestó Hermione y estaba notoriamente más calmada.

–El poder desaparecernos desde cualquier parte del castillo nos ayudó mucho –comentó Ron.

–Sí, pero sin ese hechizo estamos desprotegidos –dijo Ginny, externando lo que todos ya habían pensado.

–Entonces más nos vale terminar pronto –concluyó Harry, y de inmediato se unió a la tarea de llevarse a los enfermos de vuelta a San Mungo.

Cuando Harry se llevó al siguiente grupo, se dio cuenta de que, si en Hogwarts había caos, San Mungo era un pandemonio. Los pocos sanadores que se habían transportado al hospital para ayudar con la reinstalación de los pacientes estaban vueltos locos. Y no era para menos, pues cuando apenas estaban acomodando a un grupo de diez enfermos, aparecía otro, y luego otro y otro. Pero Harry no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que concentrarse en vaciar Hogwarts lo antes posible, ya después se las arreglarían con el orden.

Estuvieron apareciendo y desapareciendo aproximadamente por cinco minutos más, pues al haber tantos miembros de la Orden, y al poder desaparecerse de cualquier aula del castillo, aquello resultó más fácil de lo que habían pensado. Una vez que hubieron concluido su tarea, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dispusieron a regresar a Hogwarts para pelear contra los mortífagos en el Bosque Prohibido, pero fueron rápidamente detenidos por Lupin.

–Ustedes quédense aquí –les dijo con premura–, es mejor que ayuden a instalar a todos los pacientes.

–De ninguna manera me voy a quedar aquí –refutó Harry, molesto–, voy a ir a pelear.

–¡No, Harry! –negó Remus rotundamente, elevando la voz–, no vamos a arriesgarte. Quédate aquí y ayuda con los enfermos.

Y antes de que el muchacho pudiera reclamar por aquella orden, Lupin desapareció, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Con una infinita frustración, se volvió a sus amigos.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor, Harry –dijo Hermione dubitativa.

–¿Qué no se dan cuenta? –inquirió Harry exaltado–: Liza ordenó que no me dejaran ir a la batalla, seguramente porque es en esta pelea cuando ella planea morir. ¡No puedo permitir eso!

Sus tres amigos lo miraron angustiados. Luego de que pensaran en ello, y de un largo silencio, Ginny dijo:

–Vete, Harry. Ve con Liza. No es la forma en que ella merece morir.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, Harry, vete –apoyó Hermione al instante.

–Nosotros te cubriremos –aseguró Ron.

–Pero…

–¡Vete ya! –dijeron los tres al unísono.

Y después de una última mirada, asintió y se fue a Hogwarts, confiando en que sus amigos harían que su ausencia no fuera notoria. Apareció en el vestíbulo principal, el cual ya estaba vacío. Sin tiempo que perder salió del castillo, corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. No debían de verlo, así que, en lugar de ir por el sendero, comenzó a abrirse paso por entre los árboles y los arbustos.

–¿Volvieron a colocar el hechizo anti-aparición? –La voz de Moody llegó hasta los oídos de Harry, y a juzgar por el volumen, estaba cerca.

–Sí, Minerva lo acaba de hacer hace como un minuto –respondió la voz de Tonks.

–Bien.

Al parecer, Harry había llegado a Hogwarts en el momento preciso, pues de haber deliberado con sus amigos un poco más, le hubiera resultado imposible aparecerse en el castillo.

–Ahí vienen –dijo Moody de pronto–. Es hora.

Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, el muchacho continuó avanzando, pues aunque quería ayudar en la pelea, su prioridad en aquellos momentos era Liza. Ocultándose, Harry vio cómo varios mortífagos, siempre encapuchados y con sus máscaras puestas, corrían hacia donde Moody y Tonks estaban.

Luchando enormemente contra su impulso por pelear, continuó, siempre procurando no ser visto por nadie. Los sonidos bélicos le llegaban de cerca y de todas direcciones, pero no se detuvo por nada, cuando de pronto, y tomándolo por sorpresa, Harry tropezó con un bulto bastante grande, y no pudiendo mantener su equilibrio, cayó dolorosamente. Preocupado por haber llamado la atención de alguien, se levantó al instante y sacó su varita, pero nadie llegó. Cuando lo sintió oportuno bajó la guardia, y fue hasta ese momento cuando se percató de lo que era eso con lo que había tropezado: el cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Estaba muerto. Eso quería decir que Liza ya había pasado por ahí, pues Pettigrew estaba con ella.

Todavía impresionado por la terrible visión de aquel cadáver, Harry se alejó de allí. Si ni siquiera la misma batalla lo detenía, entonces no tenía por qué amilanarse ante un mortífago sin vida. Corría tan rápido como podía, ocultándose todo el tiempo. El costado comenzó a dolerle, y el sudor no dejaba de caer por su rostro; le parecía que ya había corrido por una eternidad, pero Liza no estaba por ningún lado. Tal vez, después de todo, sí había sido demasiado tarde, ya no había alcanzado a su prima.

Fue precisamente en ese momento, cuando comenzaba a perder toda esperanza, que la vio: Liza había desaparecido detrás de unos árboles cercanos, sujetando con fuerza a Bellatrix Lestrange. Sacando fuerza de su interior, apresuró su carrera, y siguió los pasos de su prima. Tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando se topó de frente con la espalda de la joven. Liza se había detenido inesperadamente, y frente a ella había alguien más, alguien cuya sola silueta provocaba que aquel bosque fuera aún más tétrico, alguien que ya había estado ahí y que le había causado mucho daño a los unicornios. Era Voldemort.

–¡Liza! –exclamó Harry.

La muchacha se volvió sobresaltada.

–¡Harry¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Ésta sí que es una bella reunión –dijo Voldemort complacido–: los dos primos reunidos ante mí.

Ninguno respondió ante el comentario. Liza soltó a Bellatrix, quien cayó a los pies de Voldemort.

–¡Mi señor! –dijo, arrastrándose hasta él–. ¡Perdóneme¡Yo no hablé, pero aún así esa maldita se enteró de todo lo que quiso¡No pude hacer nada para evitarlo¡Perdóneme!

Voldemort retrocedió un paso, y alejó el borde de su túnica de las manos temblorosas de la mujer.

–Me fallaste Bella –le dijo con calma–. Es una lástima. _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Y sin más, el cuerpo de Bellatrix cayó estrepitosamente. Harry dio un paso al frente para atacar a Voldemort, pero Liza lo detuvo. No le dijo nada, simplemente evitó que continuara avanzando. Los ojos rojos del mago tenebroso se fijaron en los dos muchachos.

–¿Cómo nos encontraron? –preguntó Liza de pronto.

–Tenía a alguien siguiendo a Ollivander –respondió Voldemort con naturalidad–. Le hice creer que le había perdido el rastro, y el viejo se lo creyó.

–¿Y cómo llegaron hasta aquí? –cuestionó Harry conteniendo la furia.

–Harry¿acaso no recuerdas que hace seis años yo merodeaba por aquí y me alimentaba de las criaturas del bosque? Hay muchos secretos sobre este lugar que ustedes no conocen.

Harry sintió hervir la sangre con aquella sentencia. Empuñaba la varita con tal fuerza que sentía un ligero hormigueo en su mano.

–Tus mortífagos no me atacaron –comentó Liza con desenfado, como quien hace un comentario sobre el clima.

–Les ordené que no lo hicieran –explicó Voldemort de igual manera desenfadada–. Tú y yo teníamos que hablar. Dime¿has tomado una decisión, Liza?

–Sí, lo he hecho –contestó la muchacha.

Acto seguido, y ante la mirada atónita de Harry, la joven esquivó el cuerpo de Bellatrix y avanzó hacia Voldemort, sin amenazarlo con la varita.

–Dijiste que juntos reinaríamos¿verdad, "padre"?

–Eso dije, "hija".

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–¡Liza! –Fue todo lo que pudo decir, aún presa de la incredulidad.

La joven se volvió hacia él, pero continuó de pie al lado de Voldemort, quien posó una de sus huesudas manos en el hombro de Liza.

–Te lo dije, Harry. Hay maldad en mí que no se puede extirpar. Yo te lo dije.

Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Liza no podía hacerles eso.

–Todo termina aquí, Harry –dijo Voldemort con voz melosa.

–Yo quiero hacerlo –pidió Liza de pronto–, yo quiero matar al que nadie pudo… al que nadie pudo durante 16 años… yo quiero matar al chico Potter.

Harry vio cómo Voldemort tenía un momento de hesitación, pero finalmente dijo:

–De acuerdo. Pero hazlo ahora.

Liza sacó su varita y caminó hasta plantarse delante de Harry. El muchacho ni siquiera pudo apuntarla con su varita. Todavía continuaba muy impresionado por la traición de su prima. La punta de la varita de la joven estaba justo frente al pecho de Harry.

–Debiste ver esto venir, Harry –dijo Liza con naturalidad–. Sabes lo que mi madre hizo, no sé qué te hizo pensar que yo no haría lo mismo.

–Liza…

–Y no me arrepiento. Debiste de haberme matado cuando pudiste.

Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban clavados en la muchacha. Aquello tenía que ser una actuación, debía de haber algún signo en el rostro de la joven que le indicara que todo era una farsa. Pero no había nada; Liza estaba determinada a matarlo.

–¡Mátalo! –gritó Voldemort impaciente.

–_¡Avada…_

–¡Liza! –exclamó una voz detrás de Harry.

No le fue necesario volverse, pues reconoció la voz de inmediato: se trataba de Remus Lupin. Y entonces, y sin que Harry lograra comprender nada, Liza desvió sus ojos blancos hacia donde el licántropo estaba, y luego de un asentimiento, la joven giró sobre sus pies y apuntó a algo al lado de Voldemort.

–… _Kedavra!_ –terminó la muchacha, y la maldición golpeó de lleno en unos árboles, los cuales cayeron pesadamente sobre Voldemort.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry sintió una ráfaga de aire pasar por su lado izquierdo, aunque no supo qué era, o por qué Lupin había hecho eso.

–_¡Fawkes!_ –llamó Liza, dirigiéndose al cielo y al segundo siguiente, _Fawkes_ estaba ahí, sobrevolando arriba de sus cabezas.

–Liza¿qué… –Harry avanzó, pero se encontró en su camino con una pared invisible, que no le permitió llegar hasta su prima. Esa pared era consecuencia del conjuro que había pasado al lado de él.

–Escúchame, Harry –dijo la joven, volviéndose a su primo y pegando las manos en la pared invisible–. Así es como esto tenía que ser. Es la única forma, no te sientas mal por ello. Prométeme que pondrás en práctica todo lo que te dije de la Palma de Godric. Prométeme que aprenderás a controlarla.

Harry también puso sus manos sobre la pared, pero no contestó.

–¡Prométemelo! –urgió la muchacha, angustiada.

–Te… te lo prometo.

Liza sonrió ante aquella respuesta. Harry no sabía si también debía sonreír. Aún no tenía muy claro lo que acababa de pasar.

–Te quiero, Harry –le dijo la joven, ampliando su sonrisa–. Te quiero mucho. Ahora todo depende de ti.

Y justo en ese momento, la pila de árboles salió disparada por los aires. Voldemort estaba de pie, y estaba furioso.

–Llévatelo, Remus –pidió Liza–, adiós Harry. El portador debe morir.

Y finalmente les dio la espalda, encarando lo que sin duda sería su destino final.

–¡No¡Liza!

Harry golpeó incesantemente la pared invisible, gritando a todo pulmón, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Sintió cómo Lupin lo sujetaba con fuerza y vio cómo _Fawkes_ descendía sobre ellos, y aún así, no pudo apartar la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Voldemort apuntó a Liza con su varita, mientras que la joven dejaba caer la suya, justo como Rina había hecho 16 años atrás.

–_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

–¡LIZA!

El grito de muerte retumbó en su cabeza con un doloroso eco, justo cuando Lupin asió la cola del fénix. Le había parecido que Liza había gritado algo justo cuando él la había llamado por su nombre, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Y ahora, él ya no estaba en Hogwarts, y Liza tampoco.


	33. Los jardines blancos

**Capítulo 33.**

**Los jardines blancos**

–¡LIZA!

Harry y Lupin aparecieron en la sala de recepción de San Mungo, y el muchacho aún llamaba a su prima. Todo había pasado tan rápido, y sin embargo, a Harry le había parecido dolorosamente lento. Las imágenes llegaban a su mente de golpe, pero las veía como si de una película a cuadro por cuadro se tratase. Había visto cómo el rayo de luz verde había brotado de la varita de Voldemort inmediatamente después de que éste pronunciara la maldición asesina; aún distinguía claramente la trayectoria del rayo; el sonido del golpe seco que se había producido cuando el rayo había alcanzado a Liza; y cómo el cuerpo de Liza ya sin vida se desplomaba sobre el suelo. Después de eso, todo le resultaba borroso.

–¡Harry¡Harry¿Qué pasó?

El rostro de Ginny había aparecido frente a él y lo miraba angustiada. La había visto mover los labios y su voz había alcanzado sus oídos, pero era como si Ginny estuviera a kilómetros de él, y no enfrente, como en realidad estaba. Se sentía completamente ajeno a su alrededor.

–¿Qué sucedió? –cuestionó otra voz. Esta vez se trataba de una voz masculina, más grande. Era el señor Weasley.

–Liza está muerta –respondió Lupin casi en un susurro.

–¿¡Qué!? –Horrorizada, la señora Weasley se había llevado las manos a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ron y Hermione estaba de pie al lado de Ginny, y su expresión era muy similar a la señora Weasley.

–No puede ser –balbuceó Hermione con un hilo de voz–, Harry fue al Bosque Prohibido precisamente para eso, para evitar que Liza…

–Liza ya lo sabía –la interrumpió Lupin inmediatamente–, lo sabía todo.

–Pero¿cómo? –cuestionó Ron sin entender–¿cómo es que ella sabía que Harry había ido al Bosque Prohibido?

–Con permiso, por favor –pidió una voz cerca de ellos. Se trataba de uno de los sanadores de San Mungo.

–Parece que aquí estorbamos –comentó el señor Weasley después de que se movieron–, busquemos un lugar en donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en busca de un lugar en el que pudieran conversar, y Harry los siguió por inercia más que por consciencia. Sentía como si el cuerpo que estaba andando no fuera el suyo, pues no recordaba haberle ordenado a sus piernas que se movieran. Vio, como si de un espejismo se tratase, a _Fawkes_ dando vueltas por encima de sus cabezas y de pronto, con una súbita llamarada, el fénix ya no estaba, pero a Harry no le importaba adónde se había ido, pues se sentía como caminando entre nubes, creyendo que todo había sido un sueño. Un terrible sueño.

Finalmente encontraron un aula vacía, y después de haber entrado, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer siete sillas que al instante ocuparon.

–No puede ser que Liza esté muerta, Remus –negó la señora Weasley, siendo más presa del pánico que de la sorpresa–. ¿Estás completamente seguro?

–Desearía no estarlo –respondió Lupin.

Harry tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, e inconscientemente levantó la mano izquierda. Ahí debía resplandecer la Palma de Godric pero no estaba, pues primero debía invocarla. O tal vez, no estaba porque su prima sí había logrado escapar. Sintiendo de pronto que la esperanza inundaba su pecho, el muchacho pensó con fuerza en cuando Liza le había dicho todo sobre la Palma de Godric; trató de visualizar la escena sobre su palma izquierda, y entonces, pasando a ser momentáneamente el centro de todas las miradas, su mano se vio envuelta por un intenso fuego azul. Brillaba ante sus ojos la Palma de Godric, signo indudable de que el antiguo portador había fallecido.

Horrorizado, Harry no fue capaz de mantener encendida la Palma, pues la realidad lo había golpeado de pronto, ocasionando que perdiera la concentración.

–Entonces… es cierto –dijo el señor Weasley, entre asombrado y aterrado–. Liza está… Liza ha…

–Voldemort lo hizo –informó Remus y una nota de amargura fue perceptible en su voz–. Ése era el plan de Liza; un plan del que fui cómplice.

–¿Plan? –repitió Ginny–. ¿Qué plan?

–Liza fue a buscarme antes de ir por Bellatrix y Peter, y fue cuando me explicó todo: pretendía llevarle los rehenes a Voldemort, y después de que él los matara, le diría que no aceptaba volverse su aliada. Después de eso Voldemort la mataría y todo habría terminado.

–¿Y en qué parte está su complicidad? –cuestionó Hermione de inmediato.

–En su plan alternativo. Conociendo cuán obstinado puede llegar a ser Harry, Liza contempló la posibilidad de que no obedecería sus órdenes, y yendo aun en contra de ella, Harry haría acto de presencia, cosa que terminó haciendo. Comprendiendo que si en ese punto Liza le decía a Voldemort que no aceptaba ser su aliada, él la mataría, y entonces Harry quedaría a merced de Voldemort.

–Para que esto no pasara, Liza le haría creer a Voldemort que sí aceptaba ser su aliada, confundiendo a Harry el tiempo suficiente para que Voldemort se lo creyese. Era en ese momento, habiéndome mantenido cerca pero a cierta distancia, cuando yo debía actuar. Y así hice, y gracias a su brillante actuación, Liza fue capaz de tomar por sorpresa a Voldemort y mantenerlo a raya el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Harry.

Luego de esa última frase guardó silencio, como si estuviese esperando que todos terminaran de digerir aquello, y después de un rato dijo súbitamente:

–Yo no quería hacerlo. Le dije que no llevara a cabo ese plan; que aún no era su momento… pero Liza no escuchó nada, me dijo que así era como tenía que ser, y que sólo me pedía que me llevara a Harry después de que ambos hubiesen hablado. Eso era todo.

–¿Y accedió? –cuestionó Ron incrédulo.

–No podía dejar a Harry solo.

–¿Y a Liza sí? –inquirió Harry, finalmente saliendo de su mutismo–. ¿A Liza sí podía dejarla sola?

–Harry, Liza estaba completamente convencida de que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor. Yo intenté disuadirla, pero…

–Quiero ir a Hogwarts –lo interrumpió el muchacho, poniéndose en pie.

–No puedes, Harry –le dijo la señora Weasley, mirándolo suplicante.

–Tenemos que esperar a que nos den el aviso de que ya no hay mortífagos en Hogwarts –indicó el señor Weasley levantándose rápidamente.

–No puedo esperar –replicó Harry, mirando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos–, tengo que ir a Hogwarts ya, tengo que ir por… –se interrumpió al instante, pues le resultaba muy doloroso lo que estaba por decir, pero tenía que decirlo. Era la única forma de aceptarlo–. Tengo que ir por el cuerpo de Liza.

Un incómodo silencio impregnó el ambiente luego de ese comentario, silencio que incrementó aún más la urgencia de Harry por volver a Hogwarts. Como parecía que nadie diría nada más, Harry avanzó hacia la puerta de aquella habitación y se dispuso a salir. Fue entonces cuando Lupin se interpuso en su camino.

–No te vas a ir, Harry –le dijo con voz firme–, no hasta que sepamos que es seguro regresar.

–No pueden evitar que me vaya –refutó, con altivez en la voz.

–Harry, por favor –pidió Ginny desesperada.

–No. Me voy.

Pero justo cuando pasaba al lado de su antiguo profesor, sintió que éste lo tomaba del cuello de la túnica y al segundo siguiente se encontró pegado a la pared, mirando de frente a un Remus Lupin que le resultaba completamente desconocido. Su rostro estaba contraído ya fuera por ira o por frustración, y lo aprisionaba contra la pared con una fuerza que Harry no le conocía.

–¡No vas a ninguna parte, Harry! –exclamó, elevando la voz–. Liza murió sólo para que tú pudieras acercarte más a cumplir tu misión. ¡No voy a permitir que tires a la borda su sacrificio!

Harry le sostuvo la mirada y pese a su desconcierto, trató de zafarse de aquel agarre, pero no lo logró. Fue en ese preciso momento, con las tensiones tan álgidas, que atronadores estallidos se hicieron audibles. Dado por la cantidad de estallidos dedujeron que un grupo numeroso acababa de aparecerse en San Mungo, así que, sin tiempo que perder, abandonaron la habitación y se dirigieron a la recepción del hospital.

Efectivamente, un grupo de integrantes de la Orden del Fénix acababa de materializarse en la estancia. Estaban comandados por Moody y fue eso lo que más confundió a Harry, puesto que Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody no era de los que abandonaban el campo de batalla.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el señor Weasley al instante.

–Han huido –contestó Moody, y parecía que no se explicaba la razón que había incitado a los mortífagos a huir–. ¡Los muy cobardes han dejado Hogwarts!

–¿Cómo? –cuestionó Lupin, ansioso.

–Comenzaron a replegarse al interior del bosque y a destruir todo lo que estuvo a su paso –relató el auror–. Cuando pasamos por sobre todo aquel caos, ellos ya se habían ido.

Por unos breves instantes se miraron unos a otros sin comprender aquello. Aprovechando el momento, Harry se alejó con cautela, seguido rápidamente por sus amigos.

–No creo que sea una buena idea que te vayas solo, Harry –aseveró Hermione estrujándose las manos.

–No me importa si es una buena o mala idea, Hermione –indicó Harry en el acto–, me voy de todos modos. _¡Fawkes!_

Pero _Fawkes_ no apareció ante su llamado.

–_¡Fawkes!_ –repitió con más fuerza, pero nada sucedió.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Ginny repentinamente– si Moody pudo desplazarse de Hogwarts a San Mungo apareciéndose, quiere decir que el hechizo anti-aparición fue retirado del colegio¿o no?

Harry no esperó a que alguien confirmara ese hecho. Concentrándose como muchas veces ya lo había hecho antes, desapareció de la recepción del hospital y apareció en los amplios jardines de Hogwarts. No bien se había materializado, cuando Harry ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Incontable destrucción se cruzó en su camino, pero no se detuvo ante nada, hasta que finalmente se encontró con alguien.

–¡Harry! –Tonks, quien se había vuelto hacia él de inmediato al haber escuchado pasos, lo miraba sorprendida–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sin responder siguiera, Harry reanudó su carrera, pues quería llegar con Liza lo más pronto posible.

–¡Harry!

El muchacho pudo escuchar que Tonks lo seguía a toda velocidad, pero no se inmutó, ni la detuvo. Simplemente se limitó a seguir corriendo. Reconociendo el final de su camino, Harry apuró el paso y se adentró por entre los árboles que minutos antes lo habían conducido a Voldemort y a Liza, y al igual que antes, casi chocó con alguien que ya estaba ahí. Un ser mitad caballo y mitad hombre. Y no era el único.

Una veintena de centauros con las cabezas gachas y las manos sujetas por enfrente del vientre, habían formado un círculo alrededor de Liza. Sus arcos y flechas yacían en el suelo frente a ellos, como si estuvieran ofrendándolos al cuerpo de la joven. Y ahí, a su lado, estaba _Fawkes_ llorando por la muerte de su dueña. No emitía ningún sonido, ni cantaba melodía alguna como lo había hecho con Dumbledore. Simplemente lloraba, lloraba ante el cadáver de Liza. El cuerpo de Bellatrix había desaparecido.

–¿Pero qué… qué pasó? –Harry escuchó la voz de Tonks formular aquella pregunta, pero no se volvió para responderle.

En lugar de eso, avanzó hacia su prima y se arrodilló a su lado. Su varita yacía allí, así que al instante la tomó y la guardó entre sus ropas. El bello rostro de la joven no mostraba signo alguno de miedo o de dolor. Sus delicadas facciones estaban relajadas, y sus ojos blancos permanecían abiertos. Era como si estuviera mirando atentamente al cielo, como si pensara en las formas de las nubes. El alma se le había escapado por los ojos abiertos, abandonando finalmente su prisión corpórea.

Harry sintió cómo un apretado nudo se formaba en su garganta, y una súbita sensación de vacío le inundó el pecho. ¿Por qué las cosas habían tenido que suceder así¿Por qué a Liza no se le había permitido tener una opción? No era justo.

–¡Harry¡Harry! –Las voces de sus amigos llamándolo se escucharon acompañados del sonido de muchas pisadas.

Luego de unos segundos llegaron hasta ese punto del bosque y se detuvieron al ver a los centauros. No estaban solos, Moody, Lupin y los señores Weasley iban con ellos.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamó la señora Weasley al ver el cuerpo de Liza tendido en el suelo.

–¿Qué tiene en su mano? –preguntó Hermione aterrada.

Al instante, Harry dirigió la vista a la mano ya sin pulso de Liza. Ahí yacía, incrustado en la palma, el que había sido el último pensamiento de su prima. La mitad sobresaliente de la pequeña esfera relucía ante la luz que se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles, mientras que la otra mitad se hallaba dentro de la mano de Liza, justo como ella había dicho que estaría.

Harry había olvidado por completo ese recuerdo, pero al verlo, supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. Viendo su mano izquierda, trató de pensar solamente en las instrucciones que Liza le había dado, y de inmediato, las llamas azules resplandecieron una vez más en su mano. Deseó en silencio que nadie lo interrumpiera, pues requería de toda su concentración el mantener la Palma de Godric encendida, y siendo un principiante en el arte, hasta el más mínimo ruido podría distraerlo y apagar la Palma.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era hacerlo rápido, Harry posicionó su mano por encima de la de su prima, dejando cierta distancia entre ambas, y después, con todas sus fuerzas, le ordenó mentalmente a la esfera que fuera hasta su palma. La esfera no se movió. No era tan fácil como Liza siempre había aparentado que era, y mucho menos resultaba fácil cuando se estaba tan perturbado.

Inhalando profundamente, trató de despejar su mente y de desprenderse de toda turbación. Luego de eso, intentó una vez más. Esta vez, la pequeña esfera se sacudió, pero no fue a su mano.

–Harry, te estás esforzando demasiado –dijo Ginny, avanzando hacia él e hincándose a su lado–¿no te parece mejor que la llevemos al castillo?

El muchacho no respondió.

–Ven, Harry –indicó Hermione, acercándose–, vamos a llevarla a Hogwarts.

Entre las dos, lograron hacer que Harry se pusiera en pie, dejando el camino libre para Moody, quien avanzó hacia Liza con la varita en alto.

–Yo quiero llevarla –dijo una voz profunda proveniente de los centauros. Magorian, el que siempre había fungido como líder de los centauros, era el que había hablado. Como nadie le contestó, volvió a decir–: Yo quiero llevarla.

Moody lo miraba con ambos ojos fijos sobre él, algo que resultó extraño dado que su ojo mágico siempre se encontraba girando en todas direcciones.

–De acuerdo –le respondió al fin, bajando su varita.

El imponente centauro caminó hasta Liza y la tomó en brazos, acto seguido, se dispuso a recorrer el camino a Hogwarts. _Fawkes_ emprendió el vuelo y se puso a planear frente a Magorian. Los demás centauros esperaron a que el grupo de magos avanzara para, después de haber levantado sus armas, cerrar la marcha.

Caminaron cabizbajos y en silencio, abriéndose paso por entre aquel desastre. Quienes los veían no podían evitar exclamaciones de sorpresa al notar el cuerpo sin vida de Liza en brazos de Magorian. Siguieron así hasta que finalmente salieron a los jardines del colegio, y no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en el Gran Comedor. Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall los esperaban ahí. Había conjurado de vuelta la mesa rectangular de los profesores, y fue sobre su superficie que Magorian depositó el cuerpo de la joven. _Fawkes_ se posó sobre el respaldo de la silla alta del director; la que Liza había ocupado tantas veces; y desde ahí, el ave continuó con su inconsolable llanto. Luego de una última mirada, Magorian se volvió hacia la entrada y se dispuso a irse. Los demás centauros lo siguieron.

–Espera –pidió Harry cuando Magorian estaba por salir del aula.

El centauro se volvió hacia él mientras los demás seguían con su camino de regreso al Bosque Prohibido.

–¿Qué sucede, Harry Potter?

–¿Por qué te ofreciste para traer a Liza hasta aquí? –le cuestionó de inmediato.

Antes de responder, Magorian dirigió la vista a la mesa en donde acababa de depositar a Liza, y sonrió; luego volvió la vista a Harry.

–Ella era diferente… especial –contestó el centauro sin dejar de sonreír–. Era una soñadora, como su padre. Es curioso, siempre creí que sería él quien nos propondría una alianza, y terminó haciéndolo su hija. Nadie nos había hablado como lo hizo ella, ni nos había dicho lo que nos dijo ella. Es una lástima que algo tan luminoso estuviera condenado a perderse en la oscuridad.

Y tras esa última frase, Magorian se alejó, dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Harry? –Ginny se había acercado a él y lo había llamado con cautela–, tenemos un problema.

El muchacho fijó su vista en la joven al instante, con interrogación en los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Es la esfera que está en la mano de Liza. No podemos sacarla.

Harry miró al fondo del Gran Comedor, después volvió los ojos a Ginny y luego de un asentimiento, caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

–Tiene un recuerdo en la mano, muchacho –dijo Moody cuando Harry hubo alcanzado la mesa.

–Lo sé –respondió Harry.

–Y sólo tú puedes sacarlo –agregó la profesora McGonagall.

–Lo sé –repitió el muchacho.

–Bueno… en realidad, hay otra forma –aventuró Tonks un poco insegura. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella–: Podríamos… podríamos abrir su mano por la mitad.

Una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro de Harry. Él no quería que destazaran a su prima de semejante manera.

–Déjenme intentar una vez más –pidió suplicante.

–De acuerdo –dijo la profesora McGonagall al instante–. Hazlo.

Y tras una larga respiración, la Palma de Godric envolvió la mano de Harry de nueva cuenta. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse todo lo que humanamente podía, y de esa forma le ordenó a la esfera que fuera a su mano. Para su asombro y gran alivio, la esfera obedeció. El pensamiento que tan férreamente había permanecido fijo en la palma de Liza finalmente yacía en su mano. Conteniendo la respiración, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una pequeña botella de cristal en la cual guardó el recuerdo, al mismo tiempo que había inundado su mente con pensamientos sobre agua.

Una oleada de júbilo lo invadió súbitamente, pues aunque no había resultado fácil, lo había conseguido. Pensó en lo orgullosa que se hubiera sentido Liza por su triunfo, y fue entonces que Harry se sintió terriblemente culpable por haber sentido siquiera un poco de felicidad en aquel momento. Su prima estaba muerta. Desconsolado, apagó su Palma y se sintió preso de una súbita migraña, que comenzaba en su ceño y le recorría toda la cabeza, y terminaba con un agudo zumbido en sus oídos.

–Debemos prepararla para enterrarla mañana –comentó la señora Weasley con resignación.

–Hay que enterrarla ya –dijo Harry apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, tratando de que su dolor de cabeza pasara–. Estamos todos los que ella hubiera querido que estuviéramos en su funeral. No tiene caso hacerla esperar más; quiero que descanse de una vez, tuvo un día muy largo.

Los demás se miraron dubitativos unos a otros, pero finalmente Lupin dijo:

–Harry tiene razón, dejemos que Liza descanse de una vez.

–¿Pero en dónde vamos a enterrarla? –preguntó Tonks.

–Junto a su padre –contestó Harry, volviéndose a los demás–, creo que no hay mejor lugar que ése.

–Bueno –dijo Hagrid con la voz un tanto afectada, al tiempo que cargaba el cuerpo de Liza como si de una ligera pluma se tratase–, entonces vámonos.

Y sin esperar siquiera a que los demás tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar, Hagrid comenzó a avanzar hacia las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, con _Fawkes_ planeando al instante por encima de él. De inmediato lo siguieron, cabizbajos pero resignados. Harry sintió la mano de Ginny tomar la suya y lo agradeció en silencio, pues el insoportable dolor de cabeza le nublaba la vista. Cuando salieron a los jardines se toparon con todos los miembros de la Orden, los cuales habían estado evaluando y reparando los daños en el Bosque Prohibido. Al parecer, se habían encaminado al Gran Comedor, pero al verlos salir del castillo, se habían hecho a un lado, dejándolos pasar y uniéndose al final de la caravana.

No tardaron en llegar al sepulcro blanco en el cual yacían los restos de Albus Dumbledore, y con premura, los profesores hicieron aparecer una mesa de mármol al lado, idéntica en tamaño y en apariencia a aquélla en la que Hagrid había depositado a Dumbledore tan sólo unos cuantos meses atrás; y ahora, de la misma manera, colocaba el cuerpo de Liza sobre la fría plancha de mármol.

Mas sin embargo, todo era tan diferente. Al funeral de Dumbledore habían asistido infinidad de magos y brujas que habían viajado de todas partes del mundo, sólo para ofrecerle sus últimos respetos al que quizá había sido el mago más grande que jamás había existido, se habían colocado numerosas sillas y todas habían sido ocupadas; se habían dicho tantas cosas sobre él, y aun así las palabras no habían sido suficientes para describir a la extraordinaria persona que había sido Albus Dumbledore.

Con Liza, en cambio, no se habían atiborrado los jardines con personas que quisieran despedirse de la joven, ni se habían preparado discursos infestados de frases vanas que pretendieran describirla; solamente se encontraba presente la Orden del Fénix, y volando sobre ella, su fiel _Fawkes_.

–¿Quisieras decir unas palabras, Harry? –preguntó el señor Weasley serenamente.

Harry sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a partir en dos, pero no quería dejar a Liza ahí sin antes haberle dicho unas palabras.

–Espero que hayas encontrado la paz que tanto te hizo falta, Liza –dijo, tratando de aclarar su mente, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas la varita de su prima y la colocaba en la mano derecha de la joven–, y que hayas encontrado a tu padre al final, justo como él te lo había prometido.

No dijo nada más, ya no podía decir nada más. Hubiera deseado encontrarse más lúcido en ese momento, pero la insoportable migraña había comenzado a marearlo. Escuchó, como si estuvieran lejanas, las voces que después de él comenzaron a despedirse de Liza, y cuando la mesa de mármol se convirtió en el ataúd que albergaría por siempre el cuerpo de la joven, se odió a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de superar ese dolor, por no haberle podido decir a su prima todo lo que le hubiera gustado decirle, y¿qué caso tenía ya hablar con un sepulcro?

No le había dicho todas las cosas importantes que tenía para decirle cuando aún estaba viva, y ahora ya nunca se las diría, pues aunque Liza seguía ahí, ya no oía nada, ni el más leve susurro del viento ni la más poderosa tormenta, nada. Y al igual que Dumbledore, Liza se había ido sin tener la más mínima contemplación para con Harry; lo había dejado solo y a pesar de eso, Harry tenía la obligación de no dejarse vencer. Tenía que completar su misión aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, no sólo por los que estaban vivos, sino por todos aquellos que ya no se encontraban con él.


	34. El último pensamiento

**Capítulo 34.**

**El último pensamiento**

El frío aire matutinal impregnado del hedor de la destrucción y de la muerte, golpeaba incesantemente el rostro de Harry mientras yacía de pie en la torre de Astronomía, la más alta del castillo. El sol no había salido, aunque amenazaba con asomarse en cualquier momento. Le había tomado solamente una mañana el entender lo que Liza realmente había querido decir al referirse a ese momento como "el mejor" para entrenar con la Palma de Godric. Necesitaba concentrarse como tal vez nunca lo había hecho en su vida, pero indudablemente resultaba un poco más fácil si no había nadie que lo interrumpiera.

Tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas del improvisado funeral de Liza, pero Harry sabía que no podía perder tiempo, así que se había levantado muy temprano aquel día, y después de haberle hecho una visita a Dobby, había comenzado con la tarea que su prima le había encomendado. Después de todo, se lo había prometido y no iba a fallarle.

No había llevado el recuerdo de Liza consigo, pues primero debía de aprender a encender y apagar su palma. Eso era lo que ella le había dicho, y Harry iba a obedecer al pie de la letra, sin importar que para ello se la pasara toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo.

Hacía media hora que le había comenzado la migraña, pero para su alivio no era tan dolorosa como la del día anterior, aunque sospechaba que esas punzadas en su cabeza no lo dejarían durante todo el día. No había hecho otra cosa más desde que había llegado a la torre, y debía de admitir que estaba adquiriendo habilidad, aunque aún no controlaba el encendido ni apagado de la Palma a la perfección. Algunas veces su mano se demoraba en cubrirse con llamas azules hasta el segundo intento, y otras cuantas el fuego se extinguía antes de que se lo ordenara; pero en general, estaba progresando.

Unos tímidos rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar el horizonte, poniendo punto final al entrenamiento mental, pues una vez que hubiera amanecido, Hogwarts se vería invadido por el incesante ajetreo de todos los que iban a ayudar a que el Bosque Prohibido volviera la normalidad. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Harry dio por terminada su tarea, y contempló el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies.

Parecía increíble que unos cuantos días atrás había estado de pie exactamente en el mismo lugar junto con Liza, y ahora ella ya no estaba. Se sentía tan extraño, tan… vacío. Aún le resultaba difícil creer lo mucho que se podía llegar a querer a una persona en tan poco tiempo, y lo mucho que se sufría con la ausencia de esa persona. Pero tenía que hacerse a la idea, tenía que resignarse.

Con una última mirada al lejano horizonte, Harry abandonó la torre de Astronomía, descendiendo lentamente. No deseaba ver a nadie, aunque sabía que pronto se toparía con alguien, pues el amanecer marcaba el inicio de la ardua tarea en el Bosque Prohibido; pero aún así era bastante temprano, así que pensó que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, el Gran Comedor aún estaría vacío y podría desayunar sin contratiempos.

Fiel a esa idea apresuró el paso, esperanzado; mas cuando cruzó las puertas de la enorme aula, se encontró con Lupin y Tonks, que ya estaban desayunando.

–Hola, Harry –saludaron al unísono.

–Hola –respondió Harry tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque la verdad era que se sentía muy incómodo.

Su idea había sido desayunar solo, pero sabía que habría resultado muy grosero el irse sólo porque el Gran Comedor no estaba desocupado, así que decidió que era mejor desayunar rápido con ellos y luego marcharse. Con esta nueva idea en mente, avanzó hasta la mesa que ocupaban Lupin y Tonks y se sentó con ellos, y justo cuando había comenzado a servirse el desayuno, Lupin preguntó:

–¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

Era precisamente por eso que Harry había querido evitar todo contacto con los demás. Sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención, pero, ¿por qué le tenían que preguntar eso? ¿Acaso no se imaginaban cómo se sentía?

–Supongo que bien. –Fue la contestación del muchacho.

–Mira Harry, sé que es difícil –dijo Tonks, poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry, a manera de apoyo–, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Es cruel, pero si te sirve de consuelo, a todos nos pasa.

Harry asintió por cortesía más que por convicción. Le agradecía a Tonks sus palabras de apoyo, pero no lo hacían sentir mejor. Después de ese comentario desayunaron en silencio, y tal y como se los había propuesto, Harry terminó antes, así que luego de desearles buen provecho, se levantó y se fue.

Sabía perfectamente adónde quería ir, así que sin demora avanzó por el amplio vestíbulo. La fría brisa que lo había envuelto en la torre de Astronomía le golpeó el rostro nuevamente cuando se abrió paso por las gigantescas puertas de roble del castillo, rumbo a los jardines. Era cierto, ya no tenía caso que le dijera al sepulcro todo lo que no le había dicho a Liza en vida, pero cuando estaba viva, a Liza no le había importado hablar con una tumba, y no sólo le había hablado, sino que le había interpretado una melodía con su violín, como si su padre hubiera podido escucharla. Después de todo, era un bello pensamiento el de creer que, aunque ya sin vida, aún podían ser escuchados por aquellos a quienes habían amado tanto.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido, Harry se topó con George, quien caminaba lento y cabizbajo. Ni él ni Fred habían estado presentes en el funeral de Liza, así que seguramente habían ido a despedirse de ella.

–¡Harry! –exclamó George en cuanto lo vio.

–Hola, ¿y Fred?

–Está con Liza –respondió, al mismo tiempo que dirigía la mirada a donde su gemelo se encontraba, y luego la volvía a posar en Harry–, ya sabes que Fred sentía algo por… Creí conveniente darle un minuto a solas. Por favor, no lo interrumpas.

Era tan extraño ver a cualquiera de los gemelos Weasley comportarse tan seriamente, pero Harry sabía que eso se debía a que realmente habían llegado a apreciar a Liza. Tal vez Fred más que George.

Luego de que Harry hubo asentido, el pelirrojo entró al castillo, dejando que esperara solo. Harry ocupó ese tiempo para pensar. Aún no sabía lo que le diría a Liza, lo único que tenía en mente era un pequeño tributo para su prima y para Dumbledore también; pues aunque Liza había sido la portadora de la Palma de Godric, Dumbledore había sido el encargado de enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder controlarla, le había brindado el secretísimo conocimiento que había descendido de portador a portador desde los tiempos de Godric Gryffindor. Había pensado en ese tributo toda la noche, y creía que era el indicado para ambos.

–Harry, ¿vas a verla? –preguntó Fred súbitamente.

Tan absorto había estado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Fred había abandonado su lugar frente a los sepulcros blancos y se había dirigido a él.

–Sí –contestó al instante–, ayer no me sentía muy bien y no pude despedirme de ella como hubiera querido.

–Claro –dijo Fred con voz apagada. Se le veía muy deprimido–. Entonces te dejo solo.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, Fred se encaminó al castillo a paso veloz. Harry permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar. Acababa de darse cuenta de que él no era el único que sentía un profundo vacío por la muerte de Liza. A decir verdad, Fred, que le había profesado a Liza sentimientos tan puros y verdaderos; se veía mucho más devastado de lo que Harry lo hacía. Pasados unos segundos se dirigió con presteza a las dos tumbas.

–Hola Liza, profesor Dumbledore –dijo, cuando se hubo plantado frente a los sepulcros–. Les preguntaría cómo están, pero quiero creer que ustedes están mejor que nosotros.

Y después de esa frase, el silencio lo envolvió todo. Harry no sabía qué decir, así que pensó durante un rato y finalmente dijo:

–Nunca me disculpé por haber dudado de ti, Liza. Muchas veces quise hacerlo, pero no lo hice; me faltó el valor para hacerlo, y ahora… bueno. Lo siento mucho. No tenía por qué haber desconfiado de ti. De hecho, no debí de haber desconfiado de ninguno de los dos.

Y sacando su varita, hizo aparecer una pequeña vasija de mármol que colocó al pie de ambos sepulcros, justo al centro. El conjuro no había sido tan complicado como Hermione le había hecho creer cuando se lo había explicado.

–Voy a extrañarte mucho, Liza, de la misma forma que extraño a tu padre, pero te sostengo lo que te prometí: voy a aprender a usar la Palma de Godric, no importa que tenga que levantarme temprano todas las mañanas para hacer lo mismo una y otra vez; voy a convertirme en un digno portador de la Palma.

Luego de reiterar su promesa, Harry se hincó frente a la vasija que acababa de aparecer y apuntando a su interior, sacó de su varita llamas de fuego azul, como las que Hermione había usado con la planta Lazo del Diablo, que los había atrapado en su travesía hacia la Piedra Filosofal; el mismo fuego que había usado para quemar la túnica de Snape en el primer partido de quidditch de Harry; el mismo que solía encender para calentarse los tres y después guardaba en frascos de mermelada.

Ya con el alegre fuego danzando en el interior del recipiente, Harry le lanzó un encantamiento para que siempre se mantuviera encendido, incluso debajo de tempestuosas tormentas o de inclementes nevadas. El fuego sólo se apagaría cuando él muriera.

–Tal vez este tributo no es mucho –dijo cuando hubo terminado–, pero creo que este fuego azul es lo que mejor los representa. A ti Liza, el fuego te identifica como la anterior portadora de la Palma de Godric; y con usted, profesor Dumbledore, el fuego se interpreta como ese torrente de ideas ingeniosas que solía tener.

Se quedó un momento hincado, observando con escrutinio al fuego azul, cuyas lenguas no paraban de moverse. Súbitamente, la frase que Luna le había dicho aquella noche de fin de curso, días después de la muerte de Sirius, sonó en su cabeza, produciendo un sonoro eco en cada palabra: "Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás de velo, ¿no?". Era verdad, también había oído esas voces.

–Nos volveremos a ver –dijo, guardando su varita y levantándose–. Algún día, cuando todo esté más tranquilo, no volveremos a ver. –Y luego de esa aseveración no pudo evitar sonreír–. Hasta entonces.

Y con esa frase como despedida, Harry regresó al castillo, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Quizá, después de haberse liberado de aquel cargo de consciencia le resultaría más fácil completar su entrenamiento con la Palma de Godric. Tal vez incluso en esos momentos podría ser capaz de ver el recuerdo que había quitado de la mano de Liza.

Con ese pensamiento entró al castillo y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, esta vez ya sin importarle si se topaba con alguien en el camino. Las cosas eran así, y debía entender que todo aquél que había conocido a Liza le iba a preguntar sobre su estado de ánimo. Era natural, y debía sentirse agradecido por su preocupación. Sin embargo no se encontró a nadie, y cuando llegó a la torre, la Señora Gorda le cedió el paso sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Neville estaban sentados a la mesa en donde solían hacer sus tareas. En el instante en que Harry irrumpió en la sala común, un incómodo silencio cayó sobre los cuatro amigos. Obviamente habían estado hablando de él.

–Bueno –dijo, al ver que nadie le diría nada–, no se pongan así. Estoy bien, en serio.

–Harry, sabemos que no debe de ser fácil –habló Neville, tomando la iniciativa como pocas veces Harry le había visto hacer–. Es decir, Liza era una gran persona, ella… ella me devolvió a mis padres y… sólo queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotros.

Harry miró a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, y les sonrió sinceramente.

–Gracias –les dijo, sin dejar de sonreír–, de verdad. No sé qué haría sin ustedes. Pero lo que sí sé, es que no podemos encerrarnos a lamentar la muerte de Liza; ella no lo hubiera querido así, ya mucho tiempo la propia Liza lo lamentó. Nosotros tenemos que… que sacar fuerzas. De otra forma Voldemort habrá ganado.

–Tienes razón Harry –dijo Hermione sin demora–, pero, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

–Por lo pronto, quiero que vean conmigo el pensamiento que arranqué de la mano de Liza.

Y antes de que pudieran contestarle nada, el muchacho corrió hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos, y en menos de un minuto, regresó con el frasquito en donde guardaba el último pensamiento de Liza.

–¿Y qué se supone que hay ahí? –preguntó Ron cuando Harry hubo destapado el frasco.

–No lo sé. Al ser éste su último pensamiento, Liza tuvo la opción de elegir entre poner un recuerdo de su vida, o poner una despedida, o incluso poner los últimos momentos de su existencia. No sé por cuál de ésas se haya decidido al fin.

–Pues entonces hay que averiguarlo –dijo Ginny con resolución.

Harry estaba de acuerdo, así que al instante fijó su atención en su mano izquierda, y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Su Palma se encendió de inmediato, así que sin perder tiempo vertió el contenido del frasco sobre su palma izquierda, y pensó en una snitch. Ante los ojos asombrados de todos, el pensamiento, antes líquido-gaseoso, rápidamente tomó la forma de una esfera.

–¡Lo lograste, Harry! –exclamó Hermione emocionada.

–Todavía no termino –aclaró Harry, y antes de perder concentración, arrojó contra el piso a la pequeña esfera, que al contacto se incrustó en él. Con un último esfuerzo le ordenó que se viera, y el recuerdo obedeció.

Vieron, como muchas veces ya lo habían visto, todo a su alrededor estremecerse y comenzar a girar vertiginosamente, hasta que un nuevo escenario se materializó. Sin embargo, la nitidez de la imagen no era muy buena, parecía como si estuvieran de pie entre sombras. En un principio, Harry creyó que aquello era debido a su inexperiencia, pero al fijarse bien a su alrededor, se percató de la presencia de árboles, signo de que estaban en el Bosque Prohibido, con tres siluetas de personas frente a ellos, y una más de escombros al fondo.

Estaban contemplando el momento preciso antes de que Liza muriera; y no era que Harry no hubiera proyectado bien el pensamiento, sino que lo estaban viendo exactamente como lo había visto Liza. Era así como el mundo se había desarrollado ante sus ojos. Como si del negativo de una fotografía se tratase.

–Te quiero, Harry. –Escucharon a la voz de Liza pronunciar aquello, pero no la distinguieron en la oscuridad–. Te quiero mucho. Ahora todo depende de ti.

De pronto, un atronador sonido de explosión les llenó los oídos. Voldemort acababa de salir de debajo de los árboles.

–Llévatelo, Remus. –Volvieron a escuchar a Liza–, adiós Harry. El portador debe morir.

–¡No! ¡Liza! –Harry se escuchó a sí mismo gritar aquello.

–_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ –Un Voldemort fuera de sí acababa de lanzar su ataque.

–¡LIZA!

El grito desesperado de Harry retumbó en el bosque, y al igual que la primera vez, al muchacho le pareció escuchar que Liza había dicho algo justo antes de ser impactada por la maldición asesina; y fue también en ese momento, junto con la intensa luz verde del _Avada Kedavra_, que todo a su alrededor tomó color. Aparentemente, Liza había recuperado la vista justo antes de morir, y lo último que había visto era el despiadado haz de luz verde de Voldemort. Había vuelto a ver sólo para ser testigo de cómo le arrebataban la vida.

Luego de eso, todo a su alrededor tembló y fue absorbido por la pequeña esfera. Un poco de silencio los envolvió a todos, mientras asimilaban lo que acababan de ver.

–Harry, ¿puedes hacer que el recuerdo se vea nuevamente? –inquirió Ginny luego de un rato.

–Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?

–Me pareció escuchar que Liza gritó algo antes de morir.

–A mi también me dio esa impresión –concordó Hermione pensativa.

Concentrándose de nueva cuenta, Harry le ordenó al pensamiento que se viera una vez más. La esfera brilló, y al instante, el Bosque Prohibido sumido en sombras tomó forma otra vez. Envueltos en esa oscuridad volvieron a escuchar las últimas frases de Liza, y cuando llegaron al momento al que querían llegar, aguzaron el oído y prestaron toda su atención.

–¡LIZA!

La voz de Harry resonaba con mucha fuerza, y era difícil escuchar los sonidos que impregnaban el ambiente cuando él había gritado. Pero aún así, pudieron oír algo.

–_¡PRE… IUM… MO… EM!_

Efectivamente era la voz de Liza la que gritaba esa frase cortada, no lo habían imaginado. Nuevamente el recuerdo fue absorbido por la esfera, dejándolos en la acogedora sala común, con muchas preguntas sin responder.

–¿Qué fue lo que Liza dijo? –inquirió Ron al instante.

–No lo sé –respondió Harry–, la frase estaba entrecortada. Pensé que tal vez ustedes la habían entendido.

–No Harry –negó Neville cabizbajo.

–Yo tampoco entendí –dijo Ginny decepcionada.

–¿Podemos volver a verlo, Harry? –cuestionó Hermione, con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

–Creo que yo sí entendí algo pero… quiero confirmar.

–De acuerdo –contestó el muchacho, y volviendo a hacer uso de toda su concentración, reprodujo el recuerdo por tercera vez.

La verdad era que Harry no tenía muy claro lo que su amiga pretendía oír, dado que él sólo había escuchado unas cuantas sílabas, pero quizá, como Hermione memorizaba cada libro que leía, aquellas pocas sílabas le habían recordado algo sobre lo que ya había leído. Y el momento llegó. Casi conteniendo la respiración, escucharon lo que la voz de Liza gritaba:

–_¡PRE… IUM… MO… EM!_

Luego de la luz verde de la maldición asesina, volvieron a encontrarse parados en la sala común.

–¿Y? –preguntaron Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville al mismo tiempo.

Hermione no contestó de inmediato. Se encontraba repitiendo en voz baja las sílabas de Liza:

–_Pre… ium… mo… em. Pre… ium… mo… em. __Pre… ium… mo… em._

Harry aprovechó ese momento de cavilación de su amiga, para llamar al pequeño recuerdo de vuelta a su mano, y cuando lo tuvo lo volvió a guardar en el frasquito de cristal.

–_Pre… ium…_ –Y en ese momento, el rostro de la chica se iluminó y abrió los ojos como platos–: _¡Preludium Mortem!_

–¿Qué?

–_¡Preludium Mortem!_ –repitió, casi sonriendo–. Es magia antigua: Muy antigua, de hecho. ¿Pero qué significa?

–¿No sabes qué significa? –cuestionó Ron incrédulo.

–No muchos libros la mencionan –se defendió Hermione, aunque parecía apenada– y los pocos que la hacen, sólo la nombran para listarla con otras variedades de magia antigua.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó Harry, fúrico–. Necesitamos saber qué es. ¡Liza no hubiera elegido ésa como su última frase si no fuera importante!

–Cálmate, Harry –pidió Ginny acercándosele–, vamos a averiguar qué es. Alguien tiene que saberlo.

–¿Qué tal mis papás? –sugirió Neville súbitamente–. ¿O la profesora McGonagall?

–¡Claro! –concordó Ron–, y si ellos no saben, le preguntamos a Flitwick, o a Slughorn, o… o a cualquiera que sepa sobre ese tema.

–Y entonces, ¿qué esperamos? –inquirió Hermione–. ¡Vámonos!

Y sin decir más, abandonaron la sala común a toda velocidad. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse muy afortunado por los amigos que tenía; los amigos que lo acompañarían hasta el fin. Y fue mientras tenía ese pensamiento que, al final del pasillo, una persona conocida dobló la esquina y corrió hacia ellos. Sus pendientes de rábanos y su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla eran inconfundibles. Luna Lovegood había regresado.

–¡Luna! –exclamó Ginny al verla–. ¡Volviste!

–Mi padre y yo regresamos en cuanto lo supimos –explicó tranquilamente–. Lo siento mucho, Harry. Liza me caía bien, era muy agradable.

–Gracias, Luna.

–Creo que los interrumpí –observó la muchacha, aunque la verdad parecía que no le importaba demasiado–. ¿Iban a algún lado?

Atropelladamente y a grandes rasgos, le explicaron a Luna lo que acababan de descubrir en el pensamiento de Liza, y cuando hubieron terminado, ella también se sumó a la causa. Descendieron rápidamente hasta la enfermería, pues ahí era donde el mapa del merodeador había marcado a Minerva McGonagall, y habían preferido preguntarle primero a ella.

–¡Profesora! ¡Profesora! –dijeron al mismo tiempo, cuando se barrieron para detenerse frente a la puerta.

–¿Pero qué les pasa? –cuestionó la señora Pomfrey, furiosa–. ¡No hagan tanto escándalo!

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió la profesora, alarmada, saliendo del aula.

–Profesora, ¿usted sabe algo sobre el encantamiento de _Preludium Mortem_? –preguntó Hermione sin rodeos.

–¿_Preludium Mortem_? –repitió la profesora, sorprendida–. ¿Dónde oyeron eso?

–En el recuerdo de Liza –respondió Harry al instante–. ¿Sabe qué es?

–Bueno –comenzó la profesora y echó a andar por el pasillo–, cómo funciona no lo sé, realmente son pocos los que saben. Lo único que sé es que el resultado final es muy similar al de los "_Horcruxes_", pues el alma se divide, mas no el alma de quien lo conjura, sino la de alguien más, y no por propia voluntad. La persona que por lo general emplea este encantamiento lo hace para perjudicar a otra persona.

–¿Pero cómo se activa, cómo… cómo se conjura? –preguntó Ginny sin poder contenerse.

–No lo sé –admitió la profesora McGonagall con tristeza–. Ese conocimiento se guardó hace cientos y cientos de años; nadie sabe dónde, o siquiera si aún existe.

Los muchachos no preguntaron más. Las mentes de todos y cada uno trabajaban a toda velocidad, tratando de deducir aquello.

–Ése tiene que ser el hechizo que usó Rina en la parte faltante del recuerdo –concluyó Harry anonadado–. ¡Eso es!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –cuestionó la profesora McGonagall.

–En el recuerdo de Rina había…

Pero lo que había en el recuerdo de Rina, Harry no lo pudo relatar, pues en ese preciso momento, un estallido los sobresaltó a todos. Frente a ellos se encontraba Dobby, mirándolos nerviosamente y apretando fuertemente con sus manos una esfera de cristal, en cuyo interior se encontraba lo que sin duda era un pensamiento.

–¡Dobby! ¿Qué…

–Liza Dumbledore había pedido a Dobby que viniera, Harry Potter –lo interrumpió la criaturita en el acto.

–¿Liza? ¿Pero cómo?

–Liza Dumbledore le pidió a Dobby que le guardara esto el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que ella muriera; y que luego se lo diera a Harry Potter.

Y dicho eso, le entregó la esfera a Harry, quien aún no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

–Pero, ¿qué es?

–Dobby no lo sabe, señor, pero prometió que lo guardaría con su vida, y así lo hizo.

Harry contempló la esfera en su mano derecha y luego dirigió la vista al elfo.

–Gracias Dobby, Liza estaría muy agradecida.

El elfo sonrió al escuchar aquello y luego desapareció.

–¿Qué crees que sea, Harry? –preguntó Hermione viendo asombrada la esfera.

–No lo sé.

–Pues vamos al Gran Comedor a averiguarlo –urgió la profesora McGonagall como Harry nunca le había visto hacer.

Y apresurados por la profesora, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor al instante. Los que los vieron en su camino a la enorme aula los miraron con curiosidad y los siguieron de inmediato, juntándose así toda la Orden en el Gran Comedor. Era más gente de la que Harry hubiera querido, pues tenía muy presente que tendría que hacer uso de la Palma de Godric frente a todos, y aún no estaba tan preparado como Liza.

–¿Qué tienes ahí, Harry? –inquirió el profesor Slughorn cuando vio la mano de Harry cerrada en torno a una pequeña figura.

–Un recuerdo de Liza. –respondió prontamente.

–¿El que sacaste de su mano? –cuestionó el señor Weasley.

–No. Otro.

–¿Y qué estás esperando, muchacho? –preguntó Moody enérgicamente–. Vamos a verlo.

Harry asintió. No quería decir en voz alta que aún no se sentía preparado para hacer ese tipo de demostración frente a tanta gente, así que, concentrando su ya agotada mente, cubrió de fuego su palma, y colocó en ella la pequeña esfera. Después, apuntándola con su varita, pensó en el hechizo para quitar el cristal que envolvía la esfera, y cuando ésta estuvo libre la arrojó contra el piso. Ya estaba obteniendo práctica en eso. Con un último esfuerzo, le ordenó al recuerdo que se viera. Sin demora, el Gran Comedor comenzó a girar frenéticamente, y cuando la imagen se detuvo, se encontraron de pie en la sala de estar de las habitaciones del director. Todo estaba como Harry recordaba haberlo visto, y ahí, sobre la tapa del piano, estaba Liza sentada, con las piernas entrelazadas y las manos descansando sobre sus rodillas. _Fawkes_ se encontraba posado en su percha dorada, al lado de su dueña.

–Hola, Harry –dijo con una sonrisa y una voz tranquila–. Espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo de mi muerte para que tú estés viendo esto, porque lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

–Sin embargo, antes que nada, debo disculparme, pues este mensaje no será tan claro como yo hubiera querido, pero no puedo arriesgarme a decir abiertamente lo que tengo que decir, pues si este pensamiento cae en manos equivocadas no quiero darles información.

–¿Recuerdas cuando vimos el recuerdo de Rina, Harry? ¿Y cuando leímos esa carta? Nunca creí que aquel hechizo que sería lanzado fuera la _Avada Kedavra_. De haber sido así, entonces, ¿por qué Rina alteraría una parte de su último recuerdo? ¿Qué quería que el enemigo no viera? Es por eso que estoy investigando alternativas. Además, en el espejo de Oesed vi… ¡Ah! Es verdad, no me he disculpado por eso. Te mentí, Harry, te mentí cuando dije que no había visto nada, y lo lamento; espero que seas capaz de perdonarme. Sólo lo hice porque quería sentirme útil, pero créeme que en estos momentos me siento muy estúpida.

Liza hizo una breve pausa en la que desvió la mirada del frente y un gesto de profunda tristeza se dibujó en su bello rostro. Después de un rato, regresó sus ojos blancos al frente y continuó:

–Cuando estuve frente al espejo de Oesed, lo que más quería era saber sobre qué hechizo hablaba Rina en su carta, y lo que el espejo me mostró fue a ti, Harry. Quisiera decirte que ya sé por qué pasó eso, pero si te lo dijera estaría mintiendo. Por lo menos en este momento no le encuentro explicación alguna. Tal vez antes de morir lo entienda y te lo pueda decir. Confío en que así sea.

–Y es en busca de esta respuesta que hoy saldré a confirmar o a desmentir mis sospechas. No te diré adónde voy, no quiero que alguien que no seas tú me siga. Lo único que puedo decirte es que el conocimiento se ha visto prisionero en el lugar en donde los hombres pierden sus almas, en la eterna espera de una luz que jamás llegará. Descífralo, Harry, y cuando lo hagas sabrás adónde me dirijo, y tal vez encuentres lo mismo que yo, si es que hay algo que encontrar.

–Bueno, Harry –habló, al tiempo que saltaba del piano y se acercaba a una de las sillas de la mesa rectangular, sobre la cual estaba una capa de viaje–; por medio de este recuerdo y habiendo hecho algunos movimientos mágicos, te nombro a ti mi heredero universal. Mi fortuna, así como la casa de campo en donde vivía con mi padre, y por supuesto _Fawkes_; son ahora tuyos. Lo que hagas con todo lo que te he dado es completamente tu decisión, y sé que elegirás bien.

–Supongo que ya me despedí, pero por si el revuelo o por la impresión no me pusiste la atención suficiente, quiero que sepas que te quiero, te quiero mucho, y me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido; no sólo a ti, sino a todos los que tuve el enorme placer de conocer. Son como me imaginé que serían, y si tuviera un único deseo, ése sería el haberlos conocido antes, bajo otras circunstancias. Me hubiera encantado aprender de ustedes, profesores; y tener amigos tan buenos como los tuyos Harry; pero supongo que todo fue como tenía que ser. Adiós portador, y buena suerte.

Y después de esa despedida, la imagen comenzó a girar, hasta que fue absorbida por la esfera incrustada en el suelo, dejándolos a todos de vuelta en el Gran Comedor. Absorto en sus pensamientos y sin percatarse siquiera de lo que hacía, Harry invocó al pequeño recuerdo hacia su mano, y éste le obedeció en seguida.

–Esa salida de la que Liza hablaba –dijo la profesora McGonagall pensativa– es aquella en donde sólo me dijo que saldría y que no sabía cuándo volvería.

–¿Y no tienes alguna idea de adónde pudo haber ido, Minerva? –preguntó la señora Longbottom esperanzada–. ¿No hubo algún indicio, un pequeño detalle, que te revelará adónde iba?

–No.

Harry no participaba de aquel diálogo, pues su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. "El conocimiento se ha visto prisionero en el lugar en donde los hombres pierden sus almas, en la eterna espera de una luz que jamás llegará". Liza había creído que él era capaz de descifrar ese acertijo, tenía que esforzarse. "El conocimiento se ha visto prisionero en el lugar en donde los hombres pierden sus almas…". La respuesta estaba ahí, sólo tenía que buscarla. "El conocimiento se ha visto prisionero…", "se ha visto prisionero en el lugar en donde los hombres pierden sus almas…", "se ha visto prisionero…".

–¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Harry, ajeno a la conversación que se estaba desarrollando–. ¡Ya lo tengo!

–¿Qué, Harry? –preguntó Hermione asustada.

–¡Azkaban! –dijo emocionado–. ¡Liza fue a Azkaban!


	35. Frente a la muerte

**Capítulo 35.**

**Frente a la muerte**

–¿Azkaban? –repitió Moody–. ¿Cómo lo sabes, muchacho?

–Liza dijo que el conocimiento se ha visto prisionero –explicó Harry atropelladamente–. ¡Prisionero¡prisionero en el lugar en donde los hombres pierden sus almas¿Dónde más si no Azkaban?

–Suena lógico –apoyó el profesor Slughorn–, suena bastante lógico, de hecho.

–Pero¿qué encontraría en Azkaban? –inquirió Hagrid.

–_Preludium Mortem_ –dijo Harry con los ojos desorbitados–. _¡Preludium Mortem!_. ¡Eso es lo que Liza buscaba! Ahí fue donde se escondió la información sobre el encantamiento. ¡El único lugar donde nadie iría en su sano juicio!

Un súbito silencio los envolvió a todos. Todavía no terminaban de entender lo que había pasado, pero algo estaba claro: tenían que ir a Azkaban.

De pronto, las puertas del aula se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos. Quien entró era el señor Ollivander, y una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

–¡Lo logré! –exclamó, al tiempo que les mostraba a todos una bolsa de papel–. ¡Lo he conseguido!

Los presentes se desconcentraron ante aquel grito de triunfo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el anciano mago al ver los rostros anonadados de los presentes–. ¿Los interrumpí en algo importante?

–Más o menos –contestó el profesor Slughorn–, pero dinos¿qué fue lo que lograste?

El rostro del señor Ollivander se iluminó con una nueva sonrisa, y al instante abrió su bolsa de papel y de ella sacó una pequeña esfera, similar en forma y tamaño al de una canica; en cuyo interior había un opaco humo blanco.

–¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó el señor Longbottom.

–Esto, damas y caballeros, es un canalizador de magia.

–¿Un canalizador de… –comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall, pero de inmediato se interrumpió para replicar–¿Es ése el invento del que nos hablaste?

–Precisamente.

–¿Y cómo funciona?

–Bueno, antes que otra cosa, lo que tengo que hacer es una pequeña cavidad en las empuñaduras de sus varitas; cavidad en donde colocaremos uno de los muchos canalizadores que he fabricado. Después de eso, para que el canalizador funcione, lo único que debe hacerse es tocarlo y mantenerlo presionado durante cinco segundos. Una vez hecho esto, e impulsado por la magia que hay en todas y cada una de las varitas, el canalizador comenzará a tomar toda la magia que esté en el ambiente y que no se esté utilizando; así como la que habita en las criaturas mágicas. Para que el canalizador se… "apague", por decirlo de alguna manera, debe de volver a tocarse y mantenerse presionado, de igual forma, por cinco segundos, luego de los cuales dejará de funcionar.

–¿Se da cuenta de lo que esto significa? –preguntó Harry impresionado–. ¡Esto es lo que necesitábamos para enfrentarnos a Voldemort¡Es lo que nos hacía falta para derrotarlo!

–Me doy cuenta de ello, joven Potter –respondió el señor Ollivander, orgulloso y complacido–. Es por eso que en cuanto terminé, vine a verlos. La guerra tiene que acabarse y ésta es la forma de ganar.

–¿Y qué esperamos, entonces? –cuestionó Moody enérgicamente–. ¡Haz las modificaciones de inmediato!

La Orden del Fénix entera sacó sus varitas, y el señor Ollivander se dispuso a trabajar al instante, cuando de repente, Harry dijo:

–¡Esperen!

Todos se volvieron hacia él, con la incertidumbre en los ojos y el desconcierto dibujado en los rostros.

–¿Qué pasa, Harry? –inquirió Ginny al ver que nadie le decía nada.

–Yo… yo puedo unir los canalizadores con las varitas.

Un silencio provocado por la sorpresa había caído sobre el Gran Comedor, al hacer Harry semejante afirmación.

–¿Cómo? –cuestionó el señor Ollivander, quien fue el primero en reponerse de la sorpresa.

–Bueno, sólo lo sé en teoría, pero si me lo permiten, puedo intentar.

Tras decir eso, se acercó al señor Ollivander, empuñando su varita. El anciano mago lo miró, seguramente tratando de descifrar lo que quería hacer, y finalmente, al no lograrlo, le tendió una de las diminutas esferas de cristal. Harry la sostuvo con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda, y cerrando los ojos, buscando la mayor concentración, encendió la Palma de Godric. El canalizador se tornó de un intenso azul resplandeciente, como si se hubiera mimetizado con las llamas de su mano. Era como si la esfera se hubiera vuelto incorpórea.

Antes de que algo lo desconcentrara, Harry acercó su mano izquierda a la empuñadora de su varita, la cual sostenía en su otra mano, y por un momento, un breve instante; pareció que sus dedos izquierdos penetraban la madera de la varita. Cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente fija, soltó el canalizador, alejó su mano izquierda de su varita, y apagó la Palma.

Contempló fijamente, al igual que todos, el resultado de su trabajo: al principio de la empuñadura (o al final, todo dependía de cómo se mirara la varita) se podía distinguir la mitad de la pequeña esfera, de una forma tan natural, que parecía que la madera usada para fabricar aquella varita había sido cortada con ese pequeño adorno integrado.

El señor Ollivander tomó maravillado la varita de Harry, y la contempló embelesado. Luego de un rato, comenzó a decir:

–Pero¿cómo…

–Es obligación del portador aprender a usar la Palma de Godric como es debido –contestó Harry sonriendo, repitiendo lo que hacía tantos años él le había dicho a Liza.

–¡Pues adelante, muchacho! –aprobó el hombre, complacido.

Harry sabía de sobra que toda esa actividad con la Palma lo agotaría sobremanera, sin mencionar el tremendo dolor de cabeza que le causaría; pero también sabía que, si Liza hubiera estado viva, habría hecho lo mismo. Tenía la obligación con su prima, así como con el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, de mantener las cualidades de la Palma muy en alto. Así que, concentrándose al máximo, comenzó con la ardua tarea de unir canalizador con varita.

El señor Ollivander había hecho suficientes canalizadores para la Orden, incluyéndose, lo que significó para Harry mucho trabajo, pero lo llevó a cabo sin detenerse, y no lo hizo hasta que hubo terminado.

–Creo que lo mejor es que descanses, Harry –dijo la señora Weasley comprensiva–. No estás acostumbrado a la Palma de Godric y hoy ya la usaste mucho.

–¿Y Azkaban? –preguntó al instante.

–Molly tiene razón –concordó la profesora McGonagall–. A Azkaban ya iremos mañana.

–No –negó Harry, desesperado–. Ustedes no entienden; Voldemort también escuchó lo que Liza gritó antes de morir; es más, él lo escuchó con mayor claridad que yo porque Liza lo gritó de frente a él. Y por si fuera poco, Voldemort tiene el testimonio de sus mortífagos que estuvieron en Azkaban, ellos bien pudieron darse cuenta de que ahí se guardaba más que asesinos y traidores.

–Pero, Harry…

–¡No voy a permitir que Voldemort obtenga ese conocimiento!

Harry los miró a todos con determinación, reacio a cambiar de parecer, y si ellos no querían acompañarlo, entonces iría solo.

–¿Cómo llegamos a Azkaban, Harry? –inquirió Lupin, rompiendo el silencio–. ¿Se te ha ocurrido eso?

–Con _Fawkes_ –respondió sin siquiera pensarlo–. Liza dijo que _Fawkes_ era ahora mío, y aunque no sé en dónde está en estos momentos, él tiene que acudir a mí si lo llamo.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó agresivamente Moody.

No. La verdad era que no estaba seguro, pero no lo iba a admitir frente a todos. Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

–_¡Fawkes!_ –llamó, volviendo el rostro hacia el techo camuflado de cielo.

La respuesta fue inmediata: por encima de todos se encendió una súbita llamarada, y un segundo después, el majestuoso fénix abrió sus alas y descendió hasta Harry, posándose sobre su hombro.

–Creo que no hay nada más que decir –concluyó Tonks–. ¿Nos vamos o qué?

Sin objeción alguna, el numeroso grupo comenzó a desaparecer de diez en diez, pues no estaban muy seguros de que hubiera en Azkaban un aula lo suficientemente grande como para que todos se aparecieran juntos.

–¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó un asustado mago, apuntándolos con su varita.

Llevaba una túnica negra con bordes dorados, y no parecía ser uno de los prisioneros, además del obvio detalle de que tenía una varita. Aquel hombre debía de ser uno de los guardias de Azkaban, los que se hacían cargo ahora que los dementores ya no estaban.

–¡Q-qué están haciendo? –repitió el mago, tartamudeando.

–Baja la varita, no seas estúpido –ordenó Moody intimidantemente.

–¡Alastor Moody! –exclamó el hombre, palideciendo–. Avisaré al Ministerio. –Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

–¡Estoy seguro de que querrán enterarse! –gritó _Ojoloco_ a todo pulmón.

–Aunque los dementores ya no están, este lugar sigue siendo escalofriante –comentó Hagrid estremeciéndose.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Scrimgeour aparezca –indicó Moody con autoridad–. ¡A buscar!

–Dividámonos –sugirió Hermione prontamente.

Y así lo hicieron. Harry miró a su alrededor. No tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. La prisión era tan alta, que no sabía con exactitud cuántos pisos eran. El lugar entero se dividía en pequeñas mazmorras, todas iguales, sin ningún distintivo o una placa que indicara el grado de amenaza que representaba cada preso. Pero claro, los dementores no habían necesitado nada de eso, eran ciegos. Gritos incesantes salían de casi todas las celdas, llenos de furia y de odio.

Resolviéndose a actuar, comenzó a subir las escaleras, con la esperanza de encontrar algo similar a un despacho; después de todo, los guardias debían de tener un lugar de esparcimiento, un lugar para relajarse y cobrar fuerzas. Ascendió a toda velocidad, con Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Luna pisándole los talones, pero no encontraron nada parecido a un despacho. Ni siquiera encontraron algo parecido a un baño.

Y fue debido a esa incesante búsqueda que, de pronto, se encontraron en lo más alto de la prisión. Al igual que en los pisos anteriores, no había nada diferente.

–Tendremos que busca mazmorra por mazmorra –indicó Harry con la mirada perdida.

–Harry, ni siquiera estamos completamente seguros de que lo que buscamos está aquí –recordó Hermione sutilmente.

–Lo sé, pero…

No completó lo que iba a decir. Sin proponérselo, acababa de encender la Palma en su mano. En silencio, la observó; justo se disponía a apagarla cuando la mirada se le desvió hacia abajo, a la primera planta, y claramente había distinguido un destello azul. Boquiabierto, apagó su palma y sin siquiera decírselo a sus amigos, Harry volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad. Sus amigos lo siguieron, y aunque le preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba, Harry no dio ninguna explicación.

Cuando se encontraron en donde habían comenzado, Harry escudriñó el suelo con premura, pero no vio nada. Después, comprendiendo que había visto aquel destello mientras la Palma había estado encendida, se concentró y llenó su mano izquierda con sus recuerdos. Cuando las llamas envolvieron su palma, lo que había visto desde arriba se reveló ante sus ojos. Aquello no era un simple resplandor, era mucho más que eso.

–¿Qué pasa, Harry? –preguntó Ron sin comprender por qué su amigo miraba atentamente al piso.

–Ya lo verán.

E hincándose, Harry comenzó a palpar el suelo con insistencia, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un determinado punto del piso estaba blando, como un cojín. Acercando su mano izquierda, hundió sus dedos índice y corazón en el punto que había encontrado, y al instante, finas líneas como ramificaciones comenzaron a desprenderse del lugar en donde los dedos de Harry estaban clavados, hasta que, cruzándose aquí y allá, se convirtieron en palabras.

–¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó Neville, boquiabierto.

–Es una carta –respondió Harry, sin moverse de su posición–. O mejor dicho, una nota, una nota escrita con la Palma de Godric, y es de Liza. –Y a continuación, procedió a leerla–: "_Harry: Aquí está tu equis, busca tu tesoro. Liza_".

Guardaron silencio, contemplando la escueta indicación. Al parecer, Liza había estado corta de tiempo, o simplemente había considerado que aquella frase era lo bastante clara por sí sola, y había tenido razón.

–Aquí está –dijo Harry, levantándose. La nota de Liza desapareció al instante–. Tenemos que abrir el suelo.

–No van a abrir nada –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltados, se volvieron al instante. Rufus Scrimgeour, con un número considerable de magos y brujas detrás de él, los miraba detenidamente.

–No van a abrir nada –repitió con autoridad–. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

–¡Scrimgeour! –gritó Moody mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad–. ¡No entorpezcas nuestro trabajo!

–¿Los mandó ella? –cuestionó, haciendo caso omiso de Moody.

Harry sintió la sangre hervir a sus venas, pues sabía muy bien que el ministro se había referido a Liza cuando había formulado esa pregunta tan despectiva.

–Esa engreída ni siquiera tuvo las agallas de venir en persona a Azkaban –concluyó, con sorna.

–¡Está muerta! –gritó Harry, perdiendo finalmente todo control–. ¡Muerta¿Lo oyó¡Voldemort la mató!

Scrimgeour, al igual que sus acompañantes, se congelaron ante aquella noticia pues, (y Harry lo sabía), ellos entendían que se había perdido a una bruja de extraordinarios poderes.

–¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? –preguntó Moody rudamente, parándose entre él y Harry.

–Vengo a sacarlos de aquí –respondió altivamente, cuando se hubo sobrepuesto a la sorpresa de la muerte de Liza–. Esta prisión está bajo el régimen del Ministerio, y como alborotadores que son, ustedes no tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí. ¡Les ordeno que se vayan!

–¿Nos ordenas? –repitió Moody burlonamente–. Y si decimos que no¿nos vas a obligar?

–¡Basta de insolencias, _Ojoloco_! Nosotros…

Pero las palabras del ministro se vieron interrumpidas por una fuerte explosión que Ginny acababa de provocar. Una densa nube de polvo se apoderó del lugar, y en medio de aquel barullo, Harry preguntó:

–¿Qué haces?

–No hay que perder tiempo –contestó, agachándose–, hay que buscar ese conocimiento ya, mientras mi explosión los mantiene envueltos en el polvo.

Asintiendo, todos se agacharon, y al igual que Ginny, comenzaron a palpar a ciegas dentro del hoyo que se había formado.

–¿Cómo se supone que viene el conocimiento? –cuestionó Luna de pronto.

–¿Por qué? –se apresuró a preguntar Hermione.

–Porque encontré un pergamino –contestó Luna con tranquilidad.

–Tiene que ser eso –sentenció Harry, levantándose–. ¡Vámonos!

Y abriéndose paso por entre la confusión, subieron unos cuantos pisos, siempre corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

–Aquí está bien –indicó Harry, deteniéndose–¿qué dice el pergamino, Luna?

La muchacha desenrolló el viejo pergamino, cuya apariencia indicaba que era muy antiguo; y después de echarle un vistazo, dijo:

–No sé leer Runas.

–¿Runas? –repitió Ron, y tomó el pergamino de manos de Luna–. ¿Cómo que Runas?

Harry miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo. Recordaba haber visto aquel tipo de escritura en algunos apuntes de Hermione, y por consiguiente, ella era la única de entre los seis que podía leer el pergamino.

–¿Qué dice, Hermione? –inquirió Ron, pasándole el pergamino a la castaña.

Hermione sostuvo el pergamino con cuidado, deslizando la vista por la superficie del mismo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y murmuraba frases incomprensibles. Pasado un minuto, finalmente tradujo:

–"_Muerte y odio son lo que componen al encantamiento _Preludium Mortem_, pues es por odio que todo comienza, y es con muerte que todo acaba. Mas tiene que ser una muerte provocada, un asesinato, lo que desencadene los hechos fatídicos. Si el mago en cuestión ha decidido que su odio es más grande que su razón, lo que tiene que hacer es escoger un receptor y encantarlo. Después, debe de inducir, de acorralar a su víctima para que asesine, y cuando la maldición asesina se pronuncie cerca del objeto elegido, un poco del alma de la víctima se desprenderá sin que lo note siquiera, e irá a alojarse en el receptor. De esta forma, la víctima estará condenada a permanecer aun después de morir, y sólo podrá liberarse destruyendo al receptor_". Eso es más o menos lo que dice, y al final está escrito el encantamiento y la forma para marcar al objeto que se convertirá en receptor.

Luego de la lectura de Hermione, meditaron un poco. La parte faltante en el recuerdo de Rina volvió a la mente de Harry al instante. Eso era lo que había hecho aquella noche en su alcoba, había llevado a cabo el encantamiento _Preludium Mortem_.

–Ésta es la respuesta –comunicó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos–. Esto es lo que Rina…

Pero su sentencia quedó interrumpida, pues precisamente en ese momento, la temperatura del ambiente descendió considerablemente, helándolos a todos.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó Neville, mirando a todos lados.

Los gritos injuriosos de los presos se tornaron de repente en exclamaciones de horror.

–Dementores –murmuró Luna, ausente–. Los dementores provocan este frío.

–¿Qué?

Y justo entonces, una estruendosa explosión había resonado por todo Azkaban.

–Moody ahora sí fue muy lejos –aseguró Ron con un escalofrío

–No es Moody¡miren! –indicó Hermione.

En el acto, miraron hacia la primera planta, y se horrorizaron con aquella visión: un gran grupo de mortífagos acababa de hacer acto de presencia, y luchaba contra la Orden y contra el Ministerio.

–Tenemos que ayudar –dijo Neville, prontamente.

–Sí –concordó Harry– pero antes… –Y arrebatando de las manos de Hermione el viejo pergamino, lo apuntó con su varita y le prendió fuego.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

–No voy a permitir que esos encuentren lo que han venido a buscar. Es preferible que este conocimiento se pierda.

Sus amigos no lo contradijeron, y cuando todo el pergamino se hubo vuelto cenizas, echaron a correr hacia abajo, al tiempo que mantenían presionados los canalizadores los cinco segundos necesarios para activarlos.

No fue necesario que regresaran al piso de donde habían venido, ya que los mortífagos avanzaban rápido y comenzaban a ganar terreno. En cada planta que pisaban, las puertas de las mazmorras estallaban, y los prisioneros eran liberados, y aunque no tenían varitas, la locura que los poseía, ya fuera innata o adquirida, los hacía peligrosos; dado que, sólo por deshacerse de los miembros de la Orden que había en las escaleras, los presos se abalanzaban hacia ellos, tratando de hacerlos caer escaleras abajo, aunque tuviera que perder la vida en el intento. Con las varitas en alto, se unieron a la batalla.

–¡No podrán con nosotros! –gritó un mortífago, desquiciado.

–¡Ya verás que sí! –exclamó Scrimgeour desafiante.

Las maldiciones imperdonables se dejaron oír por toda la prisión, y realmente era un reto esquivar y atacar al mismo tiempo. Harry no pudo mantenerse cerca de sus amigos, pues era tal el caos, que poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse los unos de los otros.

Incontables destellos de luces rojas, azules y verdes iluminaban la prisión, y algunos de ellos acertaban en el blanco. Harry luchaba con furia, con la furia con la que no había podido luchar en San Mungo o en Hogwarts.

–¿Qué sucede, Potter? –cuestionó burlonamente uno de los mortífagos que peleaban contra Harry–. ¿Tu puntería falla?

Y dicho eso emitió una sonora carcajada que no le duró mucho, pues Harry arrojó un encantamiento aturdidor que le dio de lleno en el pecho. El muchacho se defendía fieramente, cuando repentinamente, un intenso dolor punzante comenzó a martillarle la cabeza. Era un dolor que conocía muy bien; la señal indudable de que lord Voldemort estaba cerca.

Esquivando los ataques con soltura, Harry escudriñó el lugar, y lo vio. Voldemort estaba de pie en el extremo opuesto de la estancia, y lo miraba fijamente. Sabiendo que todos estaban en peligro con la presencia del mago oscuro, Harry se abrió paso hacia los pisos superiores, deseando que Voldemort lo siguiera. Corrió a toda velocidad sin volver la vista atrás en ningún momento. No sabía si Voldemort había ido tras de él, aunque confiaba en que sí.

Cuando se encontró en el último piso, se detuvo. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, y estaba completamente bañado en sudor. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y tomó profundas bocanadas de aire, y de pronto…

–Harry Potter. –La voz que había llenado de horror sus más espeluznantes pesadillas lo estaba llamando–. Nunca pensé que estarías algún día en Azkaban.

–¿¡Qué quieres, maldito!? –interrogó Harry con ira–. ¿¡Qué has venido a hacer aquí!?

–He venido por lo mismo que tú –respondió el mago con tranquilidad mientras avanzaba hacia él–: _Preludium Mortem_.

–¡Pues no lo tendrás¡No lo tendrás porque yo lo destruí!

Voldemort se paró en seco ante aquella sentencia. Sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad se posaron en los ojos verdes de Harry, escudriñándolo, queriendo abrirse paso a su mente. Pero Harry ya se esperaba algo así, y sin bajar la mirada ante Voldemort, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas para encender la Palma de Godric, y lo logró.

Al no ser capaz de penetrar en la mente del muchacho, Voldemort montó en cólera, y le arrojó un luminoso rayo rojo, ante el cual Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry insolentemente, con una sonrisa burlona, manteniendo la Palma encendida–. ¿Acaso te enojaste porque no pudiste invadir mi mente?

–¡Éste es tu fin, Harry Potter!

Y los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea letal. Eso era lo que Harry tanto había ansiado: poder pelear con Voldemort sin nadie que se interpusiera, y como los demás estaban envueltos en su propia gran batalla, finalmente se le cumplía lo que tanto había querido. Había llegado la hora de hacer justicia, y al morir Liza, había caído el último "_Horcrux_" de Voldemort; el más poderoso de todos.

Y fue en ese momento, que el encantamiento _Preludium Mortem_ volvió a su mente. Eso era lo que Rina había hecho en su alcoba, no le cabía la menor duda, pero aquello significaba que todavía faltaba un fragmento del alma de Voldemort por ser destruido, esa parte que Voldemort no se había percatado que le hacía falta.

No podía matarlo todavía, no hasta que hubieran encontrado ese receptor que Rina había marcado y lo destruyera. ¿Pero qué era¿Qué podía haber escogido Rina? Ese momento de cavilación le costó caro a Harry, pues por un breve instante, bajó la guardia, instante que fue bien aprovechado por Voldemort, cuyo ataque dio de lleno en Harry, haciendo que cayera.

–_¡Crucio!_ –gritó Voldemort, acercándose, seguramente para contemplar con todo lujo de detalles cómo Harry se retorcía.

El dolor era insoportable, pero Harry no podía dejarse vencer, tenía que luchar, tenía que completar su misión. Tenía que mantenerse cuerdo. Después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, la maldición cesó. Sentía como si su fuerza le hubiera sido completamente arrebatada, pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, tendido; así que se levantó de inmediato, tambaleándose, pero concentrándose en mantener la Palma encendida.

Volvieron a su duelo una vez más, pero Harry ya no podía enfocarse en la pelea como lo había hecho antes. En lugar de eso, tenía la mente ocupada tratando de descubrir qué era lo que Rina podía haber marcado como receptor. "_Sé que la primera parte de mi plan funcionará y el hechizo será lanzado con éxito_". Tal vez la respuesta estaba en esa carta que le había dejado a Liza en la casa de los Potter. "_La segunda, si por alguna razón no funciona esta noche, lo hará a la larga_". Antes de escribir esa carta Rina había tenido las sospechas de que su plan podría no funcionar como ella quería, pero¿en qué había consistido su plan?

La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de resolver aquel dilema. Liza había creído que podía resolverlo, así que tenía que esforzarse. Rina había encantado algo en la habitación de Harry para que, en cuanto Voldemort matara, una parte de su alma fuera encerrada en el susodicho receptor, y de esta forma, al destruir el objeto, Voldemort estaría más cercano a morir; pero¿qué sentido tenía eso? Rina le había creado un "_Horcrux_" más; no era lógico.

Harry arrojó un haz de luz roja, pero Voldemort lo esquivó, desapareciendo frente a él. Harry aguzó sus sentidos, pues sabía que Voldemort podría aparecer en cualquier lado. "_Si esto no funciona, quiero que sepas que aquello que nadie contempla, aquello sobre lo que nadie sabe y que nadie espera, está a tu lado_". ¿Qué significaba eso¿Que el receptor siempre había estado al lado de Liza¿Cómo? "_El portador debe morir_".

Un dolor insoportable se apoderó nuevamente de la cabeza de Harry.

–Estás distraído, Harry –le murmuró Voldemort al oído, habiéndolo sujetado por la espalda–. Grave error.

El muchacho forcejeó para soltarse y Voldemort no lo retuvo. Sin tiempo que perder, Harry se volvió hacia el mago oscuro y lo encaró, pero Voldemort ya lo esperaba y lo atacó; lo atacó físicamente. Un grito de dolor escapó de la boca de Harry. La punta de la varita de Voldemort estaba clavada en su frente, en su cicatriz.

–Éste es el fin, Harry.

Y fue entonces cuando Harry lo entendió, lo entendió todo. 16 años atrás, al saber que Voldemort iba tras de los Potter, Rina había efectuado el _Preludium Mortem_ para que Voldemort perdiera un poco de su alma y él mismo lo destruyera, pues ella había marcado como receptor al único incapaz de defenderse: a Harry. Pero tal y como ella había sospechado, su plan no había resultado completamente exitoso, pues el receptor no había sido destruido. El receptor había estado durante todos esos meses al lado de Liza, bajo la forma de quien menos se esperaban. "_Cuando estuve frente al espejo de Oesed, lo que más quería era saber sobre qué hechizo hablaba Rina en su carta, y lo que el espejo me mostró fue a ti, Harry_". No cabía la menor duda.

Voldemort miró a los ojos ausentes de Harry, y le sonrió malévolamente:

–_¡AVADA…_

Pero Harry ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Olvidándose del dolor en su frente y de que Voldemort estaba a punto de matarlo, hizo un último esfuerzo, y con un rápido movimiento, clavó su mano izquierda envuelta en llamas, en la cabeza de Voldemort.

Por ese único instante, los dos fueron una sola persona; y gracias a la Palma de Godric, Harry se percató de que era capaz de usar la magia de Voldemort. El podía concluir la maldición, y lo que le pasara a uno, le pasaría al otro. El portador debía morir.

–… _KEDAVRA!_ –terminó Harry.

Voldemort lo miró sarcásticamente, no viendo sentido a lo que Harry acababa de hacer, pero esa expresión cambió en el acto, tornándose en desconcierto, sintiendo el mayor temor de su vida. Y eso fue lo último que Harry vio.


	36. Y la vida continúa

Y así como se dijo en Matrix, "todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un fin"; y esta historia no iba a ser la excepción. Después de casi dos años, por fin hemos terminado. Sé que no puse estos dos capítulos el día que dije que los pondría, pero por más que nos apuramos, no se pudo. Pero bueno, me trato de consolar repitiendo que sólo fueron unas cuantas horas de retraso. Como sea, ahora sé que de todas formas ustedes leerán el fin de mi historia.

Nunca terminaré de agradecerles el hecho de que siempre estuvieron ahí, apoyándome, dándome fuerzas para terminar. Si ahora ustedes están leyendo éste, mi último capítulo, es porque ustedes me inspiraron para acabar.

**GRACIAS POR HABERSE MANTENIDO FIELES, GRACIAS POR NO HABERME ABANDONADO, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME REVITALIZABAN EL ALMA Y ME LEVANTABAN EL ÁNIMO.**

No estoy segura de que mi final guste mucho, pero por si me equivoco, y sí les gusta, quiero que sepan que estoy a su disposición, por si no entendieron algo, por si yo por error dejé cabos sueltos... por tener una plática sobre el nuevo libro (cuyo primer capítulo ya leí y escuché), por hablar de cosas cotidianas o para desahogar las penas. Nada me haría más feliz que mantener contacto con aquellos que hicieron mágicos estos dos años. Y ya que estoy haciendo esta pequeña actualización, aprovecho para decir que no, no voy a escribir más fics de Harry Potter (lo siento por aquellos que aún guardaban la esperanza).

Si se animan, les dejo mis tres mails, escríbanme a:

(tengo un problemita con los mails así que lo voy a escribir separado y sin poner gráfico el arroba, pero ya saben que es todo junto)

aego arroba msn . com

aego arroba ceiba msn . com

aego arroba ceiba yahoo . com . mx

Bueno, pues creo que eso sería todo, pero no me voy a despedir sin antes haberles dicho nuevamente: **GRACIAS!!!**

Y no olviden que algún día verán en el aparador de alguna librería, un libro cuyos autores serán aego y leyno. Espero que por los viejos tiempos, le den una oportunidad a nuestra historia. Nada me haría más feliz que saber que, a pesar de los años, seguimos en sus memorias. Eso sería un honor.

**Harry Potter y la Palma de Godric fue para ustedes y por ustedes. GRACIAS!!!!**

Y ahora, sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Quedan de ustedes:

Adriana Elizabeth "aego" García Oviedo

Luis de Jesús "leyno" García Oviedo

y

Alicia "mamá" Oviedo López.

arrocillo!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 36.**

**Y la vida continúa**

–¡Mami¡Mami! –escucho tu voz llena de emoción, y siento tus manos sacudirme el hombro incesantemente, haciéndome despertar–. ¡Mami¡Hoy es el día¡Ya levántate!

–¿Hoy es el día¿Qué día? –te pregunto inocentemente sin abrir los ojos, pretendiendo que no sé lo que esa frase significa.

–¡Hoy nos vamos a Hogwarts! –exclamas, brincando en la cama–. Pero antes vamos a ir a ver a papá y a los abuelos.

Sonriendo, me siento en la cama.

–Tienes razón –te digo, acariciando tu cabello tan rojo como el mío, tus ojos tan verdes como los de tu padre–. Hay que apurarnos para poder desayunar con los abuelos.

No necesito decírtelo dos veces; de inmediato corres a tu cuarto para asearte. Pero yo no me puedo quedar atrás, así que, desperezándome, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño. Me ducho lo más rápido que puedo y procuro no tardar en vestirme.

–¿Ya estás lista, Liza? –te pregunto mientras me calzo los zapatos.

–¡Casi! –me contestas al instante, pero yo sé que ese "casi" significa que acabas de salir del baño y que aún no te has vestido.

Me cepillo el cabello frente al tocador, y miro de reojo la fotografía del joven de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes, que me sonríe desde su marco, abrazándome en la fotografía. Hace tanto que nos tomaron esa foto; hace tanto que la contemplo; y sin embargo, nunca me canso de verla.

Repentinas imágenes invaden mi mente, haciéndome revivir aquel fatídico día en Azkaban. Ahora sé que las cosas fueron como tenían que ser, pero en aquellos momentos, al ver su cuerpo inmóvil tendido al lado del enemigo, simplemente me derrumbé. No podía, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptar que ya no estuviera conmigo. Era verdad que el mal finalmente había sido derrotado, pero a qué costo.

Él había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero era debido a eso, que no había visto nacer a su hija; no se había despertado a mitad de la noche para darle de comer, no había estado en ninguno de sus cumpleaños. Tantas y tantas cosas a las que se había visto obligado a renunciar, porque la paz dependía de él.

Me había resultado muy difícil aceptar su ausencia, sobre todo después de la noticia del embarazo, pero al tener a mi hija en brazos, me di cuenta de que, por darle un mundo mejor a ella, yo también hubiera dado mi vida gustosa.

Por eso estoy agradecida, porque a mí sí se me dio la oportunidad de disfrutar y de sufrir a Liza, mi adoración.

–Ya estoy lista, ma'. –Se asoma tu carita sonriente a mi alcoba–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Sí, vámonos.

Eres la primera en salir de la casa, y te sigo, guiando el equipaje. Estás tan emocionada.

–¿Nos vamos en las escobas? –preguntas con un tono suplicante.

–Hoy no, hija –te contesto, aunque comparto tu deseo de usar las escobas–. Recuerda que vamos a llevarle una sorpresa a tu abuelo.

–Es cierto –dices, sin mucho entusiasmo.

–¿Por qué no te subes mientras aseguro la casa?

Resignada, asientes y te diriges al auto nuevo. Comienzo a sellar puertas y ventanas; siempre he creído que es una casa muy grande sólo para nosotras dos, pero es que es tan tranquila y tan… oculta. Supongo que él la hubiera considerado la casa ideal, después de haber sido una figura conocida durante toda su vida.

Una agradable melodía suena por sobre mi cabeza, y sé perfectamente lo que significa.

–Cuídala bien, _Fawkes_ –le digo al hermoso fénix que se encuentra aferrado al tejado.

Pese a que hace muchos años lo liberé, él simplemente no se va, le gusta estar en la casa del que fue su dueño por tanto tiempo. Tal vez es por costumbre, tal vez es por nostalgia; de cualquier manera, me tranquiliza el saber que está ahí; y aunque no nos sigue a donde vamos, siempre ha acudido a nosotras cuando lo hemos necesitado.

–¡Mamá¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!

Luego de colocar el último sello me encamino al auto, y con un movimiento de mi varita, guardo nuestros equipajes en el maletero encantado. Sé que a papá le encantará su regalo.

–¿Adónde vamos a ir primero? –me preguntas mientras me siento frente al volante y pongo el motor en marcha.

–Primero vamos a ver a papá, después a desayunar con los abuelos, y luego…

–¡A Hogwarts!

Estás tan emocionada como sé que el lo estaba cuando Hagrid lo acompañó a comprar todo para Hogwarts. Aún pensando en eso presiono el botón que acciona la invisibilidad, y emprendemos el vuelo. Fred y George tenían razón: vale la pena adquirir ciertas habilidades muggles, como conducir, aunque son un poco lentas.

–Oye ma'¿y en qué casa crees que me quede? –me preguntas repentinamente, y la respuesta es muy sencilla, aunque prefiero mantenerte en suspenso.

–Bueno, pues tu papá y yo éramos de Gryffindor, aunque…

–¿Aunque qué?

–Aunque no se sabe qué pueda pasar.

–Pues espero que me toque en la misma casa que a Harry –me dices muy decidida–, así ya tendría alguien con quien hablar desde antes de empezar las clases.

–¿Hablar, o discutir?

–No siempre discutimos mamá, a veces pasamos directamente a la pelea, aunque siempre le gano, así que no puede considerarse una pelea "en forma". Además, no es que yo quiera pelearme, es que él se burla de mí porque no le puedo ganar en el ajedrez mágico, pero no es justo porque a él le enseñó su papá, y mi tío Ron es muy bueno con el ajedrez mágico.

–Y luego tú te burlas de él porque le ganas en quidditch, y ahí comienza otra pelea¿verdad?

–Básicamente.

–Pues será mejor que en Hogwarts se tranquilicen los dos, porque como profesora, tu tía Hermione es muy estricta, y si tiene que castigarlos lo hará, no importa que sean su hijo y su sobrina.

–¿En serio es tan estricta? –La expresión asustada de tu rostro me deja ver que me entendiste.

–Sí, ése es como el estado natural de tu tía.

Ríes ante mi sentencia, y eso pone fin a nuestra conversación, pues acabamos de llegar al cementerio del Valle de Godric. Te he llevado muchas veces, lo sé, y lo hago porque quiero que siempre recuerdes a tu padre como el gran hombre que fue.

Parece mentira que ya hayan pasado tantos años desde que estuvimos aquí, enterrándolo.

Caminamos sin vacilación a las tumbas cuyas flores son perennes, y al estar ahí, de inmediato te arrodillas ante ellas.

–¡Hola, papá! –le dices con tu usual alegría–. ¡Hoy es el día¡A Hogwarts, al fin¿Puedes creerlo? Y aunque mamá dice que me tengo que comportar o si no mi tía Hermione me castigará, creo que va a ser muy divertido. Tú disfrutaste mucho estar en Hogwarts¿verdad, papá? Espero que a mí también me guste. Y vas a ver que voy a ser la buscadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, porque yo quiero entrar a Gryffindor¿sabes? Como mamá y tú. Espero que sí me acepten.

Mientras continúas hablando, no puedo evitar sonreír con lo que le cuentas a tu padre. La vida ha sido dura sin él, aunque no me quejo. Miro el magnífico ángel que resguarda sus restos y los de sus padres, y me convenzo cada vez más de que haber vuelto a encantarlo con _Perpetuos Flora_ fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Además, agregar el pequeño tributo que está a los pies del ángel ha sido muy significativo.

Vuelvo la vista a la lápida en donde su nombre está escrito. "Sé que estarías muy orgulloso de tu hija, Harry –pienso, y estoy completamente segura de ello–. De hecho, me gusta creer que nos ves desde donde estás y sonríes".

–Despídete ya, mi vida, recuerda que el expreso de Hogwarts es muy puntual –te digo, cuando creo que ya se nos hizo un poco tarde.

–Sí, ma'. Adiós pa'. Deséame suerte.

Y al instante te levantas y caminas hacia el sendero. Después de murmurar quedamente un "te amo", te alcanzo y hacemos una carrera hacia el auto.

–¡Apresúrate ma', que vamos a llegar tarde con los abuelos!

–Ya voy, Liza, ya voy.

Nos toma un buen rato llegar hasta La Madriguera, mi antigua casa, pero lo vale.

–¡Ya están aquí! –escucho a papá gritar, y lo veo correr hacia nosotras.

–¡Abuelito! –exclamas, bajando del auto a toda velocidad.

–Mi princesita –le dice mientras la abraza con esa expresión de felicidad absoluta que tiene desde que es abuelo–. ¿Cómo estás¿Ya estás lista?

–Sip.

–¿Estás nerviosa?

–Nop.

–Entonces te mereces una rebanada muy grande de pastel de chocolate. Ve y saluda a tu abuela y a tus tíos, y pídeles tu rebanada, porque tus primos han estado babeando por ella desde que se terminaron las suyas.

No esperas a que te lo diga dos veces. De inmediato echas a correr a esa casa que, según me has dicho, tanto te gusta.

–Hola, hija –me saludas con un abrazo–. ¿¡Qué tienes ahí!?

–Hola, papá –y sonrío ante tu pregunta–. Éste es un regalo para ti.

–¿Para mí?

–Sí. Harry y Ron perdieron el que tenías, y como yo asumo la parte de Harry, estoy saldando la deuda. Sólo no le digas a mamá que este auto también está encantado.

–Pero, Ginny…

–Las cosas han cambiado, papá. Acéptalo, por favor, lo compré especialmente para ti.

–Gracias, hija –Y tu expresión de felicidad es mi mayor recompensa. Tomas las llaves emocionado, como siempre te pones con las cosas muggles–. Voy a guardarlo¿te molesta ir sola a la casa?

–Claro que no.

Prácticamente corres después de que te digo eso. Mientras camino, pienso en que las cosas realmente han cambiado. Antes, teníamos que volver a usar las cosas que iban dejando los hermanos mayores: ropa, libros, varitas, mascotas… Pero de eso ya hace mucho. Ahora nosotros somos los grandes, los sostenes de nuestras propias familias, y aunque en mi caso sólo seamos mi hija y yo, Harry se aseguró de que nunca nos faltara nada.

Aún recuerdo cuando Dobby me entregó esa carta, la carta que Harry había escrito y que le había confiado, con explícitas instrucciones de dármela si algo le llegaba a pasar. ¿Por qué me había nombrado su heredera universal? Tal vez algo en su interior le había dicho que una nueva vida se estaba desarrollando en mi interior. Sonrío ante el pensamiento. Hoy ha sido un día de muchos recuerdos.

–¡Ginny¡Mi vida! –Mamá me abraza efusivamente, como siempre hace.

–Hola mamá.

–¡Como siempre, tarde! –exclama mi hermano Bill. He aprendido a tolerar a su esposa, quien me sonríe alegremente.

–Ya era hora, Ginny –dice Ron, con son de burla.

–Claro que no, aún estoy a tiempo.

–Nosotros ya casi nos íbamos –dicen Fred y George quienes, estoy segura, ya reabastecieron a Liza con más Sortilegios.

–¡Bueno, bueno! Ya estoy aquí.

–Y todavía hay tiempo, Ginny tiene razón –me apoya Hermione con aplomo.

–¿Lo ven?

–Pero si no desayunan ahora sí se les va a hacer tarde –advierte mamá.

–¿Y los niños?

–_Afuega_, jugando con los gnomos –me informa Fleur–. Sólo _comiegon_ pastel y se _fuegon_ a _jugag_.

Miro por la ventana, y veo a seis niños jugando: Fleur y Molly, de Bill y Fleur (las dos, rubias como su mamá); Harry, Annie y Jane, de Ron y Hermione (de los tres, sólo Harry y Annie son pelirrojos, Jane es castaña al igual que su mamá) y mi Liza, pelirroja como yo pero con los ojos de su papá.

–¡Vamos¡Enciéndela! –le pide Jane (la más pequeña de los primos), a Liza (la más grande).

Y a petición popular, la mano izquierda de mi hija se ve envuelta por intensas llamas azules, al encenderse la Palma de Godric. Los cinco niños la contemplan asombrados. Si no hubiera sido porque Harry escogió como último pensamiento un recuento de su vida, yo no habría sido capaz de ayudarle a Liza con el manejo de la Palma

–¡Anda Ginny, que se enfría!

Me siento a la mesa al mismo tiempo que entra papá, con la emoción aún en el rostro.

–¿Qué tanto hacías allá afuera? –pregunta mamá.

–Guardaba un regalo.

–Nosotros ya nos vamos –anuncia George, levantándose de la mesa.

–Hoy es un buen día para vender Sortilegios –complementa Fred.

–Sortilegios que confiscamos todos los años –dice Hermione.

–No confiscan todos, cuñadita –le refutan al unísono.

Y tienen razón. Mientras mamá acompaña a mis hermanos, nosotros nos enfrascamos en una conversación bastante extensa, que comienza con la obvia ausencia de mi hermano Charlie debido a su viaje de bodas, pasando por la obstinación de Percy, y su negativa de admitir su error (¡cuántos años han pasado!); y terminamos con nuestras opiniones sobre el nuevo régimen ministerial bajo el mando de Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody. En cuanto al Ministerio se refería, Remus Lupin también se había encargado de modificar ciertas cosas obsoletas.

–¡Ya es hora niños! –informa mamá asomándose a los jardines.

Y es de esta manera que todos nos encaminamos a la estación de King's Cross, pues aunque sólo Harry y Liza ingresarán a Hogwarts este año, los primos quieren despedirse. Ya en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, los pequeños comienzan a llorar, y es que han estado tanto tiempo juntos, que en lugar de primos, parecen hermanos. Pero el expreso se va.

Nosotros, como profesores, no viajamos en la locomotora escarlata; nos aparecemos en Hogsmeade y nos encaminamos a Hogwarts.

–¿Y cómo piensan arreglárselas este año? –les pregunto a Ron y a Hermione.

–Bueno, este año será más difícil –me contesta Hermione–, porque ahora que Harry ya está en el colegio, vamos a dividirnos los días.

–Una noche Hermione se queda en Hogwarts para no dejar solo a Harry, mientras yo regreso con las niñas, y la noche siguiente cambiamos –me explica mi hermano.

–Y los fines de semana nos los pasamos todos juntos, como siempre –agrega Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, ha tenido muchas concesiones para con nosotros, pues al ser maestros del colegio más prestigioso del mundo, y padres al mismo tiempo; podemos dejar Hogwarts después de clases para ir con nuestros hijos, y los fines de semana son para nuestras familias. En horas de trabajo los abuelos son de gran ayuda. Claro que eso ya acabó para mí y para Liza, pues ahora la tengo junto a mí. A Ron y Hermione todavía les quedan unos cuantos años de vivir aquí y allá, pues hay dos años de diferencia entre cada uno de sus hijos.

–¿Fueron al Valle de Godric? –me pregunta Ron con cautela.

–Sí. Liza quería hablar con su papá.

Guardo un poco de silencio, pero finalmente decido decirles lo que hice:

–Le conté todo a la niña.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hace dos semanas, cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles, nos encontramos con un libro más sobre la supuesta vida de Harry Potter. No era más que basura, pero el haber visto eso me hizo entender que ella tenía que saber la verdad. En Hogwarts va a escuchar muchas historias sobre su padre, y la mayoría van a ser mentiras, así que preferí contárselo yo misma, ayudándome con el último pensamiento de Harry. Se lo conté todo.

Ustedes guardan silencio luego de mi explicación, y pienso que es porque creen que una niña de 11 años no puede con eso, pero luego me dicen:

–Fue lo mejor.

Estamos de acuerdo.

Llegamos a Hogwarts. Aún faltan horas para que los alumnos arriben, así que matamos el tiempo conversando con Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Perdón, es la costumbre. Luna Longbottom. El hijo de ambos, Frank, también entra este año.

Me gusta tanto esto, convivir todos los días con mis grandes amigos. Sólo nos falta Harry, pero de cierta manera está con nosotros, pues al haber dado su vida para proteger al mundo mágico, incluyéndonos, nos brindó una protección irremplazable e irrompible.

Pobres de aquellos que no entienden que hay cosas más grandes que uno mismo, más importantes que uno mismo; cosas que valen la pena defenderse hasta morir.

Harry Potter fue y sigue siendo el amor de mi vida, y al ver a mi Liza a los ojos, me doy cuenta de que él nunca me abandonará.

De pronto, nos vemos ocupados por los preparativos para el banquete de bienvenida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Gran Comedor se llena de alumnos.

–Gusto en verla, profesora Potter –me saludan cortésmente algunos alumnos que pasan por enfrente de mí.

–Mañana que estemos en clase no dirán lo mismo –les contesto, pero saben que es una broma.

La profesora McGonagall ocupa la silla alta, y yo, al ser la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me siento a su derecha. Neville, profesor de Herbología, se sienta al lado de Luna, su esposa y también profesora; profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, compartiendo el puesto con Hagrid. Horace Slughorn continúa como profesor de Pociones y Ron es ahora profesor de vuelo, y da asesorías particulares a algunos de los equipos más importantes. Nuestra profesora de Transformaciones es Tonks, quien bajo su condición de metamorfomaga, fue la candidata ideal.

El único asiento vacío es el de Hermione, profesora de Encantamientos y subdirectora del colegio, encargada de guiar a los alumnos nuevos a través del Gran Comedor. Después de acomodarlos en una sola fila, Hermione coloca el ya acostumbrado taburete, y sobre él, al Sombrero Seleccionador, y éste canta su canción. ¡Cuántas canciones le he escuchado desde aquella que cantó en mi selección!

Cuando el sombrero termina, Hermione comienza a recitar los nombres anotados en un pergamino. De nuestros hijos, primero va Longbottom, Frank, y es seleccionado para Gryffindor. Después de un rato, le toca a Potter, Elizabeth, que también se va a Gryffindor. No me sorprende pero celebro su triunfo, porque sé que para ella es un triunfo. Y luego de unos cuantos alumnos más, toca el turno a Weasley, Harry. Resultado: Gryffindor.

Ahora, es a ustedes a los que les toca vivir sus propias aventuras, que espero no sean tan peligrosas como las nuestras.

En todo el mundo quedaron marcas de lo que nos tocó vivir, incluso en Hogwarts, en donde dos sepulcros blancos todavía se encuentran en los jardines del colegio; uno, poseedor de los restos del mago más extraordinario del mundo: Albus Dumbledore. El otro, guardián del cuerpo de la mujer por la que mi hija tiene el nombre: Liza Dumbledore.

Y entre los dos aún refulge una pequeña flama azul que yo invoqué de vuelta; la misma que creyeron perdida y extinta, pero que nunca desapareció. La misma que llamea ante las lápidas a los pies de aquel ángel, en el cementerio del Valle de Godric.

FIN


End file.
